Mission Improbable
by soulful-sin
Summary: Two years ago, Sasha Vortex kidnapped and hypnotized Hugh Neutron into being her mate. Now, returning to Retroville, the Vortexes and the Neutrons discover a permanent problem to what looked like a temporary predicament. Epilogue up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yes, another story. It's summer time for me. I think, or, rather, hope, that I can handle this.

I hope you guys like it. I'm not too sure on it right now. And this is rated PG/PG-13 for alcohol and possible swears, since heaven knows Cindy likes to curse as she gets older...

Mission Improbable

Chapter One

Two adults stole away. Nothing marked their disappearance except for the empty beds and broken promises. Two children, one step closer to being orphaned, suffered because of it. Two years spent searching for them and two years spent hiding and concealing the effect of the abandonment. Obsession and misery chased each other endlessly. Technology, in all its splendor, had failed him. She retreated into a shell in the meanwhile. One night had changed everything.

* * *

Sweat trickled down his neck and matted his hair. The lab coat stuck to him like a second skin and within the rubber, his hands in their gloves adhered to the synthetic product. Plastic goggles rested below his neck. He squeezed a dropper until a small quantity of the liquid dropped and sizzled on the concoction simmering on the hot plate. Outside, from what he had heard, the sun broiled, but it shouldn't alter the lab's conditions. However there were more important things to contemplate. 

"Goddard, document the results," Jimmy commanded and the mechanical dog obediently did as he was bidden. The boy genius stepped back and wiped his brow on his sleeve.

"Okay, now-" he started when the lab phone rang. Jimmy glared it and willed it to stop. A few seconds later, an image of his mother appeared on the monitor. She had aged at least a decade in the two years that had passed. Bags lined her eyes; there were crows feet where there hadn't been before; she shuffled slowly and without her previous perkiness.

"Jimmy, sweetie, please come have lunch. Whatever you're doing can wait," his mother pleaded and Jimmy scoffed. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the compound fizzle and then, perhaps because he had taken his eyes off for a couple seconds, it emitted purple smoke before halting its reaction. Jimmy mentally cursed.

"But, Mom-" he protested. "I'm only taking a break before I-"

His mother sighed, long and heavy. Her brilliant jade eyes stared at the camera, but they seemed to serrate him instead. Splitting the screen with her visage was the constantly open file containing any and all information accrued. Unlike other missing persons, this particular case was more elusive and damn near impossible to crack.

"Sweetie," she said and he heard the weariness in her voice. She didn't have to say it. He heard the implications. _Leave it alone._

_If you can't leave it be, might as well make it bleed._

"I'll be right there," Jimmy said, both to his open files and to his mother. She nodded, but her eyes lingered on the camera. He swallowed hard and glanced at Goddard, who barked.

A quick sniff added an amendment to that promise.

"Once I clean up."

* * *

Cindy Vortex stared at the drunken rampage his father and his new gambling buddies had caused in the living room. She squared her shoulders and wondered if her father had passed out yet. She also wondered how many more vices her father could pick up and how anyone could think she should keep track of them. 

She grabbed a broom and a dust bin and glared at the mess. She wasn't their servant. Just because she was a female didn't mean she was someone's bitch. Gritting her teeth, Cindy grabbed an empty beer bottle and flung it at the wall. It shattered, glass landing everywhere on the floor. Still, it made a satisfying smack and Cindy smiled grimly.

The phone rang and Cindy launched herself at it. It was by the sofa and, diving at it, she wound up with her stomach on the couch's arm and her feet in the air. It was not the most dignified pose, but, the only person to see it was probably unconscious. If her mother was home, then it would have been a different story, but her mother hadn't even said "hello" on a post card.

"Hello?" Cindy called, voice choked thanks to the odd angle. She straightened herself out and grimaced at the broken glass under her sneaker.

"Girl, where are you? I thought we were on for the Candy Bar," Libby scolded and Cindy groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. Gimme a few minutes," Cindy said and eyed the living room. Whatever awaited her in the kitchen would be worse.

"Do you want me to come over and wait?"

"No!" Cindy said. "No, that's okay. Stay where you are, Libbs."

"You never want me to come over anymore," Libby replied, suspicious. "It's always hanging out at my house. And whatever happened to your thing for Jimmy-"

"I'll see you in five! Later!" Cindy said and slammed the receiver down. She stared at the broken beer bottles, spilt alcohol, random playing cards, and, in a few places, vomit. It choked her nostrils and cloyed. If it wasn't for the fact that Jimmy wasn't dating anyone who was obviously gay, that she had no evil older sister to ruin her life and marry an asshole to produce two little brats, and that she actually _had _friends, she'd say she belonged in another story.

* * *

Fingers flew over the keys and Jimmy leaned over his keyboard intently. Goddard barked and hopped into his master's lap. The boy genius afforded his precious pet one stroke behind the ears before returning to focus entirely on the work before him. Years ago, he had discovered that someone had turned off the tracking device in his father. After that he had discovered that whenever his trackers fixated on something similar, they strangely lost the trail and he was unable to start his work. He always had to restart. 

Yet the answer had to be somewhere. He poured over the data like he had every night for the last two years. Like before, nothing jumped out at him. Nothing screamed "lead". He hadn't expected one. Right now, at this point, he hoped for the ghost of a lead, anything to work from.

Even if Jimmy's father had perished, his scanners would have detected him. The same went for Mrs. Vortex. Something or someone had tampered with his equipment. Whoever it was also might have been involved in deleting a few nights' worth of lab recording two years ago. There had been no evidence of tampering then, either, just a strong suspicion. His mind was curiously blank there too.

The phone rang and Jimmy absently waited for the machine to pick it up. Libby could wait, just like Carl and Sheen did. Cindy wouldn't want to see him anyway. She had made that abundantly clear.

His hand gripped the ball mouse and slid it forward. A button on his keyboard performed the same tasks as right clicking or left clicking. He admitted it wasn't efficient compared to the computer in his room, but he hadn't designed his lab's computer with Windows in mind.

Goddard whipped his tail and whined at Libby's voice, filling the lab.

"Boy, you're getting to be as unreliable as Cindy!" Libby snapped. "Do you ever come out of that lab or are you hibernating?"

Jimmy preferred not to acknowledge that with an answer.

"I _know _you're missing your father and trying to locate him, but, _c'mon_. I'm sick of playing Stupid Cupid for you and Cindy. It's like you two lose all interest in each other when your parents disappeared," Libby continued.

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow but otherwise kept his thoughts to himself. Perhaps that was true in a way. With Jimmy's obsessive personality and Cindy's secretive nature, perhaps it was also bound to happen.

"Next time, I'm hauling you out of there myself. Carl and Sheen can't do it, and Cindy won't, so I'm the only one left. Just because I'm not one of your 'best friends' doesn't mean that I'm not your friend too."

There was a click and then, the hum of the dial tone. Jimmy shrugged, glad he hadn't devoted part of the monitor to Libby's irate face. He had enough problems without Libby adding to them.

* * *

Judy sighed and dusted the TV top for the umpteenth time. She had lost count at around a hundred. Whatever lingering latent OCD properties she had possessed beforehand had evolved. Now, to keep herself preoccupied, she cleaned until her fingers ached. She tried reading, but her mind kept drifting. While she contemplated borrowing one of Jimmy's higher science books, she was willing to bet that the same 'phenomenon' would occur. 

She used to be a genius too, once upon a time. As a great actress once said, having a baby had caused all of her "lines to dribble out of her breast". She used to read all the time and be up to date with all the scientific crazes. She used to be someone other than a housewife…

The thought depressed her.

The phone rang, jarring her, and Judy dropped her broom to fetch the cordless. It lay on a table beside a well worn and once loved wooden duck. Her throat clenched and, with effort, she swallowed hard and willed it back to normal.

"Hello?" she said after she had clicked the talk button. She sounded normal, at least.

"Who's this?" A familiar and unmistakable voice filled her ears and she sunk into the couch in relief.

"Hugh!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you?"

Deflating, she sunk into the couch. She removed the phone from her ear and stared at it. The caller ID said "restricted number" and she stared. Her husband's tinny voice drifted past her ears.

"How could you not know your wife?" Judy exclaimed and then pressed the phone to her ear in the hopes that this was a cruel prank. There was silence and then a dial tone. She let it fill the air before hanging up and cradling the receiver in her hands.

She wanted to tell Jimmy what had happened. Simultaneously, she wanted to linger here and let it soak in. She wanted to know what the heck was going on. Someone had obviously altered his memories, but to what purpose? Or was it amnesia? She didn't know. Jimmy would postulate similarly, also unhelpful.

Carefully, she placed the phone down on the table and attacked it with a damp towel. There was a smidgen of dust on the table cover.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, since I know y'all hated my focusing on the adults in the slightest, I've got great news for you. I'm going to be doing that for the _rest of the fic. _In fact, the kids are going to be the backdrop this time around. I've always wanted to really play with the adults.

If you don't like that, oh, well.

Chapter Two

Throughout dinner, she was distracted. She had intended to tell Jimmy immediately what had happened in the hopes that her son could achieve a miracle and somehow track the phone number. Yet, now, the thought of doing that had fled in the face of the overwhelming shock. She wished she could focus on what her son was saying, too, because this was one of the few nights where he ate dinner with her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jimmy said and waved his hand in front of her face. She looked down and winced. She had been stirring her coffee nonstop and it had gone cold ages ago.

"Fine…" she lied and pressed a hand against her mouth to conceal a yawn. "Just a little tired."

"Goddard, help her clean up the table," Jimmy called and his mechanical dog skittered into the room. Goddard shook off some liquid that did not look like water and Judy grimaced. Before the dog took two more steps into the room, Judy held up her hand.

"_Not_ on my nice clean floor," Judy said. _You won't even be able to recognize it if he keeps shaking that motor oil…recognize…I know Jimmy would be able to tell me what happened, but do I want to get him involved? It's bad enough that he doesn't recognize __**me**__, but…_

"Mom!" Jimmy called and waved another hand in front of her face. Judy blinked and then grimaced. She rubbed her temples.

"I did it again," she admitted sheepishly and Jimmy nodded. Before Judy had a chance to say boo, Jimmy ordered Goddard to do a light speed clean up of the kitchen and then she felt Jimmy's hands against her back.

"Go lay down," Jimmy said. Judy blinked, turning around to stare at Jimmy. Jimmy stared back, nonplussed. In the background, Judy heard Goddard bark and nuzzle his master's hand.

"While you go back to your lab and work all hours of the night?" Judy said, hands on her hips. It was Jimmy's turn to look sheepish and he quickly mounted an excuse, but Judy found herself drawn more by the phone than him. She knew it was going to ring again. Call it preternatural instinct, paranoia, whatever, but if she stood here long enough, Hugh would call back. He had to. He couldn't call his wife, tell her he didn't remember her, and leave it at that.

"Mom?" Jimmy called and Judy broke her intense concentration on the phone and mentally willing it to ring. Jimmy put his own hands on his hips and stared fixedly at her. For a split second, she heard the phone and she lunged, grabbing it before realizing, ten seconds later, that she had heard nothing and the dial tone filled her ears.

"It's nothing," she said and hastily placed the phone back onto its cradle. "I'm just a little jumpy since your father called."

"Dad called?" Jimmy said, enthusiasm tempering his speech. "From where? When? How long ago? Did he leave a return phone number? What's going on?"

"Oh, Jimmy," Judy said and sighed, berating herself for letting such an important piece of information slip. She _was _tired, had been a lot lately, but she thought maybe subconsciously she had wanted Jimmy to hear it. That didn't make this any easier, however. If anything, it needlessly complicated matters.

"What?" Jimmy replied. He looked at the phone too and Judy sunk into the booth. She propped her chin upon her hand and stared out the window. While Jimmy trilled on and on, Judy composed herself and waited.

"He doesn't remember me," Judy said and fought back the tide of emotions that particular sentence brought. Jimmy's enthusiasm sputtered.

"I think someone might have modified his memories…" she trailed off and Jimmy returned to the booth too. He sat in it and Goddard hopped into his lap. The mechanical dog licked his human's face and Jimmy's lips twitched.

"That same someone who managed to pilfer my video tapes from the night before Dad and Mrs. Vortex disappeared and stole my memory erasing machine," Jimmy mused. "I suspect-"

"You made a memory erasing machine?" Judy interrupted sharply. "What have I told you about manipulating people's minds, James Isaac Neutron?"

"It wasn't like I was going to _use _it," Jimmy protested and Judy scoffed, unconvinced. She stared at him sternly and he muttered, "That much."

"I think," Jimmy said, cutting into whatever reprimand Judy might have forthcoming after that remark. "That Cindy's mom broke into my lab-"

"Jimmy," Judy said, folding her arms across her chest. "Considering how many break-ins you've had in the past few years, don't you think it behooves you to get better security in your lab?"

"I did…" he protested and lowered his head. He muttered, "After I found Mr. Estavez in there."

Judy sighed, massaging her temples. There was silence in the kitchen and she sipped her coffee. Grimacing, she pushed it away. It was stone cold. Ugh.

"Anyway," Jimmy said, pulling on his collar. "I believe Mrs. Vortex accosted Dad, used the Memory Drain Stick on him, and then coerced him to accompany her…but to where I have no idea."

Judy groaned. "Do you mean to tell me that if your lab had better security, none of this would have happened?"

Jimmy stared at the table and muttered, "Yes."

"Do you know where he is, at least?" she pressed, deciding there was no point in prodding an already sore point. Besides, lately, the lab had repelled even her walking near it. Whether that was because of a new security system, she didn't know.

"I haven't the faintest clue," he said and slumped. "Whatever methods she used, whether she pilfered more than I have accounted for, the tracking device you installed in Dad's neck is long gone. Every other implementation I've used fares little better than the failed device. I would have better luck flying the hover car over every populated village, town, and city in the world."

Judy slumped too and swirled her cold coffee. Goddard whined in sympathy and Jimmy scratched him behind the ears.

"So, essentially, it's hopeless," she said.

"Well, not hopeless. The odds of locating him are fairly low," Jimmy said and then proceeded to rattle off the sum. She groaned.

"Do you have work to do in the lab tonight?" she asked and massaged her temples. Jimmy stared at her. Her whole body felt like a ton of bricks and she wanted to shuffle off to bed.

"I could always put it off," Jimmy suggested and she shook her head. A headache loomed in her future. Goddard whined and it went right through her.

"No, no. It's fine. I need to go lay down," she said and Jimmy frowned. She waited for him to ask yet again if she was all right, but he kept his mouth shut. She all but sighed in relief and headed toward the stairs. Although she felt Jimmy's eyes on her back, he left her alone. Right now, alone was where she wanted to be.

* * *

Judy stared at her wedding picture and traced Hugh's face with her right index finger. She sighed and dropped her arm over the side of the too large bed. Everything felt too large, too empty. She didn't want to think about how Jimmy could be right and the ramifications of that. She didn't want to think about the phone call. She didn't even want to think about the cup of coffee she had left on the table.

But she did. Bolting upright, she darted to the door to remedy the coffee problem. If she didn't remove the cup and wash it out, it could contaminate the cup. She couldn't have that.

* * *

Star 69, unlisted number. Further inspection turned it into a restricted number and then, from there, tracking it ceased. Jimmy had run into yet another dead end and the boy genius groaned, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead. That reminded him. Sheen, Carl, and Libby had invited him to Retroland to celebrate the three year anniversary of its opening. Yet Jimmy had intended on spending another fruitless night searching for his father.

His lab phone rang and he groaned. Libby called him more often than Carl or Sheen now. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she liked him the way Cindy used to, but he had no evidence to support that hypothesis nor did he particularly want any. For all he knew, Libby had Cindy's best interests at heart and hoped to spur Jimmy to action.

"Tomorrow, remember," Libby said steely and Jimmy half nodded. She narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"What's wrong?" Despite her austere appearance, Jimmy sensed Libby was sincere and he sighed.

"It's my dad. Can I call you back later?" Jimmy said and Libby hesitated. She placed her hands on her hips in a distinctly Cindy like fashion and Jimmy's lips twitched.

"It's not going to get any better if you don't talk about it," she said softly, but acquiesced. Jimmy listened to the dial tone for a minute before switching the phone off. He had another night of futile work to commence.

* * *

_Judy rubbed her face and Hugh grinned sheepishly. _

_"Next time you kiss me," she muttered, "don't hit me with that thing."_

_"Hey, if you think __**that's **__big, you should see something else," he said and positively beamed. Judy's cheeks reddened and she whacked him playfully in the arm. _

_"Be careful how you speak around a lady," she reprimanded him and placed her hands on her hips. The motion made her laugh because it reminded of Sasha and Hugh burst out laughing too. Soon, the two teenagers were beside themselves, though Judy would have bet Hugh had no idea why he was laughing._

_"Wanna go to the Candy Bar?" he asked and grinned at her. She giggled and nodded. Her heart skipped a beat when he took her hand and she felt like this giddy little thrill would never end. She hoped it didn't. _

_And, sitting on a nearby porch and wearing a stiff purple collared dress, Sasha positively glared at Judy. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I think this came out pretty decent considering I haven't watched JN in weeks. And yes, I confess, I switched back to the kids for a little while. I needed to flesh out the ending.

Chapter Three: Living Room

Judy sat on the living room sofa and gripped the remote tightly. Before Hugh's disappearance, she would be able to fall asleep easily. Nowadays, she spent time with the late night personalities. They grinned, laughed, and displayed stupid pet tricks that almost filled the void. She sighed, curling her legs to her body.

"Mom?"

She turned and discovered Jimmy in his pajamas on the stairs. Goddard hovered by his master and Judy glanced at the digital clock near the TV to discover how late it truly was. She grimaced.

"James Isaac Neutron, go to bed," she said. Jimmy remained where he was; his hands seized the banister and squeezed.

"What about you? Don't you think you ought to go to bed too? A well rested mind is a healthy mind," he said and she wanted to smile at his scientific ideology. _Yes, Jimmy, but a stressed mind can't properly cope, regardless of how much sleep it gets._

"A developing mind needs it more," she countered. Jimmy opened his mouth to object, but Judy, rising, strode toward the stairs. She motioned with her hands that Jimmy return to bed and proceeded to usher him back to his room. Nonetheless, with every step, Jimmy stopped to look back at her. She didn't want to know how bad she looked bathed in the unflattering, warm yet sickly TV lights.

"I'm going to find him," Jimmy said and Judy sighed. She tousled his hair, already disheveled from the sleep he'd gotten, and forced a wan smile.

"Sure you are, sweetie," she said, tiredness creeping into her voice. He scowled.

"You don't believe me," he said, hurt. She sighed. She wasn't in the mood to start this argument again this late at night. She knelt a little (since Jimmy would fast approach her height) and hugged him.

"It's not that," she lied and Jimmy pulled away from her. His blue eyes were distant, his features fixed and determined.

"I _will _bring him home. Once I figure out how," Jimmy said. Judy edged Jimmy into his room. The door was already open and, reluctantly, Jimmy trudged back to his bed.

"It's the 'how' that bothers me," she said and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it as if it could give her the strength to see Jimmy's convictions and feel them for herself. Despite the random phone call from Hugh, she felt nothing bolstering her spirits that Jimmy would succeed or that Hugh would return on his own. If he didn't remember her, then there was no chance he would remember anything else.

Judy hung her head. She always went to bed more depressed than she awoke. It wore on her; walking, performing her household duties were mundane, trite chores that helped her get through the day. If she didn't do this, if she didn't do that…she might fall apart. Above all, Judy knew she could not afford to break. If she did, then there was no hope for anything else.

* * *

Sasha Vortex admired her prize. His chest rose and fell, oblivious to her sentry duty. Brown hair splayed across the pillow and she played with the large bang that jutted from his forehead. For years, she had dreamed of this moment and now, she lived it. She would never have to forfeit Hugh to Judy ever again.

Her long, raven hair cascaded over her shoulders and halfway down her back. She had never dared to wear it free in Retroville. She had always been so prim, so proper, so damn confined by the rules that she made her daughter adhere to. To live on another continent, to breathe air that wasn't property of the U.S.A, to spend every waking moment (or its equivalent) with her true love, and to never think of the mistakes of the past was the most liberating experience ever. During the day, she never considered what Cindy might be doing or whether she had torn the Neutron family in two by stealing Jimmy's precious father figure.

It was only at night when these thoughts came to her. She ought to be exuberant, unable to recall her past life. Yet the memories lurked, haunting her and suffusing her with almost overpowering guilt. She did care for Cindy, in her own way. And she knew better than to leave her alone to deal with Samuel's drinking problem.

She tossed off the covers and Hugh immediately stole them all. Sometimes, when he was asleep, he muttered Judy's name. His memory's erasure was far from permanent and whenever he got too verbose about the actual past rather than the fabricated one, she had to go and overwrite it again. It was a small price to pay for the prize she had attained, but it was bothersome nonetheless.

There was a phone next to the bed. Its electronic lights were visible even in the cloak of darkness and she fingered the luminescent numbers. She could call Cindy and leave her a message so that her daughter didn't think her mother had abandoned her. However, whether or not Cindy would be receptive to that was another story. Maybe she was better off not calling.

She stood and left the room. There were no other lights on in the small apartment, but she knew her way well enough. A few steps brought her to the kitchen where the other digitized phone stuck to the wall. Calling here would mean that she wouldn't rouse Hugh, although she ran the chance of waking Cindy by dialing her daughter's private line. That would raise Cindy's level of fury up a notch.

Maybe Cindy would sleep through it.

Sasha dialed quickly, guilt hastening her reaction, and listened to the phone ring. Her heart raced and she crossed her fingers that Cindy would ignore it. However, on the fifth ring, instead of the machine picking it up, she heard a groggy voice answer.

"Hello?" Cindy called and yawned. "Who is this?"

"Hello, Cindy," Sasha said. Maybe Cindy would fall asleep on the phone. Stranger things had happened. Part of Jimmy's hypno ray stuck out from a drawer and Sasha shut it with her hip.

There was silence and then, Cindy whispered, "…Mom?"

"Yes," Sasha said and then Cindy fumbled with the phone. Something crashed and Cindy cursed.

"I didn't raise you to speak like that," Sasha snapped.

"Lately, you haven't raised me at all," Cindy said darkly. "You kidnapped Jimmy's dad and skipped town. I don't call that 'raising a child'."

"I had more important things to do," Sasha sniffed and heard something click on Cindy's end.

" 'Private'?" Cindy said and then cursed again. "You got an unlisted number!"

"Of course I did," Sasha sniffed. "Why would I waste time letting people find me?"

"Neutron's looking for you," Cindy said, still in that dark, malicious tone. "He's going to find you, too. You and his father. And when he does, all hell will break loose."

"I'd like to see him find me when I'm halfway across the world with an unlisted number, a changed identity, and nothing linking me to the past," Sasha said.

"Oh, he will," Cindy snapped. "And-"

"I'm not in the mood to listen to idle threats, young lady," Sasha said. She leaned against the wall and looked at through the living room window to the fire escape beyond. In the street below, the random car passed by, a stranger in the night. Hugh snored in their bedroom. Now there was a man who could sleep through a hurricane.

"Then why the hell did you call? It couldn't have been to play 'catch up'," Cindy retorted. "If you wanted to play that, you would have called _years ago_."

"I take time out of my busy schedule and this is how you treat me?" Sasha snapped back, growing weary of her daughter's constant attitude.

"You mean you're taking time out of your lie to remember the 'little people'. You'd better hope Jimmy finds you first, because if I do…" Cindy let the threat linger and then slammed the phone down. The dial tone assaulted Sasha's ears and she growled, slamming the phone down on her end. What an impudent little brat! She hadn't raised her to be such a smart ass. She picked up the phone again to deliver a tongue lashing Cindy wouldn't soon forget, but though she hit redial, it didn't go through. Cindy had unplugged the phone.

Sasha commenced pacing the kitchenette and then stopped, deciding to return to bed. She would rather deal with an unconscious Hugh than think about the truth as Cindy saw it. She would have nothing to do with Retroville, Texas or anything else. Calling Cindy was a mistake. She just hoped it hadn't been a fatal one.

* * *

Normal people would have waited until the morning. Normal people wouldn't have thrown the equivalent of a boulder at his window, either. Nor would they be screaming loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood or threatening him if he didn't wake up. Suffice to say, if he didn't wake, he wouldn't have heard her threats in the first place. Still, it was probably better that he did. He didn't want to awaken to police sirens when someone finally decided to coerce the police into convincing her to shut up.

Jimmy rose, rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes, and stumbled to the window. He opened it and dodged another projectile rock.

"Vortex," Jimmy said and pressed a hand to his face to conceal a yawn. "It is three thirty in the morning. I trust you have better things to do than gripe at my window. Sleep, perhaps."

"If you don't let me into your lab, I'll break in," she snapped, hands on her hips. Oh, how he loved how polite and charming Cindy was in the early hours of the morning.

"What in the name of Einstein is so pressing that it cannot wait until tomorrow (later today)?" Jimmy said and leaned on the windowsill. The cool air rushing past his face helped him awaken further. Still, nothing was a better rouser than a belligerent Cindy at three in the morning.

"Why the hell should I tell you? Just let me into your lab," she snapped. Jimmy yawned and ran a hand through his thoroughly discombobulated hair.

"Without proper precedence or, in the very least, an explanation? I think not, Vortex, "Jimmy said and turned away. There was a distinct crack and Jimmy turned slowly to discover Cindy's next rock had smashed into his window and caused it to splinter.

"Cease your unmitigated attack before you wake the whole neighborhood," Jimmy said and sighed. There were other lights going on down the street and he really did not want to be the cause of another scene because of her.

"I'll be right there," Jimmy said and didn't close the window. He'd repair it in the morning with Goddard's help.

"You'd better be."

_You're welcome._

* * *

Cindy paced, pink sneakers kicking up the dry Texan dirt thanks to another arid summer. She was still wearing her pjs when Jimmy approached, hair fixed and wearing his usual attire. He cocked an eyebrow at her and halted, hands on her hips.

"Might I ask what necessitated this? What calamity has befallen Retroville that simply cannot wait until the sun has risen?" Jimmy said.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Cindy retorted.

"Not until you answer me," Jimmy said. "And might I remind you if you attempt to break into my lab, the security system will respond adroitly and excruciatingly?"

Cindy yanked a hair out of his head and held it up to the scanner. It scanned it and then a large boot appeared out of the door console to propel Cindy a few feet through the air. She landed hard on her rear and Jimmy smirked. Her stomach ached where the boot had struck her and she growled, jumping to her feet.

"I modified the lab's security. It requires a retina scan now and, unless you plan on gouging my eyes out tonight, you aren't going to break in," Jimmy said. Cindy glared, half tempted to do so, but knew she'd never be able to follow through with it. She wasn't that ruthless.

"Fine," she snapped. She turned on her heel and Jimmy spun her around so that she faced him. His sapphire eyes, now robin's egg blue under the moonlight, sparkled in anger. They captivated her for a second and she forgot to breathe. It had been eons since the two of them had been alone, longer since they'd been under a moon together.

"You caterwaul loud enough for the entire city to hear, smash my window, and then deign me unworthy to know?" Jimmy said quietly. Then, with warm anger sneaking into his voice, he said, "I think I deserve an explanation."

"My mother called," Cindy snapped. "Happy?"

"Your mother…" Jimmy trailed off and then dashed at the lab. He held his eye up to the scanner and the door swung inward. Cindy had to hasten to catch up, because Jimmy dove at the slide and then at his console.

"Computer, verify the last phone number to reach Cindy Vortex's private line," Jimmy commanded and it came back later as 'access denied'. Cindy leaned over his chair and would have relished the closeness if the lack of sleep hadn't been about to catch up to her.

"It was 'private'," Cindy said, losing the battle to stay angry.

"Just like when Dad called Mom tonight…" Jimmy mused. Cindy envied Jimmy. His brain jump-started within minutes of being awoken. Hers was about to go on stand by.

"Huh?" she said and yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It must be from the same line…if only I could crack the encryption and link the dead ends…" Jimmy said and rubbed his temples. "I'm certain I could ascertain their location…"

"Neutron," Cindy said and yawned again. She was getting very sleepy. She didn't fancy falling asleep in his lab, either.

"If you want to put a tracker on my phone…" she couldn't finish the sentence without another yawn and nearly fell over. Jimmy scowled, catching her. She smiled weakly. She had always wanted to be in his arms…

"You expended all your energy waking me…" Jimmy said with a chuckle. Cindy's eyes drooped and then…warmth and security…


	4. What Have You Done

A/N: Titled because I wanted to title it. So there. I know it's been slightly more than two weeks since I updated, but I hope that this chapter is good enough to compensate. If it isn't, then I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. Simple as that.

Chapter Four: What Have You Done

Jimmy awoke feeling oddly warm and comforted, though he couldn't ascertain why immediately. Something soft had perched on his lap, but, wait, hadn't he gone to sleep in a bed last night? Yet, there it was, snuggled against him with its warm air on his cheek and the gentle rise and fall of a chest beside his. Jimmy blinked and, like that, his brain jump-started. The delicate creature on his lap was none other than Cindy Vortex in her most docile form. He bit back a chuckle. If he wasn't so afraid of how a caged tiger rose, he might find this amusing.

Cindy had ensconced herself in his arms and Jimmy removed them. They had cramped during the night; he must have rested them on his keyboard, shut his eyes, and then drifted off, with Cindy's arms around his neck. He must have been truly exhausted not to notice her position. The monitor in front of him blinked a red warning message and he groaned. In order to properly trace what had happened to produce the error, he would have to be closer to the keyboard, but Cindy impeded his progress. Still, he was loath to dispel her.

The sound of robotic laughter wrenched Jimmy's attention away and he discovered Goddard trotting up to his master. The dog barked and wagged his tail, but Jimmy knew better. There was a wolfish grin on his face.

"What are _you _laughing at, boy?" Jimmy said and shifted Cindy's weight to one leg. She slumped, still fast asleep, and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you quite comfortable, master?" Goddard said and even though they were only words on a green screen, the dog was mocking him.

"She fell asleep that way," Jimmy said defensively and the dog snickered.

"Uh-huh," Goddard said.

"She did! I did nothing to encourage it!" Jimmy cried.

"Mmm-hmm," Goddard shot back. He barked again and nuzzled Cindy's hand. Cindy whined and drew her arms tighter around Jimmy. Jimmy groaned and looked at Goddard, who had frozen and pretended to be the epitome of innocence. Jimmy wasn't buying it.

"You're just loving every second of this, aren't you?" Jimmy said and Goddard yipped.

"I'm recording it for posterity," Goddard replied and grinned. Jimmy glared and lunged, but Goddard produced a metal hand to push Jimmy back into the chair.

"Hasten not or you'll awaken Sleeping Beauty and turn her into the Beast," Goddard said and Jimmy grimaced. He brought his hands up to her arms around his neck and gently extracted them. She moaned, tossing her head, and Jimmy got a face full of her blonde hair. While it _was _surprisingly supple and luxurious, it wasn't exactly what he had intended to taste first thing in the morning.

Goddard sat on his haunches and watched Cindy curiously.

"C'mon, Vortex, get up," Jimmy murmured and Cindy shifted in his lap. She nuzzled his cheek and Jimmy reddened. He pried her fingers loose and rested them against her hips. Then, he pushed her to one side of the chair. Her eyelids fluttered and she exhaled sharply. He waited a minute, and, sure enough, she awoke. It didn't take long for the dopey expression to vanish and her true personality to shine forth. Jimmy only wished he'd have been able to brace for impact.

"Neutron! What the hell is your problem?" Cindy snapped and Jimmy held his now stinging cheek. You could always count on Cindy to wake you up with a slap across the face.

"Not to state the obvious, Vortex, but _you _fell asleep in _my _arms," Jimmy retorted. "I did not accost you from your bed nor did I sequester you last night. You came to me after your mother called and then demanded I track her phone number."

Cindy groaned and rubbed her eyes. Her blonde hair was tussled and she gawked at him for a second. Jimmy pushed her off the chair and, bereft of what he considered normal functioning in the morning, she fell on her butt. She scoffed and, after a few seconds, rose to her feet again. Jimmy stared blankly. Apparently, not everyone's brain functioned well after just waking up. Maybe it was an anomaly specific to him.

"Fine," she said. She scrutinized the lab and he heartily expected the next three words (technically four, considering the contraction) to be "I'm going home". Another minute passed with no sign of those words and he frowned.

"Don't you have some place else to be?" Jimmy asked pointedly. "Home, perhaps?"

"I'm not going back there," Cindy said bluntly. Jimmy frowned. The expression on her face was nothing short of desperate. She turned back to him and stared at him. Her hands were on her hips and Jimmy flushed, remembering where they had been when he awoke not ten minutes ago.

"I'm staying here," she said.

"What? But you can't," Jimmy protested. "This is my laboratory. My sanctuary. You have a home."

Cindy shook her head and then rested on a table nearby. She looked beyond him and Jimmy scowled. He had no time to investigate Cindy's problems when he had to trace the source of the error that had compromised his system last night. He would contend with her later. Perhaps when she had fully awoken, she would realize the folly of her demand.

He spun the chair around and Cindy shifted to rest her arms on its top. Jimmy tried to ignore her, but the fragrant shampoo she had used last night made that difficult. He could smell the apples and his heart raced. He had an insane urge to bury his face in her hair and inhale deeply. What was it with girls and smelling nice? They were so distracting.

"Do you mind?" Jimmy snapped. "I have business to attend to that doesn't involve you."

"I think it does," Cindy sneered back and flicked the top of his hair. He blinked and swiveled his head to gape at her.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy said quietly, guarded.

"Your hair goes down when you're depressed," she said. Jimmy caught her finger the next time she flicked the tip and he held it a second too long. His heart skipped another beat and he exhaled shakily. He had spent the last two years searching for his father and in that time, had nearly forgotten how strong his attraction to Cindy was. Perhaps he should have returned her home after she fell asleep last night instead of permitting himself to cradle her the way he had.

"That's interesting," Jimmy said sarcastically. "Now get out. You're encumbering my research."

"Huh," she said and left her position to trace the mouse near his right hand. He glared and she maneuvered the cursor to click on the specific error message Jimmy would have investigated before Cindy interfered. He opened his mouth to snap at her when she double clicked to produce the entire warning message.

"The tracker was rerouted before it was terminated. Everything in that specific area has been placed off limits," Cindy said and Jimmy glared.

"I can read and analyze on my own, thank you," he snapped. "Now, if you're done pestering me, Cindy, _get out of my laboratory_."

"No," Cindy retorted.

"Vortex," Jimmy growled and Cindy thrust her face close to his.

"Neutron," she countered and his heart raced. She leaned forward and Jimmy found himself doing the same. Too close…

* * *

Sasha groaned and rubbed her eyes. Like her daughter, she had a difficult time rousing herself out of bed and being cognizant of her surroundings. She needed coffee. Without it, she would probably kill something within the next ten minutes. She looked at Hugh, who was snoring and muttering about ducks in his sleep. Not even people she loved were immune.

She put on her slippers and shuffled into the kitchen. Daylight streamed through the living room window. The living room was really just a 23-inch TV atop wooden shelving with a couch and a love seat flanking it on either side. It was against the left side and, beyond it, was the small collection of ducks that Hugh had accrued in England. Duck figurines, duck carvings, you name it, rested atop a few bookcases filled with old records. If Sasha was going to erase her past, she wanted to start a few decades back.

The kitchen was to her right and she turned, groggy. The coffee pot rested on its maker near the fridge. Sasha grimaced. When she had shut the drawer with the Hypno Ray in it, she had banged the wire protruding from its center by accident. She couldn't afford to break the Hypno Ray and lose control of Hugh. Plus, she doubted that its original inventor would fix the object, no questions asked, and let her continue on with her lie.

Pressing a red button on the coffee maker, she listened to it hum and watched warm liquid trickle in to join the nearly empty container. She smiled and, once that was settled, grabbed a mug from the cabinet overhead. A duck had been plastered on its sides and she grimaced, replacing it with a saner one. She knew she should have put her foot down somewhere when it came to Hugh's obsession. If she weren't careful, ducks would overrun her and quack her out of house and home. She didn't know how Judy stood it.

Once the coffee was prepared, she poured herself a cup and inhaled the caffeine-y goodness. Hugh padded into the kitchen and blinked, gawking at her. She sipped, sedate, and patted the chair beside her.

"Where am I? Where's Judy?" he said and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Sasha sighed and placed the mug down. She retrieved the hypno ray and squeezed the trigger. The ray's disk span, but Hugh had turned his head. He stared at their apartment and confusion spread across his face. He took a step back and gaped at her.

"Where's Jimbo? Where am I?" he repeated and Sasha advanced. He retreated, backing into the sofa.

"Never mind them," Sasha said and Hugh turned his head again. Sasha growled and advanced. He fell over the sofa and Sasha lorded over him with the hypno ray.

"That's Jimmy's. Why do you have it?" Hugh said and pushed off the floor. He straightened out and Sasha carefully circled the couch rather than repeat his mistake and trip over it.

"Look at the circle, Hugh," Sasha snapped. "Don't think about Judy or Jimmy. Look at the circle. Retroville doesn't exist. Just the circle. Pretty circle."

Hugh whacked her arm away and her grip on the hypno ray loosened. She growled and squeezed the trigger harder. Hugh ducked and glared, hands on his hips.

"Oh, no, you're not getting me with that thing," he snapped and Sasha snarled, thrusting it at his chest.

"You're going to be hypnotized whether you like it or not," she snapped. Hugh knocked it away and it flew precariously close to the open window. She stared, stunned for a second. How close she had come…if she lost the hypno ray, with Hugh in this state, she would lose more than just hypnosis…she would lose everything she had worked for…

"What's going on here? Have you been controlling my mind with one of those hypno ray dealies?" Hugh said and Sasha abruptly returned to her senses. She snatched the device off the floor at the same time Hugh dove for it. Victorious, she held it above her head and pointed it at Hugh. Before she could squeeze the trigger, Hugh whacked it away and it flew through the window and at the fire escape. Rattle, rattle, rattle and when she looked over, it fell through the space between the stairs and the small platform. She swallowed hard and watched as it crashed, smashing to bits.

"No…" she breathed.

"I demand to know what's going on," Hugh snapped.

"Shit…" Sasha muttered. Somehow, that word didn't feel strong enough to convey the wrongness of what had just transpired. More like "the sky is falling, Chicken Little".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sasha's hand trembled holding the mug. How simple everything had seemed last night, with Hugh only mildly confused. Now he had questions and while she did have the answers, she had never imagined delivering them. Everything was supposed to be perfect and brilliant, brilliant, brilliant. She would ask herself what had gone wrong, but the answer sat at the bottom of the alleyway. And there was no way in hell that Jimmy Neutron would make her another one.

"How long have I been here?" Hugh asked and sipped from his duck mug. He sat across from her with one leg propped on the other and his arms folded across his chest.

"How much…do you remember?" Sasha replied and folded her own arms across her chest.

Hugh put down his cup and stared, taking in the whole apartment. He looked at her and shivered. Inadvertently, he took a step back and his face turned a unique shade of green. He shook his head hard as if trying to dispel the memories. Regardless, he continued to retreat until his back bumped into the jutting wall. His hand whacked into the phone.

"I have to call Judy…" Hugh breathed and then his hand dropped. He looked like he was going to be sick.

Sasha shook her head and walked over to him. For every step she took, he retreated two until he was pressed against the sink. She shook her head at him and he grabbed the faucet's spray house like a weapon. He held it in front of her until she stopped short of it. His brown eyes were wide and so very hurt.

"You made me…" Hugh swallowed hard and squeezed the spray nozzle's trigger. Water trickled out. He shook his head and gulped again. Sasha advanced again and the hose pressed into her chest. Hugh's eyes went there and then up to her face. He shook his head and mouthed 'no, no, no'.

"Forget about Judy and Jimmy," Sasha said. "They're not your family anymore. I am."

"But what about Cindy and Samuel?" Hugh said and squeezed the trigger harder. Water coated her chest and dripped off her blouse.

"They were never family," Sasha snapped, but that wasn't true. She _did _care for Cindy a little, despite how she treated her. But Cindy and Samuel had taken a back seat to what she should have realized was an impossible dream.

"How can you say that?" he cried and looked at the phone. Sasha's eyes followed his and he lifted his hand again only to lower it. Despite the anxiety and distress swirling in her stomach, she felt a sick pleasure. Hugh was hers, regardless of how it happened or whether he wanted it.

"I never wanted Samuel and Cindy was an accident," Sasha said. "Wasn't Jimmy?"

"No!" Hugh said and dropped his jaw. His eyes were wider than before and he gaped at her. He retreated, even though he was the one with the 'weapon'.

"I wanted Jim-Jam…and I love Judy…" he said and dropped the spray nozzle. He backed into the wall and stared at her like he'd never seen her before. Considering what she had done to him over the past two years, perhaps he hadn't. She wished she could say she was sorry. The only things she was sorry about were the expression on his face and the destruction of the hypno ray.

"But you can't face her now, can you?" Sasha said and smirked. "You're trapped by your guilt."

"Why?" Hugh said. "Why did you make me do those things?"

He pressed his face into his hands and his shoulders shook. Sasha swallowed hard. Now this she hadn't meant to do…

"Because," she said and then stopped there. She did have an explanation, but now guilt had wormed its way into her insides. By helping herself, she had hurt Hugh terribly. Of course, she had also hurt Cindy, Judy, and Jimmy, but they were auxiliary and unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Except when she came home and Cindy bitched her out…_if_ she came home.

"You tricked me for two years with Jimmy's invention…" Hugh said and her gut wrenched. He was crying softly, but loud enough for her to hear. Hearing Cindy cry pissed her off. Hearing Hugh cry also did, to a certain extent, but she felt too guilty to be angry. Plus, she had to come up with a quick way to turn Hugh into her puppet again, if she had that opportunity. She couldn't let this slip through her fingers.

"I did what I had to do," Sasha replied and squared her shoulders. The phone rang and startled them both. Sasha stared at it suspiciously. No one knew the phone number for the apartment. Even her work only knew her cell phone number. It was supposed to be untraceable.

"You didn't have to do this," Hugh replied and stepped forward to answer the phone. Sasha barricaded his path and swallowed hard. She looked at the phone number on the caller ID. It came up as 'private', which it shouldn't because Sasha had spent good money to prevent untraceable phone numbers from reaching her. By the same token, she had paid good money to ensure that no one would trace _her _number either. She swallowed hard. What Cindy had threatened that Jimmy would, he couldn't have actually done. It was impossible.

Or highly improbable.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Hugh asked. "It could be Jim-Jam."

Sasha glared at him for invoking that hideous nickname, but her anger twisted into anxiety as she read and reread the name caller ID produced. It had been two years. Surely, even someone that intelligent had his limits and they could not extend to outsmarting adults. It just…could not happen. Sasha swallowed hard and grabbed the phone. Foreboding pounded with the pulse in her head.

"I know who you are," Jimmy snapped at the other end and Sasha's stomach slid into the floor.

"No, you don't," she snapped before slamming the phone back down. Brilliant, bloody brilliant. Now, not only did Jimmy know he'd gotten the right phone number, she had ensured that he could fly in that ridiculous contraption and free his father from her clutches. Sasha stared, forlorn, out the window. She did not understand how everything could have gone up in smoke so quickly.

"Who was that?" Hugh asked, but Sasha knew he already knew. He had to know. He had such _confidence _in his son, after all. Sasha yanked the phone out of the wall, tore the phone line out as far as she could, and punched the wall to create another hole. Once she finished this, she flung the phone out the window to join the Hypno Ray.

"What are you doing?" Hugh asked and Sasha snatched her keys off the table. She yanked Hugh to his feet and hauled him to the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked and she glared. She snorted and if she were gifted with any type of magic, smoke would have billowed around her. Fury pounded in her veins and coated her vision into a quivering, nearly purple quality. She shuddered deeply, violently, and flung the door open hard enough to cause it to smash into the wall on the other side. The thunderous boom it produced satisfied her and she jerked Hugh through the open door. She flung him into the wall in the hall and fumbled for a few seconds with her keys, because her hands didn't want to stay still.

"What's going on?" Hugh repeated. "Where are we going?"

"To somewhere where even _Jimmy Neutron _can't find us," Sasha spat. She patted herself down and then realized that she was neither dressed nor did she have a pocketbook. Cursing, she let herself back in, ordered Hugh to stay on the couch while she got ready, and then demanded that he do the same. Even without the Hypno Ray, she could control him. The power of anger and bullying was a strong one indeed.

"Something must be done about your _son_," Sasha growled. Moreover, something had to be done to put Hugh back into her clutches again. She had saved up a bit of money through her false life in England- maybe someone would be willing to break a few moral and legal obligations to serve her. Money always seemed to change people's minds. Besides, Judy couldn't miss her husband that much.

* * *

"I don't understand it!" Jimmy snarled and brooded, chest heaving with emotion. He glared at Goddard, who yipped back. At the moment, that infuriated the boy genius to the breaking point and Jimmy shoved the keyboard away. He leapt to his feet and tore off his lab coat. The tempest of fury threatened to choke him and he swept toward the metal stairs and down the long walkway to the doors.

Goddard followed and Jimmy glared at him. The mechanical dog responded by howling, but Jimmy could not be moved into sympathy, not now. He chucked himself into the escape pod and propelled himself to the surface. The maddeningly rush somehow increased his anger and he stumbled, dazed but too furious to notice. Of course, like the herald of bad news herself, Cindy Vortex stood on his front lawn. She was filing her nails but flung away the filer when he appeared. She placed her hands on his hips and something snapped inside Jimmy. Maybe it was his self-control.

"What? What is now, Vortex? Some sort of great secret that simply cannot wait? Or is it so clandestine you'd rather tease me with the details than enunciate yourself?" Jimmy snapped and Cindy blinked. She opened her cute little mouth and Jimmy had never wanted more to shut it for her.

"You failed again, didn't you, Neutron?" Cindy retorted. Jimmy strode up to her and waited until they were nose to nose before he spoke again.

"I should have surmised that someone related to you would have been so infuriating," Jimmy snapped. "Like mother, like daughter."

"At least my father isn't so stupid that he'd permit himself to be swept away by falsehoods perpetuated through _my _inventions," Cindy growled. Jimmy shoved her away and balled his fists.

"At least my mother isn't a cuckold who cannot think of anything but fornication and how to ruin a family," Jimmy retorted.

"She wouldn't have been able to succeed if it weren't for _your _invention. What a surprise," Cindy snapped. "Jimmy Neutron, boy genius, fucks up again. What's next? A rocket that explodes and kills everyone _but _you? Why are you the miracle boy who never gets aversely affected by his crap?"

"I don't know, Vortex. Why are you the bitter cretin who screeches when someone gets more attention than you do? Why are you such a succubus who leeches off her friends and neighbors and will never admit to her fallacies?" Jimmy said.

"You make enough 'fallacies' to suit the two of us," Cindy growled.

"Yet I admit to them. You would sooner suck on a dead cactus than to cry craven," Jimmy snapped. "At least I'm _trying _to amend my mistakes and change things for the better. All you do is whine and gripe about things when they don't go your way."

"And maybe it's _your _fault they don't go my way," Cindy snapped and poked Jimmy in the chest. "Maybe if you weren't in the way, I wouldn't have a problem."

"Does this _still _relate to my moving here when I was eight? Give it a rest, Vortex. If you haven't bested me in everything by now, you aren't going to do so," Jimmy snapped.

"If you're such a little genius, then how come you haven't found your father when it's been two years? Huh? Answer me that. It sounds to me like you're making excuses," Cindy said.

"I _have _found my father. And your mother, duplicitous creature that she is," Jimmy said. "Of course, being a Vortex, she promptly slammed the phone down on me after answering."

"You found our parents?" Cindy breathed and Jimmy blinked.

"Yes, well," Jimmy said and toed the dry mud with his sneaker. "Yeah. I found them."

"Then why aren't you going in your little hover craft to rescue them?" Cindy snapped. "What's the matter, Neutron? Lost your nerve?"

"No, I haven't," Jimmy replied defensively. "And if you think so little of me, then why don't you come along and watch me, to use your terminology, 'fuck up'?"

"It would be my honor," Cindy snapped and bowed sarcastically. "Lead on, Your Royal _Techno Genius_."

"Yes, your _majesty_," Jimmy spat.

* * *

Yet when they arrived at the precise location, it had been abandoned. The furniture was still there and the coffee pot still simmered near the stove, but all personal possessions that could be carried had been removed. Jimmy stared, angry and bewildered simultaneously. The hovercraft flew swiftly. Sasha couldn't have had more than an hour's time to prepare. Still, they were gone. Jimmy's chest burned and he felt like screaming. 

"They're gone," Cindy said and Jimmy glared at her.

"Brilliant observation, girl genius," Jimmy snarled. He spun and gulped, storming off toward the bedroom. The sheets were ruffled and Jimmy found it difficult to swallow. Ducks everywhere. His father had lived here. And Sasha had used him like a cheap toy.

"Neutron," Cindy said and came up behind him. He pivoted and anger made his chest tight and hot. He willed himself to relax, but the hovercraft ride had been terse at best. He didn't need to be pestered by the two female Vortexes.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Cindy's hand floated above his shoulder and her face was tight. To his surprise, he saw his anger mirrored in Cindy's face.

"She's a coward," Cindy said, teeth clenched. "The first sign of jeopardy and she flees. She can't abide dealing with her mistakes. With _me_."

"Let's go," Jimmy said. "She couldn't have gone far in that little time. Perhaps the hovercraft can detect something."

He whirled, unwilling to deal with the bedroom's aftermath and what had probably transpired there. Cindy followed suit and, when they reached the kitchen with its two holes in the walls, she pounded her fist into the wall between the two holes.

"I hate her," Cindy breathed. She glared at Jimmy, who hadn't spoken. "Yes, as much as you do."

"I find that unlikely," Jimmy said. She set her chin determinedly.

"I do," she said stoutly.

They reached the hovercraft, parked near the apartment building where Sasha and Hugh had taken up residence. As they entered, Jimmy's eyes lingered on Cindy. He wanted to ask what the meaning of her statement had been in the bedroom, but kept it to himself. There were more important things to do than to dwell on cryptic meanings elsewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sasha seethed and balled her fists. The hypno ray had finally broken off all its effects. Although she was angry, Hugh seemed to be willing to face down the beast. She was close to striking him and she inhaled shakily, willing herself not to lose her cool so utterly. This would work out. It had to work out. There was no way that her heyday was over. No fucking way.

When he was his normal self, Hugh was a whiny twit. Or maybe that was a result of being hypnotized to be her slave for her two years. Sasha didn't care which it was. She just wanted him to shut up so she could _think_. There was the imminent possibility of a hover craft flying low over England with Hugh's brat and hers looking for them.

She had to vent. She was going to skin someone alive otherwise. Cindy's face, the way it had happened the day she left, flashed in her mind. Too bad there were laws against murder.

"I want to go home," Hugh said and Sasha glared at him. Her red pocketbook swung and she gritted her teeth.

They were in front of the bank while Sasha struggled to think fast. She hated herself for not planning ahead or locating someone skilled in subterfuge. This _was _her fault, but not in the way that Hugh and the two brats thought it was. Sasha trembled and scanned the sky.

There was an orange raft zooming over a nearby building and she cursed.

"Look, there's your ride," Sasha spat and yanked Hugh into a nearby alley. Of course, a mere alley wouldn't stop the _brilliant_ Jimmy Neutron. There was no protection from him where he could scan the ground and the surrounding buildings.

Think, think, think. Stealing one of Jimmy's inventions had gotten her into this mess. It wasn't possible that-

The hover craft touched down between the two buildings before Sasha had a chance to complete the thought. Apparently, it had picked up speed once it locked onto her and Hugh. A few fatal mistakes and here she was, far too near to the end.

Jimmy and Cindy sat, frozen, for a few minutes. The hover craft had landed in front of the alley's sole exit. Yet, for the moment, the two children seemed unable to move.

Sasha scrutinized them. Cindy's hair was free and its restraining hair tie was on her wrist. Her daughter was wearing a green Green Day shirt and a matching army green skirt. Meanwhile, Jimmy still bore his ridiculous shit styled hair and his red shirt with the atom. He jumped to his feet first and grabbed Cindy's hand to impel her to action.

"So, you've caught me," Sasha seethed. "How good you must feel."

She kept her eyes on Cindy. Too many emotions for Sasha to count flashed across the younger girl's face and Cindy swallowed hard. The most prominent, fury, contorted her face and reddened it. She jerked her hand away from Jimmy's; the boy genius didn't seem to notice.

"I cannot think of words sufficient enough to state the ramifications of your selfish, licentious actions," Jimmy sneered. "You uprooted two families, manipulated one man to serve your ribald tastes-"

"They weren't ribald," Sasha retorted. She wrapped an arm around Hugh's shoulders and he jerked away, not unlike Cindy had. He backed into the wall and stumbled over the cardboard boxes along its side. He collapsed onto one and stared at Jimmy; the older Neutron's eyes were wide and petrified. Sasha snorted, deigning to ignore him.

"Dad?" Jimmy murmured. Hugh looked up at his offspring and his lips quirked. Sasha spared them one last glance before glaring at Cindy. Cindy stepped off the hover craft and leered at her mother with her hands on her hips.

"I suppose you're proud of yourself," Cindy spat. "You finally got what you wanted. It only took destroying everyone else's lives to accomplish it."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that," Sasha retorted.

"Why shouldn't I?" Cindy snorted. "You have no authority over me. I respect people who accept their lot in life after realizing that changing it would hurt too many to count. I respect people who don't _disappear for two fucking years_-"

"Watch your mouth!" Sasha snapped.

"Fuck you," Cindy snapped. She trembled and Jimmy frowned, halfway between helping his father to his feet and looking back at Cindy.

"She isn't your problem!" Sasha snarled at Jimmy. "Leave her alone. This is all _your _fault!"

"This is _your _fault!" Cindy and Jimmy roared in unison.

"How dare you lay the blame at _my_ feet!" Jimmy growled and yanked his father up to his feet. He darted to Cindy's side and the two quaked violently. Cindy's eyes narrowed.

"You selfish bitch," Cindy snapped. "You did all this and yet, you're still not willing to accept the consequences."

Jimmy's eyes strayed to Hugh and, against her will, Sasha looked in that direction too. Hugh hung back, strangely quiet and shy. Sasha reached out to him and he recoiled, sliding closer to the children. Another surge of anger flashed through her and she whirled on Hugh.

"You're hiding behind your _son_?" Sasha snarled. Hugh stiffened and stared at her. The horror written on his face was too much for her to bear and she looked at Jimmy and Cindy instead. The two glared hatefully, but anger she could handle. The repercussions of her behavior on Hugh's face was another story.

"Dad," Jimmy whispered. "What did she do to you?"

Hugh stiffened and Sasha laughed insanely. She was so angry, the laughter choked her. It was the kind of laugh one made before one contemplated blowing someone's head off.

"Wouldn't_ you _like to know?" Sasha sneered. She brandished her pocketbook like a weapon and barking filled the air. Hugh partially turned and Goddard launched himself out of the hover craft. Jimmy had hidden his presence before and the mechanical mutt positioned himself between his master, his family, and her. He barked warningly, flashing steel teeth, and growled. He pawed the ground.

"We're going home," Jimmy snapped. "You can wallow in your mistakes-"

"No, she's coming with us," Cindy snapped. "Let her see the hell she's created."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasha snapped and Goddard advanced. She whacked him with her pocketbook and the dog smacked into the other wall. In the short time that it took Sasha to mentally congratulate herself on finally hitting something, Goddard rebounded and shoved her to the ground. He landed on her chest and growled, baring his teeth at her throat.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not," Jimmy said. She couldn't see him thanks to Goddard looming over her.

"Get your bucket of scraps off my chest," she retorted and Goddard snapped his teeth at her jugular. She doubted he'd actually do anything, because Jimmy had created him. Besides, she decided she didn't care either way.

She lifted her arm and shoved him off. Or rather, she started to shove him off, but at the moment where he nearly fell off her, he bit her. Sasha howled; being bitten by Humphrey was one thing. Being bitten by a robotic _thing _with metal/steel teeth that could sear through things stronger than human flesh was another. Goddard turned the lower portion of her right arm into a deep, bleeding gash and Sasha had the sinking suspicion that he had bitten her with the minimal of pressure. Perhaps she should consider herself lucky that he hadn't bitten _through _the bone instead.

"Well," Jimmy said, sounding amused. "He's never done that before."

"He's_ your _dog," Cindy said. "Don't you know what he does?"

"I assumed he had the capacity to bite, due to his programming, but I never contemplated whether he actually would," Jimmy said, thoughtful. "Interesting."

"_Very _amusing," Sasha snarled and Goddard growled. Her blood dripped from his teeth and she retreated. A small brush from his chest cavity cleaned the blood off and Goddard leered at her. She swallowed hard and looked at Jimmy, Cindy, and Hugh.

"I would suggest you seek medical attention," Jimmy sneered. "In that case, you must accompany us."

"I'd rather not," Sasha snapped and held a hand against the gash. It bled over the hand, between her fingers, and onto the floor. Blood dripped into the ground as she swayed to her feet.

"Think he has another bite in him, Neutron?" Cindy said spitefully. Jimmy smirked and looked at the hell hound.

"What do you think, boy? Do you think you can convince her to come with us?" Jimmy smirked, sharing Cindy's devilish expression.

Goddard barked and snickered. Sasha seethed and Goddard snapped his jaws at her. She gulped, retreating again.

"Let's go home," Jimmy repeated. He glared at Sasha, who glared back. "_You _can explain on the way there while I decide whether or not to treat your wound so you don't bleed all over my inventions."

* * *

They treated her like a felon. Not a minute went by that one of the two children asked her a question. Sasha ignored most of them, but Cindy's asinine comments rankled her. Sasha had raised a hand to slap her daughter when Goddard growled, jumping on Sasha again and interposing himself between her and her offspring. The sheer notion that a stupid robot would dare interfere with _her_ business resulted in another chunk of flesh missing, this time from her leg. 

Hugh was quiet, responding minimally to Jimmy's inquiries. Every time he uttered a short, brusque sentence instead of the long explanation Jimmy sought, the boy genius shot Sasha a dirty look. If they weren't so far from the ground, Sasha would have exited this damn hover craft. These were children. How dare they condescend to her and act as though she had rifled through Hugh's personality and turned it on its side. It wasn't her damn fault if Hugh didn't want to talk to his son. Jimmy's determination to locate the problem's root and his failure darkly amused Sasha. She had to find _something _chortle worthy here, when her leg and arm were bleeding with a thin cloth strip to staunch the flow.

She steeled herself for the confrontation at home. Cindy Sasha could ignore as was her wont. Samuel, however, would have made another mess of the house. Plus, she would have to field questions why she had stolen Hugh away during the middle of the night and _not _have it look like insane. Judging by the nasty expression on Cindy's face, she'd have no help from her, only hindrance. Well, fine. Cindy had been a hindrance when she'd been born.

"You're going to see Mom again soon," Jimmy said; his lips were pursed in a tight smile. Sasha scoffed and covered it with a hand in front of her mouth. Goddard growled from his position on Jimmy's lap.

"Sugar booger!" Hugh exclaimed, yet his joy was as strained as his son's smile.

Sasha snorted.

"_What_?" Cindy spat. She had hugged herself, despite the warmth in the hover craft. Apparently, one of the innovations the Neutron brat had done was to encase the vehicle in a bubble and provide internal heating and cooling units. It was like an air conditioned raft at the moment.

"Oh, nothing," Sasha said after a pause. "I imagine it'll be a very happy family reunion."

"What do you mean by that?" Jimmy said, suspicious. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing," Sasha said and smirked. "Your invention breaking stopped that."

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Cindy retorted. Goddard hopped from Jimmy's lap to Cindy's and she wrapped her arms around the robot's head.

Sasha swiveled to eye Hugh and he cringed. She smirked. Shame was powerful.

"We already know that she utilized my father as…" Jimmy halted, choking. He gulped and restarted.

"As…a tool," Jimmy completed, clearly unwilling to imagine the implications. Sasha laughed at Jimmy's unease and she received a glare in response. Nonetheless, the boy genius had stiffened.

"Dad, you can't hold yourself accountable for whatever lascivious acts she forced you to do," Jimmy said. "You know that if it weren't for-"

Jimmy paused again and guilt flashed, clear, across his face. Sasha bit back a snicker.

"…For what happened," Jimmy said, avoiding implicating himself. "And the _gross _abuse of my resources-"

Jimmy glowered at Sasha; his anger was wasted on her. She felt nothing but disgust for him.

"-She never would have gotten away with it," Jimmy completed and Sasha snorted.

" 'And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you rotten kids and that stupid dog'," Sasha snarled, dripping venom into every word. "Is that what you want me to say, brat? This isn't an inane cartoon-"

"I'm well aware of that," Jimmy replied coldly. Cindy shivered.

"As I was _saying_," he continued. "You weren't yourself when you were…'with' her." Jimmy flinched and pulled a face. Sasha looked away, because if she didn't, she would slap him. And if Goddard had bitten her over attempting to slap Cindy, she was loathe to imagine his reaction if she struck his creator.

"You can't hold it against yourself and I know Mom and I won't blame you for what transpired," Jimmy said and smiled weakly at his father. Hugh smiled weakly back and hugged Jimmy. Sasha sneered.

"Maybe…" Cindy started, anger tinting her tone, but whatever followed that sentiment died on her lips. She eyed Jimmy and his father enviously.

" 'Maybe' what?" Sasha retorted. " 'Maybe if we were more like _them_, this would never have happened?' Is that it, Cindy?"

For the first time since she had seen her today, Cindy's lower lip quivered and she dropped her head. She cradled Goddard closer.

"Yes," Cindy said quietly. Jimmy shuffled closer to her and bile rose in Sasha's throat. Although she had perpetuated such public displays of affection with Hugh, seeing Cindy and Jimmy like that irritated her. The boy was so open…and weak.

"We might have been," Sasha said and Cindy lifted her head. "If you had never been born."

Jimmy jumped to his feet and his head brushed top of the bubble. He glared at her and she stared, sullen, back.

"You've done enough damage," Jimmy snapped.

"Don't tell me how to speak to my daughter," Sasha retorted.

"You-" Jimmy said and Cindy cut him off.

"Neutron, leave it be," Cindy said. Her eyes were still downcast and she spoke quietly, for once seeming not to desire drawing attention to herself.

Jimmy looked at Cindy and then her mother. His lower lip curled in disdain and he opened his mouth to continue when Hugh interjected.

"I know you're unhappy," Hugh said, sparing a second glance into Sasha's eyes before averting his gaze. "But shouldn't you be grateful for what you have?"

Hugh draped an arm around Jimmy's shoulders and hugged him. Cindy sighed and Goddard licked her face.

"No, she can't," Cindy said, answering for her. "How long until we're home, Neutron?"

Jimmy looked at the display panel. Since leaving England, he had put the hover craft on auto pilot. He smiled at Cindy, who did not return the gesture.

"About a half hour," he said and looked at the surrounding clouds. "Supposing that we don't fly into a torrential downpour."

"Yay," Cindy muttered.

…


	7. Last Year's Wishes

Author's Note: I won't whine and tell you my woes or why I didn't update. The truth is that I tend to forget about this site. A lot. It's much easier for me to update LJ than to update things here.

Maybe Semagic needs to come out with a way to update this site from its program…

Chapter Seven: Last Year's Wishes Are This Year's Apologies

They touched down in Retroville. Sasha stared at her house and scoffed. It appeared exactly like it had years ago, when she left it. Yes, the house could use a coat of paint and Cindy clearly hadn't harped on her father like Sasha antagonized Samuel to paint and maintain the house's upkeep. Yes, now that she investigated closely, the grass needed more mulch and the Neutrons' lawn was greener. Still, nothing had caught fire or disappeared outwardly and appearances were everything.

"Welcome home, Dad," Jimmy said and Sasha ignored him. They had landed in the Neutrons' backyard. Despite being forced back to Texas, Sasha had no inclination to return to her former life. The little she cared for Cindy's turmoil never offset the distaste she had for Retroville and the lies.

"Well?" Cindy snapped and Sasha glared at her. "What are you waiting for?"

"If I were you, I'd watch my mouth," Sasha retorted. Cindy's eyes flashed and Sasha raised her hand to slap Cindy when Goddard growled. Jimmy had bandaged her wounds, but, though he possessed the technology to accelerate healing, he had neglected to use it on her. Sasha lowered her hand. Goddard continued to growl, low and menacing.

"Mom will be happy to see you…" Jimmy said and trailed off when the side door slammed open. Judy Neutron rushed out.

"Young man, you told me you were going to be gone for an hour," Judy lectured. "It's been three."

Sasha wanted to pull away, because she knew this was not the sort of scene she ought to attend. Not only that, but Cindy glared, blatantly jealous of Jimmy's closeness with his mother. Although Goddard's attention had shifted to the Neutrons, Sasha dared not smack Cindy for that sentiment. She didn't fear the robo hound- she loathed him.

"I brought someone home," Jimmy said and Judy gasped. She rushed at Hugh and hugged him tightly. Jimmy smiled and she swept him into the hug too. Cindy averted her eyes.

"Let's go home," Cindy snapped. Judy, about to kiss Hugh's neck, lifted her head to look at Cindy and then at Sasha. A look of utter contempt and hatred filled Judy's face and she gently pushed Hugh away to glare at Sasha.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Judy huffed.

"Like mother, like son," Sasha snarled. "Come on, Cindy. Let us see the mess your father's made."

"You're not going anywhere," Judy said quietly. Raising her hand, she slapped Sasha across the face. There was silence on the block and the crack echoed.

"How dare you kidnap my husband for your selfish reasons," Judy cried. "How dare you control Hugh just so you could reclaim what you never had in high school!"

"And how dare you think you could keep him," Sasha said, filled with nothing but disdain. She shoved Cindy to the sidewalk. "Let's go."

"I'm not through with you," Judy said, quavering.

"I'm done with you," Sasha said. "I was done with you and your type before I met you."

"Excuse me?" Judy said, voice rising in pitch and volume. "My 'type'?"

"The 'rush to get married and have children' type and 'pathetically in love'," Sasha snapped. "You were all over him."

"Because I was in love with him," Judy snapped. "And even though you didn't want to become that type, you have a child now and an obligation. Why don't you act like an adult instead of sulking like a child?"

Sasha noted out of the corner of her eye how Jimmy and Cindy eased to each other's side. Furious, Sasha shoved Jimmy away and Goddard barked, jumping in front of his fallen master. Judy's eyes flashed.

"How dare you touch my son," Judy snapped.

"Maybe if you raised him better, I wouldn't have to," Sasha retorted.

"You mean if Jimmy didn't exist!" Cindy snapped, hands on her hips. The nasty expression Judy wore was mirrored on Cindy's face. Although Goddard had already aided Jimmy to his feet, Cindy held his hand. This was open defiance. Sasha simmered.

"Go home, Cindy," Sasha said coldly.

"Like you won't?" Cindy countered. Goddard shifted so he protected both children.

"Jimmy, Hugh," Judy said, quietly but with suppressed fury. "Let's go inside. I'll bake you boys a pie. I need to get away from that woman."

Judy squeezed Jimmy's and Hugh's shoulders and turned to the side entrance. However, before she moved, she looked back at Cindy. To Sasha's vexation and Cindy's surprise, Judy spoke to her.

"You're welcome to join us, if you want, dear," Judy said. Cindy gaped and Jimmy smiled, that dumbfounded look that afflicts particularly thick boys. Sasha had witnessed Hugh looking at Judy that way when they were younger. Spitting on the ground, she glared at Judy.

"I, uh…" Cindy fumbled.

"She's coming with me," Sasha announced before Cindy had a chance to find the right words. She grabbed Cindy's arm and hauled her across the street without pausing to look both ways. They could have been both been killed by a car. Right now, Sasha was beyond caring.

The front door was locked and Sasha yanked on it before Cindy produced the keys. Belatedly, Sasha recalled flinging her old house keys into the Thames River. "Back in the day", she had been eager to escape any reminders of the past. If she could have flung her past self, Cindy, and Retroville into the river too, she would have. After all, what was dead could not come back to slap her in the face.

Snatching Cindy's keys, Sasha opened the door. It smelled like carpet cleaner, air deodorizer, and alcohol. Cindy must have striven to conceal the smell to no avail. Despite the rank odor, the living room was clean. The only waste sat in the chair and held a beer in his hand. It hadn't been opened yet and there were no other bottles near the chair. Either Samuel was sober at the moment, which Sasha doubted, or Cindy had cleaned up the refuse before leaving with Jimmy.

"Hello, Sasha," Samuel said, no trace of slurring. Sasha cringed. It was the former.

"I'm going to my room," Cindy said. The anger was gone, replaced by a mask. She headed up the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere, young lady," Sasha said. Despite the grievous wounds Goddard had dealt her, they didn't hurt. Sasha scrutinized the bandages and the frown increased. Glowing softly on the bandages' front was the atomic symbol, Jimmy's trademark. She should have known better than to expect the boy would carry normal medical supplies.

"How nice to see you…after two years," Samuel said. Sasha inclined her head.

"Likewise," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to."

"Which would be?" Samuel said. She gawked at him.

"Important things to which you aren't privy," she said.

"In other words, you have no idea," Cindy muttered. Sasha glared at her daughter and Cindy resumed walking to her room. She stopped on each step as if anticipating her mother's disapproval. Sasha would deal with her later. Oh, yes, she would.

Sasha waited until Cindy's footsteps receded into the distance before rounding on her husband.

"Why should I tell you anything?" she hissed.

"You don't," he said stoutly. "Although I'd like an explanation for why you're suddenly back."

"That Neutron brat's invention broke," she retorted. "And I made a stupid mistake."

"Oh, so you never intended to return?" he replied.

"Not in the slightest," she said and without waiting for his reply, she stomped off to the stairs. Blood pounded in her head. Today was an exercise in keeping her temper without screaming her bloody head off. If only murder weren't illegal…

"Then why bother?" Samuel called at her and she whirled, whipping her head around so fast she gave herself a headache.

"I had no choice," she retorted. "Now, if you're done with the Q and A, I have a daughter to discipline."

For the sake of her sanity, she ignored Samuel's chortles. Besides, he had no right to snicker at her. He hadn't done anything except get drunk since she'd left. There was no difference in his behavior. If Cindy had gone rogue since Sasha's disappearance, then it was Samuel's fault for not taking care of it. How could she be expected to care for someone she had left behind? ("Abandoned" made it sound so negative…)

Cindy had closed and locked the door.

"You open this door right away, young lady!" Sasha snapped. No answer. As much as she wanted to punish Cindy immediately for her insubordination, the day's events wore thin on her nerves, patience, and energy. Cindy wasn't going anywhere that Sasha knew about and even if she was, she'd have to return home eventually.

Dragging her feet, Sasha opened the door to her room and coughed. There was dust everywhere. Cindy might have cleaned the rest of the house, but she'd left Sasha's room alone. That impudent little brat. When Sasha fell onto her bed, a dust cloud rose around her head and she coughed, batting the pillows. As much as she wanted to rest, the dust said otherwise.

A few minutes later, she banged on Cindy's door.

"Cynthia Aurora Vortex, you will open this door right now," Sasha said. There was again no answer.

Unfortunately, Samuel had the martial arts skills in the household, not Sasha. Even more unfortunately, whatever threats Sasha had to hold over Cindy's head were dated at best and without the combination of fear and respect, Cindy had no reason to obey her. Fuming, Sasha leaned against the door. Cindy wasn't the only stubborn Vortex in this house. Eventually, Cindy would have to leave the room for something.


	8. My Shadow

Author's Note: I apologize for the very long delay. I'll try to prevent it from happening again, but no promises. Please read and review, 'k?

Chapter Eight: My Shadow

Judy ushered her husband and son back into the house. Before she entered and shut the door, she cast one last look at Cindy's bedroom. The curtains moved, but she saw nothing. Grimacing, Judy shut the door and beamed at her husband. Hugh shuffled off to the side, standing in the doorway between the living room and the dining room. His expression was pinched and his eyes shifted madly.

"How does a blueberry pie sound?" Judy asked. She flung her arms around Hugh's neck and sighed, leaning her head against his and turning her head to peck him on the cheek. Jimmy grinned, relieved, and she smiled back at him. Hugh, however, retreated into the dining room.

"Maybe...we can hold off on the pie," Hugh said and Jimmy and Judy regarded him with duplicate, flabbergasted expressions.

"No...pie?" Judy said. "But, you love pie."

"Dad, are you feeling all right?" Jimmy inquired. Hugh eyed the staircase and then his wife. Judy frowned, hands on her hips. She ignored the faint hurt of his denying her treat and changed her mind. Maybe her son was right. Hugh had gone through a long, emotional upheaval and sleep was probably the best thing for him. She'd expect Jimmy to fill her on the details, while her husband slept. Oh, just being in the same room with him after two years brought her more happiness than she remembered from recent days.

"I'm a little tired," Hugh lied. She knew he was lying because he was pathetic at it, but she let it slide. With a meaningful look at Jimmy, she ushered Hugh upstairs. When she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, he cringed and stepped away from it. She frowned, recalling now that he hadn't met her affection with his own, which was very unusual for her. And, after not seeing him for two years, it wrecked the little euphoria bubble building. She guided him to the bed, tucked him in, and calmed herself before returning downstairs. Tears were in her eyes and she ground them out. She seldom let Jimmy see her cry and, after what was supposed to be a joyous event, she should stow her sorrow and concentrate on the good. Hugh was back and safe. Whatever had happened was in the past.

Right?

"All right, Jimmy, I want to know what's going on," Judy demanded.

Sighing, he stated that this might take a while. She brought out an entire lemonade pitcher and they drank it at the kitchen table, interspersing it with chocolate chip cookies, while Jimmy told her about how Sasha had captured Hugh, what might have happened while Sasha had him (at this point, it took an extreme amount of willpower to prevent Judy from dashing across the street and wringing Sasha's neck), and then the trip home. Judy smiled thinly at her glass at the mention of Goddard mauling Sasha and then grew serious again.

"I think he feels guilty for what happened, even though it wasn't his fault," Jimmy said and his expression darkened.

"There must be something we can do," Judy said.

"Dad usually doesn't keep anything from you," Jimmy remarked and scowled. "Or anyone else, for that matter."

"I'll try talking to him," Judy resolved. "_Once_ he's slept for a few hours."

She smiled at her son, whose smile was strained. His gaze drifted out the window and across the street, to the familiar pink house.

"I've never seen Goddard protective over someone besides me," Jimmy murmured.

"I hope she's all right," Judy said and her expression darkened too, like Jimmy's had earlier. "I can't imagine living in that house-"

"I doubt Sasha will be living there for long," Jimmy said. "With or without Dad, there's no way Mrs. Vortex is sticking around."

"Poor Cindy," Judy mused. Jimmy fell silent, staring at the table and then at Goddard, trotting in and flashing them red painted steel teeth. He hopped onto Jimmy's lap and her son stroked the dog's head. Judy stared at the pink house and pitied Cindy. If Cindy hated Sasha half as much as Judy currently did, that had to be a very unpleasant relationship.

* * *

Judy expected to find her husband fast asleep in bed. He was awake, however, and staring around the room like it was the first time he had seen it. She smiled brightly, aware that if he still knew her as well as he once had, he would see through the farce.

"Jimmy told me what happened," Judy said. Hugh flinched and then grimaced. She longed to tear Sasha's throat out for the hurt, little boy look in her husband's eyes. He was too trusting and not only had Sasha betrayed that trust, she had utterly decimated it.

"I don't blame you," she said. "You had no choice."

He nodded and then, surprising her, he cupped her cheek in his hand. She smiled encouragingly at him and their eyes met. For a while, a wordless communication passed between them. She had no idea what it had felt like for Hugh with Sasha, but this fit snugly into right on every level. She had thought, perhaps, that being with Hugh would not longer be effortless and they'd have to struggle to regain what they had for years. Yet, after the questions in his eyes were answered by the confidence and adoration in hers, he tackled her to the bed. They rolled over and made up for the last two years.

* * *

Sasha was furious with Cindy, but that didn't prevent her from checking one last thing. She had known there was a good chance Jimmy would eventually locate them and then, Sasha had a contingency plan. It wasn't really much of one, but she thought it might come to fruition sooner rather than later.

She sat on the bathroom floor and then seethed. Number one, the floor was cold and number two, she hadn't bought a kit because she hadn't planned on needing it. Cindy was enough. Hell, if she had had her druthers, Cindy wouldn't exist. However, this alternative appealed to her.

Sasha smiled to herself and picked herself up off the floor. There was one way to find out. It wasn't too late for the pharmacy to be open, and she had one last shot at reclaiming what the broken hypno ray and her own foolish mistake had caused.

* * *

Now that his mission for the last two years had been completed, Jimmy rested on his bed and grinned at the ceiling. He was awash in his ego, relief, and satisfaction. He was on a three way phone call with Carl and Sheen and giving them a play by play as to what had happened that afternoon. Goddard's head lay on Jimmy's stomach and he stroked his pet absently.

"Hey, Jimmy," Sheen said casually. "How come Cindy's mom never tried to marry your dad while they were in England?"

Jimmy frowned, sitting up and dislodging Goddard. "If she was already married anywhere else, they would have detected it-"

"Yeah, but she probably had a fake name," Sheen said. He was oddly enthusiastic about the idea, grating on Jimmy's nerves. "And who knows? Maybe you have a half sibling somewhere!"

"Sheen!" Carl and Jimmy reprimanded in unison. Sheen's suggestion made Jimmy's blood run cold. He shivered and Goddard licked his face. The comfort hadn't helped and he pulled his legs up to his chest. He slung an arm around them and hugged them to himself. That possibility honestly hadn't occurred to him. He wished it hadn't occurred to Sheen, either.

"Yeah, probably wouldn't happen," Sheen said, offhandedly. "But, man, if it did! And if it had the Neutron genius gene!"

"Sheen," Jimmy said curtly. "Shut up."

"You could have a little sister or brother, Jim," Carl said.

"And be related to Cindy through the kid," Sheen added.

Jimmy shuddered. "I think it's time to terminate this communication."

"Aw, c'mon," Sheen said. "You've always wanted a sibling!"

"I have to go," Jimmy snapped and hung up on Sheen. He would have been willing to bet that the boy was staring at the phone and talking to it, not noticing the dial tone. The boy genius's eyes narrowed and he angrily dispelled the idea that Sheen had produced.

"We're still on for the Candy Bar tomorrow, aren't we?" Carl inquired softly.

"Yeah, sure," Jimmy said. "I'll see you then."

He ended the call and scowled, staring through the window at Cindy's house. Another uncontrollable shudder rocked him. He did _not_ want to be related to Cindy, in any sense of the word. And he had no idea what a bastard child born of his father and Cindy's mother was capable of. He had a feeling that, unlike most of Sheen's ludicrous ideas, this one was really going to bug him.

* * *

The pharmacy wasn't closed, but they were about to lock up shop when Sasha arrived. In her haste, she had forgotten that her euros would do her absolutely no good. None of her credit cards would work here, either, and she growled. She had taken her husband's car and, frustrated, she popped open the glove compartment. There was a twenty dollar bill in there for "emergencies" and Sasha sighed in relief.

Strolling through the door at five minutes to nine, she breezed back to the pregnancy kits, seized one, and demanded that they ring her up then and there. The cashier rolled his eyes and groaned. There was no one else in the store and everyone was waiting for her to leave. For that alone, she wanted to dawdle and send them home late.

She was more eager for the test's results than torturing them and she paid and left at nine o'clock. Once the kit was in her hands, she stared at it and patted her stomach. She had loathed being pregnant with Cindy. Carrying Hugh's child might be better.

Might be, but it might not. She had heard that conceiving after being on birth control for a while was difficult and she might have a particularly arduous pregnancy to look forward to. Still, the end result would be worth it. Would the child look more like her or Hugh? Supposing there was a child at all, but Sasha was almost positive there would be. If she couldn't have Hugh Neutron, she'd have his child. She grinned at the prospect.

And then it'd be like Cindy had never existed. The whole thing would have been like a long, bad nightmare. She looked forward to the waking dream.


	9. Captain Casanova

Author's Note: I'm going to title these chapters after whatever I'm listening to at the time. Sounds all right by you? Okay, then.

Btw, I'd really like someone to comment on the story itself and what's going on in it. Please? I really wanted someone's opinion on Sasha having Hugh's child in the last chapter and I didn't get it. Maybe now?

Chapter Nine: Captain Casanova

Cindy Vortex stared at her mother in utter astonishment. A grin spread across Sasha's face and she positively beamed at her daughter. For one strange moment, Cindy thought perhaps she'd lapsed back in time to when Retroville was overrun by hypnotized freaks. Yet Sasha was gleeful without the psychotic, doped look.

The euphoria was muddled further by Cindy's repeated assertion that her mother had been furious with her two hours ago and Sasha was notorious for holding onto her anger, much like her daughter. Fury didn't fade into nothingness.

In addition, not once in her life had Cindy ever seen her mother truly happy. Sasha looked like the world had personally delivered her everything she had ever wanted and then some. While she dissected the look, she gawked. She was sure she ought to have a response to a question her mother had asked a while ago, but there wasn't one at hand. No matter how hard she searched for it, she couldn't even remember what she had asked in the first place.

"I said," Sasha said, no trace of annoyance in her voice. "We're going out to eat. Where do you want to go?"

They never went out to eat as a family, unless they had a social occasion or were bragging about an accomplishment. And on those occasions, Sasha was dour and cheerless, like normal. Cindy wasn't sure she could handle the new, improved version. It would leave even Jimmy scrambling for logic. So, Cindy's brain did the only thing that it could think of in the face of such a stark, unbelievable contrast.

She fainted.

When she recovered, she saw her mother standing over her with smelling salts in her hand. Cindy grimaced at the cloying scent burning her nostrils and choking her throat. Her eyes watered and she coughed, hurrying to dispel the irritant.

"I asked if you wanted to go out," her mother said, scoffing. "I didn't ask if you wanted to marry Jimmy Neutron."

"What?" Cindy said. She had to be mishearing things. "Go out?"

"To eat," her mother said and rolled her eyes. She smiled at her offspring and settled on the bed beside her. Cindy smiled weakly back, certain a trick was in the offing. The expression must've shown itself, because her mother scoffed again and grabbed Cindy by the hand. She rolled her eyes again, acting like someone half her age, and dragged her daughter to the door.

"IHOP is open until eleven," her mother said. "It's only ten o'clock. Come on, slowpoke."

Slow...poke? Cindy had enough time to process that before her mother whirled her down the stairs and into the living room. Her hand clutched Cindy's right hand and Sasha turned her radiant smile onto Samuel, who was sitting in front of the TV and flicking through the channels. An unopened beer can was in his hand and there were no signs of other drinking before that point. Okay, strike the part about her mother being hypnotized. Cindy was clearly living in the Twilight Zone.

"Are you coming or what?" Sasha asked and Samuel stared at his wife like a fish out of water. His mouth worked, but no sounds came out. Cindy almost pitied her father. He was probably completely out of his depth too.

"Coming...where?" he replied, mystified.

"To IHOP, of course," Sasha said, like she had never gone anywhere else at ten at night and shame on him for thinking otherwise. Samuel gaped at the two females and then looked at the TV, then at his beer. He sniffed it suspiciously, but it wasn't open.

"IHOP?" he echoed. She rolled her eyes again and Cindy mentally replayed her day to decide when she had ingested food or drink that she shouldn't have and what might have been in said concoction.

"Never mind," Sasha said. "We'll pick you something up. C'mon, Cindy. Let's go."

She charged to the door, forgot her keys, loped back for them, and then herded Cindy to the car. Cindy stared at Jimmy's house. Perhaps while Sasha was out, Jimmy had attacked her with one of his rogue inventions and twisted her mom's brain. That was just as probable as any other solution Cindy had created thus far.

Cindy hesitantly opened her door and her mother climbed into the car. They shut their doors at the same time and Sasha started the car. Cindy didn't speak. She wasn't sure she trusted herself to talk anyway. Her mother hummed (Cindy couldn't remember her ever doing that and eyed Jimmy's lab again suspiciously from further down the street) and sang along to the radio. Once in a while, she'd flick Cindy's hair or squeeze her shoulder. The affection brought Cindy out of astonishment and landed her in suspicion. Now that the numbness had worn off, she had an awful foreboding.

"The Neutron genius gene skips a generation," Sasha informed her. Cindy stared out the window.

"So?" she retorted.

"It'd be nice to have a little genius in _our_ family," Sasha said.

"I'm-" Cindy started and then her mind crashed into a wall. She had intended to say "I'm not good enough?", which was her usual acerbic response. Instead, she gawked at her mother. It was impossible to have a genius in their family without that gene.

"Yes, yes, I know you're smart," her mother said, "but you don't have a genius gene."

That was a backhanded compliment if Cindy had ever heard one. "But, Mom-"

"It should breed true again," Sasha mused and stopped the car, having pulled into a spot while Cindy struggled to make sense of her mother's words. She toddled after her mother into the restaurant and they were seated right away, since the restaurant was mostly empty. The server guided them to a corner booth and Sasha turned her thousand watt smile on everyone she saw. It was starting to creep Cindy out.

"So," Sasha said in a rush, inspecting the menus. "What have _you_ been up in the two years since I've been gone?"

"What do _you_ care?" Cindy mumbled. Her eyes were fixed on the menu, but it was too close to her face to see it. Her mother pushed it down and stared into Cindy's eyes like she was trying to wrest her soul.

"I care," Sasha said. "I had to prevent Jimmy from discovering where we were, but I _did_ think about you."

"Bullshit," Cindy said and stared at her menu. Sasha bit back a snarl and yanked her head back up.

"I won't let you ruin this," Sasha vowed.

"Ruin _what_?" Cindy said. "Another chance to destroy my life and Neutron's too?"

"My joy," Sasha said savagely. "My ultimate triumph."

"Over what?" Cindy said, but the conversation had to be cut short there, because the server had returned. Cindy ordered the nominal amount, just three pancakes and orange juice, because she wasn't sure she was hungry or sick to her stomach. Sasha ordered a whole platter and leaned over the table once they were alone again.

"_Everything_," Sasha said and her eyes twinkled with dark mirth. "Don't you understand, Cindy? My dreams are finally about to become true."

"I thought they _were_ true," Cindy muttered. "Until you broke Neutron's stupid machine."

"Science can only do so much," Sasha said and laughed. She clasped Cindy's hands together and there was a fervent gleam in Sasha's green eyes that made Cindy think of kings toppling. "Oh, you'll see, Cindy. You'll see."

* * *

Jimmy read his back logged science magazines. It was luxuriating to relax and have his whole family here again. Goddard had ensconced his room in silence for an unspecified time period and not explained to Jimmy why, but Jimmy had an idea. He was grateful to his pet for his foresight. Goddard always cloaked the room in silence before anything his master didn't want to hear occurred, but he hadn't used that function in years. The sound proof existence was lifted and Jimmy heard his father protest and then a wham.

"Hey! Those pillows are for lying on-" his father protested. "Ow!"

"Oh, c'mon," his mother said. "Live a little."

Back and forth, they combated and Jimmy smiled at his cybernetic canine. Goddard woofed and settled beside his master.

"You know, I think things are _finally_ back to normal," Jimmy said and then his father protested against tickling. The boy genius shook his head and grinned ruefully. "As normal as things ever get around here, anyway."

* * *

True to her word, Sasha brought back pancakes for Samuel. She even sprung for ice cream after dinner, finding the one spot within 50 miles that wasn't closed at nearly eleven at night. Dancing around the kitchen, she served herself, Cindy, and her husband and then burst up to her room to test something again. Cindy was relieved when she left. She exchanged an odd look with her father over the kitchen table.

"What was that all about?" her father asked.

"I think I know," Cindy muttered and jabbed her chocolate ice cream with her spoon. It was soft serve and it had dribbled out with a little loop at the top that reminded her of Jimmy's hair.

"Then what?" her father asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said. She wished she had a greater appetite, but figuring out why her mother was jumping for joy had killed that. Resolutely, she shoved away the ice cream and then, capping it, put it back in the fridge in the hopes that some time in the distant future, she might want it. From the kitchen, it was impossible to see Jimmy's house and her shoulders slumped.

"Good or bad?" her father asked around a mouthful of ice cream. He had tackled it first and left the  IHOP bag lying unattended on the table.

"I wish she'd never come back," Cindy muttered. "Bad enough for you?"

"She didn't have a choice in the matter, did she?" her father asked.

"You know what I mean," Cindy snapped.

"Yes! It's still true!" Sasha whooped and rushed down the stairs. She enveloped Cindy in a breath stealing hug and then ruffled Samuel's hair. Samuel stared at his daughter.

"I see what you mean," Samuel said.

"I'll finally have a little genius of my own," Sasha said, grinning. "Take that, Judy Neutron!"

_Oh, Jimmy's mom is going to 'take it',_ Cindy thought with a scowl, _but straight to the abortion clinic._


	10. Hold Me Down

Author's Note: I just realized, on the cusp of adding a new story I'm really behind on updating this one. It's much further along on LJ, because LJ is easier for me to update.

So be prepared for a massive update.

Chapter Ten- Hold Me Down

She insisted on informing Jimmy's parents first thing in the morning. The chipper attitude hadn't vanished overnight, much to Cindy's displeasure. Her mother patted her stomach, beamed, and finished the eggs. It was the first time in eternity that Cindy's mother had actually prepared breakfast for her daughter and Cindy wanted none of it. She shoveled it down anyway, because her mother was annoyingly attentive today. When she finished, her mother patted her on the back and sauntered through the house, out the door, and across the street. Cindy ambled along, alternatively looking forward to and dreading the following encounter. It was like driving to a train wreck. You wanted to see it, you wanted to see how bad the damage was, but you knew that looking at it would leave you sicker than you started.

Her mother knocked briskly on the front door and Cindy rolled her eyes. She prayed that Jimmy's family had stepped out for the day and, by the time that they returned, Sasha would have returned to normal. After two knocks, Judy opened the door. Cindy grimaced.

"Hello..." Judy said, eying Cindy and then glaring at Sasha. "How dare you show your face here again. You're welcome inside, Cindy, but, as for _you_-"

"I have some news I think everyone would like to hear," Sasha said, beaming in the face of Judy's overt hostility. Lesser women would have quailed under the ferocious glower. Lesser women would not have kidnapped husbands and forced them to copulate with them, either.

"Oh?" Judy said. "Like what?"

Sasha rubbed her stomach and Cindy snorted. Sasha glared at her child and then resumed her cheeriness. "I'd feel more comfortable discussing this inside, not on your front porch."

"And I'd feel more comfortable calling the cops," Judy replied. "I have half a mind to do that right now."

"You won't feel the same way after I'm done," Sasha said confidently. "Now, may we enter?"

"I don't think so," Judy said. Sasha's smile wilted around the edges and she scrutinized the street before speaking again. Aside from them, there were no other humans in the vicinity. Goddard hovered above their heads and then flitted in between the two adults to land in the house.

"Fine," Sasha said. "I would have preferred to tell you inside the house, but..."

She hesitated, savoring the moment. Judy looked like she wanted to tear the woman's throat out and Cindy couldn't blame her. Goddard barked, alerting Jimmy to the situation and Cindy grimaced. Yes, add the boy genius to this mix. Let's make things worse, Goddard. Fucking mutt.

"_What_?" Judy hissed. "What is it, you succubus?"

"I'm pregnant," Sasha said, thrusting her chest out. She grinned at Judy's insult and then added superfluously, "With Hugh's child."

Cindy could have sworn there was an audible snap as Sasha's words crashed upon Judy's head and Judy lost her temper. Goddard had to shove metal arms in between the two and Judy hissed, twisting and craning around the canine to attack Sasha. Jimmy and Hugh padded to the doorway and any inclination Judy might have had to fight faded. She stood there, pale and so very old. She sagged against the doorway.

"Come in..." Judy said. The Neutron men exchanged a baffled look.

"Judy-kins?" Hugh asked and Judy shook her head.

"Ask _her_..." she said and headed for the kitchen. Nonplussed, Cindy, Hugh, and Jimmy trailed after. Sasha's million watt smile was back in place and Cindy experienced her usual, dull hatred of everything her mother did. Judy's dying fury had sapped her of its customary force. Judy was so defeated...or was it another emotion? Now that Cindy had a few seconds to reflect on it, and she was in a position where she could regard the woman, it wasn't defeat that marked her features. It was resentment, jealousy, and anguish.

"What's going on, Mom?" Jimmy asked. He was in the middle of a breakfast that was doomed to meet the trash can.

"_You_ tell them," Judy said. She refused to stand anywhere near the woman and instead, settled into the booth. Jimmy picked at his breakfast and slid in beside his mother. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and the smoldering anger sparked again.

"I'm pregnant," Sasha said. Jimmy dropped his toast. Hugh gasped. Judy hung her head. Cindy lingered near the door. She would have given a great deal not to have Jimmy in the room for that confession.

Hugh blanched. "You- you..."

"You did this on purpose!" Jimmy accused. "You knew that you were going to eventually be discovered."

"You can't prove that," Sasha smirked.

"So..." Hugh said weakly. "What do you want? Money?"

Judy clutched Jimmy tightly to her and Jimmy cried out; her nails were digging into his chest.

"No," Sasha said. "Of course not. I just thought I'd tell you that I'm keeping it."

"Excuse me," Judy said. She jumped out of the booth and dragged Jimmy with her. "I can't listen to this."

"Why not?" Sasha gloated. "Did I finally get something that precious Judy Simpleton couldn't?"

"You brainwashed her husband into giving you a child and now you're lording it over her," Cindy snapped. "How the hell do you _think_ she feels?"

In retrospect, Cindy should have anticipated the smack in the back of her head. She stumbled and whirled, in time for her mother to slap her across the face. Goddard snarled and interposed himself between Sasha and her daughter. Jimmy growled and as a unit, he and his mother sided with Cindy.

"Are you all right?" Jimmy murmured.

"This is a proud moment for the Vortexes," Sasha said. "I will _not_ have you tarnishing it."

Cindy wanted to comment that this was hardly a proud moment for a harlot, but she didn't want to be struck again. Jimmy offered her a hand and Sasha's disapproving gaze seared through her. Cindy, without thinking, spat at her. She raised her hand again and Goddard tackled her into the living room.

"Since when does...?" Cindy left the rest unspoken.

Jimmy shrugged. "Perhaps he doesn't like child abuse."

"And why should you be allowed to have another child after seeing the way you treat your daughter?" Judy said.

"I never wanted her," Sasha said, dispassionately. "This one will be different. This one will be a _genius_."

Cindy reacted like she'd been slapped again. She knew that this was the truth and that her mother had informed her of it alternatively throughout the years, but it stung to hear it aloud, in front of her love and his family. Tears blinded her and she furiously blinked them back. She was only proving her mother's point. Desperate, she ground her fist into her eyes.

To her shock, Judy stroked her hair. Cindy jerked, uncertain how to deal with motherly affection. Jimmy wrapped an arm around her waist and she wished they'd stop touching her. It was harder not to lose it.

"How can you say that in front of Cindy?" Judy demanded.

"It's true," Cindy said. "Why else would she say it?"

Her voice was dull and she strove to eliminate emotion from it.

Goddard growled and snarled. Cindy's lips twitched.

"Anyway," Sasha said, like this was unimportant. "I doubt you'll stop me."

She smiled cruelly. "I know all about your problems conceiving Jimmy. That's probably why you never had another child. Isn't it?"

Judy hugged Jimmy to her and glared at Sasha. Tears burned her eyes, but, like Cindy, she refused to cry.

"I make it a point to know all the gossip," Sasha said.

"Get. _Out_," Judy gasped. "Now. I _will_ call the police."

"And endanger your husband's child?" Sasha smiled sweetly.

Goddard growled.

Judy simmered, fluctuating between desiring to call the cops, throw Sasha out herself, or maul her. It was the last option she denied fervently, since Judy Neutron was not a violent person. She had a newfound understanding for why Cindy had tormented her son when they were younger. She positioned herself in front of the children and met Sasha's challenge head-on.

"Get out," Judy repeated. "Goddard?"

The dog was happy to oblige her. Providing a large boot, he kicked Sasha out the door and then locked it. Judy trembled, a flurry of emotions besetting her. Should she put on a brave face or charge up to the bedroom like she wanted? There were the children to consider- she shelved it for the moment. Jimmy had witnessed her miserable enough the last two years and Hugh was here now; he could provide her with a reason for stability.

"I should go..." Cindy said and three resounding 'nos' froze her.

"No, you shouldn't," Judy said and was unable to fabricate a smile. "Stay. Did you eat breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Cindy mumbled.

"Neither am I," Jimmy replied resolutely. Judy sighed and hugged her son.

Silence blanketed the room. The children exchanged uneasy glances and Hugh avoided his wife's eyes. Judy had listened to Jimmy's defense and believed, whole heartedly, that whatever Sasha had forced Hugh to do, it was against his will. Still, she never would have thought Sasha would connive her way into his bed. Yet here was the concrete evidence of it...and somehow, she doubted Sasha was lying.

Cindy looked distinctly green and she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"...There's a sale on pie at the store," Hugh said and everyone stared at him. He flinched.

Judy strode to the key rack. Beneath it was her purse and she dug out her wallet. "Jimmy, go to the store and get some pie. And whatever else you think we need."

"But, Mom-" he protested. "I'm not-"

"_Go_," she said, pained. "Take Cindy with you. And if you happen to have one of your usual adventures that occupies most of the day, I won't complain."

Jimmy and Cindy stared and her son nodded. He pocketed the money she offered him and, mutely, they left through the kitchen. The door closed quietly and, for another few minutes, the only sounds in the house were Goddard's processor and fans. Judy rubbed her arms, looked at her husband who refused to meet her gaze, and headed upstairs. She shut the door, flung herself on the bed, and sobbed.


	11. Hello Helicopter

Author's Note: Hurray for naming chapters after Motion City Soundtrack songs.

Chapter Eleven- Hello Helicopter

Judy Neutron leaned against the doorway and, after a few more minutes' deliberation, called the police. Hugh walked up behind her and she smiled weakly. This was the right thing to do. Arraignments and sentences took months, sometimes years to settle. By that time, Sasha's baby would be born and returned to its proper home. Then, Judy could raise it as her own and ignore its alternate parentage.

The phone on the other end rang and Judy waited, listening to the preprogrammed menu. She removed the phone from her ear, pressed the appropriate button, and waited. She hadn't dialed 911- she had dialed Retroville's local police department. Her heart pounded in her chest, but, despite the adrenaline rush, she was calm.

"I'd like to report a crime," she said once someone answered.  
**...**

The hover car sailed over England's coast line and back to its most recent destination. Cindy slumped, arms folded across her chest, and glared at Jimmy out of half lidded eyes.

"Neutron, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Verifying whether your mother is telling the truth," he said and she straightened. She grabbed the seat beside him and admired for a few seconds how the wind batted his hair.

"You think my mom's lying?" she snorted, but, despite her attitude, she had to admit it was a real possibility. Still, Cindy would have liked to believe she knew when her mother was lying and she doubted she was now. The blond haired girl rubbed her arms and started when Jimmy's arm brushed hers. His eyes were narrowed in determination.

"Do you really think, after losing so tremendously, she might actually be telling the truth?" he countered.

"Why didn't you just ask Goddard?" she shot back.

"Because my mother ordered us out of the house," he pointed out. "Besides, I should be able to unearth enough information to prove my hypothesis at the apartment."

Cindy's teeth were on edge. She glared at him and chanced a look down to see how far from the ground they were. Her stomach reeled and she recoiled. Too far to look comfortably down, duly noted.

"You could have warned me," she snapped. "Who said I would have come along if I had known?"

He snorted. "I'm not any happier about this than you are, Vortex."

"I doubt that," she muttered. She brooded. Taking into account the huge 'if' of her mother's activities not immediately being reprehended by the local authorities, she was in for a rough nine months. Here was the child her mother had always wanted and yet, there were the malingering traces of the mistake. She tormented herself for a while, imagining what the child would be like and how her mother would heap praise on him or her, ignoring Cindy or treating her like an afterthought. She wasn't aware that she'd whimpered aloud until Jimmy squeezed her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he asserted. "Once the authorities discover your mother's an unfit parent, the child will go to us."

"And what about _me_, Neutron?" she snapped, wrenching her shoulder out of his grasp.

"I don't understand," he said and she huffed.

"Of course you don't," she snapped. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the scenery. Her father wasn't fit either. Where did that leave her? Her mother's unborn baby already had two families that wanted her/him and Cindy...didn't. She drove back the urge to punch him and settled for snarling at him.

"Idiot."

"Excuse me?" he countered.

"Never mind," she snapped. "Just do whatever you're doing. Land the damn hover car."

They were almost there, anyway. He huffed, glaring at her, and simultaneously managing to land the hover car without incident. Her blood boiled and she wished she was anywhere but here. Well, almost anywhere. She wasn't too keen on returning to her house or Jimmy's, but anywhere else was good for her.

…

Entering the apartment again set her teeth on edge. Goddard been utterly immobile in the hover car and thus, she hadn't noticed his presence until he trotted obediently after his master inside. Jimmy held the door open for her and she entered, thanking him softly because it was polite. The door closed behind them with a soft click and Cindy had another chance to review how her mother and Mr. Neutron had spent the last two years of their lives.

Excepting, of course, the phone that had been yanked out of the wall. Cindy glanced to her left. Along the wall was a bookcase containing books and wooden ducks. The ducks had their own shelf and beneath each duck was a plaque bearing its name and its 'adoption'. Cindy rolled her eyes. Jimmy had already progressed to the master bedroom, but she wanted to examine the room longer.

In addition to the ducks, the bookcase was filled with insipid romance novels, the kind that her mother would have thrown out had she known her daughter read them. None of them had any scientific merit and, jammed in beside them, were small books about ducks and pie. Cindy groaned.

On her left was another case, this one containing the TV, DVD player, cable box, and various videos. The polished glass case held her attention for another second and then she looked at the table behind the couch. The room had been split before it led into the kitchen area, which encompassed the whole back wall. It headed off into a corner, along which was a hallway leading to, presumably, the master bedroom and the bathroom.

Cindy swallowed and looked into the hallway. The master bedroom door was open. Jimmy might notice it if she went psycho and destroyed everything in the apartment, particularly if she assaulted everything while screaming at the top of her lungs how much she hated her mother. To stymie that, she headed along the small hallway to join him.

The hallway was painted white and unadorned; the master bedroom was on the left and the bathroom a few feet off from being directly across from it. Jimmy had Goddard scanning the bed, for what she wasn't sure, and he looked up at her approach. His face had accrued a distinctly green tint and he backed away from the bed.

"What's the matter, Neutron?" she asked. "Your hypothesis held up, didn't it?"

Faintly, like he spoke from a distance, he said, "...there's sperm residue on the bed..."

He looked like he might be sick and he rushed past her into the bathroom. She leaned against the doorway and then, because his hair might droop into the water, she held it back. Unaware she was doing it, her right hand rubbed circles into his back.

"I thought you were a scientist, Jimmy," she teased weakly. He rolled his head slowly to regard her and her heart wrenched. Tears swam in his eyes and, in sympathy, her lower lip quivered.

"I can't separate myself from the subject matter," he whispered and she cradled his head on her shoulder. He hugged her and metal scraped against blue-white tiles. Goddard yipped, nuzzling his master and licking him on the cheek. Cindy smiled weakly and patted him on the head, scuffing up his ears.

"We should leave."

"Agreed."

He didn't move. Goddard offered him a cup of water, a mint, and then flushed the toilet behind them. Its water gushed and jumped within the bowl.

"You know, Neutron, for a genius, you have some pretty bad ideas," she said.

Jimmy laughed pathetically, but it sounded like he was only doing it to avoid spilling tears. "I agree with you, for once."

"Amazing," she murmured and stroked his hair.

"We should leave."

"You said that already."

"I know, but..."

Goddard offered them two strong metal arms and raised them to their feet. Jimmy stared at the shower, swallowed, and looked at his cybernetic canine.

"I don't want to know," he said resolutely and stumbled to the hallway. Cindy steadied him and he muttered, "I really don't want to know."

He sniffled and she buried her hand in his hair. Resting her head near his, she murmured, "I know."

…

"Pie," Jimmy said abruptly. Cindy's stomach clenched; Goddard had provided both of them with antacids, but her stomach continued to roil. It wasn't as bad as it had been, but it was unpleasant.

"What?" she said. She stared at Jimmy like he'd lost a couple brain cells. Maybe he had. Today had been traumatic enough for both of them to lose a few IQ points.

Distantly, he said, "Mom sent us out for pie."

Goddard cocked his head at his master and offered a quiet, "Aroo?"

"Do you really think after everything that's happened, your mom is going to care about the pie?" she said. Goddard's mouth was slack and he looked the way Cindy felt.

"We should still get it," he protested weakly. His face had green tinges from their previous encounter and she instinctively reached out and patted his back. It was rhythmic and addictive; she needed to touch him, to wear off the shock they had gone through. Jimmy's sapphire eyes were wide and he looked like a small child, adhering to this because it was all he had left. She had never seen him so unsure of himself and shaken; her pat on the back turned into a hug, which he reciprocated. He jabbed the auto pilot and clutched her tighter, sighing and resting his cheek against hers.

"It should be facile, to separate myself from this scientifically," he murmured. "But...I can't. I can't stop thinking of it personally. Your mother ripped apart our families once and she's doing it again."

He stroked her hair and, like she with his back, he found the motion both soothing and addictive, judging by the way he stroked it repeatedly. He shifted his head, his hand resting on hers, and kissed her. Cindy had always imagined her first real kiss with Jimmy to be full of sparks, sexual tension, and an overpowering of attraction. It'd be supercharged, because their atmosphere was so often chaotic and stormy.

This was nothing like that. It was sweet and comforting. She yielded her lips to his tongue and they kissed slowly, exploring, for a few minutes. Neither were out of breath when Jimmy pulled back. He frowned, depressing the auto pilot and restoring the hovercraft to its former sans course status. She frowned, perplexed.

"We still should get pie," he said.  
**...**

Judy felt a grim satisfaction after the police took Sasha into custody. She watched them slap handcuffs on her and then shove her into the police car before driving off. The Retroville police weren't the most competent in the world and if Jimmy hadn't eventually located Sasha and Hugh, she doubted the police would have. Still, she felt sick, uneasy, resentful, and thoroughly miserable. Tears sprang to her eyes again and she hugged herself.

Hugh had gone back to not knowing how to carry himself. Judy's nails dug into her palms. She didn't encourage hatred in her household and seldom used the word, much less experienced the emotion. But there was no other word for the loathing she felt for Sasha Vortex. She wasn't sure where to begin and she walked away from the window. Stiff, she sat on the couch and stared at the TV, which wasn't on.

"Judy-cakes?" Hugh said hesitantly.

An idea hit her. It was unusual, but not infeasible. She loosened her limbs. It was a variation on 'pretending Sasha's bastard child was hers', except more to the point. "What if we implanted the child inside _me_?"

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. He looked like she'd run a train over him. His mouth opened and his eyes were huge.

"With science today, women are being implanted with embryos all the time," she said, gaining confidence. "Why not?"

Weakly, he said, "...Jimmy usually handles science-y matters."

"There's no way the courts will _let_ her keep the child," Judy snapped and swallowed her anger.

"But...trials usually take months..." he murmured. "Won't the child be born by then?"

She deflated. "You're right."

Uncomfortable now, she looked at the door. "I wonder what's keeping Jimmy and Cindy."


	12. Point of Extinction

Chapter 12- Point of Extinction

Sasha Vortex had made a great show of it. _"You can't do this to me!" "I demand to see my lawyer!" "I won't give you any information until I see my lawyer!"_ Fortunately for her, the last few words were the magic ticket and although they threw her into lockup, they had to wait for her to retain a lawyer before questioning her. Sasha fumed, hands balling into fists. It was one of the damn Neutrons who had turned her in, she'd bet money on it. Either that or her daughter, who had finally shown her true colors and betrayed her. She was ready to breathe fire and wish horrible calamities on Jimmy Neutron, because it was his fault that she was here.

True, it was also his fault she had been able to kidnap his father, but he had captured her. That irked more than her breaking into his lab and stealing what she needed. Theft had also been added to her list of charges and it sounded like the cops were having a merry time figuring out what else to slap on. Until the judge struck the charges down, it was whatever fit. She heard them down the hall snickering about it and she yearned to shake them until their teeth rattled. She had far worse images in mind for Jimmy and his mother and perhaps, for their sakes, it was best she was locked up, because if she could get her hands on either of them...

She exhaled shakily and reminded herself this much aggression was not good for the baby. True, the baby could hardly be called such right now, but she had to center herself. She'd been plenty angry enough pregnant with Cindy and now her daughter spent most of her waking life pissed about something. Sasha wasn't going to screw up this child like she had Cindy. This was the perfect one, the one she had always wanted, and upsetting it now would accomplish nothing.

With great effort, she mastered herself and sat on the pathetic little wooden bench the police provided inside the cell. She focused her breathing, in out, in out, and strove to create a positive situation. Jimmy's lab had footage of her breaking in and stealing the hypno ray. Although it was clearly trespassing and breaking and entering, the hypno ray had no stated value. It was a petty crime.

She hadn't specifically left her daughter or the brat a note saying what she had planned to do. Jimmy and Cindy had awoken the next morning minus one parent apiece, without an explanation. If there hadn't been anything tying her to Hugh, it would have been circumstantial evidence. Highly suspicious given that she had already broken into his lab, but circumstantial. Unfortunately for her, now that Jimmy had unearthed her little secret, she was tied to Hugh and their false lives in England. She was sure that whichever Neutron had reported her (she doubted it was Hugh) had also mentioned her pregnancy. If they hadn't, it didn't really matter. She had heard that prisons made special exceptions for pregnant women, but she hoped not to have to deal with that.

If she got a good lawyer and didn't go to trial, the lawyer could probably plea bargain her down. She might have to do jail time, but she was almost certain there was a way to weasel her way out of it. She blew into the tiny hope spark and waited. Good news would come for her and this child. It would have been better had Jimmy not discovered her and Hugh. Then they could have had a true family life together, but...she was certain she'd evade the worst punishment.  
**...**

He bought a blueberry pie. She couldn't believe it. Now he presented it to his parents while she waited outside, uneasy. She didn't want to return home and face her father, if he was home and not trying to bail her mother out. She really didn't want to deal with Jimmy's family, because she felt guilty even though it wasn't her fault. Plus, the whole 'family' vibe unnerved her. They were too sincere about their affection for each other. It was unnatural compared to her home life.

She sat in the hovercraft and failed to come up with ways to tell Libby what had happened. How exactly did you tell your best friend that your mother was in jail and pregnant with your crush's father's bastard? She sounded like a friggin' soap. Now all she needed was a title. "All My Neutrons"? She groaned.

"You can come in, if you want," Judy said. Cindy looked up at her; she hadn't heard her approach and grimaced at herself. So much for razor sharp reflexes.

"That's okay," Cindy mumbled.

Judy crouched. "I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened."

"It was my stupid mother's fault," Cindy retorted.

"Parents can do things that may seem strange...or very selfish," Judy said and her face darkened with anger.

"You don't have to talk down to me," Cindy reminded her.

Judy grimaced. "I wish your mother had let you be a child."

"Jimmy isn't really a child either," Cindy pointed out.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Judy said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "He can be pretty mischievous when he wants to be. Don't let his IQ fool you."

"I should be going..." Cindy said. But where? She didn't want to deal with Libby either.

Frowning, Mrs. Neutron hugged her. It was the second maternal gesture she had shown toward her and Cindy gasped. The older woman smiled grimly.

"Just remember- we won't cast _you_ out because of what your mother has done."  
**...**

Jimmy deliberated before calling Carl and Sheen. The problem with telling them was that neither of them could keep their mouths shut; yet, with information like this, it wasn't going to remain a secret for much longer. In fact, no sooner had Jimmy completed that thought than Sheen came bursting through his bedroom door with Carl at his heels. Both boys were breathless.

"They arrested Cindy's mom! Did you see? Did you hear?" Sheen said.

"Yes..." Jimmy said. "My mom was the one who called the police."

Carl and Sheen widened their eyes and Jimmy grimaced. He'd leave Mrs. Vortex's illegitimate pregnancy out for the moment. If the rumor spread, then he'd do something about it. If the rumor spread, though, Cindy would flip out. She'd probably disapprove of Jimmy telling his friends this much, but he didn't have much of a choice. They _were_ his friends. And this stuff would be public knowledge anyway.

"All right, girl, you've been on pins and needles since you showed up," Libby said. She was sprawled on pink cushions aligned to her body on the floor. The TV was on, but it was background noise. It was tuned to a music channel, where people strutted around and danced badly. Libby didn't recognize the song; besides, her attention was on her best friend and not whatever mundane video was on.

Cindy hadn't taken Libby's proffered seat. She paced, anxious. Libby narrowed her eyes. They hadn't had a serious conversation about Cindy's family troubles in a while and Libby cursed herself for allowing the lapse. The longer Cindy went without purging the information, the worse her concealment grew. She twisted and warped the knowledge until it had to be wrenched from her. Libby settled on the pink cushions in a reasonably comfortable position, because she wasn't going anywhere.

"Let's start with what I know," Libby said. She folded her arms across her chest. "You've been buggin' ever since your mom went missing. Now that she's home, you're worse than before."

"My mom was arrested," Cindy blurted. Libby cocked an eyebrow.

"I know," the African American girl replied. "Now why don't you stop wearing a hole in my floor and explain what's going on?"

Reluctantly, Cindy settled on the large plump purple cushion her best friend slid her way. She scooted it closer to Libby and Libby scrutinized her. Around the corners of her eyes, the skin was pinched and sallow. Her lips were compressed and her eyes darted everywhere, avoiding Libby's gaze. Libby grimaced. This was big. She'd work from what she already knew before compelling new info.

"She was arrested in connection with Jimmy's dad's kidnapping," Libby said slowly, biting back her impatience.

Cindy threaded her fingers together and stared at them. Libby tilted her head up.

"They were living together for a year," Libby continued. "Something must have happened in that time."

Cindy bit her lip and gasped at Libby's acuity. Libby smiled grimly. It was all a matter of reading her. Cindy didn't realize how obvious she could be, at least, when it came to dealing with Libby. With other people, they probably couldn't pick it up.

"C'mon, girl, spill," Libby coaxed. She wrapped an arm about Cindy's shoulders.

Cindy hesitated and Libby rubbed her back. She projected as much calm sincerity and concern as she could into her expression and aura and Cindy relaxed her guards slightly. It was enough to provide an entrance and perhaps, with that, she'd be able to figure out what was bothering her best friend.

"There _was_ something," Cindy admitted.

"I'm all ears."

"You have to promise not to repeat it to anyone," Cindy swore.

Libby nodded. Again, the towheaded girl hesitated. She looked out the window, but, unlike her window at home, there was no convenient view of the Neutron residence. She shivered, hugging herself, and Libby compiled what she knew, but it was woefully little. It was difficult to draw inferences from it and easy to jump to incorrect conclusions.

The silence stretched and Libby probed her.

"_Did_ anything happen?"

"My mom," Cindy said and swallowed hard. She stared Libby straight in the eyes. "You have to promise not to repeat it."

"I already did." She didn't roll her eyes. Cindy would take offense and they'd be nowhere fast.

"Promise me again," Cindy insisted. She clasped Libby's hands and impressed upon her the urgency of her request.

"I promise," Libby said.

"Okay," Cindy said and dropped her gaze. She lifted it again and gulped. "Neutron...he already knows."

Libby inclined her head to show she was listening, but dared not interrupt.

"We found them in England," Cindy began. "It wasn't until we got home that the trouble really started..."  
**...**

Sasha Vortex stifled her usual complaints at her husband. She wasn't enthused to deal with him again and he looked at her astray after he paid her bail money. The cops sniggered when she departed and offered nasty 'consolations' to her husband. Since when was this town 'pro-Neutron'? She balled her fists and reminded herself not to lose her temper. There was the baby to consider. She owed it to him or her not to fall into the usual trap.

He kept mum when they reached the car and said nothing during the drive. He looked at her occasionally and she folded her arms across her chest. In her absence, he hadn't provided a decent father figure for Cindy. Sasha scoffed. She wasn't surprised. Oh, well. Cindy was a mistake to be rectified in this new baby. Sasha rubbed her stomach.

Now, if only she could have gone back in time and prevented Cindy's birth, but no. Cindy was a mistake, but going back in time to erase her was beyond Sasha. She did care for her daughter, though she seldom showed it, and once Cindy saw how she would have been treated were she Hugh's child, she'd surely forgive her mother. If not, well...Cindy could switch to being the forgotten child. She had always complained when she was younger her mother put too much pressure on her. With another child, she wouldn't have to bear that burden.

He stopped in front of the house. His eyes were bloodshot, but he was sober. He turned off the ignition, unbuckled his seatbelt, and let himself out. He didn't let her out. Instead, he walked to the house, unlocked, and walked inside without waiting for her. She huffed, debating for a few minutes whether she ought to wait for him to return and open the door for her or whether she should open the damn door herself.

Eventually, she yanked open the door and let herself out. She blinked when she reached the front door. It was locked. She dug into her pocketbook, which had been returned to her upon her release, and unlocked the door. Glowering, she opened it and looked at her husband, who was, surprise surprise, not seated in his usual spot in the living room. He was standing, glaring at her.

"You locked the door," she snapped.

"I did it on purpose," he said. "I know you had the keys."

"And why the hell would you do such a stupid thing?" she snapped.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this," he said. He pivoted and walked through the living room into the kitchen. Irritated, Sasha followed him and whirled him around.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" _Since when are __**you**__ cryptic?_

"I know you're pregnant," he said. "And I've stood by for too long while you ruined this family."

"This is going to _save_ our family," she hissed.

"In your mind, maybe," he said. "But not in reality."


	13. Fell in Love Without You

Chapter Thirteen- Fell in Love Without You

Quelling her inner rage was more problematic than Sasha had at first envisioned. It required intense focus and concentration; she refused to let this unborn child be ruined the way Cindy had. Once upon a time, she was the maestro of her emotions; she traveled back to her happy place and imagined herself and Hugh raising this child in England, away from the meddlesome Jimmy Neutron and her treacherous daughter. The child would have Hugh's brown eyes and smile, but her determination and grit. Oh, but wait, hadn't those traits been passed to Cindy too? Damn it. She wanted this child to be diametrically opposed to Cindy, if at all possible.

The front door opened and Sasha looked up from her folded hands on her lap. Cindy glowered, hands on her hips.

"Oh," she remarked. "I didn't realize we had company."

"This is a good thing," Sasha snarled. "This will save us."

"Hah," Cindy said dully. "Save us. Right. And here I thought carrying Mr. Neutron's bastard child would destroy my family and his. But look how wrong I was."

"Don't take that tone with me," Sasha snarled.

"What tone?" Cindy said, emotionless. She stared at her and the hands stroking her stomach. "What tone would you like me to take? Would you like me to be jubilant for the fact your selfishness has created more misery?"

Sasha jumped to her feet and breathed in and out. She counted to ten, and then to ten again. She met Cindy's gaze level and though there was no anger in her expression, Sasha sensed it seething beneath the surface.

"I'm trying to calm myself for the baby," Sasha said.

"Oh, of course," Cindy said. "You'd never be a normal, thoughtful mother for _me_."

Aloud, Sasha counted. "One, two, three...this child will not be a mistake like you."

Cindy's eyes narrowed. A flicker of hurt passed across her face before she hid it. Her fists balled and she headed for the stairs.

"Right. You keep living in that dream world, Mom. I'll be upstairs, living on planet Earth."

"One more word out of you, Cynthia, I'm warning you," her mother snapped.

"And what? You'll slap me and send the malcontent along to your precious unborn child?" Cindy said. She stomped up the stairs and Sasha contemplated following her, to make good on her threat, but no, the child was more important than her. Let Cindy storm and stew like a small child. Sasha had more important matters to consider. For one thing, she needed a good lawyer, to ensure she could raise this child without being stuck in jail and away from it.

Cindy slammed the door and Sasha counted to twenty five.

"This is a good thing..." Sasha repeated to herself, loud enough for Cindy to hear upstairs. "This is a good thing...it doesn't matter what my ungrateful bastard child thinks. This is a good thing."  
**...**

Cindy leaned against her door for a few seconds and steadied herself. She gnawed on her lip and rubbed her eyes to block any ensuing tears.

"Hah," she muttered. "She calls _me_ a bastard? What the hell does she call _that_ thing? God's gift to her?"

...

Cindy brooded in her bedroom. She had locked the door and seated herself on her bed. Like her mother, she centered herself, concentrating on restraining the temptation to dart downstairs and scream at her mother. Fury fueled her, normally, and today ought to be no exception, but she felt numb now. The shock of her mother's pregnancy had worn off; she felt bitter her mother cared more about a bastard child than her and was enraged her mother had found another way to ruin Jimmy's family, but she wasn't personally angry at her. It was an odd thing. It was more like the delayed anger, the repetition of "no, I'm not mad..." signaling a greater rage than she had believed possible. Right now, however, she was numb. It was comfortable and she enjoyed it, for however long it lasted.

Her fingertips grazed her cell phone, lying on her bed, and she toyed with it, twirling it in her hand and tossing it lightly. It was small, compact, and very thin. It was about the width of two credit cards laid back to back and, when it buzzed in her hands, she dropped it on the bed in surprise. She eyed it suspiciously, as if by her horseplay, she had caused it to go off.

Jimmy's number appeared on the screen and she debated not answering it. Someone knocked on her door and, startled again, she jumped. She glowered at the door.

"Cynthia Aurora Vortex, I know you're in there," her mother called.

Rebellion figured into her mood now and she flipped open the phone to answer it. She grinned and flipped off the locked door.

"Hey, Neutron," she said.

"...Are you all right?" he asked. "I've never heard you so..."

"Pleased? Yeah, I know," she said. Behind the door, her mother snarled and fumbled with the lock. Again, Cindy jumped and her grin vanished.

"Hang on a sec, Neutron. I have to barricade the door."

A tinny voice sounded from the phone's speakers- "What?"

She sized up her room and pushed the dresser closer to the door. The lock clicked open and Cindy halted, snatching the phone off her bed. She flopped onto it casually, glowering at her mother.

"Never mind. She barged in anyway," she said.

"Cindy..." he said and then hesitated."Never mind. I'm not sure I want to know."

"Wise choice," she replied.

"And how is your co-conspirator?" her mother asked, eyes narrowed. She patted her stomach and Cindy's eyes narrowed too.

"Are you going to be doing that for the next nine months?" she asked, scooting over on the bed. Her mother sat beside her and Cindy folded in on herself so no part of her body made contact with her mother's body. Her fingers held the phone in a death grip and she was in danger of breaking it.

"Your mother's there," he said.

"Yes," Cindy said.

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood," her mother said. "Otherwise, I'd demand you hand the phone over right now."

"And what makes you think I'd just give it to you?"

"Because I'm your mother and I have the power to turn your life into a living hell."

Cindy laughed humorlessly. "Haven't you already done that?"

"She's warped other lives into eternal misery too," Jimmy commented. The phone dug into her fingers. She had a sudden, wanton desire to dash out of her room, to the Neutrons' house, and demand he hold her. When she was younger, she used to have desires like that too, though she ignored them and acted like they didn't exist. Renewing their contacts reminded her how much she longed for him. For a split second, she could almost see why her mother had behaved the way she had; but, unlike her mother, if Jimmy had any chance of finding happiness aside from her, although she might initially dislike it and fight against it, eventually, she'd have to allow it. She loved him, after all. She wasn't like a hoary villain in a half rate slash story where she murdered people because they stole Jimmy away.

"Jimmy is nothing like his father," her mother proclaimed.

"I'm not going to comment on that, on the grounds I doubt I can say anything you'd want to hear in regards to it."

"Oh, go ahead," she encouraged him. "Honestly, I don't care."

"You're not listening to me," her mother accused. "I'm telling you this for your own good. Stay away from that Neutron boy."

"You dare tell me that after kidnapping his father, shacking up with him, and tricking him into conceiving a child with you?" Cindy snarled.

Jimmy muttered a few choice words she had never heard uttered from him. It left her temporarily speechless. She hadn't known Jimmy could condescend to using the vernacular. It ended with 'hypocrite'.

"Hugh is completely different from Jimmy," her mother said loftily.

"In that you hate Jimmy and are in love with his father," she replied. Her mother's eyes narrowed again.

"I'll call you back," Jimmy said and Cindy balked.

"What? Why?" she objected.

"I can't listen to your mother without yearning to fling things across the room. I'll call you back later, Cin."

"Right..." she said, not bothering to conceal her disappointment. "Later, Neutron."

"See?" her mother gloated. "He can't bear to speak with you."

Jimmy hissed. "Thanks to that supercilious, manipulative bitch, my mother has locked herself in her room and my father can't entreat her to open the door and admit him. It has nothing to do with my considering you 'unbearable' and everything to do with that loathsome woman you call your mother."

Cindy's lips twitched. She was tempted to smile and she hoped her mother had heard him, though she hadn't.

"He can't bear listening to _you_," she countered.

"I'm not going anywhere," her mother replied loftily.

"We'll see about that," Jimmy said darkly.

"And speaking of 'going nowhere', have you found a good lawyer?" Cindy asked. She closed the phone and squeezed it in her palm. Unconsciously, she looked at the window; she had forgotten her curtains were closed, prohibiting either her or Jimmy from seeing each other. A leaden weight attached itself to her heart. She and Jimmy should have spent the two years together, not apart. Jimmy had been obsessed with locating his father, but that was no reason why they should have drifted apart...

"Not yet," her mother said, oblivious to Cindy's train of thought. "But I will. My name carries considerate clout in this town."

"Do you really think you're going to find a lawyer in town who hasn't heard of your disgrace?" she retorted.

"It's not a 'disgrace'," her mother sniffed. "I don't expect you to understand."

They lapsed into silence. Cindy's phone dug into her palm and she held onto it, for a reason unknown to even her. She wished Neutron would call back, despite his assertion he wouldn't speak to her when her mother was nearby. Thinking back on their kiss in the hovercraft, she suppressed a moan. Why would her mother pursue someone who had no interest in her? Jimmy at least had feelings for her; his father had never, to Cindy's knowledge, cared for her mother. Why the hell hadn't her mother accepted Hugh loved Judy and no one else existed for him?

"Why didn't you let it go?" she asked and her mother blinked, taken aback.

"Let what go?" she asked.

Cindy hugged her knees and tucked the phone into her pocket. "Your thing for Jimmy's dad. It's not like you two were 'together' before you kidnapped and hypnotized him."

"No..." her mother agreed, staring at her, wondering where she was going with this. "We weren't. Hugh only had eyes for _Judy_."

Cindy had a shrewd suspicion in the Neutron household, her mother's name was being spoken with the same venom and inflection.

"Then why not leave him alone and accept it?" she asked. She didn't expect an answer; it had been a rude question, really, and she was already grating on her mother's nerves. Although she hadn't blurted it out or stated it in a pugnacious way, it was impertinent. Nonetheless, her mother answered, surprising her. Her mother wasn't usually so forthcoming with information about her personal nature; she wasn't particularly close to either of her parents thanks to their need to keep their distance from her.

"I'm sure by now you've heard the ludicrous tales of 'one true love' and your 'soul mate'?" her mother asked, sniffing in disdain. She didn't wait for Cindy to reply before continuing. "They never mentioned 'one unrequited love'."

Her hand massaged her stomach while she spoke and Cindy gritted her teeth, her mind drifting in a direction she refused to allow it to travel. It jumped back, though the path remained open and she thought the longer this conversation went, the greater chance it'd return again. The possibilities there held the potential to sway her and she disliked it a great deal.

"Judy and I were rivals, not unlike you and Jimmy," her mother said. "There were rumors Judy was a genius, rumors she did nothing to dispel. She could have had her pick of the guys with her saccharine sweet nature and brains. This didn't bother me- to me, men were a waste of time."

_And as a result, people probably thought you were a dyke._

"Hugh always got under my skin. He was so laid back, so disarming...yet Judy fawned over him. Sometimes, it looked like he didn't have an ounce of intelligence in that empty head."

_Remembering that the Neutron genius gene skips a generation..._

"I suppose opposites attract because, eventually, I wound up obsessed with what I couldn't have. There was no way to break up Judy and Hugh, and I didn't even go about it the right way. No matter what I did, Hugh always followed Judy like a puppy dog."

The thought reared its ugly head again and Cindy hugged herself tighter. Now would have been an excellent time for the phone to ring, but it didn't. Its silence struck Cindy as portentous and she rubbed her pocket. Her mother stared at her.

"You know someone like that, don't you?" her mother asked. There was a hint of smug triumph in her voice, which made Cindy immediately want to conceal the information.

_Betty Boring_, Cindy thought, fuming mentally.

"There's someone _he_ would follow like a puppy dog, isn't there?" her mother asked.

"No, there isn't," she lied, fists balling. She didn't like the idea of identifying her mother or, worse, turning into her. With the right pressures, and Jimmy choosing Betty...it was possible. Cindy shut her mouth tight before it dropped open in shock. The realization showed in her eyes, however, because her mother nodded and smirked.

"I thought so."

"Neutron isn't like his father," she hissed. "Betty Boring isn't good for him and he doesn't like her anymore, either."

"Do you really believe that?" her mother asked.

Cindy's eyes flashed and she unlocked her arms from around her knees. She rose from her bed, grabbed her keys, and jammed them into the opposite pocket.

"Hit a nerve?" her mother suggested. "You're not so confident in his feelings as you thought?"

"No," she retorted. "I'd just rather be around people who hate you as much as I do."

She slammed the door on her way out, skipped down the stairs, and ignored her mother opening her door to watch her take the stairs two at a time. She yanked open the front door, let herself onto the porch, and, slamming it too, she looked both ways before crossing the street. She didn't have to go far to locate Jimmy- he was ambling around the yard and talking to Goddard.

"Jeez, Neutron," she said when she approached. "I thought you had friends to confide it."

"They don't know about your mother's 'situation'," he said. "I didn't think you'd appreciate my telling them."

"My mother's going to tell the whole damn town anyway," she retorted. "Why should Carl and Sheen matter?"

"Their way of looking at things is slightly unorthodox," he said. He frowned at her. "What did you and your mother talk about?"

"Oh, the usual," she said nonchalantly. "My mother's cuckolding, the past, whether or not you still like a certain girl with D sized breasts."

"What?" he said. He stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Betty _Quinlan_," she spat. In a would be casual voice, she said, "You don't still like her, do you?"

"No..." he said, looking at her as if she had a few screws loose. "Betty's got D sized breasts?"

One thing she should always keep in mind when talking to a boy- no matter how nice they are, no matter how much you forget they're of the male persuasion, they would undoubtedly be distracted by breasts. (Unless they're gay, but that's another story entirely). She cursed the way she'd brought it up and shook her head at him. To take his mind off it, she shoved him. Startled, he stumbled and playfully shoved her back. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his. Her heart raced and every cell in her body was supercharged. Maybe she could linger this way forever- her body next to his and his cheek against hers.

"You sure you don't still like Betty?" she asked casually.

"Yes..." he said, swiveling his head to stare at her. He stole a kiss and grinned when her eyelids fluttered and her breath caught in her chest.

"Does that answer your question?"

A grin spread across her face. "I could use more persuading."

He kissed her again, deeper than before, and she reciprocated in kind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed the length of her body against his. Her fingers buried in his hair...and a burst of water sprayed on both of them. Dripping wet and shocked, they separated to discover Goddard grinning innocently with a hose in his mouth.

"Goddard!" Jimmy protested and the dog yipped, taking to the air. Cindy grabbed the hose and sprayed Jimmy again. Temporarily distracted from pursuing his mischievous pet, he grabbed another garden hose and sprayed her in the face. Sputtering, hair sodden and in her face, she blasted him again and laughed at the image of his long, brown hair hanging around his face like a drowned hippie. His sapphire eyes sparkled and he tackled her, except the ground was muddy from Goddard's attack and he slipped instead. She snickered and he snatched her around the legs to bring her onto the drenched ground.

She shrieked and he grinned, crawling along the length of her body.

"I think Goddard had the right idea," he said. The same mischief Goddard had exhibited was evident in Jimmy's eyes and she was reminded that once in a while, Jimmy could be devious. He kissed her on the lips again and her head splattered into the mud. It covered Jimmy's hair too and for some odd reason, this struck Cindy as hysterical. She giggled in mid kiss and dolloped the mud on the top of his head. He responded by mixing the mud into her hair and she shrieked again, kicking him off.

"My mother will be furious with both of us," Jimmy said and grinned. "That is, if she even lets us within ten feet of the house."

He stared at her clothing, wet and clinging to her body, and his eyes lingered on certain parts of her body. She smacked him, though she couldn't suppress a grin. Hah. Neutron was hers, all hers.

"What on earth have you two been doing?" Jimmy's mother called from the kitchen doorway. Her eyes were red rimmed and Cindy, with a twinge of remorse, remembered Jimmy's comment on the phone. "It looks like you've been mud wrestling."

Goddard, untouched, hovered above the two and fanned the wet hair about their faces. Jimmy glared at him and he barked at him.

"I blame Goddard," Jimmy said.

"Blame him all you want, but I'm not letting you in the house until you clean up and..." she wrinkled her nose and shuddered. "So filthy." She walked back into the house, closed the door, and, through it, they could hear her complaining about how dirty they were.

"Don't worry. I have something in the lab that'll clean this all up," Jimmy said and glared up at Goddard. "Rotten mongrel."

Goddard yipped good naturedly. Despite his master's comment, he knew Jimmy would never actually punish him for his behavior.


	14. Can't Finish What You Started

Chapter Fourteen- Can't Finish What You Started

Cindy's comment rankled her. None of the Retroville lawyers listened to her and she might have to travel further than the gossip to obtain a decent one. Laying her problems at the Neutrons' front door was neat and allowed her a scapegoat, though her child would grow up confused if she continued it. She intended to let her daughter or son know their true parentage, and understand why their mother had done what she did. Her child would be closer to her than Cindy had ever been, because their bond would be that much greater. True, neither child was planned, but this child had announced itself timely enough to counteract it.

She grabbed Samuel's keys to pay him back for locking her out earlier, exited and locked the house, and unlocked her car. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Cindy and Jimmy fighting with a water hose and opened her mouth to snap at them. She closed it again. She'd allow them this moment, for what it was worth, while she ensured her child's future. Cindy should be grateful to her, but the urchin never was. Cindy never appreciated what she had.

She peeled out of the driveway like a bat out of hell and her tires screeched on the pavement. Burnt rubber marked her passing and, far in the distance, she thought she saw for a half a second Cindy and Jimmy look up.  
**...**

Jimmy loped an arm around her shoulder and admitted her to his inner sanctum to rid himself of the filth they'd accumulated. He grinned and she returned a weak smile. She had noticed her mother spurting off, breaking the speed limit no doubt, and the nagging worry had commenced again. In a few minutes, her mother would probably remember the unborn child and speed limits, but only because of the fetus she carried. (If it could be rightfully called that). If Cindy had been in the car, the breakneck speed would have continued.

Cindy scoffed, disgusted with herself. She was jealous of something that didn't even exist yet. Okay, yeah, it was inside her mother, but it'd never survive on its own. And it was probably smaller than the tip of an eraser.

Jimmy's patented "Water Closet 9000" removed the dirt, cleaned her clothing and body, and left her smelling minty fresh. Her hair was a tad stiff afterward, but the grime was gone. The "Water Closet" was the size of a shower stall and clear, with nozzles on the walls and overhead. Underneath was a drain, which had absorbed the particles so fast she'd never seen it. She blinked, glad she had adhered to Jimmy's instructions to close her eyes before it was activated.

She stepped out and Jimmy had his turn. Meanwhile, arms folded, she stared at Goddard. Goddard's tongue lolled and he grinned at her. He was probably still congratulating himself on attacking the duo with the hose. She almost envied him. He had a much simpler, less complicated life than her. True, he had never lived like a human, but he got to hang around Neutron all day and didn't worry about being replaced. And...

She was jealous of a dog. She'd gone from being jealous of her unborn sibling to envying a dog. Someone ought to lock her up; she'd lost her mind. Grimacing, she smacked the base of her palm against her forehead and waited a few minutes for Jimmy to finish. Goddard's grin had vanished and he watched her carefully. She stared back at him and folded her arms across her chest.

Jimmy stepped out, refreshed, and stretched. He smiled, though it wilted when he saw her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "The 'Water Closet 9000' did the job, didn't it?"

"You get to live in such a perfect, happy home," she said. She hugged herself and shook her head when he opened his mouth, either to lament or comfort her.

"My mother's still upset over your..." he paused and she smirked. He wanted to call her mother a foul name, yet he still feared offending her. She laid a hand on his shoulder and stroked his face with her other hand. He smiled, holding her hand on his cheek, and stared into her eyes. She remembered when they were younger, how she could get lost in his eyes. They were so beautiful and deep, intelligence shimmering, and spoke of boundless compassion and affection, something she never saw at home. She stumbled forward, unwittingly sucked in, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She drew in a sharp breath, forgot to exhale, and stared at him. He stared back.

She didn't know what he saw (what could he possibly see?). Her hand trembled on his shoulder and, seemingly of its own volition, tumbled through his tresses. Unlike when he was younger, he didn't endanger the ozone layer with his hairspray and his hair fell to past his ears. It wasn't shoulder length, though it would be if he didn't cut it soon. Her heart panged and she was afraid to break eye contact was to break the spell and shatter the pieces.

Something pinged quite loudly and they jumped, startled. Jimmy stared at the time machine, tucked into a corner of the room, and a rueful smile split his lips.

"I wanted to venture into the future to check something, but, you know, the future can be altered so many ways through so many factors."

"I thought you had the chrono arch for that," Cindy said.

"The time machine can pluck figures out of the future now too," Jimmy said. "Though it depends on the data I receive from the chrono arch...and it isn't important right now."

"What are you trying to ascertain?" she asked, hands on her hips and drawing away from him.

"_Nothing_," he said and sounded incredibly defensive. She glowered.

"Oh really?" she countered. "Since when are you ever up to 'nothing', Neutron?"

"None of your business!" he retorted. "And since when do you take an interest in my inventions, Vortex?"

"What are you hiding?" she said.

"Did it ever occur to you, for once, to mind your own business?" he snapped.

"She's going to be a Neutron genius," he said softly. "I've ascertained that much."

"Our sibling?" Cindy asked, nails digging into her palms. Of all the things she wanted to share with Jimmy, a sister was not one of them. Her eyes sparked dangerously and she hated the time machine. She wanted to dismantle it and she eyed Jimmy's lab for a mallet to destroy it. Luckily for the machine, no mallets laid nearby.

"Yes," Jimmy said. "But anything beyond that is murky. I can't delve into which family she'll live with, what will happen to your mother, or anything of any portent."

"My mother should be happy," Cindy spat. "She finally got what she wanted. A useful daughter."

Jimmy's mouth opened and closed, rather like a fish, and she snorted. Pivoting on her heel, she headed for the lab's exit and he hastened to her side. He grabbed her shoulder and she shrugged him off. Goddard whined, floating by Jimmy's head, and she hated him. She hated this unborn child and how everyone took such an interest in it. Another Neutron genius- like the world needed another one. The world had enough problems with one and a half.

"I should go," she said.

"Why?" he said. His eyes flashed too. "You wanted the information and I delivered it unto you. Don't shoot the messenger."

"No, I'll shoot the person who couldn't leave well enough alone," she snarled.

"Wouldn't that be your mother?" he said and she slapped him. She knew it was true, couldn't refute it, but she sensed the potential for a great divide between them. She stared at her hand, tingling from striking him, and looked away. Her chest constricted and she murmured, "Yes, it would."

"Go ahead," he said harshly. "Go."

Cindy didn't need further directions. Huffing, she stomped out and didn't look back, though she heard Goddard whine at Jimmy's side. She folded her arms across her chest and realized she didn't know where she was going, but she supposed she'd form a plan once she got there. She wasn't heading home, not to deal with her mother, nor did she intend to stick around the Neutron household.

Goddamn her mother. She had to ruin everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jimmy stayed in the lab until the emptiness gnawed at him. He returned to his house, where the mood fared no better. His father sat at the kitchen table and polished a duck though it had already too much polish on it. His mother was crying upstairs again. Jimmy walked into the house and felt like something had broken in his family. Goddard at his side, he approached his mother's room and knocked on the door. Other than the sobs growing louder, he received no answer. Goddard whined and Jimmy's throat constricted.

"Mom?" he called. "Mom, it's okay. It's just me."

The door swung open so fast Goddard had to yank him back before it smacked him in the face. Judy, face tear streaked and make up akimbo, opened her arms and pulled Jimmy into them. She buried her face in his hair and kissed his head. Jimmy stood there, feeling awkward, and Goddard handed his mother tissues. Fortunately, perhaps because of an earlier crying spell, his mother calmed down. She held him in her arms, regardless, and moaned.

"I bet that awful woman is looking for a way out," she said. She led him toward the bed and sniffled, blowing her nose in a tissue. Then, tossing it away, she hugged herself. "By the time she's sentenced, if she is, the baby will be born. I don't think I could stand it if anything were to happen to it."

"But it's not..." he trailed off. Her eyes blazed and he saw the same determined look Cindy often wore. Despite her misery, she had an iron drive he had to admire.

"The baby is a Neutron," Judy said, standing proudly. "It doesn't matter who or _what _the mother is. The baby is a Neutron. And we will raise it as your sibling."

"I'm not sure Cindy's mom is going to give it up without a fight," Jimmy said.

"Oh, she wants a fight?" Judy said and smiled viciously. "I'll give her the best damn fight of her life."  
**

* * *

**

There seemed to be nothing to do but wait. Sasha had hired a lawyer and explained the situation to him, though it was filtered through her perceptions. Thanks to Judy's meddling, she had had to travel to Houston to find one unprejudiced. In the meanwhile, Cindy and Jimmy, due to their friends' interfering, held stiff, tense meetings. Jimmy didn't hold Cindy responsible for her mother's actions, but Cindy was increasingly feeling like the unwanted, should have been aborted child. Seeing Jimmy reminded her of it, because Jimmy represented what Sasha had wanted all along. It became increasingly cumbersome and unsatisfying for Cindy to rein her temper in, when an appropriate target lived across the street.

She was filled with immense self loathing. Like before, she bottled it up and didn't even tell Libby, though Libby was far from ignorant. She knew Sasha's pregnancy was grating on Cindy's nerves and wanted to help, but Cindy refused her help. Instead, she vented her spleen on Jimmy and came within inches to actually striking him. The love-hate relationship was regressing into all hate, because the one person Cindy truly wanted affection from she couldn't pursue because he was, at the same time, everything she couldn't be. It twisted inside her and warped her worse than before; she wanted to stop being in love with him, for that would have been far easier, and she had no idea how to fall out of love.

On Jimmy's side, he had no idea why Cindy had grown so overtly hostile, though he had problems of his own. Judy wanted the unborn child as Jimmy's sibling, and the knowledge this was the last Neutron child, one way or the other, made her vicious. Very rarely did Jimmy have to face it, though when he expressed doubt about this situation, she snapped at him. Hugh receded into the background, ashamed of what he had done and stuck in the middle of two warring females. The child was his, one way or the other, but he didn't seem to want it. He wanted to make it up to Judy, but Judy didn't accept his lamentations. She was too focused on beating Sasha.

Jimmy escaped the house by hanging out with Carl and Sheen, though every once in a while, their questions grew too much. They were also in league with Libby to prevent another rift from developing between himself and Cindy, and Jimmy discovered the only true refuge he had was the lab. So he hemmed himself in, spending long hours inside it and trying to peer into the future, to locate an end to the conflict. However, with the future growing murkier, his frustration mounted.

Retroville found the conflict enormously engaging. Jimmy and his family had to shop in the dead of night and turn themselves into recluses in order to escape the questions. Cindy's mother lapped up the fame, even though people were calling her a harlot. The rash of vandalism, broken windows and petty theft, were considered part of the buzz. No one thought a low level genius might be turning into a juvenile delinquent. No one ever suspected...the butterfly. Or the pretty blond girl.

**

* * *

**

Cindy had ducked out of a group date to stuff a rag soaked in alcohol into a bottle. She was careful not to touch the alcohol soaked part of the rag when she lit it on fire and flung it through a school window. The glass crashed with a satisfying shriek and instantly, in the dark of night, light blossomed. The teacher's desk had caught fire and she smiled, watching the flames flicker. They illuminated her face and the hungry, eager look in her eyes. She hefted another rag bottle in her hand and lifted the lighter to set it on fire. A hand caught hers and held it. From the fire in the classroom near her, she saw dark blue eyes, strangely flashing in the fire, staring back at her. His hair was greasy and stringy, like he hadn't washed it lately, and he was wearing a white lab coat. She yanked her hand back and glared.

"What the hell do you want, Neutron?" she snapped.

"I thought it was you," Jimmy said quietly. "Retroville doesn't have a high crime rate, and it has almost no juvenile delinquents. And you, stuck in a bad situation, with no other way to vent."

"Spare me your lecture, Nerd-tron," she snarled. "I don't want your company."

"I've erased the town cameras documenting your actions," he said. "You've been rather sloppy. The police almost caught you twice."

She dropped the bottle and glared at him. Fists balling, she seized him by the collar; he was so cool and smug right now, she wanted to smack him around. Anger, like coiled snakes in her stomach, rose to the occasion. Now, more than ever, she was full of fury and hatred. It seemed no matter what happened, she couldn't be happy again, only furious. Like right now, touching Jimmy's bare skin only made her want to turn it purple.

"I don't need your pity," she spat. "Go be a genius somewhere else."

"I'm not happy about this either," he retorted and pushed her off. His eyes blazed like the fire that crackled and smoked to their right. She had thrown the bottle into their old classroom, from when they were ten and eleven. "You act like you're the only one suffering."

"Fuck you," she snapped back. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"And destroying public property is going to help?" he replied and she punched him in the face. His cheek swelled and she stepped back, afraid not because she'd struck him, but because she didn't know now if she could stop. She had to get away from him, get away from here, before she did something she regretted. Jimmy was her beloved, even if she currently loathed him, and she'd never forgive herself this.

"And punching me is going to help?" he countered.

"You have no idea what I'd like to do to you," she said darkly.

"You're welcome," he snapped. "You're welcome for saving your butt, Vortex."

"I didn't ask for your help," she said. "I don't want your help. Not everyone wants a genius."

"My mother doesn't see me either- all she sees is the child your mother is carrying," he said. "You don't have to be alone, yet you choose to act like you're the pariah."

Cindy scoffed. "Your mother already has what she wants."

"You have no idea what she wants," Jimmy said, matching her dark tone. A small tremor ran down her spine.

"Poor baby Neutron," she mocked. "Neutron with the 216 IQ and two parents who love and want him. You were exactly what your parents want and you expect me to pity you?"

"I don't want your pity," he said. "I don't want to be your nemesis."

"Too late," she said. "I can't look at you without wanting to hit something."

"I can tell," he said flatly. He glared at her. "And this is your solution."

"It's better than the alternative," she said.

"Which would be...?" he asked. His voice grated on her nerves. Everything about him grated on her nerves. Her knees went weak at another explosion and she looked at the bottles gathered at her feet, and then at Jimmy in front of her. Jimmy Neutron, boy genius, ruining everything. He was destroying the one thing that brought her savage satisfaction.

"Killing something," she said.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Don't be so sure," she snapped.

"You wouldn't," he replied. "I know you."

"You know nothing," she hissed. "Not anymore."

"Cindy..." he whispered and stroked her cheek. She slapped his hand away and he stepped closer to her. She stayed there, thinking she might beat him badly if he lingered. He kissed her forehead and her knees buckled. Affection she hadn't received in three months. Oh, gods, Jimmy. No, no, she was stronger than this. And yet, when he kissed her cheek, her eyelids fluttered. She hated him, she reminded herself. Hatred was strong enough to beat off affection...she thought...

She pushed him away and he righted himself immediately. His eyes blazed, like the fire near them, and then, like a drain, his emotions trickled downward and away. The coldness in his expression caused her to step back and then berate herself. He ignored the fire, the smoke, and the crackling and popping. When the smoke inhalation grew too much, he receded toward the playground. She followed him and told herself she was too riled up to let him get away now.

He sat on a swing and she sat beside him.

"Our parents have forgotten us," he murmured. The firelight cast strange shadows on his face and made it seem, for a few seconds, as if live coals flashed in his eyes. Her hands trembled on the swing chains and she flung away a mental image of wrapping the chains around his neck.

"Yeah, right," she sneered. "Your parents still love you. Your parents still want you. You were _always_ wanted. You're not taking second place to something that isn't born yet."

"My mother forgets I live in the same house!" he snapped with such venom and bitterness, it choked her throat. This wasn't the Jimmy she knew and loved. This was a Jimmy closer to the darkness in her heart, and it unsettled her, to say the least. He continued, chains digging into his palms.

"I live in the lab now," he said. "Mom doesn't know the difference. She's so fixated on 'getting back what's rightfully hers', she doesn't see me or Dad anymore. This child, this Amelia, is a prize to be won, a stake for the highest bidder."

"Amelia?" Cindy queried. Jimmy glanced at her and then back at the towering inferno in the school. He swung back and forth, picking up speed and still eying the classroom.

"That's her name. Neutron or Vortex, her name will be Amelia. She'll be a genius," Jimmy said and spat. "That's what everyone wants, isn't it? The second Neutron genius, the one with Mom's green eyes, but are they really your mother's? And Dad's brown hair, because she has to look like either a Vortex or a Neutron, and she has to be better than both of us."

It wrenched her heart to hear him speak like this. This wasn't Jimmy. This was some stranger. She pumped her legs to swing too, not because she wanted to, but because she had nothing better to do. While she swung, it became easier to see Jimmy's face and the emotions accompanying his harsh speech. His eyes were hidden now, only visible in glimpses from the fire she had started.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I've seen into the future," he retorted. "What do you think I did in my lab all day? Twiddle my thumbs?" And then, with a surprising amount of nastiness and anger, he added, "Invent useless things that don't work and then boast about them until they blow up in my face?"

"I wish they would blow up in your face," she grumbled.

Jimmy jumped off the swing and landed neatly on his feet. He glared at her. "We're on the same side, Vortex. We should be _allies_."

"Why should I be friendly with someone who is exactly the type of child my mother wants?" Cindy countered.

"Because we'll continue to be non entities," he retorted. "Our parents only see Amelia. They don't see us anymore, unless you count as instruments against the 'other side'."

She stared at him. "And why should I care? This is your stupid fault anyway. It was _your_ hypnobeam, _your_ lab-"

"_Your_ mother," he corrected. "_My_ father. My hypnobeam was just a convenient shortcut. Your anger is misplaced."

"And you're deluded if you think I'm ever going to join your little pity party," she sneered and hopped off the swing. She landed beside him and brushed herself off. "Our families are enemies, Neutron. And that's not going to change just because you're offering me the olive branch of contrivance."

"We're both being ignored, tossed aside for our parents' selfish desires," he said. "And don't lie to me and tell me you can talk to anyone else about this. No one understands but us. No one sees the truth but us."

"We're not an 'us'," she denounced. "We'll never be an 'us'."

He stepped closer. The fire burned behind him and illuminated his silhouette. "You can't deceive me, Vortex."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Seeing how popular my new FOP story is, I'm going to try to update things at least once a week, every Tuesday. Emphasis on try.

Since I haven't updated this fic on this site in forever, I'm gonna spam you guys with everything I've got. No objections, I trust.

Chapter Sixteen

Cindy sneered. Her insides quivered and she glared back at Jimmy. His smugness infuriated her and brought the fury surging back; she lashed out, punching him again. His eyes flashed and he shoved her back.

"I leave you to your fate, Vortex," he said. "For tonight, in the least."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she countered.

"Exactly what it purports to mean," he replied. He nudged a button on his watch and faded from visibility. Snarling, she launched herself at where he'd stood and slammed into air. Teeth gritted, she delivered a roundhouse kick, followed by several jabs and punches where Neutron ought to be. Sweat trickled down her cheeks and she flushed, remembering Jimmy's kiss on her forehead. She tore through her old playground and her feet pounded on the pavement. The moon wouldn't show her an invisible person, but right now, she was too angry to think clearly. Jimmy had shown her a target and then denied her. Jimmy was the reason she was in this mess.

Jimmy was turning into a jaded cruel person like her. The thought stopped her dead in her tracks and she collided with the jungle gym. Metal dug into her stomach and she gasped, landing back on her elbows to cushion the blow. Her stomach ached and the air in front of her wavered, like light bended away from it. Her lips drew back into a snarl.

"Neutron," she snapped.

"Need a hand up, Vortex?" he taunted. "Or would you rather punch me again? Contrary to popular belief, my head is not a piñata."

"Since when do your parents not give a shit about you?" she asked.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he said. "The police will arrive here eventually and it'd be preferable for you not to be seen near your arson."

"Yes," she said. "That's a 'yes'."

An invisible hand reached for her and she yelped when her whole body flickered out of the visible spectrum. His hand was warm in hers and she smelled chemicals from his lab on his skin. He activated his jet pack and wrapped his arms around her waist. Growling, she struggled for a comfortable position to stay in while not being able to see him, only feel him. She grabbed his belt.

Heat rose along his cheeks and hers. "Cindy, that's not my belt."

"You're invisible!" she snapped. "How the hell am I supposed to know what I'm grabbing?"

Jimmy coughed politely. "For one thing, my belt doesn't have a bigger bulge like that."

She smacked him upside the head and almost fell out of his arms.

"You know, you're lucky we're about fifty feet in the air," she told him. "And that I'm depending on you to stay alive at the moment."

"Uh huh," he said. "And you're lucky I rescued you from being almost arrested again by the police. Though I suppose your accidental grope might've been my 'thank you'."

"Try that again and it won't be my palm in your groin, but my foot," she said.

He fell silent and shifted his arms around her. He shut off the invisibility and turned his head so she couldn't read his expression. This on and off again Neutron was irritating. She knew teenagers had mood swings, and she and Jimmy were obviously no exceptions, but she didn't like what Jimmy was turning into. Not that she didn't have anything to do with it...reality was unpleasant to deal with at the moment.

"I guess I should consider myself lucky your jet pack hasn't blown a fuse," she said.

"You should consider yourself lucky the local police department is incompetent and I monitor your activity closer than they do," he said tightly. "Really, Vortex? Arson?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she huffed, blowing hair out of her face.

"We don't seem to be on a first name basis anymore," he replied.

"Why would you want us to be allies?" she retorted. "Our parents hate each other."

"And we're forgotten," he reminded her. "But I can see the attempt to rally you to my side has gone badly astray."

"You have Carl and Sheen."

"And you have Libby." They were flying over her house and she struggled, severely unwilling to rejoin her mother and her inglorious boasts. Seeing her mother's rounded belly made her sick to her stomach. For the moment, her mother had taken to cooing at it and calling it ridiculous baby names. The thing wasn't even born yet and it was already getting more attention than Cindy did.

"I haven't seen you around town with them." She said it neutrally, testing the waters.

"I don't have much to discuss with them anymore," he said.

"I don't want to go home."

"That makes two of us."

"Think they'd miss us if we flew around the world and stayed away?"

"I thought you said there would never be an 'us'?" he said and his lips quirked. "I thought you loathed me."

They stared at each other and Cindy saw the darkness lurking in Jimmy's eyes. She raised her hand and stroked his hair. He smiled weakly and leaned forward, his forehead against hers. "And now you want to run away together."

"In this economy, at least we won't have to worry about paying a lot for a hotel," she teased.

"They might wake up and appreciate us if we don't return," he said, like he was seriously pondering running away.

"Since when do you ever run away from anything, Jimmy?" she said. She used his first name to get his attention and he blinked.

"It's not 'running away' if we're only gone a few days," he said. "As long as we intend to come back."

She snorted. "Speak for yourself. I never want to go back."

"I can't leave Retroville forever, Cindy," he said. They hovered above the street and he suddenly gained altitude, jumping until they were invisible from the street level. The cold night air made her shiver and she felt Jimmy's heartbeat through his shirt.

"I could," she said quietly. She wasn't disturbed to find it was true, too.

"Wouldn't our running away be equivocal to your mother's...acts?" Jimmy inquired. They settled down in the park and his arms remained around her waist. He smelled strongly of stale sweat and she pushed away. The fire's lingering odors also clung to them both and she wished she could have continued her work, but it was too risky, especially with Neutron covering for her.

It rankled her Jimmy had to cover for her in the first place. Yet the fury she felt was outweighed by the tension and unease of Jimmy turning into a dark, vengeful person like her. It scared her to contemplate. Jimmy was light and good; he didn't deserve to be so angry.

"You actually love me," she retorted. She turned her face from him to conceal any doubt and hugged herself.

"That is beside the point," he said. He sat on the bench and patted the spot beside him. She remained standing with her back to him.

"I don't buy it," she said. "I can't believe your parents are both ignoring you. You're _Jimmy Neutron_, the boy with two loving parents-"

"My dad's afraid of my mother's passion and my mother's consumed by her Amelia obsession," Jimmy retorted. "It's not a matter of 'belief', but if you persist in your delusions and refuse help, who am I to deny you? After all, you seem quite content to burn down school buildings and graffiti the town."

Cindy flinched and inhaled shakily. The venom in Jimmy's voice scared her. She lifted her head defiantly and looked him in the face. "Would you stop calling it 'Amelia'? It's a _thing_."

"It's not a thing," Jimmy snarled. "It will be named 'Amelia' and the time machine-"

"Fuck your time machine," she shot back. "I don't give a fuck about your inventions."

Jimmy's face darkened and then shuttered away, replaced with the cold look she'd received earlier. Unlike her, he wasn't quite as skilled at concealing hurt and she saw her remark had inflicted pain. On a perverse level, she was pleased. She still wanted to thrash Neutron for being the child prototype her mother wanted, for being part of a happy family (though it seemed completely opposite at the moment), and for being the object of her affection. Everything would be so much simpler if she weren't in love with him. And she hated him more for loving him.

"My inventions have served me in better stead-" he started.

"Your inventions started this mess," she countered. His face completely drained of emotion.

"Then you won't receive any aid from me," he said. "Have fun in juvy, Vortex."

This conversation was not going the way she wanted. She had a feeling if she let Neutron walk away now, the rift between them would be more or less permanent. She steeled herself and grabbed his arm. The weight on her chest increased and she inhaled shakily. She tilted his head in her direction with her other hand and guided his gaze toward hers. He snapped back, not letting her touch him and she suppressed a sigh.

"Wait," she said.

"You've already made your decision," he hissed. His eyes flashed and the darkness dwelt deeper, cutting her to the quick. The rift between them could make him like her too...more like her. Her stomach twisted.

She knew what she intended to say would be arduous. She wasn't sure she could squeeze it out, but she had to do something.

"I don't want to hear about 'Amelia'," she said. "I hear enough about her at home."

"You think I don't?" he hissed. He glowered.

"You're already inundated with crap about her," she snapped back. "Why torture yourself more?"

"I need to know," he said. "And it doesn't concern you. You've already established-"

"I'm frustrated," she growled. "Why the hell do you think I'm setting things on fire? I can't fucking talk to anyone-"

"And whose fault is that?" he said archly. "You throw away the one person you can talk to-"

"You're everything my mother wants," she snapped. "How am I supposed to look at you?"

"Like you care about me and like I am nothing like the unborn child?" he retorted. "But apparently, you are incapable of separating us."

"And whose fault is that?" she growled. "You're both going to be Neutron geniuses, or are, and that's all my mother ever wanted. Not me. Someone like _you_. I'm a fucking reject."

Jimmy started and then stopped, blunting his tongue. "Then why do you repudiate me at every turn?"

"Weren't you listening?" she scowled.

"_I_ want you," he said softly. "But apparently, I'm not enough."

Cindy shuddered. How vulnerable Neutron was, even in his anger. How much he admitted, so much more than she did. She'd never been able to be open, not with a family like hers. She hesitated, on the verge of admitting something, and afraid of getting hurt in retaliation. The silence stretched and she wasn't sure she could breach her defenses long enough to let him in.

In a quiet voice, she said, "I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?" he replied. There was a bite to his voice and she gnawed her lip.

"It's so easy for you," she scoffed.

His eyes were gorgeous in the moonlight and she forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Shaking her head to rid herself of the effect, she added, "Open yourself up."

"Contrary to your belief, Vortex," Jimmy said, smirking, "I really won't harangue you unless you start it."

"What if there was something...?" she started and then stopped. "Never mind. This is stupid."

"If there was something what?" he pressed.

"Never mind!" she snapped.

"What are you so afraid of?" he said. "Me? Or yourself?"

She scowled. "I'm not afraid of anything, Nerd-tron."

"And yet, I seem to have touched upon a sensitive subject," he said.

"Your lab coat reeks," she countered.

"Don't change the subject."

The silence returned and she folded her arms across her chest. Inhaling shakily again, she said, "Your family is so outgoing with its affections. You never have to wonder or worry about anything. You don't have to think 'well, what if this happens' and 'how will she react when'? You're not being held on display for the highest bidder."

"No," he agreed. "I'm not."

She turned to him and shuddered, afraid of going for the next step. "You've never had all your social occasions held up to a microscope. You don't have to deal with an alcoholic dad or a verbally and emotionally abusive mother. You have everything you've ever wanted."

After she'd spoken it, she realized she felt better. His eyes widened and he stared at her. She held her hand over his mouth; if he interrupted her now, she didn't think she'd speak it again. Or even venture to get it out. It'd remain trapped inside her, concealed within the layers of self protection.

"That's why it took me so long to realize I was in love with you," she said and then laughed humorlessly. "Oh, I already knew. I was just hoping it'd go away. I've spent most of my life wishing it'd go away. I couldn't have the misfortune to fall in love with Jimmy Neutron. Even I couldn't be that unlucky.

"My mother hates you, you know. Always has. She's made me hate you too, and warped me in such a way that even when I try to fight it, I can't."

She removed her hand from his mouth. "Was that all you ever hoped and more?"

"I never thought..."

"Of course you didn't," she sneered. "_You're_ Jimmy Neutron. You don't have to worry about things like this."

She knew she sounded bitter and she was.

"Let's sneak into Retroland," he said.

"What?" she said. That was so far from their current topic of discussion her mind had a little difficulty switching gears. She blinked rapidly at him.

"We could use a change of pace," he said and smirked. "Besides, we never did commemorate its anniversary. And it's been a few years since we trespassed with salami legs."

She laughed despite herself. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"No, I'm not," he said seriously. "And that's the problem, isn't it?"

"Yes..." she said, frowning. "Yes, it is."

"So, shall we?" he said and extended his hand to her.

"First, a shower," she said and wrinkled her nose. "No offense, boy genius, but you smell like you haven't bathed in three days."

"It might have been more," he said and scowled. "I've lost count."

"Oh great," she said, rolling her eyes. "The boy with the head the size of Texas has a body odor to match."

"Cindy," he said and she saw him smiling faintly, "don't push your luck."  
**

* * *

**

"Sugar booger?" Hugh ventured cautiously. "Have you seen Jimmy?"

Judy was hunched over the kitchen table again and going through paperwork. She gnawed her lip and put one paper aside in favor of another one. Their lawyer had given them as much information as she thought they could handle and Judy was determined to sift through it. Any chance of seizing the unborn child Jimmy called "Amelia" she'd grab and hold onto for dear life.

The prospects looked good, the lawyer informed her, but nothing was ever 'airtight' in law. It behooved her to understand what exactly looked good and what might not work in their favor. Although Jimmy had had his share of calamities that reflected badly on his parents when he was younger, they were a far better candidate than the Vortexes. Their lawyer had warned them they might have supervised visitation for a few months after Amelia's birth to verify she was a fit mother, and, a few weeks of it with Jimmy and the family before then. She had no problems with that, as long as the court could prove beyond a doubt they deserved Amelia.

"Honey bunch?" he called and stood over her shoulder. She jerked.

"I was in the middle of reading a brief," she said, scowling.

"I haven't seen our son since yesterday."

Judy jerked. "Our son?"

Hugh winced. "You know, Jimbo. He's been kinda edgy lately...I think he thinks we've been ignoring him."

"I've been busy..." she said and gestured toward the paperwork. "Where would he get that impression?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Hugh swallowed hard and his eyes darted around the room. Her patience at the moment was sorely tested and she was severely tempted to snarl "spit it out" at him. His words hadn't quite penetrated, either. She hadn't noticed Jimmy sullen and miserable. To her knowledge, Jimmy had been as normal as ever, helping her find out more about Amelia and searching out any legal remedies the lawyer hadn't mentioned. He'd been the dutiful son and hadn't complained.

"Because we have been ignoring him."

"No, we haven't," she said sharply. "We've been valuing his input-"

"About Amelia," Hugh said. "When's the last time either of us asked him how his day was? Or how he was coping with this?"

"There isn't time for that," she said. "Right now, we have to focus on making sure Sasha doesn't sink her claws into our baby."

"But, sugar booger..." he said and steeled himself. "What about Jimbo? He's our son...and he really is ours."

She looked up at him and he fidgeted. With her current mindset, she was finding it very hard to focus on anyone who wasn't Sasha or Amelia. She was so determined to beat her and take back what was rightfully hers, she couldn't see anything else. Jimmy and Hugh had been placed on the back burner a while back.

"Can't it wait? I have to go through this," she said and gestured to the piles.

"You're hurting him," Hugh said and she could see it was an effort for him to stand up to her. "And I'm worried about him."

"He isn't important right now!" she snapped.

Hugh looked at her sadly and stepped back out into the living room. "I'm going to go find our son. You're welcome to join me...if you care about him."

She jumped to her feet and saw him snatch his car keys and walk out of the kitchen. For a few seconds, she couldn't move. Objections poured through her mind and then she sank back into the seat. The paperwork awaited her, it was eleven o'clock at night, and where did her husband think he was going? Jimmy would be fine, Jimmy was always fine.

She started in on the paperwork again with a mounting sense of remorse. Now that she thought about it, the last time Jimmy had smiled at her, it had looked terribly forced. It hadn't reached his eyes and he'd turned away not long after. He also hadn't spoken to her beyond what she'd asked of him. Sighing, she listened to the car start up and drive away.

Now she didn't feel like reading these papers. She drifted away, into the living room, and stared at her family portrait. It was an older one, from before Sasha had interfered horribly and stolen Hugh away. Jimmy beamed, his parents' arms around him, and held a trophy in his arms. Goddard was floating above, always part of the family. Her little genius had looked so childlike...she couldn't remember seeing that expression on his face after what had happened. And Hugh...Hugh was almost normal again, except for strange moments where he'd flinch and back away from her.

She left the portrait and wandered throughout the room. It should have disturbed her immediately that she hadn't seen Jimmy in a day and he was out this late. It should have set off her parental concerns immediately. She wasn't doing her job as a parent to let this, and whatever else had transpired, slide. Come to think of it, who was committing all those arsons and juvenile delinquent acts throughout town? Who was monitoring Cindy? (By that token, when was the last time she'd seen Cindy? It had to be less recently than Jimmy, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a conversation with Jimmy that didn't revolve around Amelia).

She touched her stomach and sighed. Life would have been so much easier if she'd been able to conceive another child after Jimmy.

Grimacing, she drifted up the stairs. They had taken family portraits after Hugh had vanished, but the effect was nowhere near the same. Jimmy had stared, emotionless, into the camera, and she had done her best not to cry. With makeup, it was impossible to see how red her eyes were, how much she had spent crying and hoping Hugh would return to her. She had never believed Jimmy when he'd promised her he'd find Hugh. And yet...he'd done it on his own.

Walking up the steps, she went into Jimmy's room and stared through his curtains. Cindy's room was lit up and Judy thought she could distantly see Sasha prying through her daughter's stuff. Judy hissed and ignored her. However, if Sasha was doing this, then Cindy wasn't home either. Sasha wasn't paying attention to Cindy, just like Judy was ignoring Jimmy. Weren't they supposed to be the good parents, to show up the Vortexes?

Whatever Sasha was looking for, she couldn't find it. Judy didn't find whatever solace she wanted, either, in Jimmy's room. Everything he held sacred to him, he now concealed in the lab, where she'd earn a death sentence trespassing with his security. Judy whimpered and vacated her son's room. More aimless drifting brought her out the door and into the cool night. She didn't know where she was going, but she thought she'd know when she got there.

Her feet were content to plod along and reach their destination in due time. The starry sky overhead gave her no indication, no answers, and she realized with a jolt she hadn't locked her door. She headed back, to lock it, and fitted the key inside.

"Judy."

She whirled, jerking the key out, and Sasha stood across the street from her. Cautious, Judy headed toward her and wished she had a machete or weapon of any sort on her. Sasha looked neutral, but it was hard to tell with her. Sasha usually never revealed everything at once. And her belly was swelling, damn her.

"Sasha." It was an acknowledgment, not a hail. Judy gritted her teeth and hoped the other woman would disappear off the face of the earth.

"A nice night for a stroll, isn't it?" Sasha inquired.

_And yet, she keeps talking, reminding me of her existence..._

"I suppose," Judy answered.

"How is your son?" she continued. Judy reluctantly came closer to the woman, not out of any real desire to be near her, but because she didn't want the entire neighborhood to hear their exchange.

"Fine," she said curtly, like she absolutely knew without a doubt where Jimmy had gone. "How's your daughter?"

"Fine," Sasha shot back.

"Do you really expect you're going to win custody?" Judy said.

"I am her biological mother," Sasha retorted. "Of course."

"Hugh is her father," Judy said, putting her hands on her hips. "And you're only her mother because Hugh was brainwashed. Why do you think your lawyer keeps stalling?"

The other woman's nostrils flared and she glowered at Judy. "My daughter is in love with your son. I expect you knew that as well."

"Yes," she spat back at her. "I did."

Silence returned, longer than before, and Sasha rubbed her belly. Owls hooted and Judy remembered yet again she didn't know where both her 'men' were. She sincerely doubted Sasha knew where Cindy was, either. Armed with what she knew about the future, she could inflict damage on Sasha should she choose to...assuming the future didn't change. But Jimmy (and her lawyer) had advised her not to use the information; the court wouldn't hear of it, certainly.

"You're not going to win."

"And you know this for a fact?" Sasha sneered.

"I do."

"I'll always win," Sasha snapped. "Because no matter who ends up with custody, she will always be _mine_, not yours. You will never bear another of your precious Hugh's children."

Judy glared. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of replying or showing her how much her remark had cut her. Instead, in a soft voice, she replied, "No, but at least I know it was an option, an act he would have engaged in willingly. I didn't manipulate him to get what I wanted."

Sasha glowered. "Keep your son away from my daughter."

"Or what?" she said, darkly amused.

"You don't want to know," she snapped.

"Oh, yes, I do," Judy said. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Huffing, Sasha headed back toward her porch. Just as Judy had thought, Sasha didn't have an answer. Too bad it didn't make her feel much better. Her stomach roiled and she hoped Hugh had found Jimmy. Wherever Jimmy was, Judy had a sense Cindy wasn't far behind. She cast one last, loathsome look at the woman who had caused so much trouble, the woman who was determined to make everyone's lives miserable just to further her own agenda. How did Sasha sleep at night?

* * *

They loped through the vacant amusement park. Bereft of all electricity, the amusement park was eerie and reminded her of her childish fears. Jimmy walked beside her but didn't speak. He gazed at the moon, occasionally at his watch, and kept his own counsel. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at the Bat Outta Heck ride.

"Some date," she scoffed.

"You almost set the school on fire, I prevented you from making the mistake of your life, and now we're trespassing," Jimmy said. "Yes, I would think so."

She bit back a sarcastic response. "You really think your parents don't care anymore, Neutron?"

"I don't know," he said. He laughed hollowly. "What does it matter? We're the wave of the past."

"It matters," she said. She touched his cheek and he turned to face her. His eyes were breathtaking in the moon light and she shifted her hand from his cheek to his hair. It was soft and she brought herself closer. Jimmy stepped back suddenly and narrowed his eyes at her.

Jimmy was distant as they continued throughout Retroland. Cindy felt the need to babble, anything to fill the silence. He was too quiet and withdrawn. It wasn't natural, especially not for him. Clearing her throat, she said, "Lovely night, isn't it?"

Jimmy stared at her, scoffed, and glanced up at the stars. They were walking past Bat Outta Heck and toward the carousel rides. Cindy remembered riding in a giant eyeball with Jimmy and bickering all the while. She smiled, wishing for simpler times. It'd been so easy to hate Neutron back then, hate him and secretly love him, without their parents complicating it worse than they already did. Jimmy's parents had probably never given him grief for who he liked.

"Hey, Neutron," she said quietly and he turned his head. "What are you going to do...after? You know..."

"I've seen the future, and I want no part of it," he said. "My future self seems to communicate amicably with Amelia, but I can't comprehend it. Thinking about her turns my insides cold."

"What about us?" she said and he stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you see...of us?" she asked. He blinked.

"I wasn't looking for anything other than Amelia," he confessed. "My mother, whenever she asks me about the future, it's always about Amelia."

"There are more important things, you know," she said and smiled, swinging her leg wide just because. She stroked his cheek, he caught her hand, and they stared at each other. He brought her captured hand to his chest and they turned, an about face, in the moonlight. Her breathing halted after inhaling and she peered intently into his eyes. They might as well have been the only creatures in the world.

"Do you truly care?" he whispered. "Or are you trying to pry information out of me too?"

"I care," she said and stepped closer, trapping her hand between his chest and hers. "I..."

He tilted his head and slowly leaned in to kiss her. The moment seemed to take forever and she shut her eyes to anticipate it. She smelled his breath, mouth wash on it, first, and felt the cool breeze on her cheek. His lips met hers and Jimmy released her hand to wrap his arms around her. The kiss started out innocent, a soft pecking, and they both responded with gusto, dying for affection from someone. Jimmy's arms slid around her waist, hers slid around his neck, and they opened their mouths. The peck became open tongued, passionate kissing until Cindy had to pull back.

Bright red, she hastily drew in breaths because her lungs felt fit to burst. Jimmy stared at her and then smirked.

"Hormones can do strange things to a person," he remarked quietly.

"You think that was _hormones_?" she gasped, once her breath had returned sufficiently. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not entirely," he conjectured. "When was the last time either of us received so much as a hug from anyone?"

Cindy turned defiant. "I've been hugged."

"When?" he said. She shifted her gaze away and muttered, "Twelve weeks ago."

"Exactly," he said. "We're starved for affection."

Her eyes flashed. "I'm not starved for anything."

His lips quirked. "Sometimes I wonder if you say things just to be contrary, and for no particular reason otherwise."

"I do not!" she snapped and he chuckled. The mirth caught him off guard and Cindy stewed, but it was a familiar, beloved irritation. She was upset with Jimmy for pointing out the obvious and for being so smug and annoyingly right. She was annoyed with him for being Jimmy Neutron. Then a smile spread across her face too. It wasn't his newfound darkness irritating her, but his old self. She relaxed.

"Yes, you do," he said.

"No, I don't," she retorted and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned.

"Which is it, Vortex? Is Australia a country or a continent? Can you see the equator?" he teased.

"You're going to let one little event-"

"That got us shipwrecked-"

"Oh, bring that up too, why don't you!" she huffed. She playfully shoved him and he shoved her back. Identical evil grins on their faces, they proceeded to nudge each other back and forth until they collided into a bench. This prompted another argument, about whose fault it was they had run into the bench. He pulled her on top of him on the bench and she straddled him.

"Wanna try this again, this time with breathing?" he quipped. She smacked him lightly on the head and then flashed him a quick grin. Leaning forward, she nipped him on the neck and began to suck on the bite. His hands rested on her waist and he exhaled raggedly. A certain part of him wasn't exactly displeased with her and she smirked, returning to give him a hickey he'd have a hell of a time explaining to his parents.

Breaking off the contact, she shared a mischievous look with him and they resumed their former activity, this time with breathing. The world faded away, replaced by the singular awareness of the other person. Cindy was hyper aware of everything Jimmy, how his hands rested on her back, his breath in her mouth, the way his knees were just slightly behind her rear, his chest inches away from hers, and the throbbing she could feel from him but ignored. Her hands on his neck were flush with warmth and she scooted closer, so there was no separation between them.

They broke off the kiss and she rested her forehead against his. She smirked.

"You still have a forehead the size of Texas, Neutron."

"Yours must have grown in the last few years, because it fits perfectly on mine," he retorted.

They rested there for a moment, taking comfort in each other's company. Shutting her eyes, she stroked his cheek with the back of her right palm.

"Wanna stay like this forever?" she whispered.

"Eventually, one of us will have to move," he said. "Even if it's only to go to the bathroom."

"Spoilsport," she shot back and laid against him; she was, for the first time in a long while, utterly content and at peace with the world.

An owl hooted, crickets chirped, and Jimmy's breath was warm on her cheek. She allowed herself to pretend, for however long, that the rest of the world had faded away and it was, and only would be, her and Jimmy forever and ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying. And please continue to read, review, and comment.

Chapter Eighteen: Breakeven

Perfect peace stole over the duo. Not since the island years past had they experienced such tranquility, and it overwhelmed her frustration, resentment, and loathing. Soothed and mildly amused by Jimmy's obvious discomfiture and erection, she bit back a smile. She shuffled on his lap back and forth and Jimmy turned bright red. Color rose in her cheeks too- the friction in her jeans had increased too. However, she wasn't going to let Jimmy know this.

"Happy to see me?" she quipped.

A devilish gleam lit his eyes and he grinned. "Not nearly as happy as you are to see me."

She snorted. "You can't prove that, Neutron."

"Can't I?" he teased. "Deducing mathematically-"

"Bullshit-" she interrupted.

"-I can tell your jeans have suddenly grown wet," he said and she smacked him.

"Pervert!" she cried.

"You're the one with your legs wrapped around my waist and pressed up against me," he said. She huffed and tried to unlock her legs, but they were stuck together. Jimmy watched her in amusement try to get her stiffened body to respond. Rather than let her proceed, he distracted her with a kiss. It prevented her from continuing and she kissed him back, leaning into him again until there was no space between them. Thinking about how close they were was doing certain things to her and her hands snaked beneath his shirt. His breathing grew ragged, as did hers.

Hugh had decided the best way to locate Jimmy was to drive around town until inspiration struck. Naturally, considering much area Retroville contained, this might have taken all night and day had Judy not suggested a more lucrative idea. They halted outside of McSpanky's and Judy strained her brain to recall Jimmy's phone number. It depressed her to realize she'd forgotten it, since she hadn't needed to call him in so long. The last time she had, she thought she'd asked him about Amelia, and not himself.

After five minutes, she conceded defeat and handed the cell phone to Hugh.

"Tell me you remember Jimmy's number," she said. Hugh promptly plugged in the numbers and they listened to the phone ring on the other end. Hugh didn't comment on her forgetting his number, but he might not have found it remarkable. He forgot the strangest things, and then remembered them at the oddest times.

"Who the hell is this?" a huffy female voice demanded. Judy blinked. "Whoever it is, we're busy. Fuck off."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then, appalled, Jimmy said, "Cindy, that's my _parents_."

"Oh…oh…" She didn't seem capable of responding beyond that. Judy smiled thinly, amused at Cindy's embarrassment. She jumped in to spare her further humiliation, since both Jimmy and Cindy were at a loss.

"You're lucky I'm not your mother," Judy reprimanded. "Or I'd wash your mouth out with soap."

"Sorry, Mrs. Neutron," Cindy said. "We were…in the middle of something…"

"I gathered that," Judy said. "Can I speak to my son?"

"I'm here," Jimmy said. "I'm sorry. I found Cindy during my daily constitutional and-"

"Just what did you think you were doing wandering around so late at night, James Isaac Neutron? You could have been hurt," she snapped. "You didn't tell either of us where you were going- you disappeared!"

Another, ruder child might have replied she would never have noticed he was missing if she didn't need something from him. Cindy started to remark and Jimmy must have silenced her. Judy sighed, knowing what Jimmy wanted to say but had too much politeness to remark. To spare him (and Cindy), she filled in the blank.

"I know I haven't been a good mother to you lately," she said. "I know I've been distracted by Amelia, and I shouldn't have put her ahead of you. And the truth is if your father hadn't noticed you were gone and pointed out how I'd been acting, I would have been oblivious."

"I'm going to stare at the trees for a few minutes," Cindy said. "Don't talk too loud."

She heard footsteps and little pained cries, followed by, "Goddamn it, Neutron! You see what you do to me?"

"Me, Vortex?" Jimmy shot back. "You started it!"

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to finish it right now," she grumbled. Then silence returned.

"Do I want to know?" she inquired.

"No, not really," he said, having the good grace to be chagrined.

"How is she?" she asked quietly.

"Angry," Jimmy said. "Not this is a peculiar state for her to be in, but I've never seen her this furious. Lingering around her mother may be harmful to her health."

"I heard that, Neutron!" Cindy snapped. She muttered, "Hanging around me may be harmful to _her _health."

"You're not upset with us, are you?" she asked. Jimmy hesitated and she grimaced. Her son was being polite again, and she almost wished he wouldn't. "I didn't mean to ignore you. I got swept up in thinking about that- _woman_- and I completely forgot. It's so hard to think with her around."

Jimmy remained taciturn.

"I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens."

Sullen, quiet, he remarked, "It didn't feel like that."

"I know," she said and sighed. "How about this? We'll have a family outing, the three of us."

Jimmy paused. "Perhaps it should be four of us."

Judy mulled this over. It'd rankle Sasha to have lost her daughter to the Neutrons, in addition to her future child, but it wasn't like Sasha was actively trying to keep her daughter on her side. She had a shrewd suspicion the crime hike had to do with Cindy, in which case some quality family time, particularly if it wasn't with her family, might soothe her rattled nerves. It couldn't hurt…Cindy had been nothing but polite to her and Hugh.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Oh…that," he said, like she hadn't been calling to verify it. "We're in Retroland."

"You come home this instant," she said. "You and Cindy."

Jimmy covered the microphone and a muffled exchange transpired. After a few minutes, he said, "Did you want Cindy to come home with me?"

"If she wants to come, she's welcome," Judy said, with a smile in her voice.

* * *

His parents didn't comment on Jimmy and Cindy breaking into Retroland when they arrived. The teenagers had a hard time walking through the amusement park thanks to certain anatomical situations, and had kept silent during their journey back. Jimmy had underestimated his attraction to Cindy again, and his body had deigned to remind him. He grimaced. Cindy, by contrast, kept swinging her legs in a strange way and avoided looking at him. At least in the car, they wouldn't have to think about it.

Jimmy settled behind his father in the driver's seat, and Cindy behind his mother. The car pulled away and a minute passed before anyone spoke.

"You smell like smoke, Cindy," Judy remarked.

Cindy flushed. A few hours ago, already another lifetime, Cindy had almost set fire to Lindbergh Elementary. Their hands brushed in the car and they jumped, startled at the chemistry. She stared at him, a longing look he determined not to return and not to postulate about. Irritated, she looked away and out the window.

"There was a fire," she said elusively.

"Does your mother know you're out?" Judy continued.

"No," Cindy said and hunched her shoulders. "She probably won't notice."

They idled at a red light and Jimmy's parents exchanged looks. Jimmy studied Cindy in repose, now that she was staring out the window and not at him. The fury radiated from her body, subdued but very much present, and she sniffed at her reflection. Jimmy slid his hand along hers deliberately and she glared at him. Her gaze looked elsewhere, through him.

"When are you free, Cindy?" Judy asked. Hugh was quiet, as he tended to be now. Jimmy grimaced. His father had usually commented once or twice during discussions with a non sequitor, but Sasha's actions had robbed him of his spirit. Then again, they'd altered everyone. Jimmy slouched in his seat.

Cindy laughed humorlessly. "Any time and anywhere nowhere near my mother."

Judy paused. "She should still know...as should your father."

"Of course, Mrs. Neutron."

Jimmy hissed between clenched teeth. He hated when Cindy paid his parents lip service. It was why when he was younger they'd never suspected just how truculent she could be. Except now, Judy fixed Cindy a look through the rearview mirror warning her she wasn't buying the act. Cindy stared back, her facade dropping away.

"I know how you feel about your parents, but disparaging them won't help," she said. "Asking them to go out with us won't work, either. You'll have to tell them and hope for the best."

"Hope what?" Cindy scoffed. "That my mom doesn't call the police on you?"

"Oh," Judy remarked darkly, "I don't think she'll do that."

Jimmy and Cindy exchanged mystified looks and Judy continued.

"Before Hugh interrupted me, I was reading a legal brief containing information about your mother. It turns out, in addition to her recent behavior, she's had several outstanding warrants and engaged in a few activities the police would find very interesting."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she murdered someone and dumped them in our backyard," Cindy grumbled. Jimmy flinched and privately agreed.

"This isn't quite the same thing, but...I've probably said too much."

"Don't worry," Cindy sneered. "I'm the last person to blab to my mother about the 'opposition'."

"Hey," Hugh said, breaking the mood, "who wants pie? The supermarket's open until one a.m.!"

"I don't really think pie is appropriate..." Judy said.

"I could go for some pie," Jimmy said. He knew it'd soothe his father's spirits to gorge himself on his favorite dessert. Plus, it meant he wouldn't have to think about Amelia and the repercussions for a little while.

"You know," Cindy said after a thoughtful pause, "so could I."

* * *

Sasha gripped the banister tightly and focused on deep, relaxing breaths. She had no idea where her daughter was, nor did she particularly care at this juncture. What worried her was how easily her feet had slipped out from under her and she'd almost gone tumbling down. Her heart was in her throat and she could almost feel the baby's heart beating. Horrible scenarios raced through her mind where she'd lose the baby and...bile rose in her throat. Losing the baby was the worst thing that could happen right now.

Staggering up one step at a time, she forced her way up the stairs and into the bathroom. She flung her arms out to snag the walls and dragged herself along them in case she fell again. Then, creeping along, she darted into the bathroom. She lurched again, into the toilet, and fell to her knees. Clutching her stomach, she vomited and trembled. Cindy's morning sickness had been nothing compared to this. Almost every day, she was nauseous.

Staring at her reflection in the bathroom tiles, she remarked to herself that it was worth it. All the pain, all the problems, all the strife, it was all worth it to receive this bountiful bundle of joy. Inhaling deeply, she gagged at the horrific taste in her mouth. It was worth it. It was worth it.

Especially when she won her case and got to wipe that smug look off Judy's face. Then, maybe, she'd move onto bigger and better plans, like ruining the Neutrons for good.

She threw her head back and cackled.


	19. Build a Wall Between Us

Author's Note: I forced myself to update on a schedule and look, it works! And this was kind of fun. :D

Chapter Nineteen: Build a Wall (Between Us)

Cindy awoke to screaming. It bolted her upright in bed and she blindly reacted, assuming a defensive stance and racing to the disturbance's source. She yanked open the door and ran down the hall. Pink wallpaper blurred before her eyes and she skidded into a solid shape on her way to the bathroom. The solid shape steadied her and its features reassembled into her father. Arms around her, he let her into the bathroom, where her mother's face was drawn and pale, hugging herself and sitting atop the closed toilet.

"Cindy!" her mother said and launched herself at her. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"What's...going on...?" Cindy stared at her father.

"Your mother is spotting," he said. "She already called the doctor and the doctor told her light spotting is normal, but she's convinced this is the end of the world and we're all going to die."

"Don't be facetious," Sasha snarled. "It's unbecoming. What do you plan to do about this?"

"The doctor said it was perfectly natural," Samuel said. Sasha drew Cindy close to her and hugged her. From this close, Cindy felt the hard bump in her mother's abdomen and tried not to gag. She also imagined how Jimmy would react to this, and decided he'd have tried to bolt as soon as possible. Right now, her limbs trembled, torn between the fight or flight reaction.

"What if it isn't?" she said. "What if I lose the baby?"

"What if you lose your _mind_?" Cindy snapped. She squirmed in her mother's grip, but it was like iron. "You have to calm down."

"You're right," Sasha said and inhaled shakily. "It's not good for the baby."

Cindy rolled her eyes. The baby, the two remaining Vortexes' mental health, things like that. Thankfully, her mother relinquished her grasp and Cindy massaged her sore arms. Rising triumphantly from the toilet seat, her mother strode from the room like nothing had happened and down the stairs. Cindy noticed despite her newfound exuberance, she gripped the banister tightly and shot furtive looks around the room. She waited until her mother was out of earshot before speaking.

"$20 she'll lost her mind before the baby comes," she said dully.

"Fifteen she'll do it before tomorrow," her father sighed.

They advanced down the stairs, where Cindy's mother was currently engaged in a battle with the eggs. She beamed at her daughter, who offered her a very weak and fabricated smile, and glowered at her husband. Samuel eyed the fridge and Cindy knew he wished he hadn't forsaken alcohol. Cindy wished she had something strong herself, which wasn't a good sign. She sighed.

The kitchen gleamed in the morning sunlight. The white fridge had a couple notices affixed with small black magnets, though they weren't visible at the moment as Sasha had flung open the door. A bright light illuminated their full fridge (thankfully, Samuel had gone shopping yesterday), and Sasha squinted her eyes at the blue ceramic bowl in which she attempted to break the eggs. The trash compactor was partially open, for the shells, and on Sasha's right, a greased frying pan sat atop a blue flame. The other burners weren't active, and she had placed the frying pan on the one to the far left. The stove ran into a corner, above which were walnut cupboards, and the bowl and plates cabinet was open above her head. A spatula rested next to the bowl.

Behind Sasha was the kitchen table, right in front of the glass doors leading to the patio. The table had a red checkered tablecloth on it, with the plates already set up (it begged the question of how early Sasha had gotten up) and glasses placed upside down, ready for orange juice. At least her mother wasn't far gone enough to have placed a fourth setting.

Since the kitchen shared the wall with the staircase, it was in the rear of the house and a few feet away from the table, it ran into bare wall. Cindy thought when she was much younger, there used to be an age chart there.

The kitchen floor had tiny green and white sparkling tiles and her bare feet slapped along the surface. Sasha hadn't noticed. She was still concentrating on cracking the egg, expending an enormous amount of energy on such a small object. Then again, Cindy didn't recall the last time her mother had actually cooked. Her stomach churned. Her mother was acting so strangely.

The kitchen led into the dining room, which was darkened at the moment.

"Oh, Cindy!" her mother said. "You know how to cook!"

"Uh..." Cindy blinked. "I do?"

"Yes, you do," she said. "Crack these eggs and I prepare the cheese and peppers for the omelet!"

Leaving her the carton, Sasha darted to the fridge and grabbed food. Samuel began to back out of the room and Cindy wished she could join him. Then she remembered. In her haste, she'd forgotten her cell phone. She cracked an egg, tossed the shell in the compactor, and darted to the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Sasha said, hands on her hips. She'd donned an apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook'. 'Punch the Cook' might be more appropriate.

"I forgot my cell!" she said and, before her mother could rush after her, she bolted up the stairs. She couldn't wait until she saw Neutron. She didn't know what she was thinking, alienating him like this. He was the only one who could possibly understand what she was going through. He was a lifeline.

Her cell phone was charging in her room and she unplugged it. It beeped at her and she smiled at it. There were no missed messages, but she was confident Jimmy would get to her eventually.

"Cindy!" her mother snapped, her shrill voice echoing. "Eggs! Now!"  
**

* * *

**

Jimmy awoke in a much more conventional way. He discovered Goddard on his stomach and drooling. Nudging him off, he straightened and stretched. A knock at his door made him wish he hadn't been dreaming of certain things before abruptly returning to consciousness. He blushed.

"Jimmy?" his mother called. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said. He was still under the blankets, which would hopefully conceal his morning visitor. Cindy would have a field day with that. His cheeks reddened further. Cindy had been the star in this particular dream.

She entered and smiled at him. He smiled back and she walked across the room to hug him. Settling beside him on the bed, she said, "I want you to know I'm truly sorry for the way I've been behaving lately. I never meant to ignore you."

"I know, Mom," he said. "You said that last night."

"You're not still upset with me, are you?" she asked.

He shook his head and she smiled, squeezing him.

"I've made your favorite breakfast," she said. "Hopefully, leaving your father alone in the kitchen wasn't a mistaken. Heaven knows what happened the last time he tried to make breakfast."

He nodded and she lowered her head so their eyes met. Gently, she brushed his hair back. "We're all right, aren't we?"

"Yes, Mom," he said. She squeezed him once more and vacated the bed.

"Breakfast is downstairs as soon as you get dressed," she told him. Then she left the room and closed the door behind her. Jimmy's morning friend had begun to depart, but he wondered if he didn't harbor trepidation she might slip again and consider Amelia more important than him. It stung, to have lost his father and then lose his mother to this obsession.

On whim, he looked across the street to Cindy's room. Cindy's curtains were closed and he glanced at Goddard.

"This should be interesting," he said. "Shall we?"

Goddard yipped an accord and Jimmy patted him on the head.  
**

* * *

**

Hours later, after Sasha's horrible omelet masquerading as food and Jimmy's sumptuous breakfast, Jimmy received a 'ping' in the lab. It wasn't anything major, and normally he would have disregarded it as time space continuum blips, except this one appeared to have arrived from the future. Puzzled, he checked his watch, which confirmed it. Still, this didn't mean it couldn't have been an anomaly.

With Goddard at his side, he descended into the lab. Vox, instead of being in screensaver mode like usual, had a bright video on it. Jimmy stared at it; it appeared to be a reflection of his lab, except with inventions he didn't recognize, and a new design. A cyborg with steel grey short hair lounged in the corner. He wore a black button vest with a white shirt underneath, and had grey skin. His blue jean clad legs swung back and forth on a lab table and he had his eyes shut. Every once in a while, he'd drum a beat with fingers capable of crushing metal.

"Master, you have transmission," the cyborg said.

"Thanks, Goddard," an older, but unmistakably familiar voice said. His older self appeared before the camera; his brown hair was long and swept back behind his ears. He wore a white lab coat with the Neutron symbol emblazoned on the breast pocket. Jimmy placed his age to be about seventeen. He hadn't filled out much- it seemed he took after his father.

"Goddard?" Jimmy asked, staring at the cyborg lounging on the table.

"Yes, I upgraded him," his older self said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Obviously..." Jimmy said. "I didn't know you'd perfected conversations within time lines."

"That's the thing..." his older self said. "That's why I'm calling. Someone's feeding you false information and attempting to subvert the time line."

"What do you mean?"

"We used to be on the same time line," his older self said. "As of this morning, I've been shunted onto another time line, which means your universe has been affected by someone or something. Judging by the recent popularity I know we've gained, I place the blame on someone in the League."

"You mean Mrs. Vortex's pregnancy?"

"Precisely."

"What about it has altered?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"The very state of it," came the reply. "You have a choice. I can't tell you all the details, because I don't know them. However, I know the time will come when you will have to make a decision. Your half sister's life hangs in the balance."

"You're asking me to save someone who isn't even born yet?" Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," his older self said and sighed. "I know you're busy, so I won't ask you to investigate. Things have calmed down considerably since Amelia's birth and Mrs. Vortex's incarceration."

Jimmy paused.

"Telling you that won't affect the time line, particularly since it has fractured."

Goddard responded to something in the distance and the older Jimmy grimaced. "Amelia's been trying to get Cindy to explain her history again. I'll contact you later."

The screen went black and Jimmy turned to his Goddard, who was, after all, a cybernetic canine.

"That was strange," he said and Goddard barked in agreement. "I wonder what he meant..."


	20. Bullseye

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this feels choppy. I felt obligated to update today since it's been a week. Toward the end, I truly wanted to slam Cindy's mother's head into a hard blunt object repeatedly.

On an unrelated note, Jimmy Neutron is so much more polite than Timmy Turner. XD I think Timmy would have told her to go fuck herself by now.

Chapter Twenty: Bullseye

Sasha proposed a family outing to the zoo. Her father begged out, claiming he had work, and Cindy envied him. He got to escape. In the meanwhile, Sasha tacked on shopping for maternity clothes to the list, since she'd disposed of them after her first pregnancy. Her mother was having mood swings, more outrageous than normal, and Cindy watched her father's car depart the driveway with a fierce desire to run after the car pleading to take her with him. Sasha turned to her and Cindy practically felt the shackles land on her.

"You avoided me and Neutron for two years," Cindy said. "Now you want to spend every waking minute with me?"

"I want the baby to bond with you," her mother said.

"There isn't even a baby right now!" Cindy snapped. "It's a goddamn fetus inside your womb! The only thing it's bonding with is its placenta!"

Sasha glared and raised her hand to slap her. She ceased and said, "Violence isn't good for the baby. I'll forgive your slight, this time, but next time, I'll expect you to apologize."

"I am not apologizing to something that can't even live on its own yet," Cindy muttered.

Sasha chose to ignore this comment and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She snagged the second car's keys and headed outside. After a while, it simply grew inconvenient for there to be one car. Despite his alcoholism, Samuel continued to hold down a job at the TV station. Walking everywhere was implausible in a city like Retroville, and it made more sense to buy another car. Unfortunately, Hugh Neutron had been reinstated as a car salesman and this led to a very disturbing moment between her mother and Jimmy's dad. Her stomach roiled at the memory.

Her mother had purchased a red convertible with white leather seats and a pull down roof. At the moment, with the sun shining down, it was unnecessary for the roof to be up. Cindy scowled. She almost wished it weren't summer. Anything to get away from her mom, who was now steering her toward the car...and jokingly telling her to start it up and drive off. At least, she thought it was joking...

"Just once around the block," her mother said and opened the door for her. "Come on, it practically drives itself."

"You're insane," she said.

"I'm not insane. Once around the block," her mother said and skipped to the passenger side. "I won't take no for an answer."

She grinned at her daughter and Cindy rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. "Mom, I'm only thirteen. I'm too young to drive."

She clasped her hands atop her daughter's, which were on Cindy's lap. She raised them up and squeezed them. "Once around the block. Where's your sense of adventure?"

_In my stomach, about to heave_, she thought. Nonetheless, she didn't really want to get into an argument with her and, so, taking the proffered keys, she started it up. The whole thing vibrated like a giant joystick and she felt incredibly uneasy. What if she accidentally ran over someone? She had no clue how to drive. She bet Neutron did, though. Smiling weakly, she backed the car up and her mother didn't chastise her about not buckling her seatbelt or checking her mirrors to see if anyone was coming.

The car buckled suddenly, and then sped forty feet ahead without Cindy touching the wheel or gas. Another violent slam followed, and then Cindy screamed and ducked as an invisible sledgehammer crushed the car's hood in.

"Something is _attacking_ us!" she shrieked.

Sasha shoved against her passenger door, and then screamed as the invisible sledgehammer crashed into her door. She practically leaped into Cindy's arms and then jumped out of the car using the armrest as a spring board. Cindy had a half second to think 'oh great, you're leaving me to die, thanks' before the windshield shattered. At the last split second, a shield sprang up and she dared to look across the street. Jimmy Neutron was standing there, Goddard at his side, and Sasha looking at the two of them with a combination of anger and concern.

"Goddard, attack and disable!" Jimmy commanded and Goddard sprang into action. Jimmy used his watch and attempted to draw Cindy back to him, but not before the sledgehammer pounded on his shield. Cindy flinched, although the sledgehammer bounced off harmlessly. She inhaled shakily and pushed off the driver's seat like it was a rubber pad. She bounced off the seat and onto the lawn.

The car burst into flames and then burnt to cinders in the blink of an eye. Cindy stared.

"That was dramatic," she said within her bubble.

Wind swept away the cinders and Goddard popped Cindy's bubble. It collapsed into a little bag and Jimmy tucked it into his pocket. She smirked at him and brushed her hand along his to experience the familiar spark.

"Another lame invention, Neutron?" she teased.

"That lame invention just saved your life, Vortex," he teased back. Their eyes met and Cindy's heart skipped a beat. She felt like she could spend forever staring into his eyes. They were such a gorgeous shade of blue, iridescent in the sunlight, and utterly compelling. Jimmy stared back into her eyes and they completely forgot someone had tried to kill Cindy and her mother a few minutes prior.

Sasha drove the two teenagers apart and huffed. "Thank you for, yet again, saving my daughter's life from something you doubtlessly caused."

"This wasn't me," Jimmy said and scowled. "It was my cousin. I'm almost positive."

"How high a percentage is 'almost positive'?" Cindy said in a dull voice.

"Around seventy nine," Jimmy said. "There's also a possibility Eustace has gained the ability to see into time, as well as Professor Calamitous or other League members."

"Very reassuring," Cindy muttered.

"The League?" Sasha said and stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Jimmy was cool but polite. "The League of Villains make it their habit to attempt to murder me every so often. It gives them something to do since they have no real lives."

Sasha scowled. "What does their death wish for you have to do with me?"

"You're bearing the next Neutron genius," Jimmy said. "They don't want more competition."

"Indirectly, you're threatening my life," Sasha said. Cindy slapped a palm to her forehead.

"I suppose you could think of it that way..." Jimmy said. "But that's not really the case..."

"Can I speak with this 'League' and convince them I have nothing to do with you?" she said haughtily. "Their quarrel lies with you, not me."

"As long as you continue to carry my half sibling, I don't believe that tactic will work," Jimmy said. "In fact, I would strongly recommend not seeking dialog with them. They might be bumbling, but I haven't seen my cousin in over two years, ever since you and Dad went missing. Considering his IQ was 162 the last time I saw him, it could only have risen since then."

Sasha glared. "Just how many crazy people do you have in your family?"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "You can't expect me to answer that question."

Sasha glared at Cindy. "And you're in love with him. He's going to get you killed."

"It wouldn't be the first time," she said and smirked at her mother's shocked look. She grabbed Jimmy's hand and squeezed it in open defiance of her mother. Jimmy watched her mother carefully; unfortunately for him, his parents had taught him manners and he was forced to be polite, even to the point of severe taxation, if only to placate her. They both knew she'd love if he lost his temper.

"This is your fault," she snapped. "Fix it."

"First we have to discover who's behind the plot," he said. "Before we can do anything."

A muscle twitched above Sasha's eye and she glared at Jimmy. "Hurry up, _boy blunder_."

Cindy had called Jimmy that a few times when they were younger. At the time, it had amused her and Libby. Now, it sent her toward a dark and trembling rage, and she bit her tongue hard to prevent from speaking out. She tasted blood and resisted the urge to spit at her mother's feet. Numerous times in the past, she'd been furious with Jimmy for 'saving the day' when he'd helped cause the calamity. It was all right for her to attack him, though- she was his. Now she felt a fierce protectiveness over him, because he belonged to her and how dare her mother condescend to him. She loved him and she treated him like he was worthless.

"I'll do my best," Jimmy said in a cold voice.

"You know," Cindy remarked, also frigid, "he's the man you love's son. You could think of that before you cast him aside like nothing."

She knew her sentiments toward Jimmy were insignificant. Sasha's nostrils flared and she glared at her daughter.

"He takes after his mother," she snapped.

Jimmy snapped his fingers and Goddard hovered at head level to his master. "Goddard, start scanning the surveillance cameras for any suspicious activity."

Goddard yipped and took off, but not before casting a disparaging look at Cindy's mother.

"And that's all you're going to do?" Sasha snapped.

"That's all I can do for the moment," he said. Fury radiated in a fine tremor along his body and she felt it through their linked hands. "I'm a genius, not omnipotent and omniscient."

"Try harder," she hissed.

Cindy's eyes narrowed. "Back off."

"I wasn't speaking to you," she said coolly.

Jimmy swallowed hard. "I will do the best I can with the resources at hand. You have no right to ask for anything more."

"This is _my_ child," she snapped.

"She is my parents' child," Jimmy said and Cindy heard the effort in holding himself back in his taut throat. "I do this out of love for them. You are just half of a DNA sequence."

"Impudent little brat," she snapped and walked back across the street. "I'll be waiting, _James_."

She spat and headed back inside. Jimmy released Cindy's hand and punched the air. His eyes blazed with fury.

"I loathe being called James," he hissed. "And, to use the common vernacular, what a bitch."

Cindy smirked. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Save her life?" he commented to himself. "I'd rather shove her off a cliff."


	21. The City of Retroville

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, in addition to the faves and alerts. :D I love you all!

Chapter Twenty-One: The City of Retroville…

Meanwhile...on the other side of town...

"I can't believe my cousin is protecting her," Eddie snapped, stamping his foot. In the two years since Sasha and Hugh had gone away and returned, he'd learned to walk quite well and dressed himself as a young entrepreneur might. He was the only Retroville three year old to wear a suit and a tie, although today he'd gone casual and only wore a white dress shirt and black slacks. His piercing brown eyes assessed the video screen and he turned away from his beloved pet, Curie. Curie was a cybernetic canine, like Goddard, except with a pink metal bow on her head, and a triangular body suited with, what he hoped, was the same amount of machinery and weaponry as his cousin. Curie seldom walked, preferring to float, and at the moment, she nudged the camera off with her snout.

"He _hates_ her," he said. "I heard him, and I saw his reaction to her. Why should he protect her?"

"Because she carries his sister?" Curie suggested with her synthesized voice. She had stubby little legs and she folded them inside her body, whipping her tail back and forth. Eddie paid it no mind.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Eddie said. He scowled at the blank computer screen- in his lab the computer screen took up only a couple feet, not the entire wall like Jimmy's. He preferred not to lock into the Retroville surveillance cameras, since, until now, nothing had interested him. His mother said he was starting to lose touch with reality, and he didn't care. She wouldn't tell him who his father was, and she expected him to play along with her?

He depressed a button and flew up to the surface. A good walk should calm him down. Huffing, he folded his arms across his chest and started across the lawn with Curie levitating behind him. Now that Jimmy knew he was trying to kill Sasha, he'd step up his guard and attempt to protect her, unless there was a way to bring his feelings to the surface. Eddie knew Jimmy had to be conflicted about this child. If he could convince Jimmy to abandon protecting Sasha...

Ah, but then there was Cindy. Eddie gritted his teeth. Jimmy might dislike her mother, but he loved Cindy. Manipulating emotions wouldn't work unless they were clear cut. He growled.

Unless...a smile crossed his face. Through what Curie had told him of the future, there were already two time lines based upon what was going on here. Going into the future wouldn't affect the past, obviously not, but going into the past would affect the future. Yes, yes, he had it. He jumped up and down, despite Curie's strange look, and laughed. In the past, there were multiple focal points and he had but to choose one.

Of course, the existence of multiple time lines meant he might, rather than affect this one, create more alternate time lines. He'd have to be careful, or he'd splinter the time line beyond repair. Still...he rubbed his palms with glee. To be able to engender so many time lines made him feel omnipotent, truly a god, and perhaps the Grim Reaper too, should his plan work. He'd have to assess the situation better first, however, or he'd manipulate the wrong event.

Or he could go by process of elimination. He didn't know where Jimmy's father and Cindy's mother had holed himself before they'd returned to Retroville, and he'd have to prevent copulation. Unless, he prevented the catalyst event, which would prevent copulation. This would also require research, but he thought he remembered a news article about Jimmy's lab suffering a break in before the kidnapping. That'd be a decent place to start. From there, if he could pinpoint the time and date, he'd be able to stop her.

Killing her now would accomplish nothing, because Jimmy would never let him take her life. Jimmy was too moral and righteous to allow anyone to murder wantonly, and Eddie knew, despite his ambivalence, he'd take steps to protect Sasha. It was just the type of person he was. Eddie loathed that type of person immensely.

He balled his fists and returned to the lab to search through his archives. Anything pertaining to his cousin he automatically saved, though there had been markedly less in the last couple years than there had when Eddie had started his collection. Since Jimmy had spent almost the entire time locating his missing father, it was understandable, though not something Eddie would ignore should there be another family reunion. That was assuming, of course, he and his mother weren't banned from all family reunions. Hmm, Eddie could go back and remedy this if he wanted to, but no, that wasn't the task at hand. It was tempting, but another Neutron child aggravated him far more than his social standing.

He clicked on the offending article and began to scan it. There wasn't much information available, to his surprise, and it hadn't even nailed the time. Instead, it'd approximated, which wasn't close enough for Eddie's taste. It left him a wide range, between two or three hours, and he might have to camp out. Jimmy's surveillance would know for certain, and Jimmy could probably tell him, but he wouldn't. It wasn't like he only had one shot at it, but he might end up altering the wrong time line, or leaving it so he couldn't return. Growling, he threw his head back and pounded a fist on his armrest.

"Curie," he said, sighing. "Options."

"You can return to the past and hope you've timed it right," Curie said. "If you're too late, you'll have to jump back. If you're too early, you can wait."

"Next."

"You can hack into Jimmy's surveillance footage and attempt to get a better scope."

"And what's the probability of Jimmy letting me do that?" he countered.

"About twenty three thousand, seventy nine to one," she said. "You have a better chance of getting struck by lightning."

"What's the third option?"

"Eddie, I don't really feel comfortable with this idea," Curie said. "The way you propose it, if you can't destroy the time line, you want to destroy Cindy's mother. Don't lie to me. I know it'll cross your mind, if it hasn't already."

"She can't carry his child if she's not alive," Eddie said and shrugged. "Cindy wouldn't miss her, Jimmy might actually thank me-"

Curie stared at him. "Do you really believe your cousin would thank you for killing someone? You know how Jimmy is."

"I could blow up the hovercraft on their way home so they-"

Curie glared. "No, Eddie."

He sighed. Why had he created her with a conscience? Goddard didn't have one. Goddard only knew to protect and serve his human. Then again, Eddie knew he was borderline sociopath, perhaps more than borderline, and needed some sort of moral compass. Though, at the moment, her compass directions were conflicting with his map.

"What's the fourth option?" he said.

"You can cause a miscarriage," Curie said. "But that may be next to impossible, with Jimmy monitoring Sasha now."

"But you don't advocate that either," Eddie said.

"No, I don't," Curie said. "I don't think is a good idea."

"But you'll help," he said. "You have to. I programmed you to help."

"I...I don't know, Eddie. You also programmed me for moral guidance, and this situation runs against the grain of my programming."

"Then I guess we'll see," he said. In an undertone, he added, "Or I'll reprogram you."  
**

* * *

**

"I am not submitting myself to a tracking device," Sasha snapped. "That's preposterous."

"In the likelihood you're attacked again, which I consider highly probable, a tracking device would best enable me to reach your location and give you aid," he said. His eyes narrowed. "Should you want it, of course."

"Why can't you talk to these people and tell them they want to kill you, not me," Sasha said. They had settled on the picnic tables outside Jimmy's kitchen and Judy, cleaning the dishes, threw Sasha very dirty looks over her shoulder. Jimmy knew she was refraining from joining the party because she could express her anger, unlike Jimmy, who was forced to repress it.

"In other words, you'd rather I died so you and my unborn sibling can live," Jimmy said.

"You're who they want," Sasha said. "I don't see the problem."

Cindy screeched. "You don't see the problem? You are such a selfish-"

Jimmy clapped a hand over her mouth. "Do you really think my death would accomplish anything? You'd still be bearing another Neutron child. They won't be happy until they've prevented the entire line from continuing."

Sasha scowled. "In other words, talking to them won't help. Reasoning with them won't help. No matter what I do, they'll continue to hunt me."

Jimmy removed his hand from Cindy's mouth in time for her to smirk and say, "That's right, Mom."

"That doesn't mean I have to submit to all your insane inventions," Sasha said.

"If you want to keep the child, you do," Jimmy said.

"I don't need your help," Sasha snapped. "I can take care of myself, regardless of who's after me."

"Not when their technology far outstrips anything you've ever seen!" Jimmy said.

"I don't need your help," she repeated. "I can handle this on my own."

"No, you can't!" he said. "I know you can't! Let me help you."

"Ugh, as much as I hate to do this, Mom, he's right," Cindy said. "Neutron's inventions could really save your life- he's gotten a lot better at it since he was eleven."

"You spend all your time arguing against them and now you have to defend them," he said in an undertone to her. She rolled her eyes and Jimmy rubbed his palm along hers under the table. She smiled, warmth flooding through her, and suppressed a temptation to kiss him on the cheek.

"I don't care," she said. "This is his fault."

"Yes," Jimmy said, finally losing his temper. "It's my fault you're pregnant, because you abused one of _my_ inventions and now that you have the chance to protect what you pilfered, you won't. But it's perfectly all right to break into my lab, brainwash my father, and destroy our family with my invention. Just not for you to protect yourself and our unborn relative through one."

Sasha jumped to her feet and glared. "I think we're done here."

"Yes," Jimmy said, very coldly, "we are. You've made it very clear you don't want my help."

Cindy stared from her mother to her beloved and a cold sinking feeling spread along her body. "Mom, maybe..."

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Cindy," her mother snapped. "This child already thinks he can."

"Excuse me for trying to protect you," Jimmy retorted.

"You are trying to protect your _mother_," Sasha snarled and spat his feet. The kitchen door slammed open and Goddard flew to Jimmy's side. Judy glared, fists balled, a dish in her hand. Her eyes blazed and Cindy swallowed.

"Get off my lawn," Judy growled. "Now."

"Goddard, send her back home," Jimmy said. His eyes blazed cold fire and Cindy flinched. Goddard grabbed Sasha none too gently with rubber hands and floated her above the ground. He flew ten feet in the air and Sasha squawked.

"Put me down, damn you!"

"Yes, Goddard," Jimmy said, so quietly Cindy had to strain to hear it, "put her down in the middle of the street."

Goddard did as he asked and she screamed, dashing across the street and clutching her stomach. She glared at Cindy.

"Get over here right now!"

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Cindy asked and touched his hand. He jerked and stared at her. The use of his first name had temporarily stunned him.

"She clouds my judgment and fuels so many dark, dangerous thoughts," he said. "I'm not myself around her."

"Jimmy, what your future self said..." Goddard said, drifting back over to his master.

"Pukin' Pluto," Jimmy said and groaned, slapping a palm to his forehead. "It can't be helped now. And I'm sure whatever it that caused the time line ripple wasn't this particular event...I hope."


	22. A Sense of Heat

Author's Note: I apologize for being now two days late with this update. On Monday, I had problems sitting up. Then yesterday, I had work and didn't start on this until late. In my opinion, it's still Tuesday, but the clock says otherwise.

Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this fic since its inception three years ago. I appreciate your support. Please continue to read and review.

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Sense of Heat

"What do I care if Mrs. Vortex refuses my help?" Jimmy snapped at Goddard. "It isn't my concern."

He paced his room and looked at the bedroom door. His shoulders hunched and he sighed. "Mom would be upset if Amelia died, even if she's an embryo right now."

He folded his arms across his chest and oscillated between sympathy for his mother and hatred for Cindy's mother. "I wish there were a way to change parentage, but Mom can't carry a child full term. After me, they said she'd never be able to conceive, let alone bring the baby to term. And yet, the odious Sasha Vortex manages with aplomb and only wants to use the kid as a weapon."

"Women in comas can carry children," Jimmy said and Goddard raised his head and cocked it at him. "...Never mind. I'm not certain I like that train of thought either."

He crossed to the window and opened the blinds. Scowling, he stared at the house across the street, and the missing car Eddie had blown up. At this rate, Sasha would get herself and Amelia killed. Jimmy would have said good riddance were it only Cindy's mother, no matter how badly he might feel for being pleased over her death, but it wasn't just her. It was Amelia too. On Amelia rode his parents' hopes and happiness. He could try incubating Amelia in another body, but that required getting close enough to Sasha to facilitate it. Also...it wasn't exactly ethical.

He whirled around the room and opened the door before he'd realized someone had knocked on it. His parents smiled at him and he smiled weakly back, stowing his train of thought. His parents need never know he'd considered anything highly unethical. However, something of it must have shown in his eyes, because his mother narrowed hers at him and frowned. He'd never been good at concealing things from her.

"James Isaac Neutron, what are you doing in there?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. That, at least, was the truth. "Contemplating the situation."

"Can we come in?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, of course," he said and stepped aside. They stood, awkward, and glanced at each other. Jimmy's stomach clenched. They shared the look of conspirators, who, having planned their activity, have only to implement it. Goddard floated nearer to Jimmy and Jimmy gritted his teeth.

"None of us here are Sasha Vortex's biggest fans," his mother snarled. "In fact, I'd say exactly what I think of her, but..."

"That's okay," Jimmy said. "Feel free."

His eyes narrowed and he tapped a foot on the floor.

"What we wanted to say was," his mother said, "maybe we should try to make peace with her."

"You're bringing her to court on criminal charges and you're trying to get Amelia's custody before she's born," Jimmy said. "Why should-"

"Because our lawyer mentioned Sasha has a history of fleeing the country," Judy said darkly. "And we don't want her to leave before Amelia's born."

"Or worse, take Amelia with her," Hugh said.

Jimmy frowned. "You hate her more than I do."

"Oh, I'd love to wring her neck," his mother growled and both Neutron men jumped. "But we have to keep her here, even if we have to nail her down."

"I could keep her here," Jimmy said. "Though whether or not it'd be willingly is another story."

"Jimmy," his mother said warningly. "Don't use any inventions on her."

Jimmy smiled innocently. "I'd never dream of using _my_ inventions for her when she already abused _my_ inventions against me."

She sighed. "None of us are happy with her, but if we could just be nicer to her, even though we all want to hurt her..."

"And I suppose you'll be offering the olive branch first, right?" Jimmy said. Her eyes flashed and she growled.

"If someone is really trying to get her killed, then we might as well protect her," Judy said.

"And by 'her', you mean Amelia," Jimmy said and smirked.

"We certainly didn't mean Sasha," Hugh said and Jimmy chuckled darkly.

Judy sighed and glanced across the street too. She lapsed into thought for a few seconds and Jimmy glanced at his father, who was making Goddard play catch in the house. Jimmy could have told him it wasn't good idea, since Goddard was liable to incinerate anything he caught, but it might provide him some mild amusement. He tossed a tennis ball, and, after the third time Goddard returned it, his mother whirled and glared.

"Not in the house, Hugh Neutron," she said. "Remember the last time you played catch with Goddard in the house?"

"Aw, Mom, it was only a couple broken windows," Jimmy said. "And...uh...a door that caught fire. Still not sure how that happened."

"If only there was a way to accelerate time and be sure we'd win," his mother said. Jimmy jumped up, toward the lab chute, and she yanked him back.

"The last time you used the time accelerator, Hugh was almost run out of town by an angry mob," she said.

"That was Dad's fault," he pointed out. "Not mine."

"Promise me you'll try to help," Judy said and hugged him. He smiled at her.

"Haven't I spent the last few years helping?" he said. Hugh drew them into a deep, tight hug and Judy stroked his hair. He patted Jimmy on the back.

"When this is all over, you deserve something," Judy said. "I'm not sure what right now, but I want you to know you've appreciated everything you've done."

"I know," Jimmy said and beamed. Warmth suffused his chest. His parents were so loving and attentive, the opposite of Cindy's parents. Despite ignoring him earlier, Jimmy felt certain his mother would never repeat the experiment. This was the way it was supposed to be, regardless of any other hardship. He hugged them back.

"In the meanwhile," Judy said and looked out the window, "maybe you can ask Cindy to keep an eye on her mother."

Jimmy laughed harshly. "I don't think you could pay her enough to do that."

Judy gnawed her lip. "I wish she'd treat her daughter better."

Jimmy frowned. He had no idea what Sasha had subjected Cindy to once they'd forcefully ejected her from their lawn. Cindy had always been miserable around her mother, however, and her absence might have made her happier if they had spoken then. Everything with Cindy had to be initiated by him, it seemed, or else they were too stubborn to do anything about it. Suddenly, the hair rose on his neck and he shuddered, staring at nothing in particular but sensing something askew. He quickly shook it off. Such superstition was unscientific and had no basis in reality. It reminded him of Turner for a second and he scowled, lip curled in disdain.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked.

"Nothing…" he said and shook his head again to clear it. What a preposterous notion.

Nonetheless, his skin crawled and he glanced at Goddard, who cocked his head at him. Stranger things had happened, he supposed. It didn't cease his irritation with this peculiarity, however.

* * *

"I hate him," Sasha growled. "I loathe him. I abhor him. I detest him."

"I get it," Cindy grumbled. "You broke out the thesaurus."

Sasha slapped her across the face and her ears rang. Cheek stinging, she stared at her mother in shock and her jaw dropped. She couldn't remember the last time Sasha had hit her, though she might not have been trying hard enough. She might have uttered a surprised 'uh?', but now couldn't bring herself to speak at all.

"Don't be impudent," she growled. "I have half a mind to leave and let the idiots sort it out amongst themselves."

Cindy recovered and glared, holding her wounded cheek. "Then go ahead and go. You obviously love to flee the scene."

Sasha glared at her. "You have no right to cast judgment on me."

"I have every right," she said. "You are my mother. You _left _me to play the harlot."

Sasha advanced and Cindy retreated, muscles tensing. She couldn't fight her mother. It wasn't right. Of course, physically, she could probably counteract anything her mother sent forth, but whether or not she wanted to do it was another story. Her legs quivered and she gritted her teeth, not wanting to give her mother the privilege of knowing she'd startled her.

"I did what I had to do," her mother remarked coldly. "Your love for Jimmy blinds you to his true nature."

Cindy had a snappy retort in mind, but it died when she met her mother's gaze. Her mother looked nothing short of homicidal and Cindy suddenly remembered a moment long ago, when she was young, and her mother had belted her for being 'rude'. Whether or not she was, Cindy no longer recalled. She just remembered being hit once and then again for crying. _"Vortexes don't cry."_

"What do you really hope to accomplish?" she asked instead. "What's the point?"

Sasha stared at her and, for a few seconds, Cindy thought she didn't have an answer for her. Indeed, she didn't appear to, for she turned away from her daughter and stared at the kitchen. Cindy forced herself to sit down and her mother followed suit, frowning thoughtfully. Cindy frowned too, massaging her cheek and thinking bitterly how Jimmy's mother would never raise a hand to her son like this. When she was younger, she had resented Jimmy for having decent parents. Sick hatred swooped down into her stomach and she choked.

"To raise a Neutron child, of course," her mother said. "To start over, too."

"So I'm not good enough," Cindy said.

"You're not a Neutron," her mother said. Cindy cast her gaze upon the floor. She had never anticipated her mother paying her a compliment, and she wasn't surprised. It still hurt, though.

Silence descended and Cindy checked her cell phone. There were no new messages and it cut into her like a knife. She sighed, put her phone away, and then immediately brought it back out. It chimed merrily, letting her know Libby had texted her, and she smiled. The silence's oppressiveness lessened.

"How has school progressed since I left?" her mother asked and she looked up, in the middle of regaling Libby with her morning's activities.

"Why do you care?" Cindy asked, wrinkling her nose and going back to her text. She'd finished telling Libbs about Jimmy losing his temper and added a smiley smirk, generating a real smirk.

"Perhaps I'd like to know how my daughter fared without me."

Cindy muttered and her mother snapped her jaw. Again, she looked up and grimaced, feeling the slap again in her mind.

"Why?" she asked.

"Must you question me incessantly?" her mother shot back. "I want to know how you did in school and what transpired in my absence."

"I told you," she hissed. "Nothing happened."

"You fell in love with Jimmy," she snapped.

"I've been in love with Neutron ever since the fourth grade," Cindy said, rolling her eyes. "You just didn't notice."

"You'll never be his number one, you know," her mother said softly. "Science will always be his first love, and then you'll be his mistress."

Cindy opened her mouth to reply and shut it again. Instead, she ignored her mother and continued sending Libby the mother of all texts. For a few seconds, clacking filled the air. Then, Sasha spoke again.

"You know I'm right. You've thought about it before, too. Otherwise, you would have denied it."

"Do you have to make everyone miserable before you can be happy?" Cindy said quietly. "Is that Sasha Vortex de rigueur?"

"I'm trying to warn you," she said. "Because I care about you."

Cindy's throat constricted and a lump formed in it. "Really? Because I've been at Neutron's throat for most of our time together, and he's never hit me. He might love science more than he'll ever love me, but at least he doesn't treat me like an afterthought or a mistake."

Sasha silenced. Cindy could feel her disapproval weighing on the air and she continued texting Libby. There seemed to be more left unsaid, but Cindy was in no mood to renew the conversation.


	23. Patience and Darkness

Author's Note: I am so very sorry this update came late. I'd make excuses, but the truth of the matter is it doesn't really matter why.

Please read and review, and the quote toward the end of the chapter came from the Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith novelization. I love the quote to pieces. :D

Chapter Twenty-Three: Patience and Darkness

It had taken Jimmy Neutron two years to locate his father and Cindy's mother. It took Eddie twenty minutes. True, he had superior knowledge, and the papers had splashed everywhere they'd had a love nest in England. And maybe he had the advantage of a DNA tracker too, but who was going to split hairs? He stood outside the apartment building a year in the past and stared up at the non imposing building before him. It had gargoyles at the very top and he headed to the revolving front door with Curie floating beside him. She hadn't said anything, but he sensed her disapproval.

The front lobby was austere and rather drab, with gray tiling and a metal circular desk stretching out to the clear elevators behind it. The lobby had glass windows stretching from ceiling to floor, and reflected the mundane, cloudy skies outside. As usual, England was gloomy and Eddie felt the chill in his bones. Curie whined, tossed her head, and followed her master to the front desk. A man wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase gave him a strange look and Eddie shrugged, used to it.

"Excuse me?" he said and Curie automatically floated beneath him to elevate him. Thanks to her propulsion system, he hovered about the attendant's head. The woman had blonde hair and gawked at him; her eyes matched the gray floor and she pressed her lips at him. She wore a pink dress suit and her glasses were crimson, small and stylized to her face.

"Can I help you, little boy with the strange contraption?" she said. "Did you lose your parents?"

He suppressed a sneer. "I'm looking for a Ms. Sasha Vortex."

"I don't know that name," she answered. It suddenly dawned on him why it had taken Jimmy so long to locate Sasha and Hugh.

"Curie, neutralize her," he said. "We'll look for them ourselves."

She whined and he patted her on the head.

"Don't worry; you don't have to kill her."

"What!" the attendant said. She grabbed the phone and Curie blasted her with an electric burst leaving her unconscious. Eddie looked both ways and noticed a video camera in the corner which his creation also blasted.

"Let's go upstairs," he said.

"Master, there are dozens of rooms in this apartment building," Curie said. "Your DNA tracker can only tell you whether or not they've been here, not whether they're here presently. This isn't such a wise idea."

He scowled at her. "You have x-ray vision and I have my DNA tracker. Eventually, we'll locate them."

"Jimmy and Goddard had the same equipment and it still took them two years," Curie pointed out. "Also, in order to prevent the Neutron child's birth, you would have to be further ahead in the time stream than you are."

Eddie paced back and forth. Either he could return to this scene, only add a few more months, or he could kill Sasha right now, thus preventing her from conceiving. Unfortunately, he knew all too well how Curie would react to that plan, and would refuse to help him. Curie was his only ally- he couldn't afford to alienate her. None of the other League villains would really stoop to murder, even if they behaved like they would. Eustace was the closest he knew to a ruthless villain, and the boy's crush on Jimmy would prevent him from murdering him or his ilk. Eddie grimaced.

He walked outside the apartment building and began to wander the city. Should he choose, he could actually locate landmarks and peruse them, though his current age would raise eyebrows. He didn't really care how the populace felt about him, not while he had this to ponder, but killing policemen to escape wouldn't help his situation anyway. Grimacing, he patted Curie on the head.

Curie would object to outright murder, and she'd know if he attempted anything that would lead to it, no matter how insidious the plot. Would making Sasha barren constitute as murder? It'd eliminate the chance of the Neutron child being born, but it'd also erase her from the timeline. Eddie mulled it over, gnawing his lip. If she'd never existed, she couldn't actually die, right? Her life would be forfeit.

Curie nuzzled his arm and he settled on the curb in front of flower patch. He didn't care for the morality much- what was morality to a blossoming sociopath? Curie cared, however, and he ought to temper his reactions to her, lest he lose his companion.

He could render the Neutron child an imbecile. She wouldn't be dead, and there'd be no competition for the genius role. The idea had no luster for him, however, not like murder, and he gritted his teeth. Even if he made the child an idiot, it wouldn't satisfy him. She'd still be alive, Jimmy could always amend what he'd done, and it wasn't permanent. Frustrated, he pounded his fist on his thigh. There had to be a way to do this.

He could decommission Curie and reprogram her. It'd be temporary, until he had accomplished his goals. Then he could murder to his heart's content.

Except…a tiny part of him shied away from this. He had no problem envisioning his cousin assassinated, because he had loathed him ever since he had heard of the prodigy. Killing his half sister too wasn't a stretch for him, because to him, the child would be an extension of his cousin. But killing Cindy's mother…she wasn't related. She was only involved in this situation because she played the harlot. Was it really fair to murder her because she couldn't leave Jimmy's father alone?

Curie nudged his arm and he grimaced, swatting her away for the time being. He preferred things being clear cut and cut and dry. It wasn't fair to have quandaries, particularly ones involving abstract concepts he shouldn't, at his age, be able to conceive. He was advanced, he knew that, and yet…he had heard whispers he was growing unhinged. Insane before he reached kindergarten. It ought to have amused him, but at the moment, all he felt was loneliness. No matter what he did, he'd always be set apart. He'd never be like cousin Jimmy, because everyone loved him. He'd never be like the other kids, because he was too smart, not that he wanted to be like them anyway. But he'd never even be a child prodigy because he suspected the chasm stretching before him….

Shaking his head, he consulted his watch. Should he jump forward and attack Sasha in the past? Or should he construct a new strategy? Curie's sentiments weighed in too and he found himself conflicted. This was all Jimmy's fault, damn him. Everything boiled down to him.

**

* * *

**

"How about a family day out?" Judy suggested. "We could all use a day away from the house…and Retroville."

"Ooh, EuroDuck Land opened up in Austin," Hugh said. Jimmy gawked.

"Why is there a European themed duck amusement park in Austin?" he said. He didn't ask the most obvious question- 'why is there a duck themed amusement park at all'.

"That sounds like a good place to spend the day," Judy said and her expression darkened for a moment. "As long as there are no duck musicals."

"You try to get on stage and sing that one time," he scoffed.

"It was five times," she said. "And the police had to escort you out."

"This time will be different," he said. She glared.

"No more duck musicals," she snapped.

"Aw…" he said.

"Do you remember where the park is in Austin?" Jimmy said. He headed to the computer and spun the chair around to sit down and start it up. Since it didn't run on Windows or Macintosh processes, it handled information much faster. He was actually quite proud of it, as he was of all his inventions. At the moment, the computer flashed black, and then went straight to his desktop in under thirty seconds. Impressive, by computer standards, since it'd been turned off last night.

"No…" his father said and Jimmy grimaced, searching EuroDuck Land. He was surprised to discover the first couple hits took him directly where he wanted to go, and in the meanwhile, he tuned out his parents discussing his father's last embarrassing stunt. In a minute, he had directions his hovercraft could follow, and a giant landmark to see.

"We're all set," he said.

"You're not flying the hovercraft, are you?" his mother said, frowning at the directions.

"Why shouldn't I?" he said.

"I'm not sure we'll fit…"

"Dad fit just fine when I brought him back," Jimmy said and folded his arms across his chest. "Besides, Austin is a three hour drive from here. It'd take us the whole day to get back and forth. In the hovercraft, it'd taken us fifteen minutes."

Judy stared at him giving him the motherly 'I don't think this is such a great idea' look and he shot her back an 'I've had this hovercraft since I was nine and nothing bad has ever happened to me in it' look. Hugh, meanwhile, had grabbed control of Jimmy's computer to start clicking around the EuroDuck site. Jimmy ignored it, trying to win the battle of the stares. Goddard hovered over his father's shoulder and nodded and barked accordingly.

"All right, fine," Judy said. "We'll take the hovercraft."

"Good thing Dad's off from work today," Jimmy said.

"Yes, well…" Judy smiled. "I'm glad it'll make your father happy. But no more duck musicals!"

"Aw, but sugar booger, they _need _me to sing back up!"

"No, they don't!"

* * *

"You're going to take Dad's car," Cindy stared. "From the TV studio."

"He won't miss it while he's working," her mother replied. "Besides, we need it more than he does."

Cindy refrained from slapping a palm to her forehead, but only by a small margin. She contented herself with a groan and decided against arguing with her mother. Besides, her mother had hit a sore spot earlier, one she wasn't inclined to tell her about. She cast her gaze downward and tried not to think about it, but, like every time she willed away bad emotions and sentiments, it reared its ugly head at her.

Jimmy's first love was science. She'd always play second fiddle, no matter what she did. Maybe she should consider herself lucky Jimmy's first love hadn't been Betty, or someone else sentient, but it bothered her nonetheless. She'd never have all of Jimmy's attention and regard, perhaps never be the source of his excitement and amusement, and she'd never make him feel alive the way science did.

Plus, there was her personality to think of. Jimmy didn't have to court science, and it was never abrasive, unlike her. She found herself plodding along, her spirits lowering. She loved Jimmy, but hers was a tortured love. His was simpler and disparate. And what if her mother was right? What if she wounded up unhappy because of it? Her mother couldn't be right, could she?

Entering the car without thinking about it, she stared out the window gloomily. She fastened her seatbelt and thought about how miserable her mother had been. Cindy had never known her grandmother, and from what she'd heard, she'd pushed Sasha to her limits. Her mother had loathed her…and then grown up to become just like her. Was Cindy destined to repeat the pattern? What if Jimmy rediscovered Betty or someone else and then alienated her, so she'd spend her whole life pining for him?

To use the analogy from earlier, she could spend her whole life pining for him, because he'd lost his heart to science.

And what if he didn't really love her at all? What if it was a ruse? When she was younger, she'd love to play with his emotions. He could be doing the same…

_It is the dark that seeds cruelty into justice, that drips contempt into compassion, that poisons love with grains of doubt.  
The dark can be patient, because the slightest drop of rain will cause these seeds to sprout._

But she was being ridiculous, wasn't she?

Wasn't she?


	24. The Dragon Whispered

Author's Note: Update…ON TIME. Woot!

I'm gonna be on vacation until next Tuesday, starting Thursday, so the update will be late again.

And more quoting from the 3rd Star Wars movie novelization.

Chapter Twenty Four- The Dragon Whispered

Jimmy had never known there existed so much duck paraphernalia. Frankly, it was unsettling. What was equally unsettling were the droves of people who also loved ducks, though there were a couple who showed up just to taunt the duck lovers. Jimmy gawked at the park- for starters, a giant plastic duck towered above the rides and quaked at fifteen-minute intervals. People in non-recognizable duck costumes handed out little bills and tails to children, and stood around giant ponds erected for water themed duck rides. Hugh looked like he was in heaven. Jimmy wished he could make a beeline straight to somewhere less gaudy. There were carnival games to win plushies and you'd think ducks were the only fowl to grace this planet. Jimmy slapped his palm to his face and groaned.

In a tent in the back was a duck musical and Hugh dragged his family along.

"I told you no, Hugh Beaumont Neutron," Judy said crossly. "Not again. Not after last time."

"Aw, but sugar booger," Hugh said and gave her puppy dog eyes. "They could use me."

"No, they can't," she said. "Case closed."

"Could I just-" Jimmy stared.

"No, Jimmy, if I'm stuck here, so are you," she said. "Besides, it's worth it to have your father back."

"They have pies over there too!" Hugh said and dashed to a stand. "A pie-eating contest! Endless pie!"

"3.141592653..." Jimmy muttered. He stared ahead of him. Set on two tables were huge stacks of pies, baked in the shape of, you guessed it. He groaned and wanted to bang his head into a wall. This was ridiculous.

"QUACK!" the giant statue announced and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Hugh joined the queue signing up for the contest. The line stretched all the way around another ride and mostly consisted of obese men who bragged about their eating prowess to disinterested wives and children. Jimmy and Judy sighed in unison, following Hugh to the back of the line. The contest wasn't for another hour. It looked like this line might last the entire time.

"I ate fifty pies the last time!" a gargantuan man smelling like fish directly in front of Hugh proclaimed. He looked like he could have stuffed Hugh in a ball and punted him into the garbage can twenty yards away. Jimmy gulped. Besides his heft, he had a bib on, clearly anticipating the contest, and he weighed more than Jimmy, Judy, and Hugh combined. His long brown hair was greasy and trailed down his back in a ponytail. Jimmy couldn't even see his eyes- they were tiny little specks in a blown up face.

"How many times have you entered the contest?" Hugh asked and Jimmy looked longingly at the exit. Judy frowned. She was torn between staying with her husband and listening to a discussion she cared incredibly little about, and at least being with him; or finding something much more interesting to do while she waited. Jimmy knew if he wandered off, she'd chastise him. He grimaced. He was grateful his father was back too, but he'd never quite fathomed his obsession with pie.

Or ducks.

"Fifty," the man boasted and Jimmy rolled his eyes. Despite the man's girth, he severely doubted it.

"What would you say is your best strategy?" Hugh asked.

"Like I'd tell you," he sneered.

"We're going to tackle some rides," Judy said loudly, much to Jimmy's profound relief. "We'll be back later."

They set off and Jimmy relaxed, watching his father try to chat up the other contestants. He had no idea whether his father would win the contest- every time he tried entering an eating contest without preparation, they had to clean up after him. He winced, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Judy laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Think Dad will even notice we're gone?" he said.

"Probably not," she said. She grimaced at the duck related rides. "I don't really like them...I play along for your father's sake."

"We could probably take the hover craft, go away, and come back," he said. She glared.

"I'm not leaving your father here," she said. "I'd like to stay somewhat near him at all times, especially after what's happened."

He didn't blame her, since leaving his father left a similar bitter taste in the back of his mouth. He smiled at her and she hugged him.

"To the rides, then," he said. "I really hope they don't quack."

**

* * *

**

Eddie had returned to the present to commerce tinkering with Curie. Fortunately, he had a shut down switch installed in her back. Otherwise, she wouldn't have let him do it, had she known about the switch. He knew she'd disapprove, though she wouldn't after he was finished. She wouldn't have any morality whatsoever, which should make her the perfect companion for him. It was a temporary measure, he reasoned. After he finished his plans, she'd be restored to normal. He needed a dark companion for the moment.

Leaning over her, he removed her sympathy and generated only compassion and understanding for him. Then, he added possessiveness, protectiveness, and hatred of anyone who threatened him. True, the latter was already installed, but this time, he upped the ante. Anything vaguely resembling a threat would be eliminated. Jimmy was now considered a threat, regardless of what he did. Eddie smiled to himself and stroked Curie's snout. He only did this because he loved her.

The phone rang and he ignored it. This required precision, timing, accuracy-

RING!

Ignoring it only made it more irritating and he scowled, disregarding it again. It seemed to increase in volume, and, grimacing, he counted to ten. Squeezing the pliers, he extracted the necessary circuit and the phone buzzed right in his ear. Clenching the pliers, he accidentally squeezed too hard and broke the chip. It landed in two pieces on the floor, and, irritated, he yanked the phone off the receiver.

"Eddie?" Eustace's tinny voice said, dangling off the dock.

"What the hell do you want?" he snarled.

"Professor Calamitous had a better idea for the new Neutron kid," Eustace said and, curious despite himself, he held the phone to his ear.

"What is it?" he snapped. "This had better be good. You interrupted something very important."

"Nap time?" Eustace sneered.

Eddie imagined strangling the older boy's neck until his skin acquired a bright blue tint. The image appeased him and he didn't snap the phone in two in his hands like he had the chip. Damn Eustace, he'd have to construct the chip. That was Curie's morality encompassed in there. True, she wouldn't need it right away, but she'd need it if he were to restore her afterward.

"We could abduct her after her birth and teach her villainy," Eustace said.

"That's it," he said. "That's your idea."

"Yes, well, I thought it was quite brilliant," the rich boy said, not noticing the fury underneath Eddie's calm exterior.

"Of course you did!" he thundered. "You suck up to anyone with a higher IQ than you, which would be the whole planet! Call me when you have a _good_ idea."

"What would you suggest? Murdering the child in the womb?" Eustace scoffed.

"That's exactly right," he said. "It's not murder if the child isn't born yet. It's 'abortion'."

There was a lengthy pause. Eddie smiled.

"Or would you prefer the word 'miscarriage'? Abortions are just forced miscarriages," he said.

"I'm not sure I agree with your methods, Eddie," Eustace said slowly.

"You're on my side," he said. "You're a League member."

"Jimmy is one thing," he replied. "The child...the child hasn't _done_ anything. I know I'm evil and all that, but...it's rather a cartoony evil. This would merit the death sentence in Texas, Eddie."

"You think I'd kill Cindy's mother too?" he scoffed. "Well, true, she stands in my way..."

"I'm not going to help you," he said quietly. "Jimmy has wronged us all. Cindy's mother and his half sister haven't done anything. She hasn't even been born yet, Eddie. You can't blame her for the sins of her brother."

"I can and will," he said. "Stay out of my way, if you won't help."

There was a longer pause and he could almost see Eustace gnawing his lip with his repugnant buckteeth.

"If you're done..." he said ominously.

"You can do this without murder," he said.

"But what fun would that be?" he answered.

"You worry me," Eustace said. "You're not my concern, however."

He hung up and Eddie sneered, dropping the phone back on the hook and returning to what he was doing. If the League threatened him, he'd kill them all. With Curie at his side, he'd annihilate anything that stood in his way. It was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted.  
**

* * *

**

"A long time ago, I was as innocent as you," Sasha said. They had chosen a bookstore cafe for their rendezvous point, and Cindy sipped her caramel frappe. It was quite good, even if the company wasn't. The hairs rose on the back of her neck and she was paranoid, looking around and scanning the perimeter. She couldn't help but feel another attack was imminent, even if she had no evidence. She had no evidence to the contrary, either.

"I highly doubt that," she retorted. She'd never been innocent, thanks to her mother.

"Does Jimmy have someone else he's interested in?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No, and even if he did, would I tell you?"

"Someone who's kinder to him, gentler, and indulges his fantasies?" Sasha continued.

"He gave up on her a long time ago," she said. Her mother's attitude turned the drink to ash in her mouth.

"Or did he?" she said. "How do you know pushing him too hard might still cause him to turn and run back to her?"

"He won't," she said, but she lacked certainty. Her mother smiled and leaned forward, reminding Cindy of a viper. She snatched her hands back and sloshed her drink under the table.

"What did you two do while I was away?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," she growled.

Sasha smiled. "When was the last time he and his crush hung out?"

"What's with the third degree?" she snapped. "And I'm his crush, and he's in love with me. Not _her_."

"Are you sure?" she said. "Are you sure he's really in love with you? I tried to break his father and mother apart without using technology, and it didn't work."

"Jimmy isn't his father," Cindy snarled.

"Like father, like son," her mother retorted. "How do you know what type of girl Jimmy would prefer? How do you know for certain?"

"He told me he's in love with me," Cindy snapped. "I know he is."

"Do you?" she said. "Then why weren't you two together while I was away? Why did he let the schism happen? How do you think he really feels about this?"

"He loves me," she said, lower lip out thrust. "And he hates you."

Sasha laughed humorlessly. "How do you know, when the time comes, he'll choose you and not side completely with his family against us?"

"We are not an 'us'!" Cindy snapped, jumping to her feet. "It's me and Neutron, not you and me! You're just my mother. You're nothing to me!"

"Hush, Cindy, the eyes are watching," Sasha said, but she continued to smile. "Think on it before you jump to any conclusions."

_And the dragon whispered, "All things die in time..."_

"Why are you trying to turn me against Neutron again?" she said, folding her arms across her chest and sitting back down. She glowered at her mother.

"What makes you think that? I know I've been absent and horribly selfish, but I want what's best for you. Being with your sibling, being a part of this family, is much better for you than anything else. Trust me. I want to make amends," Sasha said.

"If you wanted to make amends, you'd let the Neutrons have their kid," Cindy scoffed.

"You don't understand," she said. "I've fought for this my entire life."

"You need to let it go," she snapped.

"If Jimmy loved someone else, would you be able to let it go?" Sasha said. "Or would you pursue him to the ends of the earth?"

Cindy didn't answer. The questions chafed at her and she looked down at her drink, which was melting. Her hands trembled and she glared.

"I'll never be like you," she hissed.

Her mother didn't reply, but Cindy heard the words in her head.

_"But don't you see? You already are."_

_

* * *

__The rain will come, and the seeds will sprout, for the dark is the soil in which they grow, and it is the clouds above them, and it waits behind the star that gives them light.  
The dark's patience is infinite._


	25. The Girl Who Never Wants to be Alone

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a good holiday weekend. I worked, so I didn't get a holiday. XD

I hope you enjoy the update! Please be sure to read and review.

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Girl Who Never Wants to be Alone

Cindy drummed her fingers on the table and ignored the bitterness threatening to devour her spirit. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed the chair back and swayed on her heels. Her mother smirked.

"You can't run from it," she said. "You can't deny it. It's a part of you."

"Jimmy loves me," she insisted.

"More than science?" her mother retorted.

"You're not happy unless you're making someone else miserable," Cindy snarled. "Admit it."

"What about you? You can't tell me you've never derived pleasure out of someone else's pain," Sasha said. "You can't tell me you've never enjoyed seeing someone suffer, and deliberately provoked someone and hurt them. You can't tell me you didn't relish the power."

Cindy's eyes narrowed. No, she was right, which she loathed. She certainly couldn't tell her mother anything of the sort. In the past, before she'd fallen for Jimmy, and particularly afterward, it had given her a sick thrill to rain on his parade. Perversely, it had injured her too, but the amusement she received usually outweighed the displeasure. But still. Her mother was entirely too close to the truth and it sent her guards back up.

"If I'm turning into you, you have no one to blame but yourself," she said. "You turned me into this."

"So I did," Sasha said. She frowned. "Cindy, do you really think I'd be warning you against Jimmy if I didn't feel he might cause you more harm than good? I spent my entire life pining after someone I couldn't have and ruined everyone's lives to get it. I _know _you're transforming into me. I let myself come back-"

"Bullshit," Cindy sneered, quiet so no one overheard her. "Jimmy forced you to return."

"I let him," Sasha said.

"Goddard would have ripped your throat out," Cindy said. "And then let Jimmy worry about the consequences later. So don't lie."

"_Fine_," her mother snapped. "I let a thirteen year old boy and his psychotic robot canine force me back to Retroville. Happy?"

"Yes," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm delirious with joy. Don't I look it?"

"Yes," her mother said. "You do. It's written all over your face. My point remains, regardless of why I came back. I knew you needed me and..."

"And what?" she snapped. "You left me for two fucking years, Mom."

"Watch your language," she said offhandedly. "And if you're going to make this so difficult, perhaps I won't tell you."

Cindy scowled. "Don't tell me we're going to have a heart to heart. I didn't think you had one."

"Did it ever occur to you I didn't want this? Any of it?" she snapped.

"You wanted Mr. Neutron's child," she pointed out, glaring.

"Aside from that," she said. "You must make things so cumbersome."

"I am what you made me," she shot back.

Sasha sighed and sipped her coffee. Cindy stared at hers. It no longer appealed to her. Picking it up, she dumped it out and ignored her mother's eyes upon her. What was this great secret her mother had to tell her? How many more ways she could say Jimmy was wrong for her and try to cast dispersion on him?

"Maybe there's a chance things can change," she said. "But only if you help."

"By what?" she huffed. "Turning my back on Neutron?"

"That's a start. I can't recreate a family without ensuring loyalty," she said. "I know you love him, but how can you be truly sure he loves you above all else?"

"How can I be sure you're not polluting me against him?" she said.

"As hard as this may be for you to believe, I love you, Cindy," she said.

Cindy grabbed the chair tightly to keep from falling over. This was the first time she'd ever heard her mother say that. Her lips trembled and she blanched, feeling the earth move beneath her. She pulled the chair out and sat down, or she'd crumple to the floor. She couldn't form complete sentences. Her mind had creaked to a standstill.

"I want what's best for you, and I want to start again," she said. "You can give me that chance, if you help me keep her."

"How do you know it's a her?" Cindy said slowly. Her knees felt weak and she slumped over onto the table. "How much do you know?"

"I know enough," she said. "And it's not too early to tell sex yet."

Cindy was suspicious, but her mother had thrown her for a loop. Unless she was manipulating her...and right now, she didn't know how to react. Her hands trembled and she put them on her lap.

"Do you want this family to work?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she answered. "Why would you even want me to choose?"

"Because," she said and touched her knee. "I know you've always wanted a peaceful, happy home. You can help it become reality, but you have to join me. Not Neutron."

Cindy didn't answer and her mother smiled. "I'm not asking you to decide right now. Think on it."  
**...**

The rides quacked. Jimmy had a headache not even modern medicine could cure, and he slumped in the chairs near the pie eating contest. His mother joined him and they groaned in unison.

"I love your father, but..." Judy said.

"This is a bit much," Jimmy concluded. "Now we get to see whether this particular family venture terminates in a hospital visit."

"I still have 911 on speed dial," his mother said, sighing. "But it is good to see your father enjoying himself."

"Did Dad eat breakfast?" Jimmy said, frowning.

"Yes, why?"

"The probability of him winning the contest decreased dramatically," he said, grimacing. The officiator raised his hands and started the competition. Silence fell and Jimmy stared at his father. He rubbed his palms on his pant legs.

"Gentlemen, start your eating!" the officiator said. He was a stout man, with a handlebar mustache, and a pinstriped shirt with red stretch pants and black leather buckled shoes. He had brown hair and patted his stomach.

"How long do you think-" she said and stopped. Shaking her head, she said, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Grimacing, he looked down at his watch. Hmm. Cindy had tried to call, and he hadn't answered her. Unsurprisingly, she had left no voice mail. Since he didn't want to bear witness to his father's gluttony, he excused himself and abdicated the arena for a quieter area, ironically near the duck pond. After today, Jimmy didn't want to see another duck for weeks. Fortunately, the ducks had drifted over to the other side of the pond, which was situated near the amusement park's outskirts. From here, he had a beatific view of the parking lot and distantly, the highway.

Cindy was on his speed dial, below Goddard, Sheen, Carl, his parents, and the Candy Bar. He probably should move her above the Candy Bar, at the very least. He smiled. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

The phone rang a couple times.

"Neutron?" Cindy said, sounding surprised.

"You called?" he said.

"Yeah..." she said."What's the matter, too busy in the lab?"

"I wish," he said, grimacing. "Mom thought it'd be a good idea if we went out for a family expedition and now I'm stuck at an amusement park with an unhealthy fixation on ducks that makes Dad's obsession look like a passing fancy by comparison."

Cindy laughed. "Wow, Neutron. Or should I say 'quack'?"

"Don't," he groaned. "If I never see another duck-"

A man wearing a duck costume walked by and flapped his bill at Jimmy. Jimmy slapped his palm to his forehead.

"I can hear you face palm," she said. "What's the matter, Neutron? Doesn't fit the bill?"

"Vortex!" he snapped and she snickered. "Anyway, what were you doing you had to reach me so urgently and not leave a voice mail?"

She scoffed. "What makes you think I 'needed' you?"

"Nothing," he said. "And what are you up to?"

"Out with Mom," she said. He heard a door close and then the bolt strike home. In a quieter voice, she said, "She's trying to convince me to join her against you and your parents, Neutron."

Jimmy swallowed hard. "You're not considering it."

"Jimmy..." she swallowed too. "She told me...she told me she _loved _me. She's never said that to me."

He conceived of a family where the words 'I love you' were never used, and deduced it had to be a very unpleasant environment. Moreover, he could comprehend better now why Cindy reacted the way she did. His stomach wrenched and he stared at the phone on his wrist. Wherever Cindy had gone, there were no cameras, so the video feed remained blank. He imagined her biting her lip and looking around (probably in a bathroom, judging by the way the sound echoed).

Softly, swallowing again, he said, "_I _love you."

"I know..." she groaned. "Where are you, anyway, besides being in Duckville USA?"

"Austin," he said. "We took the hovercraft."

"Of course you did. Where would you be without your inventions?"

"We should talk when I get back," he said. "And whenever you return from your sojourn."

"Yes," she said and then hesitated. He waited. A moment passed, and then another. Then, murmuring, she said, "I love you too, Jimmy."

There was silence and he smirked. The phone call displayed the time and the message 'ended', and he slumped on the bench in front of the duck pond. It wasn't that large, maybe 20 by 20 feet, and a duck quacked at him, swimming up and wanting food. He held his head in his hands. At least Cindy had admitted she loved him. At the moment, it felt a pithy victory.

…

He took a break after five hours, not because he wanted to, but because his mother clamored for his presence. Ascending to the main house, he walked inside and scowled. His mother stood in the living room and clutched his father's portrait to her chest. Eddie didn't even remember his father. The official story she told him was he had died, but there was no grave nor any death notices. For whatever reason, his father had abandoned the family, and Eddie didn't particularly care why. He had provided nothing useful for his son.

The living room was small and sparsely decorated. In her spare time, his mother painted trite nature pieces, hanging on the walls and cluttering the little space they had. In the corner was a TV with a satellite dish box atop and a DVD player beneath it so the satellite box's vents were uncovered. Beside the TV she had a bookcase full of cook books and, along the wall beside the bookcase; there was an uncomfortable pleather couch. Eddie loathed it.

The carpet was cheap blue fabric, its origins dubious and uninteresting, and where paint poked its head through, the walls were white. Had the Neutron clan assembled in Eddie's house, they wouldn't have had enough room for Jimmy, his parents, Eddie, his mother, Aunt Amanda and cousin Gomer in this room. Another slap in the face that Aunt Amanda had written Eddie and his mother out of the will and favored Jimmy. Eddie's family could have used the money.

"What is it now, Mother?" he said. He ceased the pretense he didn't have the vocabulary and English mastery of someone far older. His mother already knew he was a genius, though he'd never beat Jimmy. Hot anger surged within him for a moment. Jimmy. He wanted to rip his cousin's throat out.

"Your father..." she moaned and sat down on the couch. She patted the space beside her. Eddie remained standing, his eyes narrowing.

"What about him?" he said, a bite to his words. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"Oh, Eddie...I've lied to you...I'm so sorry..." she moaned. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Eddie inhaled shakily, the effort to suppress his venom inordinately taxing. She was a trite, banal woman and he had no love for her, but he had no reason to tell her. He'd rather not be destitute if he could avoid it. Besides, she knew not all she did. She wasn't a genius, like him. It had skipped her generation. Besides, looking at her, he could muster pity. Judging by the look in her eyes, she truly loved his father. He didn't know what it was like to love someone.

"I suppose this once," he said.

"Your father might be coming home!" she said. "And he's going to take you to stay with him in Chicago. Isn't that great news?"

The bottom dropped out of his stomach. "What?"

"A change of pace, and you can stop fixating on your cousin so much," she said and grimaced. "Really, Eddie, your obsession with Jimmy is quite unhealthy."

"I can't move to Chicago..." he said. "I have plans. Goals. Aspirations."

_I have to kill Cindy's mother, the baby, or both_, he thought. _I'm in the middle of repairing Curie for the task. I _**_can't _**_move_.

"Your father should be here in a week," she said and smiled pleasantly. "That should give you enough time to tie up loose ends, shouldn't it?"

Eddie sunk to the couch and moaned. "No..."

"No what?" she said. "What's wrong? Don't you want to spend time with your father?"

All his plans would be ruined, dashed against the rapids. He thought he might be sick.


	26. Glove Slap

Author's Note: Please read and review. :D I love you!

Actually, that was kind of scary. Let's not do that again.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Glove Slap

Eddie paced his room. Should he join his father, he'd lose his only chance to destroy the Neutron child. Should he refuse, he'd lose his only chance to be with his father. Of course, this assumed he was allowed to refuse. He might not be given the option. It might be presupposed he was a child and therefore, unable to tender his own decisions. The idea set his teeth on edge. According to the latest IQ test, he had ascended to 168 and stood to gain another forty points before adolescence. No one would acquiesce he might be smarter than his parents, because he was "too young" to make those decisions.

He should be angrier, but he was closer to nauseous. He'd never known what his father was like. Why should he make an appearance, at the zenith of his plans? What could he possibly want? (Was he only showing up to ruin him?)

What if his mother only thought it was his father? What if it was a nefarious plot by the League to prevent him from murdering Sasha Vortex and her unborn child? That could be it, couldn't it? He wasn't paranoid.

He jabbed the escape hatch in his room and jettisoned to his lab. Once there, he examined Curie and sighed. Should he leave her for another moment? Or...damn it. No, he'd finish what he'd started. He had a time force shield too, so he could negate any time he wasted here and return to the present time line with everything fixed. Just because Jimmy had created it before him didn't mean...

He pounded a fist on the control console. Jimmy had done everything before him. If he had a sibling, they'd follow suit and Eddie would be outdone at every turn. He couldn't afford to tarry. Curie had to lose her morality and he had to work fast, even if he could compensate later. The longer this unborn child existed, the more Eddie's ire rose.

* * *

The summer heat hit them like a physical wave and Cindy's knees buckled. She righted herself before her mother noticed and tossed her books into the backseat. Her hair stuck to her scalp and she knew it was either deal with the heat or suffer another of Neutron's inventions to remedy it. Summers in Texas were always hot. It was all right. She was a Texas girl.

She settled in the car and her mother blasted the A.C. If she chose Jimmy's side, she'd never have another day out like this again. But she'd wanted, ever since she was a child, to have a normal family. She'd craved it and the happiness it might bring. She'd hated looking at the other children and seeing what was forever out of reach. All she needed to do was side with her blood.

And betray the boy she loved. She sighed and flipped her phone open and shut. Her mother was waiting for the car to stop roasting before moving and Cindy saw Jimmy before her mind's eye. During the two years her mother had been gone, she should have spent it getting to know Jimmy better. Her mother had never wanted her to be with him. She had thought her mother wanted her to be miserable, but she was offering her the keys to happiness...if she betrayed Jimmy.

Was it really a betrayal? She'd just not be on his side...forever. The future was forever changing, so there was no point in asking him if he saw them together. Her heart ached. Leave it to her mother to lay this at her feet not soon after Neutron dragged her back. That reminded her...

"Mom?" she said and Sasha looked up from the steering wheel. After about five minutes, the car was cool and ready to motor.

"If Neutron hadn't dragged you and his dad back, would you ever have returned?" she asked.

Her mother was silent for a moment. She pulled the car out and drove out of the parking lot. For a few moments, the air circulating was the loudest noise. Cindy wasn't sure her mother opted not to answer, or if she was carefully selecting a response. She bit the inside of her lip.

"Mom?"

"I heard you," she said. "I was collecting my thoughts."

She had a smart aleck response for that, but she kept it to herself.

"To be truthful, Cindy, I don't know," she said. "I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear. I was happy with Jimmy's father, except for when his memory slipped."

"Of course," Cindy said scathingly.

"I missed you," she said. "I meant to call."

"And you didn't."

She sighed. "I meant to call you, but it was never the right moment. I also knew the instant I called you, I'd hear condemnations and insinuations. You have quite an attitude."

"I wonder whose fault that is," she said sharply. Her mother grimaced.

"True enough," she said. "I might have told you that you had a baby brother or sister. I might not have. I was wavering back and forth for a while about it."

"Why should I join you now if you weren't going to join me then?" she said.

"I admit I made a mistake," she said. "There's no reason to castigate me for it. I'm willing to make amends now."

"Because Neutron forced you," she said.

"The only way to be part of a happy family is to stay with me," she said. "You are not a Neutron. You are a Vortex. You should choose the appropriate side."

Cindy's stomach wrenched and she stared out the window at the highway grass, dying in the heat. A lump rose in her throat and she swallowed it back down. She flicked her phone open and closed, hoping Jimmy would call, though she doubted he would. Her mother was selfish. There was no guarantee siding with her would equal happiness, especially when she'd admitted she'd never be with her otherwise. Why should she be with her when her mother hadn't wanted her?

"Why is it so important?" she said. "What does it matter whose side I'm on? You've never liked the Neutrons."

"Exactly," she said. "And Jimmy will only hurt you."

"_You've_ hurt me," she countered. "That's all you've ever done."

"And this is our chance to change things," she said.

Cindy rested her forehead against the glass and stifled the sobs rising. Her body quivered and she concentrated on taking deep breaths. Try as she might, she couldn't remember any heartwarming, Kodak moments between herself and her mother. The few moments there were had been between herself and her father. Her mother had always been distant, emotionally cold, and unreachable. She wanted to hear her mother tell her she loved her again, but...no, she wouldn't dare think the rest.

Her breaths were jagged and she gritted her teeth.

"Do you love me?" she said quietly, uncertain she'd spoken at first until she heard herself.

"How can you ask me such a question?" her mother snapped. "You're my daughter."

"Do you?" she turned her head from the window.

"I refuse to answer that," she said.

"Then how can you ask me to choose sides?" she said and swallowed back tears. "Jimmy actually _said_ he loves me."

"And I did too," she said.

"But you won't say it now," she said.

"Honestly, how often do you want me to repeat it? You're being childish," her mother scoffed.

"Mom, in my whole life, you've only ever said it once to me," she said. "And that was today."

"I'm sure I've said it before," she said.

"No, you haven't."

Cindy's heart clenched and she balled her fists. She concentrated on taking increasingly deep breaths to prevent a wail and, when it was inevitable, she stuffed her fist in her mouth. Her mother slapped her across the face so hard it left an indent and Cindy could see her white, startled reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Enough," she snapped. "You will drop this conversation now."

Cindy's thoughts tumbled together and she button mashed her phone. Nothing happened and she sighed, closing it and preventing whatever catastrophe she might have set into process by hitting it against her thigh. The conclusion she reached wrenched her heart even more and she wished she were anywhere else, with anyone else.

"You could...be a happy family without me," she said. The moral of the story. Her shoulders shook and she didn't think she could hold in the tears much longer.

Her mother didn't speak and tears slipped down her cheeks. She hated herself, she hated how weak it made her feel, and yet, there was nothing she could do about it. She'd asked her mother if she loved her and her mother had slapped her. The answer was clear. She clawed her pant legs and tried desperately to stop.

Her mother stopped the car abruptly in the middle of the right lane. The tires screeched and chills went down Cindy's spine.

"You're crying. I told you never to cry. I told you Vortexes don't cry."

"Mom," Cindy said, struggling to master herself, "you're gonna get hit."

"Get out," she said. "I can see where your loyalties lie. You're walking home."

"Mom, Retroville is fifteen miles away!" she said.

"Then perhaps you ought to think about whether you're on my side or not," she said. "And whether this is truly worth crying over."

"And maybe _you_ ought to reconsider stopping in the middle of a highway before you end up flying through the divider," she said, swallowing hard.

Sasha huffed, looked in the rearview mirror, and hastily hit the accelerator. Thankfully, no one hit them, but it was close. Cindy's heart hammered in her chest and her tears abated. She grabbed her phone, which had fallen on the mat, and flipped it open, closed it, and flipped it open again. Whatever Neutron was doing, she hoped he'd be back soon.

At least it didn't appear she was walking home. And whatever trickery her mother had employed was over now. She wished she could say that was comforting.

* * *

Jimmy was antsy and unable to concentrate on the main event, though he knew his father would overeat, as usual. He also knew his mother would be frantic and ready to call the paramedics at the first sign of trouble. His mind kept drifting to Cindy and he grimaced. When he was younger, he'd tried concentrating on the Fibonacci number sequence to drive her out of his mind. He found himself employing the same method now.

"0, 1, 1, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21..." he muttered.

"Oh, I hope your father remembers not to chew," she said. "That's what usually makes him sick."

"34, 55, 89, 144..."

"At least we can say it's an authentic family outing," his mother sighed. "Your father getting sick again is a Neutron staple."

"233, 377, 610, 987..."

Jimmy looked up at his father, who was gobbling down pies, and, to his mother's displease, chewing them first. He was going to be sick. It was only a matter of time. Earlier, Jimmy had estimated he might last about thirty five minutes. He changed the outcome to a tentative thirty before they had to call EMS. His father smiled at them and Jimmy grimaced back.

His cell phone rang again and he glanced at it. He didn't recognize the number and he left the arena to answer the call.

"Hello?" he said. The watch said 'unlisted residence'.

"Hello, cousin," Eddie sneered. "I thought I'd force myself to take a break and speak to you."

A chill went down Jimmy's spine, thinking of Cindy and her mother almost being killed earlier. "A break from what? Villainy? Trying to kill people?"

"I'm in the middle of a plan for that," he said. "But no, this has nothing to do with trying to kill people at the moment."

"Why do I doubt that?" Jimmy snapped.

"I was wondering, cousin, if you'd been contacted by any League members. A passing curiosity, that's all."

"Other than you?" he said. "No."

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes, I'm positive," he said, scowling. "Why?"

"My version of Vox can tell if you're lying."

Jimmy was silent. After a few seconds, he hung up and ignored the next phone call, which was inevitably from his cousin. Then he groaned, looking up at the contest. His father was already sick. Only seventeen minutes had passed. It was a new record.


	27. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

Author's Note: I'm sorry the chapter was so short. I hit a roadblock.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

Family fun time was over. Cindy thought if her mother could have summarily dumped her out onto the highway and driven off without repercussions, she would have. The summer heat pounded at her and she languished, drooping onto the porch rather than opening the front door. Agitation and bitterness choked her and she ruminated that Jimmy's parents never attached addendums to their affection. They never demanded a price for their love. This was how the Vortexes operated. They always bartered for what they wanted. Bile rose in her throat and she swallowed it down.

"'I'm half sick of shadows, she said. The lady of Shallot'," Cindy murmured.

Retrieving her phone, she flicked it open, shut it, and repeated the process. Her leg dangled off the porch swing and she didn't want to expend the effort to sit properly. The heat baked her face and kept the crying jags at bay. Rather than cry, she'd sink into her usual self loathing and longing for another family, another life, all without consciously admitting it. She was quite good at pretending to be normal and not showing the world exactly why she was so resentful. It had taken her mother's extraordinarily selfish act to change that and now…she missed Neutron with a vengeance.

Jimmy had upped the security since her mother had broken in and pilfered his inventions. She was tempted, as much as she could be considering this awful heat, to trespass and investigate the future for herself. She was also tempted, should she find the energy, to retire to her room and release the anguish inside her. Jimmy's parents had never made him so miserable. She wanted to hate them, but she didn't have the energy or the drive. Jimmy's parents had wanted him. Cindy's mother had only wanted Amelia, not her.

Cindy sat up. Her mother had never wanted her, and she only wanted her now to manipulate her. Why should she capitulate to her mother's demands? Her mother ran hot and cold and Cindy doubted her true personality cared for her. Why should Cindy extend the favor? In fact, why should she do anything when she knew it'd never end well? Even if Cindy's mother had told the truth about a happy family with Amelia, it would be a happy family with Amelia, Cindy and batteries not included.

Bile rose in her throat and she spat. By contrast, Jimmy's parents would probably include her, knowing their son loved her and by virtue of the fact they weren't unfit, selfish bastards who had an alpha dog mentality. She could…did she dare? Staying with the Neutrons would clearly situate her opposite her mother, and she had never directly opposed her before. On the other hand, who knew how long she'd be jerked around until her mother finally tired of her?

Standing, she headed to Jimmy's house. Then she stopped, frowning. That's right; Jimmy and his family were at that weird duck themed amusement park.

Ah well. She'd head inside to start packing and in the meanwhile, perhaps she'd call Libby over too. Libby would ensure Cindy wasn't being impulsive and spiteful.

* * *

It turned out the obese man who had chatted Mr. Neutron up before the contest had held the championship for many years prior, and it also turned out he was a less than graceful winner. Jimmy had to assume he'd win, however, since the ambulance arrived before the contest was over. Having eaten entirely too many hot dogs on a full stomach and neglecting to swallow them whole like a true eating contest connoisseur, Hugh had promptly turned green and collapsed. They swapped one family event for another, though this one was much more familiar. Jimmy had lost track of how many family events culminated in hospital visits, but it had to be a substantial amount. A couple of their family photo albums contained EMS workers patching his father up at the end.

Jimmy glanced at his watch and then condemned himself for it. His mother fretted over his father, more for the normalcy than before his father merited it. He'd have his stomach pumped again and he'd be fine. The doctor would chastise him for entering an eating contest without preparation, and send them home with a hefty bill they'd be able to pay thanks to Jimmy's inventions. He wasn't concerned. Instead, Cindy's face flashed into his mind and he queried whether it'd offend his parents to call her from the ambulance.

"Hey, I know you!" a friendly brown skinned man said, grinning from ear to ear. Jimmy suppressed a groan. The man, wearing scrubs, was the EMS worker they'd had when Hugh had swallowed a lug nut instead of a grape he claimed had fallen off the cart. The supermarket hadn't been entirely pleased with him after that incident. Thankfully, the Retroville denizens comprehended Hugh's common sense deficit well enough not to tease Jimmy about it, though the event had embarrassed Jimmy for a while. (It seemed Cindy had known better than to taunt Jimmy about his family, since it would have opened up a can of worms Jimmy knew now would have distressed them all).

The EMS worker snapped his fingers in front of Jimmy's face and Jimmy rolled his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for him to lapse into thought. It'd have been taken amiss if Jimmy hadn't lapsed into thought, in fact, and had spouted random trivia. His lips twitched. Sheen would have been rambling all the way to the hospital. Carl would have spent the entire time convinced he had maladies he couldn't even pronounce, and declaring he was about to die. He was fond of his friends, no matter how few brain cells they possessed.

Hugh struggled into a sitting position and the other EMS worker, a red haired woman with piercing brown eyes, pushed him back down. Aside from the cramps overeating merited, Hugh was otherwise in good health. Jimmy's attention wandered again.

He consulted his watch to verify whether anyone was tailing them. Why should another League member contact him? As far as Jimmy knew, Eddie's undying desire to eviscerate any future Neutrons was his alone.

Of course, there wasn't much point pontificating about it now. He'd have to wait until they were in a less stressful situation, and Vox could monitor the League members residing in Retroville. He activated a couple functions on the watch to alert Goddard and Vox to the situation, and awaited any responses. Goddard's head appeared briefly on his screen and yipped soundlessly. Jimmy smiled. Regardless of any peculiarities or soap opera like turns his life had taken, he was overall happy with his life right now.

Then again, he was generally happy. It was the malcontents who were determined to ruin everything.

* * *

They had plotted against him. Eddie had to worry about the rest of the League now, in addition to his father. True, he had no proof the League moved against him, but Eustace had stated he worked contrary to their aims. How could a group dedicated to killing Jimmy balk at killing his unborn half sibling? How could they turn their backs on him? How could…

For a few moments, inchoate rage rendered thinking impossible. He swallowed hard, paced back and forth in his lab, and stared at Curie. Bloody visions danced before his eyes and he longed to tear Jimmy's throat out with his bare hands. Picturing himself with claws mollified him a little, but not enough. He couldn't get his hands on his cousin, and he couldn't complete his plans without Curie's upgrades. And yet, lingering in the lab long enough to complete Curie's upgrades would leave his rage intact. He needed to vent.

With the limited thought processes true fury engendered, he thrust himself up to the surface. The League thought he'd crossed a line. There were many lines to cross, and since they refused to help him, he'd help himself. Depressing the switch, he brought himself back to the lab, since he couldn't appease himself without tools first. He removed the time stasis field around Curie and snagged the heavy weaponry he'd been working on in secret for weeks now. There was a remote chance it might misfire and hit him instead. Right now, Eddie relished the possibility of total destruction.

There were many lines to cross, after all, and he could always use someone as a warm up for the main event. He recoiled slightly at the idea of murdering someone who wasn't his intended, but he could always work on his technique. And…well, perhaps this was unscrupulous, even for him, but he didn't need to answer to anyone. Curie was his moral compass, and Curie was offline.

Or maybe…maybe he didn't have to necessarily murder someone. Perhaps only rearranging their fate to include a hospital visit was in order. Yes. The anger wasn't mollified, but it settled whatever lingering conscience he possessed. The only true homicidal rage he possessed was toward Jimmy and his ilk, not a random stranger.

This settled to the limit capacity of his thinking abilities at the moment, he squeezed his laser gun and catapulted himself to the surface again. He thought perhaps 'random stranger' would be a bit much. He'd start closer, more intimate. Jimmy had a small group of friends, didn't he?


	28. Can't Get No Satisfaction

Author's Note: Sorry, I worked late yesterday and didn't post this in time.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: I Can't Get No (Satisfaction)

"All right, girl, what's the big emergency?" Libby said, hands on her hips. "And what are you talking about 'help you pack'?"

"I'm leaving this dump," Cindy said and pulled the door completely open. "You're not going to make me tell you the whole story on the front porch, are you?"

"Depends," Libby said and smiled. "Is it good?"

Cindy smirked. "My mom having Mr. Neutron's baby wasn't good enough?"

"There's more?" Libby said and grinned from ear to ear. "I'm so in."

She strolled inside and stared at the living room. Not too long ago, there would have been beer bottles strewn everywhere and rings on the tables. Whenever Cindy had asked Libby over during her mother's disappearance, she'd never brought her to the living room. Thinking about it now sent chills down her spine. Her father had sworn sobriety, but who knew how long that would last?

Libby followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. In the past, she'd kept pictures of her parents on the wall. Then she'd smashed her mother's picture in a fit of rage and it'd been missing ever since. She'd wanted to replace it with Jimmy's photo, but hadn't had any pictures of him that weren't borderline stalker.

"All right, so, spill," Libby said. "Why am I helping you pack?"

"I'm sick of Mom's bullshit," Cindy said. Libby's eyes widened and she flung open Cindy's closet to fetch the pink suitcase she used. Cindy smirked- the last time she'd seen that particular suitcase, she'd been leaving the bus after her ill-fated karate competition. She laughed, thinking of smacking into Jimmy and his ramblings. Come to think of it, her mother smiling then was just as unnatural as it was now.

"This is news how?" Libby snorted.

"You got a while?" Cindy retorted, rolling her eyes.

Libby grinned mischievously. "Only if it's good."

Cindy threw her pillow at her and then grinned back. "Oh, it's good."

"Then I'm all ears."

A short while later, after Cindy had dashed to get a cup of water and Libby sat, drumming her fingers on the suitcase, the entire story, including parts Cindy had omitted earlier, was complete. Cindy sipped her water and stared at Libby, who was silent and staring back at her. The silence was ominous and gnawed at her incredibly frayed nerves. She was tempted to bite her friend's head off, except she knew the instant she did that, Libby would give as good as she took. Libby's temper was the equal of Cindy's.

"Well?" Cindy pressed. "Don't tell me I'm crazy."

"Oh, girl, you bypassed 'crazy' when you ran around Retroville setting things on fire," Libby replied. "But I see your point."

"You think I should go for it?" she said.

"I think you should _ask _Jimmy's parents before you go over there and insist you're living with them," Libby said. "They're not exactly fond of your mom right now."

Cindy brushed this off. "They've always liked me."

"Worse come to worst, you can always live with me," Libby said and paused. "After I ask my parents."

Cindy folded her arms across her chest and scowled. A few minutes ago, the decision had seemed clear cut and irrevocable. In fact, it seemed the best possible option to her. To cast dispersions upon it was unpleasant, to say the least. It left a sour taste in her mouth and she looked out the window, rubbing the telescope's magnification dial absently. She'd always wondered how the other half lived.

"You think there's a chance Mom will get custody?" Cindy asked, spinning the telescope back and forth.

"No," Libby said. "But, girl, you're gonna drive yourself crazy if you keep worrying about this. Didn't you tell me Jimmy asked you to come with him on a family vacation? Start planning that. Don't worry about your mom."

She scoffed and her expression darkened. "She certainly didn't spend any time worrying about _you_."

"No, she didn't," Cindy agreed, glaring at the spot on the wall where her mother's portrait had hung.

"You know what you need?" Libby said.

"A license to kill?" Cindy replied.

"Those won't be allowed until the 30th century," Libby scoffed. "No, you need to get a new suitcase. This thing is falling apart. And you need to get new shoes and new clothes, if you're going to live in style."

Libby beamed at her best friend. "You know what you need, above all?"

"A horrifying piercing?" Cindy suggested. Libby scoffed.

"You need parental permission for that and the last time Neutron age jumped someone, they turned into an old fart," Libby said. "No, you need an all expense paid trip to the mall, courtesy of your mom's credit card.

"Normally, I wouldn't suggest it, but…"

"No," Cindy said and beamed too. "It's a great idea. Of course, you know you really need?"

"What?" Libby said.

"A few new outfits with my mom's compliments," Cindy said and she and Libby laughed. They grinned, locked arms around each other's waists, and Cindy grabbed her pocketbook. Libby dug her cell phone out of her pocket and Cindy stared.

"How do you fit anything _in _those pants?" Cindy said. They were skintight khakis, which she wore with a red tank top and sandals.

"That's what Sheen would like to know," Libby replied. "And I have no intention of telling him."

Cindy smirked and Libby hit speed dial.

"Hey, Mom, can you take us to the mall?" she said. "It's a fashion emergency."

She and Cindy exchanged identical evil grins and Libby covered the cell phone speaker.

"For Cindy's mom's bank account."

* * *

After they admitted Hugh to the hospital to have his stomach pumped for the umpteenth time, Judy told Jimmy he was free to leave. They both knew the danger had passed. At the moment, the more imminent problem was whether the candy machine had the pretzel sticks Judy favored. Jimmy wasn't concerned and strolled out the doors with his phone open and ready. They'd left the hovercraft hidden at the amusement park and Jimmy hadn't taken the jetpack with him (it smacked of overkill at the time). Now he needed Goddard to retrieve it so they had a ride home.

"You're surprisingly easy to locate," a cultured, snobby voice intoned and Jimmy turned, squinting at the bright sunlight. It obscured his face, but his brown hair was soon evident. Once the spots in his vision faded, he recognized the figure. Scowling, he held off on contacting Goddard.

"Strych?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't two friends meet at…" Eustace paused and grimaced, looking up at the hospital. "Do you really spend time here? My doctor makes house calls. This is terribly garish."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at him. "It's called a hospital, Strych. What are you doing here?"

"Wondering what you were doing here, primarily," he said. "I do miss our tête `å tête."

"Since you don't normally use platitudes, I'll assume you want something else," Jimmy retorted.

"Touchy, are we?" Eustace said. "I was wondering if you'd seen a small child around here recently."

"No, I haven't seen him," Jimmy snapped. "And if I had, I'd blame you."

"No need for the histrionics," Eustace said. He put his hands on his hips and stared at him. Jimmy glared.

"Let me guess. The whole League has decided my unborn sister poses a threat to you and teamed up with Eddie?" Jimmy said sarcastically.

" 'Sister'?" Eustace repeated. He gawked. "Actually, we aren't joining forces. Eddie's on his own."

"You're following me to tell me you're not interested," Jimmy said. He stared blankly. This was turning into a fairly odd conversation.

"Not in the unborn child, but in you, as usual," Eustace said and grinned. "We'll always be interested in you."

"Thanks," he replied acidly. "Is that all?"

"I wondered if you'd do me the honor…" Eustace said and grinned evilly.

"Of what?" Jimmy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not helping you kill me."

"I don't want you dead," Eustace said. He leaned forward, licked his lips, and stole a kiss. Jimmy's mouth dropped and Eustace chuckled, activating his jetpack. The act had rendered his thinking processes inert, which was an extremely difficult thing to do. He gaped, stunned, as Eustace took to the skies.

Hand shaking, he wiped it across his lips. He was drawing a complete blank.

"Do not want…"

* * *

Eddie had prepared everything for his attack. Carl and Sheen were in Carl's room discussing how Ultra Lord surpassed (or didn't) a stupid llama based superhero. This led to a lengthy dissertation on a cartoon spinoff from a movie about the main character turned into a llama and how much Sheen didn't care. For once, Eddie agreed with him. He didn't particularly care either.

For today's excursion, he'd packed the long pronged electro ray. He depressed the button and it unfolded, tapping Sheen on the shoulder.

"Not now," Sheen protested. "Ultra Lord's going on in five minutes."

"That wasn't me," Carl said. They were sitting on the floor in front of the TV and Eddie tapped Carl on the shoulder now.

"Sheen, I told you that wasn't me!" he said.

"It wasn't me either. Think Jimmy's back early?"

"You plebeians never use your brains, do you?" Eddie said and depressed another button on the main console. Electricity hummed in the air and zapped both boys. If he turned the knob, he could easily send a lethal dose. The smell of ozone filled the air along with burnt hair and he cackled, relishing their screams. Except…Sheen seemed to be half cheering, half screaming. He should have known he was into electrocution.

Right now, their vision would be impaired, they'd taste blood, and their muscles would be jerking involuntarily. Eddie jumped up and snagged the windowsill to provide a better view. Damn being so short.

Shutting off the rod, he propelled himself inside the room to inspect the damage. Carl and Sheen rested facedown on the carpet and continued to twitch. They also reeked, prompting Eddie's nose to wrinkle, and sparks jumped off them. The rod was outside, but he carried a switchblade on him in case Curie needed a rough repair. For some odd reason, torturing them like this hadn't appeased him. He was mildly entertained, but his true target remained at large.

Huffing, he jumped back out before he was discovered. Delaying gratification might increase its effect, true, and it was either this or lash out at Jimmy, which was far too risky. No, he'd have to let this be his warning.

He balled his hands into fists and grimaced, setting back toward his lab. It was a bad day indeed when hearing anguished screams didn't tranquilize him.


	29. Roadblocks and Impediments

Author's Note: All right, done with the goddamn filler. I have a mini outline written out and I realize I've been putting you guys through boring chapters and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to turn into a long drawn out piece.

Please read and review, as usual.

Also, if any of you guys read my Fairly Oddparents pieces, I'd like to promote a fellow author, MisterBlue. His Raven Tootie story, to my knowledge, hasn't gotten much notice on here. I plan on posting my accompanying pieces to it, though I'm sure he'd love feedback of his own.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Roadblocks and Impediments

"You run the risk of creating multiple time lines if you do this," Curie said. Eddie had partially restored her functionality and her words appeared on his computer screen, while her body rested inert. Glancing at the message, he scoffed and settled back into the delicate work of recalibrating her programming. He had to ensure he deleted only a select amount of text, and, in order to do that, had to wade through lines and lines of code. Were he not experienced in the matter, his eyes would have watered and he'd have developed a headache. As it was, he was mildly annoyed, but it was nothing terribly bothersome.

"I'm well aware of the consequences," Eddie said. "Did you know Carl and Sheen can't even produce a decent scream after being electrocuted? I'm disappointed."

If text could sigh, it would have. He was rerouting her morality, which left the rest of her personality intact. Since he'd already begun the process, bits and pieces had disappeared- keeping her responsive also ensured he didn't remove too much programming, and turn her into a destructive monster. No chastisement followed, but Curie was weary.

"Sheen and Carl aren't your goal," she said and then added, "are they all right?"

"They're alive," Eddie said, waving the concern away. "Even if I generate separate timelines, they'll merge into this one, won't they? Anything I do in the past should have immediate effects on the future, thereby rendering this future eliminated."

"You haven't been listening to me," she said. "This future will continue to exist, along with any other futures you've created by unwittingly altering the past in a myriad of ways."

"Then there's no way to completely eliminate the Neutron child?" Eddie said and his throat clenched. "You're insane, Curie. There must be a way."

"You're a genius," she said and there was no flattery evident. "You must know of the alternate universes possible. You may have to hop across in order to return to your own, assuming you can."

Eddie growled, balling his fists and gritting his teeth. He pounded a fist on the keyboard and swore, quickly deleting the garbage text he entered into the command box. Curie hadn't reacted and he'd eradicated it all, thankfully. Having worked extensively with this particular text, he had memorized it, more or less, and knew where the extraneous words had gone. Nonetheless, tension filled his body and he whipped the chair around to prevent another mistake.

"I'd settle for one universe where Jimmy, his cronies, and this goddamn half sibling didn't exist," he said. "One universe where I'm at the top of my game and there's no such thing as Jimmy Neutron."

Waiting for the rush to fade, he practiced his breathing exercises. One, two, he wouldn't kill Jimmy today. Three, four, there were more important things at stake at the moment. Five, six, this was preposterous. Why should he play second fiddle to Jimmy all the time? What was wrong with the cosmic universe to force him to be the villain simply because he was younger and held up to Jimmy's standard all the time? There couldn't be two Neutron genii, and especially not three. Why did Jimmy always have to steal his thunder?

"I can think of a universe where Jimmy Neutron, as an entity, is believed dead," Curie said. She was hooked up into his computer, which was hooked up into the time machine and transdimensional vortex. Eddie perked up, practically bouncing on the chair.

"Really?" he said. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"It's too dangerous," she said. "Just because Jimmy is dead doesn't mean there isn't someone else there who could toss you aside if you got in his way."

"It's not Jimmy, right?" he said.

"Not exactly…" she hesitated. "Perhaps you ought to return to the original plan."

"You said no matter what I did, I'd have a half genius cousin," he said. "I'd rather go to a world where he didn't exist, if I can't take him down. If no matter what happens, she'll exist on some plane."

"Yes, but you'd be better off creating multiple alternate universes than dealing with him," she said.

"Why mention him to me, if you're going to dangle him in front of me and snatch him away?" he snarled. "No, Curie, I'm going there. I have to see what a world without my cousin is like. For all I know, I'm the king of the world and everyone bows before me."

"Not quite…" she said.

"We'll see," he said and smirked. "And if I don't like that universe, I'll figure out a way to destroy her completely. Even if it means trampling through multiple worlds to do it."

* * *

Cindy paced, torn between demanding Jimmy speak to her and agree she'd stay there, and being compliant for once. The retail therapy had partially mollified her, but not enough to face the betrayal ahead. Wherever her mother had gone, she only hoped she'd be gone for a long while. Once she discovered her daughter had defected, things would only grow more unpleasant. Her mother had been her constant enemy, but even then, they'd been somewhat on the same side. She had no idea how vicious her mother would be when the threat came from within.

Sighing, she looked up at Goddard's barks. Jimmy landed the hovercraft before her and his mother climbed out, still deep in conversation with Jimmy.

"…we should consider ourselves lucky your father didn't try eating anything worse, like the tacos a few years ago," she said.

"Dad has a knack for jumping into eating contests without preparing," Jimmy said and Goddard barked again. Jimmy and his mother turned his head and Judy smiled at Cindy, who shuffled, uneasy.

"Hey, Neutron," she said. "Mrs. Neutron."

"Cindy," Judy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Mr. Neutron?" she said, looking around. Jimmy grimaced.

"Dad overate and is in the hospital again," he replied, looking more inconvenienced than worried. "Back before your mother's actions, Dad did this every year. It's amazing our insurance still covers it."

"Oh," she said. "Can we go inside?"

The outside suddenly felt terribly vulnerable and prone to attack. Then again, considering the day she'd had, this probably wasn't an unfair estimate. Shuddering, she looked at the kitchen door, which Judy unlocked for the trio. She hadn't expected her to refuse, since Jimmy's mother was always a gracious host, but she was on pins and needles already. Honestly, the first unexpected thing would probably leave her breaking its neck. Her mom was going to kill her when she found out…

They settled in the kitchen and Judy moved to the fridge.

"Do you want anything? Snack? Drink? We just went shopping, so I have juice, soda, seltzer-"

"I don't think I can stomach anything right now," Cindy said and flinched, remembering her mother slapping her. Judy's eyes narrowed but she didn't comment on Cindy's response.

"Would you prefer the living room? Would that be more comfortable?"

Nodding mutely, she allowed herself to be led again and Jimmy looked at her curiously. Goddard floated above their heads and descended onto the chair. Smiling at his creation, Jimmy scooped him up into his arms and settled down with him on his lap. Judy took the loveseat and Cindy opted to stand. There wasn't going to be anywhere really comfortable for this, especially since she had no idea how well she'd be received.

"I know you're not too fond of the Vortexes right now…" she said and winced. This speech would mean leaving herself open to attack and she hated exposing herself.

"Only one," Mrs. Neutron said and her eyes flashed. "We've always liked you, Cindy."

She was startled to discover color rising in her cheeks. "Thanks. I…I don't know how to say this."

Mrs. Neutron smiled at her and Cindy quivered, wishing she'd had the kind of upbringing Jimmy had. Wishing her mother was so gentle and open, and not quick to criticize. She certainly couldn't alarm them with what had happened today. True, she could entrust most of it to Libby, who was familiar with her mother's ways, but Jimmy's mom would be disconcerted, to say the least. Swallowing hard, she continued.

"I…I don't think I really feel comfortable living at home anymore," she said. "And I know this sounds presumptuous and imposing, but…"

Now that she thought about it, she really should have asked Libby. At the moment, it had seemed like Jimmy was the person she ought to turn to. And now…she really was being preposterous. Yet, she plowed onward, since she'd come this far.

"I'd like to live here, because I'm done dealing with my mother's crap," she said, infusing more confidence into her words than she truly felt. "And there'd be no worse thorn in my mom's side than my moving out _and _coming here."

Judy frowned. "What made you come to this decision, aside from the obvious?"

The question was loaded, but she saw the compassion in the older woman's eyes. Unfortunately for Judy, it rendered Cindy more uncomfortable than before. She hated personal questions. Of course, they'd be a necessity if she was going to live here. She should have thought of Libby first, damn.

Jimmy and his mother exchanged a glance and Jimmy placed Goddard on the floor.

"Can I talk to you a second?" he asked. Cindy huffed.

"Sure, Neutron," she said. Putting his arm around her shoulders (she withheld a hiss with an effort), he guided her back into the kitchen. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"This decision didn't spring out of nowhere," he said. "What exactly happened with your mother?"

"I don't think it's any of your business," she huffed.

"It definitely is, especially if you're going to be living here," he said. They eyed each other like two combatants in the ring.

"You have a perfect family, Neutron," she said and, to forestall his complaints, added, "Your parents love you. They tell you that frequently. They show it to you. My mom will probably only want Amelia, since I-"

She cut herself off and Jimmy glared. This time, she knew the vehemence was not directed at her.

"Your mom is going to accuse us of chicanery," Jimmy said. "To say the least. Are things really that bad in your house you can't stay?"

"My mother slapped me when I asked her if she loved me," she said acidly. "You tell me, genius."

Jimmy's mouth dropped. She'd rendered him dumbfounded and, under other circumstances, she might chuckle at his expense. It was certainly amusing to see his pouty lips drooping, his deep sapphire eyes widened comically, his eyebrows raised, and utter shock written all over his face. She hated herself, too, in that instant, for finding his expression charming, endearing, and worse yet, a face she loved dearly. Love for her would always be twinned with hatred.

"How long did you think about this?" he said at last, avoiding the powder keg that was her last statement.

"Long enough," she said. They stared at each other again and he broke off the gaze, prompting her to smirk.

"I'll have to talk to Mom," he said. "And explain the circumstances."

"Take all the time you want," she lied and plopped into the kitchen booth. "I'll just be sitting here, admiring the glass rings on the table."


	30. Binary Sunset

Author's Note: Wow, thirty chapters and some of them were rambling wastes? Yes, they were. XD I hope you enjoy this one, though, because I brought in someone special, from an LJ exclusive story. Say hello to James Provanzano, one of my favorite JN OCs. I love him so much. :D

I'd suggest bringing the story over here, but it's _so _long.

Chapter Thirty: Binary Sunset

The air was crisp, clean, and full of falling, crinkling leaves. Eddie left summer behind and entered fall, where the setting sun set disparate purple, orange, and red streaks across the sky. He stood there, balling his fists, and allowed himself to merely feel the moment. Relishing his cousin's demise, he opened his senses to the world. Barking issued from behind a wooden fence to his right and, beneath his feet, the sidewalk was smooth, freshly paved. The air carried a hint of sautéed chicken and a few, spicy, heady aromas he couldn't immediately identify. He pegged the temperature at about fifty, low for Texas standards and positively chilly compared to the broiler he'd left.

Before him, at the end of the lane, was an enormous old Victorian mansion. Its shutters were locked up tight and the lawn looked well cared for, verdant green with tiny silver metallic flashes coming off it. In terms of actual size, it spanned three stories, painted in black and white with an iron fence ten feet high surrounding it. There was a gate in front of a walkway with strange silver spotlights; the gate was rusted and probably wouldn't open.

Aside from the Purple Flurp he'd imbibed before departure, he tasted nothing. Curie stood behind him and he advanced, certain the answers he sought were within the mansion. There was a small bistro on his right with no outside patrons, and Eddie paid it no mind. The quaint wooden tables didn't deserve an acknowledgement. Instead, he set off for the iron gate.

Despite the early hour, the place was deserted. The dog ceased barking and Eddie frowned. Their surroundings were silent, eerily so, and rose the hairs on the back of his neck. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it back down. A world without Jimmy Neutron was quieter. This shouldn't surprise him. It also hadn't surprised him the portal had dropped him somewhere besides Retroville. Wherever he'd gone had to be the reason why Jimmy didn't exist. Once he discovered why, he'd be able to duplicate it.

"Where are we, Curie?" Eddie inquired. Curie fell in line behind him and she scrutinized their surroundings.

"Rome," Curie answered. "Eddie, I must insist, before it's too late, you choose another venture. There's a _reason _Jimmy doesn't exist in this universe, and it's not a good idea to meddle here."

"It's dangerous?" Eddie snorted. "I have you. What more do I need?"

They arrived at the gate and saw the little metallic things for what they were. Thousands of tiny robots skittered on the lawn and stopped, pointing lasers at him. Sweat trickled down Eddie's neck, but he wasn't terribly concerned.

"Curie, disable the lasers," he said. Curie inclined her head and raised her arms to emit a frequency to send them offline. The robots emitted another one, higher pitched, on a scale Eddie could hear, and he doubled over, gasping. It sounded like a woman shrieking, at the highest possible decibel level, and he clapped his hands over his ears. Eyes watering in pain, every breath he took taxed him and he shuddered. He might've screamed, but he couldn't hear anything aside from the unremitting note.

He didn't know when the sound ceased; he became aware of an absence and, after a minute, he uncoiled himself and removed his hands from his ears. A boy with cold, emotionless cerulean eyes, short coiffed brown hair, and a business suit faced him. The business suit was sapphire blue, the same shade as Jimmy's eyes, and Eddie placed his age at about fifteen, though he held himself as older. The boy looked at Eddie as if he were an insect- a particularly annoying, impossible to kill insect. Behind him was a cyborg with steel grey skin, a grey hoodie and blue jeans, and a heart shaped face. The cyborg had short grey hair, a shade off his skin, and his eyes were the liveliest part of his face- they were closer to black than grey.

"I told you the earmuffs were necessary," the boy said haughtily. "You would have been incapacitated along with Curie."

"You know my cyborg's name?" Eddie snapped. He'd recovered enough to inspect Curie, who was inert on the ground. Her eyes were open and glassy, staring at nothing.

"She'll recover in a day or two," the boy said, as if he couldn't care less whether Curie endured or became scrap metal. Rage seized Eddie's insides and he glared, walking slowly and carefully to the gate. The last time he'd been this angry, it'd been facing his cousin. He looked into the boy's face, really looked into it, and the rage stilled for a moment.

"You said he didn't exist!" Eddie snapped, forgetting for a moment Curie was incapacitated. "You lied to me!"

"I have no idea to whom you're speaking," the boy said. "Goddard, seize him."

"You're Jimmy Neutron, damn you!" Eddie snarled. "Curie tricked me!"

"I most certainly am _not _Jimmy," the boy said and the first hint of emotion crept into his face. "Jimmy would have had you executed on the spot. I find you interesting, like an experiment. And I've always wondered how much of certain tortures the body can handle."

"She tricked me! She said Jimmy Neutron didn't exist in this universe!" Eddie said, jumping up and down in outrage. "But my cousin's right here!"

"I'm not your cousin," the boy said. "My name is James Provanzano."

"Don't give me that! You have Goddard and you look just like my cousin!" Eddie said. "Who else could you be?"

"He deserves an explanation," Goddard said quietly.

"He deserves no such thing," James said. There were stirrings of anger. "I know what he's done, at least here he has. He had the audacity to come. Let him suffer the consequences."

"He can't suffer when he isn't this universe's Eddie and he doesn't even know what's at stake," Goddard replied.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" James said and dug into his right hip pocket. There was a tazer and Goddard flinched.

Eddie backed up. He wasn't entirely certain what was happening, but he thought maybe now might be the time to beat a hasty retreat. Yes, he wanted to know what had transpired, but, on the other hand, he wasn't sure he liked the boy wearing Jimmy's body and calling himself by another name. The whole thing was unnerving him.

"Why do you look and sound like my cousin if you're not?" Eddie said. "You haven't answered my question."

"I owe you nothing!" James snarled and started shaking. He bit his lip and scowled. "No, no, this rage is not my own."

"Is it…?" Goddard looked hopeful and James sneered.

"You're too late," James said. "If you wanted to leave, you should have done it before you entered my notice."

Eddie willed his legs to move but they remained immobile. In fact, nothing on his body moved no matter how hard he concentrated. Antagonizing this boy, whoever he really was, probably wasn't smart. James strode forward and opened the gate. It was, as Eddie had thought, badly rusted and James had to force it open. Rust flecks landed on his suit and he grimaced, brushing them off immediately and digging at the fabric to ensure no faint traces remained.

"You wanted to know why Jimmy doesn't exist?" James said. His anger had subsided and there was a curiously flat tone to his voice. "Because I do."

* * *

In the end, there wasn't much of a discussion. Jimmy's mother had agreed Cindy could stay conditionally; assuming Sasha didn't summon legal enforcement to bring her daughter back. Her father had agreed she could stay there, so, in the very least, they had his backing. Since he was a drunkard, Cindy didn't think it'd be very helpful. However, it was better than nothing.

Thanks to Goddard, all her essentials were in the guest room in record time and she had to hand it to Jimmy. When he built his inventions to last, they certainly did. The dog zoomed around the room and departed as quickly as he'd started. This left her alone to ruminate on the situation, and then decide the problem was she spent too much time contemplating things.

Jimmy's father was home for the hospital and ordered only to eat soup, extremely watered down soup, too. She watched them from the landing for a moment. Hugh was telling Jimmy about how he'd almost won an eating competition when he was a teenager, which Judy refuted and said he'd been disqualified for throwing up on the judge. This led to a non sequitur about eating contests and Cindy's lips twitched. You'd never heard a discussion like that in her house.

"Cindy?" Judy said. "Are you coming down for dinner?"

"After that story, I wouldn't blame her for skipping," Jimmy said and Goddard barked agreement.

"Coming," she said and blew Jimmy a raspberry. He rolled his eyes and she darted down the stairs. It smelled like meatloaf and corn, which suited her fine. Then again, anything that wasn't a TV dinner suited her fine. Cindy hadn't been willing to try her hand at cooking in her mother's absence and her father hadn't been picky when he was drunk.

She settled in the booth and grinned at Judy.

"It looks delicious," she said.

"I hate to discuss strategy at the table, but…" Judy grimaced. "You know your mother better than any of us."

She omitted, to Jimmy and Cindy's relief, "except Hugh". Sipping her cranberry juice with seltzer, she said, "What can we expect?"

"Dirty tricks," Cindy said and winced. "Lots of them. She's going to be pissed I joined you guys and she's going to stoop to anything to not only get me back, but keep Amelia from you. And anything is fair game."

"I should be glad you never fought that dirty with me when we were younger," Jimmy said.

"I never set out to completely destroy you," she pointed out. "Mom's determined to keep Amelia. It'll be whatever she can get away with to discredit you guys."

"As though she's the ringing endorsement of motherhood," Judy scoffed. Cindy's insides squirmed. The slight subject change dried the meatloaf in her mouth. The only way to verify Sasha's parenting skills was to see how she reacted to Cindy, and that was a rather private matter Cindy wasn't sure she wanted illuminated. Just telling Jimmy an edited version of what had happened this afternoon made her more vulnerable than she wished.

"The judge will probably see how well you interact with me and Cindy's mom with her," Jimmy said. Cindy squirmed. Her appetite was fleeing.

"Just in case…" Judy said. "I don't like the idea of getting vicious, even if she brings it upon herself."

"Then you're really going to hate the storm my mother's going to bring…" Cindy muttered. "If you thought she was bad now…"

* * *

There should be enough damning evidence in the papers to support Sasha's theory Jimmy was a nuisance and a public threat. Obviously, if his parents were worth their whit, they would have disciplined the boy before he posed a problem. Never mind that Sasha had used his invention against him. It didn't matter what she'd done. What mattered was not leaving another genius in their hands, since they weren't capable of raising children right.

Cindy had defected. Samuel had given her the news. So be it. She should have known Cindy was a lost cause. She didn't need her. She could destroy the Neutrons on her own.

Starting with that smarmy Jimmy Neutron…she had never liked the boy, and it was obvious her daughter was besotted with him. She'd destroy Jimmy's reputation first and foremost; to prove to Cindy she was making a mistake. At this point, she didn't care if Cindy ran crying home, because it'd serve her right for falling in love with him. Sasha thought she might hate Jimmy just as much as his mother, if not more, because Jimmy had torn Cindy away from her.

And while Sasha wasn't always sure she particularly loved Cindy, Cindy _was _hers. Sasha liked to keep what was hers.


	31. Witch, Witch!

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update last week. Sasha Vortex reminds me of the people in the Salem witch trials who shouted, "Witch, witch!" to indict her neighbors.

Chapter Thirty-One: Witch! Witch!

Robots skittered over the lawn and James surveyed him. The coolness in his gaze put Eddie on his guard. Jimmy had never regarded him like an insect under the microscope. Nothing of his cousin lingered within him and Goddard kept his distance, whereas in his universe, Goddard would have been beside him. James commanded a presence, though it was haughty and condescending. They locked into a war of wills and neither was willing to break gazes. James clamped his jaw shut and glared.

"You're an interloper," he said softly. "I won't thank you for interceding here."

"I want to know what happened to my cousin," Eddie said. "And why you have his body."

James' eyes narrowed. An unfulfilled threat hung in the air and Goddard reacted by stepping forward.

"I suppose I should entertain you for a while, before I ultimately dispose of you," James said.

"I don't think so," Eddie said. "You're going to tell me what happened."

"Oh, is that how this works?" James sneered. "I deign to answer all your insipid questions and succumb to you?"

The disdain in his voice put Eddie further on edge. James folded his arms across his chest and glanced at the mansion. "Come along, then. I refuse to pander to you and answer you outside, where we're vulnerable."

"We?" Eddie challenged. "I have Curie to protect me. Doesn't Goddard protect you?"

"Goddard protects Jimmy," James said. "I am not him."

"You're wearing his body," he retorted. "What is this? Invasion of the Body Snatchers?"

James tensed and his eye color flashed from cerulean to a deeper blue, closer to marine, and then to sapphire. It wheeled back and forth and the air was suddenly full of electricity. It crackled around James' head and settled down again, with James scrutinizing him. Goddard moved closer and stared at him; James shoved him away and his eyes flashed.

"Come," he said. "I'll answer in the house, not here."

"What if I refuse to come along?" Eddie said. "What are you going to do?"

"Goddard," James said. "Activate the security alarms."

A loud wail rent the air and Eddie scoffed, unsurprised. Then grey obfuscating smoke erupted from the robots and Curie grabbed him to protect him. A robot grabbed her leg and she keeled over. Eddie coughed, unable to see and breathe properly (how quickly had the smog spread?) and sank to the ground. He distantly heard James sneer and he picked him up as if he were a living doll.

"Lock the other one up," James commanded Goddard. "Eddie doesn't want to agree with us."

"But, Jimmy-" Goddard started.

"Jimmy has no business dealing with this now," James said. "You heard Jamie. One more incident and he'll go into an emotional overload. And no, we've agreed it's not good for him."

Was Jimmy a separate person and he, Jamie, and James triplets? Was Jimmy now an experiment? He liked the last idea, but the first two made him grit his teeth and shudder. His body felt leaden, unwilling to cooperate or move, and James carried him into the house. The smoke made his eyes sting and he blinked slowly, unable to clear his vision. He sensed Goddard beside James.

"Take the cymbals," James directed him. "I'll meet you in the lab."

Goddard hesitated and James scoffed.

"He's not going to come back by your wishing it," he said.

Goddard sent out faint shock waves and James continued, walking for another five minutes. The smoke dissipated, James stared at the door, and it scanned his retinas. After confirming his identity, the door opened for him and Eddie, his vision gritty, saw a white, bare mansion with vast, unclaimed spaces. James headed down a small corridor, ending in a white door, and he depressed a switch on the wall. The chute opened behind the door and they descended into the lab. This close, Eddie felt the electric shock again and swore for a second James' eyes turned Jimmy's sapphire. There was something very peculiar going on here. And what had Goddard done to Curie?

"This was unnecessary," Goddard snapped when James stepped into the lab. James produced a handkerchief and blindfolded Eddie.

"None should begrudge a little caution," James chastised. He dumped Eddie in a soft chair and hissed at Goddard. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I know he's in there," Goddard said.

"You can keep waiting, because he's not coming out," James growled. "Honestly, Goddard, must you hound me?"

"I was once a hound, so yes, I must," Goddard said, irony clear in his voice.

"You have chores that must be completed," he retorted. "Cease this banal quest and do what I've assigned you, or else."

"I'll be back, _James_," Goddard spat. Eddie thought he saw a flash behind the blindfold.

"I should teach him respect," James said idly. "Now, I assume you have questions for me."

Eddie coughed and James groaned. "And I just sent him away, too. Damn it."

James was gone too and Eddie rose to vacate the chair. Leather bindings rose from it and confined him; not too tight, but impossible to free. They strapped about his chest and on his lap. Eddie struggled a little for good measure and nothing happened. His heart pounded in his chest. This had quickly gone from good to worse. What else could go wrong?

"Drink this," James said. "I don't want you choking in my lab chair."

Eddie didn't ask the obvious; instead he drank greedily and cleared his throat. "You're captured me. Now what do you plan to do to me? You probably did this to Jimmy too."

James paused. "You seem to be suffering from misconceptions."

"You're not Jimmy," Eddie snapped. "You just look and sound like him. And the latter is debatable. Yet you have Goddard. What's going on?"

"It would be more accurate to say I am not Jimmy _presently_," he answered. "Much as I am not Jamie presently."

"You're deliberately confusing me," he snarled.

"I am," he admitted. "Aside from repugnance, I don't have any particularly strong feelings toward you. I'm improvising."

"By capturing me and holding me against my will?" Eddie growled.

"You came to me," he replied. "You insisted on having your way when I offered you an escape. I owe you nothing, as I've said before."

"I'd like an explanation," he snapped. "You can't do this to me."

James groaned. "The short explanation is that one day, there was a boy named Jimmy Neutron who met with an unstoppable force. Jimmy's mind, which was currently at rest, matched the unstoppable force and moved in the wrong direction."

"Meaning?" Eddie said.

"Oh, come now," James said. "I've given you enough clues. You're a genius, aren't you? Or you're allegedly one. Whether or not you are remains to be seen."

"He created you."

"Not…quite," he said and sighed. "You're disappointing me, Eddie. I really hoped we might have an intelligent conversation before I disposed of you."

"You keep saying that."

"I mean it," James said. "Or are you that dim you can't see it?"

* * *

The next day, in Retroville, Sasha raised the hue and cry. She created a picket line in front of Jimmy's house and gathered a few people to her cause. These were, naturally, the gossip simple minded people who had nothing better to do than join her. They were probably more interested in what would transpire than siding with her, but Sasha didn't care. Any display, be it five people or five hundred, was welcome.

"Jimmy Neutron is a menace!" Sasha called through a megaphone. It was seven thirty in the morning. Mr. Wheezer was outside getting the paper. Most of the other denizens were sleeping. Sasha grinned. They wouldn't be for long.

"You!" she called. "Wasn't your child nearly killed by one of Jimmy's inventions?"

"Um…" Mr. Wheezer said and bolted for the door. Considering his bulk, this was an admirable dash. Maybe if he did it a little more often, he'd lose some weight. She sneered.

"Do we really want someone like Jimmy's parents to raise an infant?" Sasha said. The guest room window opened and Cindy popped her head out.

"Oh for the love…" she snapped and slammed it shut. Sasha glared at the guest room window and Cindy flung the curtains in front of the windowpane.

"They let their son run and around create dangerous inventions that imperil the town! Jimmy's inventions are a horrible liability that must be stopped. Jimmy's parents aren't fit to watch a dog, much less a child," Sasha called through the megaphone and her loyal retinue whooped. Something slammed inside the house. Cindy had probably punched the wall.

Judy's window opened and she glared down. She hadn't dressed yet; she was in her nightgown, since it was a hot summer day and she'd probably planned on sleeping in. Too late for that now. Sasha grinned cruelly.

"Don't you have better things to do than stand outside our window and insult us?" Judy snapped.

"Discipline your son!" a rotund woman with brown hair snapped at Judy and Judy bristled.

"Jimmy hasn't even invented anything that's attacked the town in years!" she snapped. "Furthermore, if anyone's benefited from his inventions, it's you brainwashing my husband!"

"An ability I wouldn't have if your son hadn't left his inventions in the lab where it was child's play to break in," Sasha countered. "It's really Jimmy's fault and, by Jimmy's fault, I mean yours."

Judy snarled, slammed the window shut, and flung the curtains in front. Confident she'd rattled her feathers, she resumed her tirade.

"And now their son has used his technology to turn my daughter against me!" she said. "My own daughter!"

"It wasn't Neutron!" Cindy snapped, opening the window again and looking like she'd love to strangle her. "It was your attitude!"

"See how she treats me now!" Sasha moaned and Cindy grumbled, shutting the window again. Sasha pranced around and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. When it came to making a scene, Sasha had learned from the best. Libby's father was a news reporter. It was a cinch to tell the local news outlet what was going on and get them on the scene. The Neutrons had no idea what fresh hell they had unleashed.

In a few hours, this place would be a circus. The Neutrons had no one to blame but themselves.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Cindy grumbled. "My mom's not going to stop until she turns you into the Lohans."

"We could smoke them out," Jimmy said, looking through the kitchen windows at the growing crowd. "Or produce a sleeping gas. Or-"

"No," Judy said. "That would only prove their point."

"I haven't actually done anything in years," Jimmy said. "Her claims are baseless. And how quickly she avoids mentioning how it was my invention that actually let her get away with this."

"Smear tactics," Judy said. "What a horrible woman."

"That's my mother," Cindy said, shrugging. "You could stoop to her level, if you really wanted to."

"It's not like we can ignore her," Jimmy said, grimacing. "She's hard to miss from here."

Hugh was quiet, drained of color and nursing a coffee. Cindy suspected he blamed himself for what was going on or at least felt partially responsible. Judy laid a hand on his shoulder and he smiled, putting his hand over hers. Jimmy and Goddard glared through the window and Cindy gritted her teeth. She was in favor of smoking them out, or setting them on fire. The best they could really hope for was to call the police and hope the police chased them off. Maybe this particular stunt would work against her mother. She really hoped so.

"We're never going to get an impartial jury this way," Jimmy remarked. "You'd have to be living under a rock after this to not know what was going on."

"We don't need a jury," Cindy said. "Not for the civil trial. And for the criminal one, we can request not to have one."

"True…" Jimmy mused. "I just hope she hasn't paid off the judge. I wouldn't put that past her either."

"I'm tempted to stoop to her level, just for the satisfaction of shutting her up," Judy said.

"It's not worth it," Cindy said. "She's not going to stop until the cops come."

Judy glared, not at her, but through the window. Grabbing the phone, she called the local police and Cindy averted her gaze. It was turning into a three ring circus out there.

"Don't you dare say it, Neutron," she said when Jimmy opened his mouth.

Jimmy smiled innocently. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"So this is where you get your dramatic flair," Goddard said instead and Cindy aimed a kick at him. He hopped out of the way and stuck his tongue out.


	32. Odd One

Author's Note: I'm getting weird writer's block with this and Faerie Monster Ball. Rawr. Annoying.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Odd One

James removed Eddie's blindfold and stared at him. Hands on his hips, he sighed and caught his reflection off Vox's gigantic screen. His eye color had changed again, deep blue suffusing the cerulean and muddling it. James gritted his teeth, whirled, and rapped his fingers on the chair back. He seemed possessed of a nervous energy, one which refused to permit him to stand still. A few minutes passed and Eddie anticipated questioning or more repartee, but James appeared to be communicating with someone else in his mind. At least, if the head jerks, grimaces, and eyes narrowing were any indication. He wished he had Curie; he didn't wish he'd listened to her, because this intrigued him, but he wished she stood beside him as backup.

"You mentioned Jamie," he said and James, eyes shut, pivoted and nearly tripped. Hissing through his clenched teeth, he moved to sit down and opened his eyes, remembering Eddie's position at the last second. His eye color was a weird shade, halfway toward Jimmy's.

"Of course, he left me this," James muttered, except he held himself differently. James walked erect, stiffly, with his arms at his sides. Now he slouched, looser and running his fingers through his hair. "And really, this much hairspray? I'm just going to have to wash it out later."

"You capture me, tell me you're going to kill me, and decide I'm too stupid to figure out what's going on," Eddie said. "And now you're talking to yourself. What is going on here?"

"I captured..." he grimaced. "Oh, right. I suppose an explanation would be in order."

"It's like dealing with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde here," Eddie grumbled.

"Actually, that's a pretty fair assessment," he answered. "That's almost exactly the case."

Startled, he blinked at him. "What? Jimmy went insane and has two personalities now?"

James smiled back. "Actually, four. But only three actually possess the body, and usually only one at any given time."

Eddie threw back his head and laughed hysterically. The mirth shook his body and he clutched his stomach. This was better than he expected. His cousin had lost his mind and was in pieces. There wasn't any competition here because Jimmy didn't really exist anymore, not if there were more of him. Oh, this was grand. He should set up shop here.

"Stop laughing," he growled and Eddie stopped, not because of the command, but because Jimmy's vocal patterns rang true. The boy's eyes had shifted to his cousin's familiar blue, and Jimmy wore a look of pure hatred. The malevolent, homicidal rage visible in his eyes and the cold sneer on his lips startled him. He had never seen his cousin look at him like that. It opposed James' callous disinterest, where he didn't care if he lived or died. This version of Jimmy would care very much if he lived or died, particularly if he got to shove him in front of a bus, sprayed him with lighter fluid, and then lit the bus on fire before he sent it careening toward his cousin.

"You're one of the reasons why I lost my mind," Jimmy said. He inhaled shakily through his nostrils as if containing his temper. "Oh, rather, your counterpart. In case you were wondering, there are basically three of us. You just spoke to Jamie, whom I shoved aside to get to the front. James greeted you at the door. You won't meet The Fourth. He's, if he is indeed a 'he', is completely unbalanced and never seizes control."

Laughter bubbled up through his throat again. He couldn't help it. He loved the idea of Jimmy insane. The laughter was cut off this time by Jimmy seizing him by the throat and cutting off his air supply.

"Jamie thinks I should let it go," he said. "If I'm strong enough to seize control of the body like this, I might be able to return. I don't have any interest in resuming my life. It's already ruined. But if I can bring you down with me, even if your counterpart's missing in action here, it'd be worth it."

Goddard burst through the lab, perhaps drawn by Jimmy's return, perhaps drawn by Eddie thrashing wildly and struggling to breathe. He yanked Jimmy away like it was child's play and then hugged him tightly.

"Master!" he said. "You're back!"

If cyborgs could cry, he probably would have. Eddie didn't particularly care. He was practicing breathing again. Oxygen burned coming down his throat.

"Why did you stop me?" Jimmy protested. "You know what he did."

"Actually, I don't," Goddard said. "But I know this isn't like you."

"How would you know?" Jimmy countered. "I haven't been in control of the body for...how old am I?"

Breathing returned to its normal pace and he studied his cousin. James and Jamie had worn the body adeptly, like they were used to it. Jimmy glanced at his arms, his legs, and stared at his hands for a moment, like they had suddenly grown and he hadn't noticed. If it weren't Jimmy, his loathsome cousin, he might have pitied him. Well, he might have pitied him if he weren't well on his way to becoming a psychopath.

"A few years," Goddard said. "Master, he's not even the same Eddie who did this to you. It's not fair to attack him."

"He came here seeking me," Jimmy said and groaned, massaging his temples. His legs quaked and Goddard scooped him up and placed him on a lab table. "Staying out this long is taxing me. So much for Jamie's theories."

"Because you don't spend enough time outside," Goddard reprimanded.

"Because every time I front, I end up thinking about something I'd much rather not think about," Jimmy snapped. He stared at Eddie. "I can't let him go. James is nagging at me to tie him up and use him as an experiment. And to let him go would be a waste, even if I don't agree with James' methods."

"You can't punish him for what his counterpart did," Goddard objected.

"You don't know what he has planned for _my _counterpart in his universe," he replied darkly. "For all I know, the catalyst event is only a few months off there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eddie said and tested his bonds. They held and he grimaced. "You lost your mind and live in Italy. Big deal. Let me go and I'll show you a catalyst event."

He had a half second to regret saying that before Jimmy punched him in the face. Goddard dragged him back again and had to clamp him to his body to hold him off. Shocked by the violence, Eddie noticed his eye throbbing a second after the fact. He gawked at Jimmy, who was struggling in Goddard's arms.

"Do I have to sedate you?" he said.

"Sedate me and you'll get Jamie," he hissed.

"I'm not going to let you kill him," he answered.

Jimmy scoffed and shuddered. Then, without warning, he went limp. He didn't appear to be unconscious; from the little Eddie could tell. Goddard continued holding him, whether it was to restrain him or because he'd missed him, he didn't know. Eddie stared at the binding and wondered if there was a way out. Maybe he should have waited to hear the whole history of this universe before jumping in headfirst. Maybe he would have learned something.

* * *

The mass gathered outside Jimmy's house had reached absurd levels. It looked like three quarters of Retroville had camped outside, either to monitor the chaos or to cast stones at the Neutrons. The police hadn't shown up yet, but the media had. Jimmy had instituted the metal locks over the house to prevent newscasters from storming the house, not because he really wanted to avoid them, but because his mother insisted they stay inside. Cindy chafed at the confinement, wishing like Jimmy she could walk outside and deliver a tongue lashing, but they didn't need to provide another target. The throng outside could easily turn into a mob and lay siege to them.

Sasha had a megaphone and was shouting every indiscretion Jimmy's parents had ever engaged to the entire town. The police still weren't showing up and their tempers mounted. It wasn't a case of 'ignore it and it'll go away'.

"You know what, Jimmy?" Judy said, the back of her neck and face reddening with rage. "You can take down the metal guards. I'm going out there.''

"But, Mom, you were the one who wanted us to stay inside in the first place," he said.

"I changed my mind," she said. "I can't stand here and let her slander us." She stormed over to the closet and grabbed a megaphone. Frowning, she looked at Jimmy and Goddard.

"He has one too, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"I know I told you you shouldn't speak if you don't have anything nice to say," she said. "But she is going _down_."

The metal barricades flew back into the house and Judy flung open the door. Sasha ceased her demagogue and stared at her. The media shifted the cameras in her direction and those gathered gawked, mouths agape. Cindy smirked. She had a feeling Judy was going to give them something to gossip about.

"You want to talk about raising your kids, Sasha?" Judy snarled. "How about the fact _your _daughter moved out of _your _house because she doesn't want to deal with _you_?"

Sasha's mouth worked and she squeaked.

"Or how about the fact my son, the one you're busy haranguing, is the reason you were able to kidnap my husband? Or how about the fact we have never misaligned anyone and no one can stand you? No one in this house would have ever stood outside, called the reporters, and incited an angry mob just to spread lies and slander. No one in my house would have stooped so low to prove a point you've defeated just by standing here. You want the picture of deception, malice and misanthropy? How about looking in a mirror?"

Sasha squeaked. A few people in the crowd started cheering and it carried throughout the group. It didn't appear Sasha had a retort and Cindy smirked.

Jimmy grabbed her hand and she gasped; he smirked back and moved forward on the porch so they were visible like Judy. Sasha recovered long enough to hiss at Cindy.

"Traitor," she said.

"Me? What about you?" Cindy countered. "You cheated on your husband and ruined everyone's lives so you could live out your sick fantasy."

Sasha's expression darkened. Cindy recognized the look- she yearned to strike her, but, in public with this many observers, it wasn't a good idea. They heard sirens in the distance and Cindy trembled, squeezing Jimmy's hand. She was glad she'd moved out, even if it was a temporary situation. Returning home after publicly declaiming her mother would have had some drastic, unpleasant consequences.

The crowd looked toward Sasha expectantly; this time it seemed she'd finally been rendered dumbstruck. Judy huffed, wrapping her arms around Cindy and Jimmy, and Hugh walked up behind her to put his hands on her shoulders. Sasha stiffened, glowering, and Cindy's heart skittered. She was grateful for the throng in between herself and her mother. Also, though it was dry, she was grateful for Jimmy's hand around hers.

The police pulled up and Cindy suppressed the urge to slap her palm to her forehead. Officer Tubs was there and he'd have better luck chasing a hot dog than away a mob.

"You can't all be gathered here," he said. "You have to go home."

"They showed up of their own accord," Sasha said. "I didn't do anything."

"You invited them!" Jimmy snapped.

"Whatever the case is, you have to leave," he said. "Now."

"Fine," she said. She glared at them. "This isn't over."

Pushing her way through the mob, she stormed up to the house, ripped open the door, and slammed it shut. Perhaps the crowd had expected her to fight. No, Sasha would be inside, regrouping, planning on how to thwart Judy in court. Cindy shuddered. She didn't relish the months to come. Her mother could be truly malicious if she had something worth holding onto.

Cindy's eyes stung suddenly and she ignored it. Rather than hold onto her, she'd rail at her and shove her aside. Her only value to her mother was a tool. If she were worth holding onto, she'd have fought for her like she was fighting for Amelia. Not even born yet and she was worth more than Cindy.

"She's gone," Tubs said. "Everybody, go home."

A collective groan rose, but, like good Samaritans who have been denied a blood bath, they dispersed. Tubs removed his hat and waddled up to the Neutrons.

"I've have been here sooner, but I couldn't find my gun," he said.

"That's comforting," Cindy said sarcastically.

"You gonna be all right?" he said.

"Fine," Judy huffed, sounding as impressed as Cindy felt. She softened. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said and wiped his brow. "It's hot out here. You have a good day now."

Inclining his head, he waddled away and Cindy hissed, waiting until he was gone before commenting again. The crowd had fled pretty quickly, despite the heat. It was nearing 100 degrees, a typical Retroville summer.

"How do you feel about a trip to the future?" Jimmy said. "We could be back before we ever left."

"Not the same future where you were miserable and married to me was it?" she said.

"Carl told you?" he said.

"Yep," she said.

"Probably not," he said. "And the future is fluid. It always changes, depending on people's decisions and the current situation. For all we know, the future we visit now could be obsolete tomorrow."

"Then what's the point?" she said.

He shrugged. "It could be interesting. Wanna go?"

Cindy stared at the house she used to call her own. It might be worth it to see how her mother fared in the future and whether Amelia would ultimately end up in her hands, though it didn't seem likely at the moment. Plus, Jimmy had obviously been future gazing earlier, and it'd be good to be on even keel with him again. She'd have something new to rub in his face.

"Sure," she said and shrugged back. "I'm not doing anything interesting today anyway."


	33. Terms and Conditions May Apply

Author's Note: Since TOS was split up into parts, this is officially the longest story I've had on this site. Rejoice?

This chapter actually went pretty well. :D

Chapter Thirty-Three: Terms and Conditions May Apply

Jimmy regained his strength, pushed Goddard away, and sat in a chair about twenty feet away with his head in his hands. Goddard stood over the chair and they conversed quietly, Jimmy rubbing his temples. Eddie knew his restraints wouldn't loosen and instead focused his energy on what he knew which was precious little. One, he knew Jimmy was insane and had three alternate personalities, although one they spoke of disparagingly. One of the personalities, probably James, shared Jimmy's love of science, which was why the lab existed here. Since James had none of Jimmy's mannerisms, perhaps only sharing Jimmy's enthusiasm for inventions, the inventions were probably more dangerous in his hands than his cousin's. That meant James should have been considerably more dangerous, except James had no emotions toward him. It begged the question of what happened if someone really incited his temper, but he left that particular question alone, because it led nowhere useful.

Jamie was the most sympathetic toward him, but he only seemed to care about Jimmy's wellbeing. He wasn't going to ask Jamie for help, even if he knew how to sort the roulette wheel that was Jimmy's mind now, and he didn't particularly want help.

Sometime in the past, probably the recent past, his counterpart had done something so grievous it had not only enraged his cousin, but sundered his connection to reality. Whatever it was, thinking about it reminded Jimmy of an emotional upheaval, one he'd been trying to avoid, probably because it'd destroy what was left of his sanity. Normally, Eddie would have played the fool and baited Jimmy until he completely lost his temper, except he had a feeling Jimmy might very well try to kill him. He couldn't judge how far Goddard would go to keep Jimmy from doing it, particularly if his counterpart had had a hand in Jimmy's fall from grace. Goddard belonged to the enemy and shouldn't be counted upon.

"Goddard won't let me kill you," Jimmy said and shuddered. "He thinks it'd permanently affect my psyche."

Eddie glanced at Goddard, who smirked at him.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation," Jimmy continued and bit his lower lip. "I'm not sure how much longer I can remain on the surface without succumbing to the emotional cataclysm, however, or who will front when I'm gone."

"You don't spin a wheel?" Eddie retorted and Jimmy balled his fists.

"I'm trying _very _hard," he said through clenched teeth, "to compensate for your not belonging to this universe. However, the more you speak, the less of my limited sympathy I retain."

"What would happen if you lost it?" Eddie said. He couldn't resist. Jimmy anguished was like music to his ears. This was almost better than running into his alter egos. Here was the real deal, tortured by the voices in his head and a past his counterpart had helped bring about. It was glorious.

"Your pretense at being vapid is wearing on what's left of my nerves," Jimmy snarled. "You know very well what would happen, given my hands were at your throat not ten minutes ago."

"What's the matter, cousin?" Eddie said. "Did the big bad baby hurt you?"

Jimmy swallowed hard, trying not to lash out. Gasping, he clenched his eyes shut and electricity filled the air. It crackled and he opened his eyes again, staggering to his feet and lurching over. The blood drained from his face and his eyes were unusually vivid, pinning Eddie to the chair. Goddard had followed, leisurely, staring at his master. Jimmy's knuckles were white too, visible against his pale skin.

"About five years ago, you- your counterpart- and the rest of the League decided to punish me for something Cindy had done," he said and his voice wavered dangerously. "At this point, whether or not Cindy actually did anything is debatable. They abducted me, killed me, and brought me back to life repeatedly. For their amusement."

He swallowed hard, taking several deep, bracing breaths. Goddard's eyes widened. Apparently, he hadn't entrusted the precious information to his beloved companion.

"I'm sure you'd have found it entertaining too," he said and swayed. Goddard moved quickly, catching him before he collapsed. The electricity resumed, making Eddie's hair stand on end, and when Jimmy opened his eyes again, it was the same in between blue he'd recognized earlier, belonging to Jamie. Jamie sighed, pushing Goddard away and wearing the body like a tight fitting glove.

"I should have suspected he couldn't handle the stress," Jamie said. He stared at Eddie. "I can't let him loose. He's too dangerous."

"He isn't a wild animal," Goddard said.

"He's a liability," Jamie said. "Should we send him back to his own universe?"

"And hope he's not planning the same catalyst event for Jimmy there?" Goddard said.

"It seems unlikely," Jamie said. "I was monitoring while Jimmy spoke. He showed no recognition at all, and, at his age, he should have already encountered it if it were going to happen."

"Unless it happened later in his timeline," Goddard pointed out.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Eddie snapped.

"You should consider yourself lucky I didn't let Jimmy strangle you!" Jamie shot back and his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh boy. Jimmy's anger is still flooding the system. I can't think coherently with him here. We'll have to retire and discuss this, Goddard."

Goddard surveyed Eddie and Jamie snorted.

"He won't die if we leave him alone for a few minutes," he said and ground his nails into his palms. "Jimmy's flashbacks are the worst I've ever seen. Whatever else this Eddie is, he's a trigger."

"But isn't it a good thing if Jimmy remembers?" Goddard prompted.

"Not like this," he said. "He'll suffer an overload."

He removed a small box from his pocket; it was black, with gold around the hinges and edges, and he popped it open to produce two small brass instruments that looked like miniature cymbals. They had tiny yellow finger straps and he affixed the cymbals to his thumb and forefinger. With his left hand, he grabbed Goddard's right hand and pinched his fingers together. Goddard and Jamie vanished, being sucked into a single point like a vacuum portable wormhole, and a single singed hair strand drifted to the floor.

Adrenaline raced through him. He could die. He could destroy Jimmy, who was already well on his way to destroying himself. He didn't have Curie, but anything could happen now. He grinned. Anything could happen, and if his cousin was miserable, he was more than willing to watch his life burn.

* * *

Cindy waved a hand in front of her face and coughed. Acrid smoke burned her lungs and her eyes watered. The smoke obfuscated their surroundings, making it impossible to see the hand waving before her. Jimmy's fingers squeezed hers and Goddard's fan blew away the smoke. It took a few seconds before their vision to clear and, in between coughs, she berated him.

"Leave it to you…Neutron…to set your lab…on fire…" she choked.

"Not me…" he replied. Goddard sprayed deodorizer in the air, provided them with portable oxygen masks, and they breathed easier. He also wiped their eyes and their first glimpse wasn't of a lab on fire, but a machine smoking to their right. The inventions before them they had changed, becoming more modern, with functions Cindy could only guess at. That wasn't what drew her attention, however. A small, mousy haired girl with bright green eyes rocked back and forth on her heels and smiled sheepishly at them.

Her face was heart shaped and she shared Jimmy's button nose. Judging by her height and lingering baby fat, she couldn't be more than four. She wore a red jumpsuit, with the Neutron symbol on it (Cindy rolled her eyes) and her hair hung down to her shoulders. Her black sneakers were dirty, probably from trudging in the mud, and she yelped when she saw Goddard.

"Jimmy!" she said. "It's not my fault! I know you told me not to touch it and you got all upset when Sheen stole your rocket when you were younger…but…when I struck the side, it had this amazing chime I had to replicate. I thought if I could incorporate it into my latest piece, except I hit the wrong button and it kinda…exploded."

Cindy stared at the girl. "You're Amelia?"

"You look different," Amelia said, ignoring Cindy. "Have you been time traveling again? Mom said the time vortex won't necessarily compensate for your actual age and might reverse age jump you. So you should be careful."

"I'm not actually your brother," he said.

"You're not Timmy Turner, are you?" Amelia said. "Jimmy said if I ran into _him_, I was to hit him really hard and shove him back into his universe before he hurt Goddard again. I don't even know what he did."

Cindy stifled a snicker and put her hand over her mouth. Jimmy huffed.

"That's not what I meant," he said. "I _am _your brother, but I'm actually from the past."

"Oh," she said and contemplated him for a moment. "Do you mind not telling future you that I destroyed his invention? He'll totally kill me. You can say _you _did it. I'm sure he wouldn't kill _you_. Then you wouldn't exist."

Nodding to herself as this made perfect sense, she trotted up to the shuttle and turned around to stare at them. "Are you coming? You wouldn't want to miss dinner, unless, of course, you've already missed it."

Cindy's good humor vanished. Amelia was ignoring her. "Am I invited too?"

Amelia's eyes widened into saucers. She gulped and wrung her hands. "Of-of course, Cindy."

She couldn't hit the shuttle access button faster. It shot off toward the surface and Cindy shrugged, heading after her. So she was terrorizing her half sister. Considering how much her mother favored Amelia, she wasn't surprised.

Jimmy activated the shuttle and they stood together; she ignored whatever inane comments he had on the subject. They were crushed together, the shuttle not made for two people side by side, and she was poignantly aware of his body against hers. Her heart raced and their eyes met. No, no, bad Vortex. Wait, why should it matter? She was already defying her mother. And she was in the future, so it wasn't like her mother was even going to be here. For all she knew, a car had run over her repeatedly and taken her out of the picture.

Just as the shuttle arched over and into the lawn, she kissed Jimmy on the lips. His eyes widened and he smiled; he kissed her back and she shut her eyes. They were just getting into it when they heard laughter.

"That's one way to meet yourself," an older Jimmy said and, flushing, Cindy shoved her Jimmy away to glower at the seventeen year old boy standing before them. Older Jimmy folded his arms across his chest and stared at them. He wore his hair back in a ponytail and had his customary red shirt underneath a blue jean jacket. His blue jeans had cut off, frayed edges that probably drove his mother crazy. In terms of height, he'd shot up to near his father's height, which was near six feet. She suddenly felt short.

"Amelia told me to blame myself should you find anything amiss in the lab," her Jimmy said, unperturbed by the teasing.

"She would," he replied. He rolled his eyes. "Every time I up the security on the lab, she finds a way in. She's incorrigible."

"What else would you expect, from a Neutron-Vortex child?" Cindy said acerbically and future Jimmy frowned.

"We don't tell her that," he said quietly. Amelia was at the side door and staring at them. She looked curious. "We don't let her real mother speak to her. As far as everyone is concerned, my mother is hers and that's the end of it."

"And what about me?" Cindy said.

"You?" future Jimmy smiled sadly. "You hate her. She's terrified of you."

"And we came all the way here to learn that?" Cindy scoffed.

"There still might be something else," her Jimmy said and grimaced. In an undertone, he added, "I hope."

They followed Amelia into the house, which hadn't changed at all in the passing four years. Judy stared at the younger versions of Jimmy and Cindy, groaned, and forewent the lecture. Cindy had the impression she'd witnessed enough strange things in her life thanks to Jimmy for this to almost be a non issue now. Either that or she was saving the lecture for later, when they were gone.

Future Jimmy brought them into the living room, away from Amelia.

"Cindy's mother demands pictures, Cindy refuses to send them, and all Mrs. Vortex wants to hear about is Amelia," future Jimmy said. "Amelia doesn't even know Cindy's mother _exists_, let alone is actually her mother. And that's the way we keep it."

"Sounds very cozy," Cindy sneered.

"Also…" future Jimmy smiled tersely. "We're engaged in the future, although it's a promise ring more than an actual engagement ring. To further confuse the matter."

"I can't believe I haven't told her myself," Cindy snapped.

"I've told you not to," he said and he looked at his counterpart. "You do know all this is subject to change?"

Her Jimmy nodded. "Of course. We had nothing to do for a few minutes before dinner."

Future Jimmy smirked and said in an undertone Cindy wasn't meant to hear, but she did anyway. "And no one to kill."


	34. Moving Right Along

Author's Note: I'll be honest with you guys. I've been on and off enjoying writing this, mostly the latter, and I wanted to know your opinion. For those of you who are still reading, do you think I should just let it die here? Or should I try to force it along? I'm basically only writing what I want now, instead of pushing the actual plot forward.

Chapter Thirty-Four: Moving Right Along

Amelia fitted into the Neutron family seamlessly, like she was meant to be there. She flitted between her parents, danced around her older brother (despite breaking into his lab earlier), and acted like a little ray of sunshine. Watching her, Cindy would never have believed she was a Vortex. She was simply too damn happy to be half Vortex and half Neutron. She was the golden child and she could see why her future self hated her. It wasn't just that she was the perfect daughter, the one her mother would have coveted, but she could see how, even when her family was upset with her, they forgave her. She was the baby, the favored one, and Cindy was almost sick with jealousy.

Amelia set the places and needed Goddard's help to reach the table. Mrs. Neutron had reassured Jimmy she'd punish Amelia, although she didn't know how she'd broken in. Mr. Neutron prattled on about a random escapade he'd had when he was younger and more foolish, and the future Jimmy's eyes followed Amelia around the room. Cindy wanted to hit him.

"She doesn't really look like your mother, does she?" her Jimmy said in an undertone. To her severe vexation, his eyes followed Amelia too.

"Wanna put your eyes back in your head, Nerd-tron?" she snarled.

"I'm merely curious about her behavior and mannerisms," he said. "She seems pretty well adjusted and happy."

"Like a fucking pride parade," she muttered.

Jimmy frowned and looked at Amelia, who, with a flourish, jumped up onto her chair and grinned at them. Cindy tried to force a weak smile, but saw its reflection in the plate. It looked more like she had a stomachache. Well, her future self disdained Amelia, so it didn't look like there was any reputation to maintain.

"You're writing a symphony, aren't you?" future Jimmy said. He scowled. "It doesn't require the lab, you know."

"I had to ensure the musical notes were clear and would sound the same replicated," she said and batted her eyelashes. Cindy gritted her teeth. Her mother would love this child. Even when she wasn't trying to, she was manipulating people.

"That didn't require tampering with my inventions," he said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't hurt herself," Hugh said. "You built Goddard when you were eight."

"Amelia doesn't know anything about science," future Jimmy objected. "Her genius lies in the music and artwork."

"Maybe I'll be a scientist too," Amelia said, sticking her tongue out. "You never know, Jimmy."

"I do know," he said. "And there's no such thing as a jack of all trades in our family."

There was a knock at the door and the group jumped. Both Jimmys consulted their watches and Cindy rolled her eyes. They also blanched in unison and exchanged looks. Her Jimmy rose from his chair, his older self pushed him back down, and requested to speak with his mother in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

Amelia cocked her head to stare at her Jimmy's watch and Jimmy snatched it away, holding his hand over it. Scowling, Amelia shoved his hand off, and he refused to budge it. She pouted. Jimmy remained unmoved.

"My mom?" Cindy said in an undertone.

"Yes," Jimmy said tersely.

"What about Cindy's mom?" Amelia said brightly. "Why is everyone so concerned? I thought she was sent far away. I guess she wasn't."

Hugh left the table too to join the kitchen conference. Amelia stared from Jimmy to Cindy and back again.

"If no one's going to answer it, then I will," she said. "There's no reason to be rude."

She hopped off the chair and Jimmy and Cindy jumped off theirs to stand in her way.

"No," Jimmy said. "You don't want to meet her. In fact, it'd be best if you ignored her entirely."

"Why?" Amelia said. "You always talk about her in hushes and I'm sick of it. I wanna know what's so important about her that everyone gets uptight and won't talk to me. I'm tired of being told I'm too young. I'm a genius too. That boosts my mental age."

Cindy cast Jimmy a sidelong look. "What's it feel like to be hoisted by your own petard, Neutron?"

"It's a bit astringent, actually," he said. "Amelia, just because you're a genius doesn't mean you're ready to face everything. We know better than you."

Amelia huffed, blew out her cheeks, and then dashed for the door. Goddard produced a mechanical arm, she hopped over it, and Jimmy and Cindy jogged ahead of her. She skidded in between their legs, rolled like a ball toward the front door, and flashed them a quick grin before halting on the mat. They lunged forward, as one, to safeguard the door, and Amelia opened it at the same time. Instead of keeping it locked, they fell forward on either side of her.

"Hi!" Amelia said. "You must be Mrs. Vortex!"

"Ow…" Cindy grumbled, having landed face first onto the Neutron front porch. "Little brat."

"And you must be Amelia!" Mrs. Vortex replied. Cindy shot back to her feet and a few seconds later Jimmy did too.

"Yes, I am!" Amelia said and curtseyed. "Would you like to come in?"

"No!" Jimmy and Cindy cried in unison, alarmed, and yanked her back. Cindy kicked the door and her mother wedged herself in between the door and the frame. Cindy hissed and flung Amelia to the floor.

"Why are you younger?" Mrs. Vortex said.

"Get out!" Jimmy snapped and shoved on the door. Amelia straightened and gasped.

"You're gonna hurt her!" she objected.

"That's the idea!" Cindy snarled.

"I want to see my daughter!" Mrs. Vortex growled.

"She doesn't want to see you!" Jimmy and Cindy snapped.

"Wow, I knew you hated your mom, but I didn't think it was this bad," Amelia said. She gawked at Cindy, who huffed.

"She doesn't know?" Mrs. Vortex snapped. "She doesn't _know_?"

"Goddard!" Jimmy called. "Help!"

Goddard raced forward and produced a giant boot, which he used to slam the door shut and fling Mrs. Vortex onto the lawn. Cindy trembled and Jimmy locked the door; he turned to face her and hatred swam in his eyes for a few seconds. It matched hers and she smiled bitterly. It was good to see they had a common enemy.

"Know what?" Amelia said. "What am I supposed to know?"

Distressed, Jimmy pursed his lips. Cindy huffed, looking away from her half sister to the doorway, where Mr. and Mrs. Neutron had overheard Amelia. She shuddered and knew, without looking, her mother lurked outside. She'd come this close to Amelia. There was no chance she'd surrender now, legality aside.

"Should we tell her?" Mrs. Neutron asked.

"She's a genius like Jimmy," Mr. Neutron said. In an undertone, he added, "And Jimbo can always wipe her mind if she can't handle it."

With misgivings, they ushered the trio into the kitchen. Cindy elected to remain standing, leaning against the sink. Even if Amelia was technically not entirely Neutron, she fit into the cadre much neater than Cindy did. Cindy felt doomed to be an outsider, but now was not the time to pontificate about it.

"We're going to have to explain some very adult concepts," Mrs. Neutron said and swallowed again. "Are you sure, Hugh?"

He nodded. "She has a right to know."

"But so young?" she protested.

"I'll find out somehow," Amelia said, puffing out her cheeks. "I can hack into Jimmy's computer."

"Hey!" both older and younger Jimmy interjected in unison.

Judy groaned. "It started when Jimmy and Cindy were almost twelve…"

* * *

Imagine if you will, an alternate reality where Jimmy has been split into three. No, that's not accurate. Most pluralists consider themselves separate entities from the original. Imagine if you will, a world where Jimmy shares his mind with three other people, should we include the Fourth, whose sanity is questionable. Imagine, then, a world where Jimmy had spent so little time orchestrating his own life, he'd lost years, allowing someone else to run it while he sat back. At least, we must assume he 'sat back'. The alternate explanation entails missing years, with extensive blackouts where the memories should go, and a frightful disorientation if Jimmy were trying to emotionally reconnect, which he is not.

Imagine now, if you will, a conversation taking place which our Eddie is not privy to, since neither Jimmy/Jamie or Goddard trust Eddie, and who can blame them? Eddie might not have driven his cousin insane in his universe, but he did try to kill a pregnant woman.

Also, imagine if you will the narrator receding from this hoary semi first person narrative, because this isn't the Twilight Zone, and…start scene.

* * *

Jamie was in turmoil. To be accurate, the system was in turmoil. Jimmy's anger had disrupted everything; James found it amusing, but it also had brought everyone in the system to the forefront, fragmenting perceptions and making it hard for Jamie to concentrate. Jimmy hadn't receded, which Jamie had hoped. The memories replayed, subjecting everyone to them, and the varying reactions also created a frenzy. There were too many emotions to sift through, too much to do, and Jamie, as the self-appointed arbitrator, panicked. He couldn't control anyone here, he couldn't stop the emotional overflow, or impede the memories, and there was too much going on here to do anything at all.

He remembered shuffling to the couch and that was the last thing he remembered. Everyone, except the Fourth, wanted the top spot and he wasn't strong enough to hold it. Jimmy reminded him it was his body originally, James just wanted to experiment with Eddie, and Jamie thought he'd like to bury his face in his hands and cry. To make matters worse, his upheaval was mixed with everyone else's, and turning into a horrible flurry. He might have blacked out at this point; he wasn't sure what the body was doing. He was trapped in a nightmare, almost everyone shoving and jostling each other, and he was tempted to run and hide, except that wasn't in his nature.

He was designed to control everyone, except he'd never had a situation where he actually had to rein everyone in. For years, he'd wanted Jimmy to seize control, but not like this. Jimmy was so damaged by the original catalyst event and the second one, the one he hadn't mentioned to Eddie, that it was impossible for him to escape without doing something irrevocable. He needed someone removed from the system to sort them out. If not a psychiatrist, at least someone with a calming influence.

"Jimmy?"

At first, he thought the system had fractured so badly it was manufacturing voices from outside of it now and incorporating it within itself.

"Goddard said you needed us."

"Mom?" Something deep within the system responded and, like that, the surge subsided. It went from raging over the dam to underneath the bridge and although the waters were still turbulent, they seemed to be settling. Jamie was aware of the body again, and someone's hand on the phone. But it wasn't him; he was still 'behind', wherever that might be mentally.

"Oh, Jimmy, I wish you'd called earlier…"

Ah. He owed Goddard recompense when he was in control again. The tension flooding him drained and he relaxed. Good boy.

* * *

Eddie was bored. He hadn't known being captured could be so dull. It was impossible to discern anything from here and all he could think about was how abysmally everything had gone. He hadn't successfully attacked anyone, Jimmy wasn't completely subverted here, and the half Neutron child would still be born to usurp them. There'd be another genius in the family, like it or not, and another contender for the top spot. While it was true the whole family didn't exactly fawn over Jimmy, no one wanted to deal with Eddie after he'd tried to assassinate them, and generally considered him dark spawn.

All he'd wanted, all he'd ever wanted, was for someone to acknowledge he was better than his cousin. For someone to tell him Jimmy meant nothing to them and he'd always be smarter and better. No, instead he was doomed to live in Jimmy's shadow, to watch from afar as Jimmy succeeded and he was only second best. The hate twisted inside of him, alongside the fear he never confessed. He was afraid it was true and it sickened him to think about.

He wondered, if Jimmy had gone insane in this universe, whether the propensity, like the genius gene, was there in his DNA too. If so, did he share another thing in common with his cousin? It wasn't like there was anything else to do here but sit and ponder things. What a depressing thought that was, too.

He probably should have listened to Curie, but it was too late now. Perhaps he ought to think of this as a stage production; he was waiting for the second act.


	35. The Dog Days

Author's Note: I debated back and forth continuing this series. Then I had inspiration, but I'm not sure how much more inspiration is left. I guess we'll see.

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Dog Days

Jimmy felt better after the phone call, despite his mother cajoling him to return home. He could sense Jamie ready to pull his mental hair out and scream; he wanted the top spot, if only because he was strongly opposed to hurting Eddie. Chaos was not Jamie's forte. Jimmy knew enough about Jamie to know, no matter what he said to the contrary, he liked being in control. Thrust into a situation where he lost it, he felt powerless and weak. He liked being the one to call the shots, to decide what happened with the body and the individual people within it, and had been able to handle it successfully for a while now.

Except Jimmy had a very specific claim here, one he considered stronger than Jamie's or James'. (The Fourth didn't even enter into the equation- the last time Jimmy had tuned into it; it was humming off key loudly). He hadn't told Goddard what he had intended for Eddie- he hadn't even told Goddard he'd returned. He trembled and stared at his body- it didn't feel like his, but it was the only instrument he had left. A jarring note almost hit near the tarp over his emotional chasm and he shuddered. If he let himself feel too strongly, it'd all rise to the surface and he'd lose control again. Jamie wanted everything neat and orderly and Jimmy didn't want to suffer a mental breakdown. Their goals were the same, really.

He glanced at the phone and his lips twitched. Now he had to manage this without alerting Jamie to the crisis at hand and without triggering his mental land mines.

He could think about Eddie without thinking about _that_. He had to convince himself he could; beneath the surface he knew touching the raw emotional charges would destroy him. Eddie had almost undone him completely. Eddie had...

He swallowed hard and shuddered, trying so hard not to remember the incident. Eddie was looming over him and the darkness, followed by that horrible light...

No. He'd fall apart later, when matters were less pressing. With visible effort, he pushed away the memories and gritted his teeth. If he ignored the chasm, it'd lose its importance. He hoped.

* * *

Eddie looked up when his cousin re-entered. He could tell it was Jimmy, although he was clumsier than usual and his movements were jerky, like someone had stuffed a costume on his true self. Their eyes met and Eddie smirked. Finally, he could bait the real thing, assuming he didn't kill him. He suppressed a shudder. He should remember what was left of his cousin was dangerous. Unfortunately, he kept glorifying in Jimmy's destruction and not thinking much further.

"Hello, cousin," Jimmy said and his eyes narrowed. "Again."

"Hello…" Eddie said and smirked. "Which one are you now?"

Jimmy gritted his teeth and grabbed Eddie by the throat. His eyes blazed and he squeezed, temporarily cutting off his air supply.

"Don't toy with me," he hissed. "You know exactly what's going on."

He released Eddie's throat and Eddie choked, "I thought Jamie was supposed to keep you from killing me."

Jimmy inhaled shakily. "You never told me what you were doing here."

"Are you sure I didn't tell one of your alters and you forgot?" Eddie quipped. Jimmy glared pure hatred and Eddie winced.

"I'm positive," Jimmy muttered. "I told you what's transpired in this universe and you haven't told me why you're gallivanting around here."

"I heard you were destroyed and you are," Eddie said. "Long story, huh?"

Jimmy balled his fists. "Do you expect me to release you now?"

"No," Eddie said and smirked. "I expect you to let me stay here and-"

He stopped abruptly. Color rose in his cousin's cheeks and a vein bulged in his forehead. Curie was captured. He really should learn his lesson, except for the extenuating circumstances compounded with the fact he'd never been in this situation before. He preferred Jimmy being at his mercy…unless he could trick one of Jimmy's alternate personalities, one more favorable to him, into reappearing.

"And what?" Jimmy hissed.

"You're not used to the body, right?" Eddie said. Jimmy's eyes narrowed.

"I may be insane, but I'm not stupid," he said.

"I never thought you were," Eddie said and immediately wanted soap to wash his mouth. Flattering Jimmy turned his stomach.

"I can't kill you," Jimmy admitted. "Because then the others would notice something amiss. I can, however, subject you to what your counterpart did to me."

"What?" Eddie said and though he felt the temptation to bait him, it faded quickly. He didn't like the way Jimmy was eying him, like a predator about to jump on its prey. Jimmy's blue eyes blazed and Eddie flinched and then loathed, hating himself for showing weakness.

"I can torture you like you tortured me," he said. He stared at him and Eddie jerked against the wall. Jimmy's gaze was vacant, devoid of sanity, and Eddie whimpered.

Maybe he could strike a deal. Jimmy used to be human, he assumed, if this was the same basic person he had in his universe.

"But it wasn't me," he said. "And it wouldn't be fair to punish me for something my counterpart did."

"It wouldn't be fair to punish me for something Cindy allegedly did and had nothing to do with, either," Jimmy countered. Eddie's mouth gaped and he quickly shut it. How did you reason with insanity, anyway?

"All right, fine, you got me," he said. "I came here because I couldn't defeat my version of you and I wanted to see you brought low. But it's not like I had a personal hand in it."

"You might as well have," he said. "You probably have similar thinking processes."

"I'd only want to kill you," he said. "I wouldn't want to psychologically damage you."

"That's why you killed me and brought me back to life twice," he said. Eddie grimaced. He didn't like his cousin's 'you'. Jimmy had already started equating him with his counterpart and lost the separation.

"Where's Goddard?" Eddie said uneasily.

"Not here," Jimmy said and shrugged carelessly. "He barely rescued me last time, but now the shoe is on the other foot."

"You might have a dark side, cousin, but this is beyond you," Eddie said. "I know Jamie wouldn't approve."

Jimmy scoffed but looked slightly uneasy. "Jamie isn't here to protest."

"No?" he said. "I had the impression Jamie was the overseer."

"I can block him out," Jimmy said. "He's on the other side."

"Other side?" Eddie said before he could stop himself.

"Of the brain," Jimmy said and saw Eddie's incomprehension. "There's a wall between myself and the Fourth and James and Jamie. It's always been that way. I've always been on the wrong side."

"When's the last time you went to Retroville?" Eddie said, trying a different tack.

"I…" Jimmy hesitated. His eyes narrowed, not in anger, but in pain. He rubbed his temples. "I don't remember."

"When's the last time you saw your friends?" he continued.

"I don't know…" Jimmy said and inhaled shakily. "They think I'm dead."

"And you let them?" he said. He blinked. His counterpart would have had a field day if he thought Jimmy was dead.

"Yes…" Jimmy said. "I thought it'd be better for them if they didn't have to deal with me on a regular basis."

"And what did they think?" he said.

"They didn't agree," Jimmy said and smiled wistfully. He shook his head and stared at him. "You're trying to befuddle me."

"I'm making conversation," Eddie said and smiled. "I'm at your mercy, after all."

He nodded and winced, rubbing his temples. His eyes were narrowed and he grabbed a stool, wheeled it over, and sat for a moment with his eyes scrunched shut and his face sallow. From wherever Jimmy had banished his creation, Goddard returned and stared at him. Jimmy feigned indifference, though Eddie saw him jerk.

"You should release him," Goddard said. "This isn't his fault. We've been over this."

"I don't know what to do," Jimmy said in a low voice. "I can't let this go and I can't stand by and let my life pass me again. At the same time, reclaiming it means reclaiming something I'd be happier without."

"I didn't think you were happy now," Goddard said. Eddie scowled. They were acting like he wasn't in the room. He opened his mouth, remembered Jimmy about to strangle him, and shut it. He'd be better off being ignored.

Jimmy glanced at Eddie, grimaced, grabbed Goddard's hand and clipped the cymbals together. They were gone again and Eddie rolled his eyes. This was getting very repetitive. He was sure whatever issues Jimmy had to work through would be important on a soap opera, but really? Did he cousin have to pull the disappearing act every five minutes?

* * *

Amelia's jaw looked like it might fall off her face. After the story, she clutched older Jimmy and pressed up tight against him like someone might take him away from her. Cindy scanned her face- although Amelia had suffered a great shock she wasn't as surprised as she would be if the information were completely new. Her snooping had probably provided her the pieces beforehand.

"She can't have me," Amelia said. She drew a deep, shaky breath. "I belong to you."

"Of course you do," Judy said and stroked her hair. "As far as we're concerned, you're a Neutron."

"But as far as my mother is concerned," Cindy spat and glanced at the kitchen side door. They'd left her mother ignorant of the proceedings, but Cindy knew delaying her wouldn't keep her away.

"Then it's settled," Amelia said. She grabbed Jimmy's hand and led him to the living room. "She's not getting me and that's final."

"Wow," younger Jimmy said in an undertone to Cindy, "for someone who claims to be completely a Neutron…"

"She has Vortex determination," Cindy said and rolled her eyes. She whispered back, "I wish she were completely Neutron. Then it'd be harder to hate her."

Amelia opened the front door and smiled widely at Mrs. Vortex, who was to no one's surprise still standing outside. Cindy couldn't see her full expression from here; older Jimmy moved to stand behind his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Won't you come in?" Amelia said politely. "We have so much to discuss."

Sasha cast the Neutrons a superior look and Cindy huffed, rolling her eyes. She joined her Jimmy and Amelia led the way into the living room. She turned to glance at Cindy and Cindy twitched- she might be smiling, but her eyes were cold and calculating. Amelia glanced at Cindy and their eyes met and Amelia nodded an acknowledgement.

_Well, then_, she thought. There didn't seem to be anything else to add. Her stomach clenched and she unconsciously decided to pay more attention to Amelia from now on.


	36. Undone This Mad Season

Author's Note: I was having some problems writing this chapter until I switched narrators. The alternate universe where Eddie is being held captive ties into one of my LJ stories- The Lost Boys, which ties into Mental/Psycho/School Daze. It might not look like Jimmy's reaction was particularly poignant, but after writing a universe where Jimmy has tried to bury his feelings until they vanish, this scene was evocative.

If anyone is interested in the Catalyst spin off series, send me a personal message. It's all up on LJ, but LJ is disorganized. XD

Chapter Thirty-Six: Undone (This Mad Season)

She stepped inside the Neutron house and gazed around her. On the wall, the pictures had changed and now featured Amelia along with her half brother. The one nearest the door showed Jimmy's parents hugging both children and Amelia gazing admiringly at Jimmy. For a moment, Sasha stared at the picture and thought about what life might have been like if she had kept Amelia. The Neutrons looked so happy, no trace of resentment or anger in their countenance, and nothing ugly like what always lurked behind any pictures of Cindy or the Vortex family.

Amelia hung back, standing in front of her older brother. There was another version of Jimmy here, holding a younger Cindy's hand, and Sasha sniffed. She knew they were time traveling. She had warned Cindy to stay away from that boy. All right, so part of the admonition came out of her unrequited love, but the other half had derived from his inventions. They were dangerous.

She sniffed disapprovingly at Cindy, who glared back, stone faced. She wondered where the actual Cindy was, and then decided she was probably avoiding her. Sasha removed her gaze, but saw Cindy grab Jimmy's hand out of the corner of her eye.

"Would you like something to drink? To eat?" Judy said between clenched teeth. Her eyes sparked in anger and she placed a protective hand on Amelia's right shoulder.

Sasha smiled, not a friendly gesture but more like an animal scenting its prey. "Whatever you have will be fine."

Judy inclined her head and backed out of the room with her eyes upon her. Hugh hung back, toward the kitchen, until Judy yanked him inside too. They spoke in huddled whispers and Sasha rolled her eyes, more preoccupied with Amelia.

Amelia held herself upright and stared back; her eyes were green, but they were closer to Judy's shade, a vibrant jade. Her facial structure resembled Cindy's, but since she was so young, it was hard to tell. She still had chubby cheeks and her sister's nose, although it could be argued it was Jimmy's nose too. The last time Sasha had seen Amelia it was shortly after she was born. She sighed and dropped to her knees to hug her. Amelia eyed Jimmy and jumped back, leaving Sasha to hug empty air.

"You're not my mother."

The words hung in the air like an indictment and Sasha winced. She smiled at Amelia, who had grabbed Jimmy's hands and pressed herself against his left leg.

"My mother told her what happened," Jimmy said coldly. "She knows the story."

Amelia said again, "You're not my mother. My mother is Jimmy's mother."

"Biologically, I am your mother," Sasha said, ready to wring Judy's neck for poisoning her daughter against her. Gritting her teeth, she glanced over at Cindy, who was watching Amelia curiously. When their eyes met, Cindy stiffened and glared, hatred flashing in her eyes. Sasha scoffed.

Amelia shook her head. "That doesn't make you my mother."

Using a different tack than she would have with Cindy, she said, "Then what does?"

"My mother takes care of me and loves me," she said. Her expression was defiant and Sasha would have smacked Cindy for glaring at her like that. However, Sasha had a weakness toward Amelia she didn't have toward Cindy. The way her lips were set in that pout reminded Sasha a little of Hugh.

"I would have done that if I had won custody," Sasha said. "And there's still time for me to take care of you."

Cindy said something in an aside to Jimmy and Sasha glared at her. Cindy glared back.

"No, you wouldn't," Amelia said.

Sasha swallowed back an impatient response. "I'm here now, and that's what matters. I'm here and I love you."

Cindy yelped, Sasha glanced at her, and the hurt expression that flitted across her face for a second almost made Sasha feel guilty. When she spoke, it was wounded.

"You say it to her to her so easily," she said.

"Cindy-" Jimmy started and she whipped her head around so fast Sasha was mildly surprised she hadn't strained her neck.

"No, Neutron," she said. "I've seen enough. I'll be in your lab, waiting."

"You can't get into my lab without-" he started to protest and she yanked a hair from his head.

"Now I can," she said. Her eyes met Amelia's for a brief second and Amelia flinched when Cindy stormed up to the door and grabbed the knob.

"Cindy, wait," Amelia said. "Don't you wanna stay?"

Cindy's eyes roved her face for a moment longer before she grabbed the knob, yanked the door back, and slammed it on her way out. Sasha sniffed. Impertinent child. What did she really want her to say? She had never been able to completely sort out how she felt about Cindy, and besides, those feelings should be evident. Her mother had never said it to her.

The front door opened again and the younger Jimmy had one parting shot before leaving the scene.

"Congratulations," he said quietly, "you lost the only family you ever had."

The door shut and Sasha bit back a growl. Amelia was looking anxious now, her eyes shiny and tears glimmering. Her Jimmy held her against him and looked almost like he would have wanted to pursue Cindy too. As it was, he rocked Amelia back and forth.

"I know I wasn't around before," Sasha continued, as if the scene had never happened, "but I'm home now and I want to make it up to you."

Amelia shook her head. "How come you want me as your daughter but you don't want Cindy?"

"Amelia!" Jimmy said, but it didn't sound like his heart was in it. Sasha looked at the kitchen, where Judy and Hugh were watching her. It was as Sasha had thought- a ruse to get out of the room. Judy would never play gracious host to the woman who had kidnapped her husband.

"I'll smooth things over with Cindy later," Sasha lied. "And that wasn't the real Cindy. That was a younger Cindy. The past is over. The future is what matters."

She knelt again and opened her arms to Amelia. "Give your mother a hug."

"No!" Amelia snapped and hugged Jimmy tighter. "You're not my mother."

Sasha forced herself to be patient. It might take a while for Amelia to see things her way. She rose to her feet and smiled, although she privately wanted to rip Jimmy away from her precious daughter and steal Amelia from him.

"I'll tell you what," she said. "Why don't you show me your room and you can tell me what you like to do. No pressure and I promise I won't take you away from your precious Jimmy or your mom and dad."

Amelia cocked her head to contemplate this. She said, "Okay, if Jimmy can come too."

Jimmy's expression was cold and callous. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Goddard watched Jimmy master himself. It was a struggle and his brain waves fluctuated erratically. Outwardly, the boy genius had his fists balled and practiced steadying his breathing. As was customary with seizing the top spot and knocking Jamie and James out, Goddard couldn't detect the other personalities with Jimmy overriding them.

"If I let him go, I risk recreating the tragedy that led to this," Jimmy said after prolonged silence.

"Master, there's no proof what happened here happened anywhere else," Goddard said.

"That's not true," Jimmy said and rubbed his temples. He sat down and stared at himself for a moment. He rolled his right arm from side to side. "When did I cut myself?"

"James did that a week ago in the lab," Goddard said and frowned. "I thought he healed that with the Neutron healing patches you invented."

"I suppose not," Jimmy said and continued to examine his body. "Why is there a ring in my pocket?"

"An admirer gave it to Jamie," Goddard said. He tried to quell his excitement. Jimmy being interested in other things meant he might stay. Goddard had longed for Jimmy to return for years now, only to have to settle for Jamie. He liked Jamie, since Jamie was much better than the abusive, callous, and sometimes cruel James, but there was no substitute for his real master.

Jimmy glanced around him; they were in the living room, with its white uncomfortable sofa James had picked out in front of a large flat screen TV against the opposite wall. The TV was for show, in James' case; he wanted to brag how much money the drug companies gave him. In Jamie's case, he actually watched it. Jimmy stared at it and then at Goddard.

"I should release him," Jimmy said. "Before I do something I'll regret."

There was a clause coming and Goddard waited for it.

"However," he said, "I can't help but want to inflict trauma on him, to prevent him from hurting my counterpart."

"Master, that's not you," he cautioned.

"It's the person I've become," he said and released a deep, shuddering breath. "James said there were other universes like this one."

That was news to Goddard. Both that Jimmy had listened in for long enough to gain information and also that James was researching alternate universes in the first place.

"I don't want my counterpart to suffer the way I have," he said. "But at the same time…"

Jimmy lapsed into silence, but it was minus the head cocking motion Goddard had grown to associate with Jimmy listening to someone else's speech. It took him a split second to realize he couldn't have been listening in, because it was almost impossible to hear James and Jamie from Jimmy's side unless Jimmy was underneath them. Jimmy had buried himself so well in his own mind he could stealthily appear, even unknown to Goddard, and listen, but only if he were already within the system. Once he left and joined the top, he couldn't hear them anymore. Goddard wasn't sure if it was because Jimmy didn't want Jamie cajoling him to return to his life or a wall had sprung up out of nowhere.

"He said he was here because I didn't exist," Jimmy said.

"You were listening," Goddard said.

"I was." Jimmy inclined his head. "I hear more than you think."

He frowned. "I have an idea."

Goddard watched him closely.

"I'm going to release him, before I do irreparable harm," he said. "_However_, he won't return to his universe unscathed. I'm going to implant a trigger device."

At Goddard's questioning look, Jimmy continued.

"It will activate in case anything resembling the catalyst event transpires," he said. "I don't know the League side of things-"

He shuddered and Goddard saw the memory portion of the brain light up, along with his emotions. He hugged himself and Goddard pressed him against him. That was the pleasant thing about the form Jimmy and James had created for him (back when Jimmy had functioned alongside James instead of falling back). He could hold Jimmy if he wanted to.

"I can't tell you how it happened first," he said and his eyes swam in tears. "But I can tell you where it started with me. And I can implant that in his brain. The instant the circumstances resemble what I think happened first, Eddie would be forced to sabotage the League. He will have no choice but to help my counterpart and prevent my insanity," he said. "It's the best help I can give my other self."

"What about you?" Goddard said.

"What about me?" Jimmy countered and smiled sadly. "Goddard, I can't deal with this. You know that."

"You could if you told someone else," he said. "If you didn't suppress it. You know suppressing traumatic incidents makes them more powerful."

"And told them what?" Jimmy said. His voice rose and grew hysterical. "I died twice and almost died a third time? I was used as a plaything by a group of people who should have known better? I was carved up like a Christmas turkey? Carl could have stopped it and he _abandoned _me? That the only reason I survived was because Beautiful Gorgeous saved me after Jet betrayed me?"

In the past, Jamie had been able to seize the helm and prevent an overload. Jamie was locked out. Jimmy rocked back and forth with tears streaming down his face. His lower lip quivered and he buried his face into Goddard's chest. Several moments passed before Jimmy was well enough to speak.

"I can't," he whispered. "I've come undone."


	37. Intellectual Hatred is the Worst

Author's Note: I have some free time to write! Yay! Please read and review and, if you want to get in contact with me, pm me and I'll give you my e-mail address/whatever instant messenger screenname you want.

This chapter's title is courtesy of Yeats- "An intellectual hatred is the worst."

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Intellectual Hatred is the Worst

Cindy stormed through the Chrono Arch, now part reverse time machine, and returned to her own when. Her thoughts were muddled and vicious, yearning to strike out at the first unfortunate person to invoke her wrath. Fury quivered her limbs and chattered her teeth. Beneath the inchoate rage was bitterness sickening her and leaving her with a hollow feeling. She shouldn't have been surprised and yet, she was. It was another betrayal in a long list, but this one had cut so deeply she didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive her mother. True, she hadn't much chance of forgiving her before, but now, she'd detest her until the old witch finally keeled over.

Neutron was saying something, but between the pounding in her ears and her temper mounting, she hadn't heard him. Now he whirled her around and she slapped him across the face. Testy Cindy was extremely testy.

In her world, which was painted in hues of red and crimson, Jimmy should have immediately took umbrage and attacked her. He didn't. Mouth agape, eyes wide, he gawked at her. In his large sapphire eyes, hurt swelled. She'd stung his pride and yet, she hadn't received retribution yet. His lack of response increased her vexation. (It might not be his pride she had harmed, but she wasn't in the mood to probe the inner mysteries of Neutron).

"Don't touch me," she spat. "This is all your fault."

"Cindy, if this is about what your mother said-" he cleared his throat and looked awkward. Little pink spots formed on his cheeks.

"It's not about what my mother said," she snarled, although it really was and she had no intention of revealing her vulnerability to him. "It's about your stupid fucking inventions ruining the day again. Someone ought to give you an award for being the biggest screw-up in history."

His mouth shut and he tightened his jaw in a hard, firm line. "That was only one possible future."

A trickle of doubt moved beneath the fury storm. Jimmy wasn't buying her excuses. He knew her too well to believe she was really angry about this, and he would try to pry and maneuver until he discovered her true reactions. The idea of someone, especially him, invading her inner sanctum, drove coherent thoughts from her mind. Jimmy didn't know because he wasn't supposed to know because he was supposed to be protected from the truly hateful cruel stuff she had to face. And it was none of his goddamn business.

He grimaced. "You had to suspect your mother's affections would-"

She punched him in the face. Shocked, he staggered, his lip cut and beginning to bleed. Encouraged and amused by his pain, she pulled her wrist back to punch him again and he grabbed it and then the other one. Hissing, she moved her legs to sweep him off his feet and he retaliated by dragging her, so she missed. Her teachers had warned her against attacking in anger, because it clouded judgment and removed her ability to calculate what her enemy would do. Cindy was too angry to consider it and launched herself at Jimmy. With her wrists held, she didn't know what she was going to do- perhaps she'd bite him.

"Cindy," he said. "Cindy, you have to calm down."

She shoved him forward, into the lab chair, and he yanked her arms over her head. The jerk strained her arms and she whimpered, kicking him in the right leg for hurting her. Behind the mental din, Goddard barked and she growled, frustrated with Jimmy for having defenses. She swung her leg around to kick him in the privates and a mental clamp seized her mid-section and hauled her off. Similar clamps grabbed her arms and legs and Goddard increased pressure, until she was in a vice grip. Jimmy, who hadn't ordered the assault, stared.

"Is that…is that really necessary?" he said, voice higher than usual. Cindy sneered.

It was impossible to read Goddard's response from here and pointless to struggle, but she did the latter anyway. Tears of rage and pain prickled her eyes and she screamed, wanting to hurt Jimmy both because he was here and because he was the closest to her.

"You knew your mother would be drawn to Amelia," he said softly. "You knew she was the daughter she wanted. But surely your mother has told you-"

"Fuck you," she hissed and clamped her eyes shut to prevent tears from leaking out. "Let me go, Spew-tron."

"So you can hurt me?" he shot back. She was glad she couldn't see the pity in his eyes. A hot tear slid down her cheek and Jimmy's trembling fingers wiped it off. She spat in his face.

"No, I don't think that would help," he said in response to Goddard. To her, he said, "Regardless of how your mother feels about you, there are people who love and care about you. Libby and me, for starters, and my parents like you."

She could discount his parents, but it was harder to refute Libby. Chest heaving, she chanced a glance at him. Tears blurred her vision and she shut her eyes again.

"I'll go get Libby," he said. His footsteps receded and she inhaled shakily. With Jimmy gone, tears spilled down her cheeks and she drew in a single, hoarse sob. Neutron would never know. He'd never understand. He'd been born into a family where both parents loved and valued him. She should have known, he was right, she should have known her mother would love Amelia and not her. Amelia was the child she'd always wanted. Cindy was an afterthought, an almost abortion. Once, when Cindy was younger, her mother had let it slip her grandmother had wanted her to abort her. Usually, such a statement would be followed by "but I'm glad I didn't." Instead, Cindy's mother had let the weighty statement rest there and eight year old Cindy had stared, hurt, at her mother's retreating back.

She wanted to hate Amelia and, in the future, she'd be able to distance herself from her. It wasn't really Amelia's fault any of this had happened, but Amelia was a convenient target. Jimmy was a good target now, but Amelia was the darling, the beloved. Cindy had never been either. Hatred filled her anew and she was sick with her, clammy sweat trickling down her arms and churning her stomach. Amelia was better off with the Neutrons. If Cindy had to deal with her on a regular basis, she might find a way to dispose of her.

No, never kill…the thought turned her stomach again.

"Hey, girl," Libby said and Cindy started.

"Don't worry. Jimmy's with his parents. He thought we might need some alone time," she said and stared at Goddard. "Is that really necessary?"

Goddard yipped and dropped Cindy on the floor. Rubbing her rear, she punched the air and, of course, missed the cybernetic canine by a mile. Libby helped her up and Cindy allowed her best friend to hug her tightly. Once safely in her arms, the defenses she managed so well around Jimmy crumpled completely.

"Once you can speak," Libby said, "you'd better start from the beginning."

* * *

Jimmy or whatever role he played that day spewed him back into his own universe. Head aching and feeling altered, Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. There he encountered strange, sore, upraised flesh, half an inch long. Perplexed, he turned to Curie, who was shading her eyes from the sun. It was a human gesture and she ceased it soon, giving up the façade. At his glance, she faced him and frowned.

"Curie, what happened to me?" he said.

"Jimmy planted a chip inside your neck," she said. "It's connected to your spinal cord."

Gasping, he dug his fingernail into the scar and encountered resistance. Beneath the skin was steel, except that couldn't be possible.

"The chip is inert," she said. "It's waiting for a catalyst event."

"Which would be?" he hissed.

"I have no idea, master," she said. "Only that it relates to your cousin and Goddard seemed particularly distressed when he released me."

Eddie was about to ask how she could tell, decided he didn't care, and rubbed the scar. "Can it be removed?"

"Uh…" she hesitated. Incensed, he glared at her. Unfortunately for him, his rage had no impact on her. She wasn't human enough to feel fear and she knew he couldn't physically harm her without her consent by subduing her first.

"It can't be removed without killing you," she said.

"_What_?" he hissed. "My cousin's evil counterpart-"

"He's not evil," she said. His lower lip curled in disdain.

"My cousin's alter ego, my cousin's host of personalities, whatever you prefer, implanted something that can kill me!" he growled. "I'd call that evil."

It was fortunate Curie kept a great deal of her thoughts to herself, because Eddie could trace her mindset. Eddie had spent almost his entire life so far trying to murder Jimmy and turnabout was fair play. Eddie was glad she kept the idea to herself. He was angry enough Jimmy had shoved something into him without his permission and that this something couldn't be removed without murdering him. Before, he hadn't thought his cousin capable of maliciousness like this. Although it spurred his resentment, he realized there was a distinct possibility, no matter the universe, his cousin might be dangerous too. His cousin here hadn't lost his mind, but that didn't mean the potential for destruction was absent.

"Like I said, master, it's inert," she said. "I believe it was programmed to follow whatever history the alternate Jimmy suffered. This is a conjecture, based upon Goddard's behavior and Jimmy's peculiarities."

"So if the event doesn't happen, I have a random chip in my head that does nothing," he said. She nodded.

"I should-" he stopped. What if trying to kill his cousin here triggered the device? He could kill himself along with Jimmy. Yes, he loathed his cousin, but martyrdom was not for him. He intended on being alive to reap the benefits of being the only Neutron genius.

"How probable is death through removal?" he said.

"You have a 25% chance of dying," she said.

"Then we should remove it," he snarled. Why had she made it sound impossible?

"And a 65% chance of full body paralysis," she said. "The remaining 10% would render you catatonic. Jimmy knew what he was doing."

"Then what?" he snapped. "I should abandon my plans and take up macramé? I can't attack Jimmy if it'd kill me, and we don't know what would trigger the chip."

"Should we go back?" she said. "Should we ask Jimmy exactly what drove him insane?"

Eddie snarled. "As if he'd tell us. He implanted this chip in me with the sole purpose of not telling me a thing."

"We could try to recover footage from the other world and see if there's any video surveillance indicating what the event was," she suggested. "We don't know when he lost his mind or where the event might have taken place, though. It could be very time consuming."

"Or we could find my counterpart and ask _him_," he snapped.

"Are you sure you want to venture back into that universe?" she asked.

"What choice do I have?" he retorted. "I can't spend my life afraid of some stupid chip. Once I know what the incident is, I'll avoid it and continue to plot my revenge."

"I would avoid that universe's Jimmy," she said. "James, Jamie, or whoever he is at the moment. He released you once, but he might not be so charitable the next time."

"Yes, yes," he hissed. "I'm well aware."

He groaned and looked back at his lab. "An evil genius's work is never done."


	38. Daphne

Author's Note: I've been so busy I haven't had enough time to do anything I really wanted this week, until the weekend when I finally finished most of my homework. This chapter is named Daphne in honor of Daphne Moon, from Frasier.

"I wonder how many people she's got in there with her."- Frasier, on Daphne imitating her relatives and talking to herself.

Chapter Thirty Eight: Daphne

He launched himself back into the void and landed in the alternate universe on his stomach. Red and purple spots danced before his eyes, rendering vision impossible, and Curie scoffed behind him. Her strong, capable arms maneuvered him into a standing position. His ears kept popping and it was a few minutes before the sensations abated. Frowning, he thought back on his previous excursion, which hadn't resulted in the ears popping, or the visual effects. Chills ran down his spine thinking he might have run into Jimmy, James, or whoever he was today, but surely Curie would have warned him, even if it was just clearing her throat. Surely Curie would have helped him, unless she'd been powered down.

"Curie?" he said in a tiny voice.

"I never thought I'd see myself," a familiar, older voice intoned. It was rougher and had an underpinning Eddie couldn't comprehend. His vision cleared slowly and he saw himself, a few years older, standing in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. On the t-shirt was an insignia bearing a rocket ship, which Eddie supposed was his alternate version's form of the Neutron symbol. He was about three feet tall, his counterpart, and his brown eyes were not their usual harsh but regular hue. Instead of being loamy brown, they were contaminated with specks of black and grey. Eddie backed up, into Curie's arms, and Curie stroked his forehead. He hadn't seen the signs with his counterpart cousin because he hadn't expected them, but now that they were repeating, he saw all too clearly. A lump rose in his throat and he trembled.

"Did Jimmy send you?" the other Eddie inquired and then laughed. "Of course he didn't. He would have sent me your corpse."

Alternate Eddie cocked his head, listening to a voice only he could hear, and Curie backed up toward the portal. His vision cleared entirely and the portal vanished, deactivated by a watch on his counterpart's wrist. It resembled Jimmy's watch, except it had a transparent band and a black shell.

"You're crazy too?" Eddie said. "Jeez. Isn't anyone in this universe sane?"

"If I'm crazy, it's Jimmy's fault," he snapped. "He wouldn't tell me how he lost his mind. I lost mine trying to figure it out."

"Oh great," Eddie groused. "It all goes back to my cousin. Just what I wanted to spend my time doing- figuring out what happened to my precious flesh and blood. Why did you let yourself get dragged down?"

"I don't know about your universe, but in mine, schizophrenia and dissociative identity disorder are genetic," he said. "And I had the triggers before, but I had no idea what drove my cousin mad."

"Really?" Curie said in an ironic tone. "We just met Jimmy. If you weren't one of the culprits, he certainly seemed to think you were. He almost killed my master thinking he was you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," alternate Eddie said. His gaze was blank and in it swam the grey and black specks. For a split second, his irises turned completely black and Eddie winced. How many other people were in there with him?

"That's not the point, anyway," Curie said.

"Yes," Eddie said. "We came to find out why my dear cousin implanted this chip in my head and set it for some trigger event in my world. If we remove the chip, I die, end up paralyzed, or turn catatonic. Take your pick."

"That would be James," his alternate self said, smirking. "Jimmy was never that malicious."

"Jimmy was the one strangling me," Eddie snapped. "James thought I was a lab experiment."

"Oh," his counterpart said. "I never pegged Jimmy for vengeance."

Eddie folded his arms across his chest and projected bravado despite Curie pressing up against his back. "Are you going to help us or not?"

The sun was high overhead and Eddie resisted looking at it. His mind drifted, wondering what horror Jimmy had endured that either his counterpart didn't acknowledge or had forgotten. Given the predominance of other colors in the boy's eyes, along with his peculiar mannerisms (he was holding himself rather stiffly right now and his hand motions were jerky), it was entirely possible the memory might be buried. And his counterpart had lost his mind trying to figure out how Jimmy had lost his? What was this: Days of Our Genii?

"I don't know what you want," his counterpart said. Eddie released breath through clenched teeth.

"I want to know why the hell your cousin wants me dead, damn it!" Eddie snapped.

"Babies shouldn't curse," his counterpart said and his eyes turned entirely grey for a second. "You should mind your mouth."

"Don't tell me you have alternate personalities, don't," Eddie said. His counterpart shook his head and the grey vanished. Rubbing his temples, he glanced at the sun to verify the time and then at his lab, where Curie's counterpart emerged. She surveyed the scene, inclined her head to our Eddie and stood behind her master. Eddie shuddered. This was getting quite peculiar.

"I have black outs," he confessed. "And what you really want to know is what I want to know. The two are connected. We should team up. It'd be interesting to have some decent perspective for once."

"I'm going to say this and don't take it the wrong way, because you are my counterpart, but…_are you insane_?" Eddie stomped his foot and tossed his head, reminding himself of a horse. Perhaps someone who was close to him mentally had spent too much time in the last few days writing about animal symbolism and had it stuck in her head. Or perhaps insanity was catchy.

"Jimmy wants my head," he said. "And he's lucid enough to remember he wants me dead. I've never been afraid of my cousin before, but this Jimmy is dangerous. And you want to walk up to the lion's den and ask him why you lost your mind when he's willing to forfeit your life? Why should I help you? Give me one good reason I shouldn't walk away back into my own universe."

"I've closed off your universe," his counterpart said and smiled, his eyes and expression reasonless. "You can't get back without me. You either help me or be stranded."

Eddie's mouth dropped. There was no point in grousing about it because he already knew his counterpart and his cousin were insane. Aghast, he looked back at Curie, who was shaking her head sadly. No, it wasn't because she found his counterpart's fall from grace terrible, but because she had warned Eddie twice about interacting with this universe. Should she have the time and opportunity, she'd probably lecture him about it. As it was, he looked at his counterpart, who was grinning ghoulishly.

"Shall we?" he said.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" he grumbled.

"No," he said and grinned from ear to ear. It set Eddie's nerves on edge. He wished he could go back in time and tell his slightly younger self a world without Jimmy Neutron was worse than a world _with _Jimmy Neutron. Somehow, he doubted he'd believe himself.

"Then what do you propose we do? Don't tell me it involves walking straight into his stronghold," he said. His counterpart contemplated this, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. Then he smiled again, deranged.

"We capture him and bring him back here," his counterpart said. "Then we torture the information out of him."

Curie groaned. Eddie stared at him. Though he didn't believe in such sentimental nonsense, the creepy sensation of déjà vu was trickling down the back of his neck like ice melting on his bare skin. For good or for ill, he was stuck here now. Hopefully, history wouldn't repeat itself, if it wasn't already doing so.

* * *

For the next few days, Jimmy didn't see Cindy or Libby. Although he understood the emotional backlash, it stung him nonetheless. It was an area she refused to admit him and he knew it'd always be a struggle to penetrate her innermost defenses. He used the time away to work on a new invention prototype, unrelated to the current material, and waited for Monday. Monday began the business week and he knew Sasha Vortex wouldn't stay out of commission, past, present, or future. And he was right. After all, when he was ten, he was right 89% of the time. Now, it was closer to 95%. He still had to fine tune it.

Monday morning started like any other morning. He awoke with Goddard's head on his stomach and his dog yipped, dancing impatient for his walk. Jimmy rolled his eyes, completed his ablutions , dressed and fashioned his hair in its customary style, and walked downstairs. Goddard bounced down the stairs and whined, reminding Jimmy he wanted a walk in no uncertain terms.

Normally, he relegated this to his father, but since his father's absence, Jimmy had done it. Technically, Goddard could walk himself and discard his lug nuts (but not clean them up) on his own, but it usually gave Jimmy alone time to think about his next course of action. Lately, all he'd done was brood.

"I don't believe this!" his mother exclaimed and something slapped against a table. It made a thin 'thwack' and he deduced it was light, maybe paper. Perplexed, he continued downstairs, indicated to Goddard he'd have to wait a little while (Goddard whined unhappily), and continued toward the kitchen. His mother stood silhouetted in the doorway and he halted, wondering what fresh hell this was now.

"Sugar booger, you know how badly she wants Amelia," Hugh said. Jimmy grimaced. His parents had taken to calling the unborn child Amelia thanks to Jimmy's inventions, but after the future time trip, the name jarred him. It reminded him of Cindy's unsightly behavior on Friday.

"But this is ridiculous," Judy snapped. "None of these allegations are true! Who did she get to write such garbage?"

"What garbage?" Jimmy said.

"Look at this!" Judy snapped and stormed into the living room to hold it in front of Jimmy's face. The print was too close to his eyes and looked like random black smattering until he moved it further away.

The article had been buried in the op-ed pieces, but it contained a scathing indictment against the Neutron family. Covering nearly a page, it listed the various crimes and indiscretions the author believed the Neutrons had done. Mrs. Neutron was cited numerous times as a bad mother and wife, allowing Sasha to steal Hugh away and permitting Jimmy to destroy the town (something he hadn't actually done in two years). It stated both parents were unfit, Jimmy was mentally unstable, and the family should permit Sasha Vortex to keep her child if they knew what was good for him. On and on, it harangued them, listing every incident since Jimmy was eight where his inventions had caused a stir and every incident with his parents in the public eye. Although the author was not Sasha Vortex, it had to have been written either by someone sympathetic to her cause or ghost written. He looked up at his mother, who was positively shaking in rage.

Judy Neutron was so angry she couldn't speak. She snatched the paper away from Jimmy and stomped to the kitchen doorway. Hugh Neutron hurriedly jumped out of the booth to follow her.

"Honey, don't do anything rash," he said. He grabbed her arm and she shoved him back. Jimmy recognized the mood, though he'd seldom seen his mother exhibit it. If his father persisted, he was going to get hurt. The next person who dealt with his mother, probably Mrs. Vortex, was going to regret it. In fact, the door seemed to regret it, because Judy slammed it so hard it rocked in its hinges.

"Should we follow?" he asked Goddard in the silence afterward. Goddard whimpered and pawed the floor.

"You're right," he said and swallowed hard. "It might be safer to go for a walk first."

* * *

"Girl, you'd better get a good look at the paper," Libby said. For the last few days, Libby had stayed over. Normally, her mother would have objected to a display of weakness, but she'd been distracted. Cindy had spent the weekend avoiding her mother for fear she'd lose control and hurt her. She didn't want to know how far she'd go if she had the opportunity. Deep down, she felt guilty for striking out against Jimmy, but if she hit her mother, she didn't know if she'd be able to stop.

"Who reads the paper?" Cindy scoffed. She was lying on her stomach flipping through a magazine and not thinking about how she'd have to eventually apologize to Jimmy.

"You're about to," Libby said and shoved a paper, folded neatly to the op-ed pieces, under Cindy's nose. "I found this on the kitchen table when I was making breakfast for us. Your mom circled it in red and I heard her on the phone talking about it."

"Is this about Neutron?" Cindy said.

"It's about his whole family," Libby said. "Your mom's gone crazy, Cindy."

"Tell me something I don't know," she groaned. "Wait, his whole family?"

The other girl nodded and Cindy grimaced, looking at the eggs Libby had prepared and then back at the newspaper article. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I'd better eat and then read, before I lose my appetite," she said. They proportioned out the food and ate, Libby glaring at the newspaper. The food settled uneasily in Cindy's stomach and she had a hard time finishing. The eggs turned to dust in her mouth and she had to swallow several times to get it down. Finally, three quarters done, she abandoned her quest and picked up the paper. She couldn't stand waiting any longer.

After she finished, she was glad she'd eaten first. Her appetite fled entirely and she trembled in rage. Shoving away her plate and glass, she flung the paper across the room. Even though in the earlier days, she'd been Jimmy's staunchest opponent and ready to point out his flaws, this was disgusting. She knew Jimmy's actions had had nothing to do with his parents and pretty much everything in the piece was an exaggeration or a flat out lie. Moreover, the article's claims were ludicrous. Sasha Vortex was the worst example for a mother Cindy had ever seen and the article painted her like a paradigm of virtue.

"This is bullshit," Cindy growled. "My mom's running a smear campaign. No one's going to believe this crap."

"You'd be surprised," Libby said softly. "People believe all sorts of things that aren't true, especially if they don't bother to get all the facts."

"Who the hell would believe my mother over the Neutrons?" Cindy snapped. "It's not like my mom is a stellar example of _anything_, except how to screw everyone over."

"Girl, you do realize your mom's trying to get custody, right? _And _convince the jury to drop the charges?" Libby said.

"I wish she'd try a little harder to keep me instead of an embryo," Cindy muttered.

"Anyway," Libby said and squeezed Cindy's shoulder sympathetically, "she's going to try to influence the judge any way she can. If she keeps this up, you're gonna have a hell of a time finding an impartial court."

"But in the future, Neutron's parents get her," Cindy said.

"Didn't you say Jimmy told you that was _one _possible future?" Libby said. "Maybe it was created before your mom decided the Neutrons belong in the tabloids."

Cindy's stomach turned. The Neutrons deserved Amelia, for one thing, and for another, Cindy didn't think she could live with the girl in the house. Given how Amelia had turned out and her mother's partiality, she would either lose her mind or end up hurting her.

"So, what?" she said. "We help Neutron?"

"We have to do something," Libby said.

"But who the hell reads the newspaper anymore?" Cindy said.


	39. Four Winds

Author's Note: To those few readers who are reading this on LJ, the first half of this chapter deals with the back story to The Lost Boys. I might save the actual murder for a snippet on LJ. Also, the second catalyst event sounds like fun…not. X_X

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Four Winds

Eddie Neutron was unable to quell the unease rising throughout his body. Curie kept close to him and he derived no comfort from her proximity. The stronghold before them was unconquerable and the insane genius within was unreachable by any ordinary means. James had activated the security again and little red lines crisscrossed the lawn. In addition to the lasers, tiny robots skittered on the grass and clicked their pincers menacingly. They were too tiny to distinguish from the gates but they, like the prospect of seizing Jimmy, filled Eddie with dread.

Yet his counterpart was not perturbed. Instead, he removed two blocks, looking like wooden blocks small children played with, from his pocket. He held them between his hands and clapped them together. A dust cloud formed and he was gone, leaving them behind.

"I'll give him five minutes," Eddie said. "And then we'll come in after him."

Curie cocked her head curiously at him.

"He's our ticket home, after all…"

* * *

After all the upsets, James had control of the body and was working on a new invention for the local drug industries. It should cure the common cold in one day, provided the person who took it spent the day in bed instead of gallivanting around town. Since people were essentially idiots, he doubted they'd stick to the advice. It was his job to design the cure, not to care what people did with it.

He heard a faint pop and frowned, waving his hand.

"Goddard, whatever you're doing, it's very distracting," he said. He was bent over a table and examining blueprints at the moment to ensure the science and formulas added up right. Jimmy had too often in the past neglected one or two variables and the whole thing had gone to pot. James was much more careful, but it didn't hurt to double check.

"James, turn around," Goddard said.

"You don't order me around," James said.

"James!" Goddard said and James turned, irritated Goddard had commanded him. He opened his mouth to condemn the cyborg to his place and his jaw dropped. Eddie, his Eddie, the one he'd recognize anywhere, stood not a foot away from him. He knew this Eddie belonged in this universe because the age matched and also, his eye color was off. The last time they had encountered Eddie, he had been losing his mind. And then…

"Oh God…" James said. "You."

None of the people in the system really believed in God, but it was a holdover from a time when Jimmy had attended church as a youngster. James went cold inside. Visions of the last catalyst event flashed through his mind and The Fourth surged, pulsating in his mind like a human heartbeat. James still remembered casting aside for someone, anyone, to take over, and, together, he and Jimmy had yanked out this being, this insane creature who could handle anything by virtue of the fact it was too insane to be fazed.

"That's right," he said. He jumped on James and James lunged, punching him in the face. He remembered the way the rain had pelted his face and ruined his hairstyle. He remembered Eddie, and that traitor, Jet Fusion, snatching him off the street on his way to a bistro. Jimmy had wanted to go and James, who was benefiting from Jimmy's creativity, had willingly agreed. Jimmy had fronted so much more often then. It was almost like Jimmy was returning and he had promised James his fair share of time as long as things got done…

Eddie reeled from the punch and James remembered the tazer sinking into his flesh. Right after the tazer had come the knife and Jet had strung him up along the wall to sink a knife in his stomach. From there, Jet had flung him into the garbage.

"_After I'm done with you, insanity will be the least of your problems."_

In reality, Eddie dove at him again to capture him and James slammed a burner down on his head. Goddard jumped forth, seizing Eddie around the middle, and Eddie pressed a button on his watch. Like a stone, Goddard dropped to the floor and Eddie grinned, disentangling himself and burning Goddard's face with a laser. He turned to James and it wasn't just James in the front anymore. Jimmy jumped in, shock and dismay over his beloved Goddard replacing whatever reserves he normally had.

Jet had flung them into the dumpster and then proceeded to pound their head into it. They had seen spots and then Jet had kneed them in the stomach. From there, he had acted like they were a piece of rubbish on the street and proceeded to kick them out of the alleyway. Eddie had cackled and slammed an aluminum bat into his head. When they had awoken, it was to discover every bone in their body broken and slowly healing, that infernal device they had used glowing beneath their body as they hung, strung up like a man about to be executed. Their feet had dangled back and forth and they swayed, unwilling to open their eyes and see exactly where they were. But they could sense the device spreading its rays to them, only healing enough so they didn't die of massive internal bleeding…

The Fourth was suddenly in front, sharing with Jimmy and James, and in the present, they grabbed Eddie and threw him along a lab table. Breakers fell and broke and Eddie landed on one, howling in pain.

_Goddard! _Jimmy cried and James mentally shook his head.

_Not now_, James reprimanded. He stepped forward and crushed Eddie's hand to prevent him from using his rudimentary cymbals. A wooden block was on the other side of his right hand and Eddie grabbed the body's leg. They weren't sure who was in control now and it didn't really matter. Eddie clawed his way up and they backhanded him.

"We should do to you what you did to us," they said and smiled insanely. "You don't even remember, do you, Eddie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eddie said. "All I know is that you lost your mind and I tragically followed."

"You don't know?" they demanded. "_You don't know? How could you not know_? We died twice, we almost died a third time, and you don't know?"

"Maybe it's your idiot gene acting up," Eddie scoffed and jumped to his feet despite the glass embedded in his thighs. They grabbed him and pinned him against the table. They had no idea where the strength was coming from, but it was well appreciated.

_The Brain Drain helmet. Where is it?_

_In storage. You have an idea, I assume_, James replied.

_That depends. Do you know where the tazer is?_

James smiled. _Yes. I do_.

* * *

"It's been almost ten minutes," our Eddie said and tapped his foot impatiently. The security system around the mansion remained and there was no indication his ride home was coming back. Irritated, he glared at the front door and then at Curie. This really was his fault, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"I don't recommend you go in there," Curie said.

"He's the only route home!" he snapped. "What do you want me to do? Stand and wait like a good little boy?"

"His vitals are spiking," Curie said and swallowed hard. "Whatever's going on in there, you don't want to make yourself a target too."

"What do you think…" he trailed off. "I don't know how much longer I can linger here, Curie."

"Judging by the way the vitals are spiking…" she winced again. "You may not have long to wait."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"It means Jimmy might have let you go out of charity," she said. "Jimmy's charity has run out."

* * *

"Okay, what do we do first?" Cindy said. "We don't have one of Neutron's crazy inventions to destroy every single newspaper in town."

"We could always ask," Libby pointed out.

"I haven't spoken to him since…" she looked askance. Actually, she hadn't even apologized for her behavior, though she was sorry. Her hands trembled and she charged toward the front door. Maybe she wouldn't have to apologize. Maybe barging into the Neutron and demanding he help her help himself would be all the apology she needed.

"Girl, you're not going to march over there without calling ahead, are you?" Libby said.

"You got a better idea?" Cindy said. "We have to do something now, before this gets any worse."

"Lead on, but I sure hope you know what you're doing," Libby said and added, "Not like when Sheen stole a rocket and blasted himself onto another planet for six months."

Cindy scoffed and they walked across the street to the Neutron residence. There they discovered Jimmy in the yard with the hovercraft, Goddard, and what looked like a flamethrower on one of the seats. Cindy scoffed and ensured it was loud enough to carry. Jimmy looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"A flamethrower, Neutron? Isn't that low-tech for you?" she teased.

"What do you want?" he said.

Libby gave her a meaningful look and Cindy ignored it. Jimmy was tense and straightening the buckles on his hovercraft. Carl and Sheen were nearby, staring at them through the fence and waiting until the mood blew over. Cindy guessed Jimmy had told them what had happened the last time they spoke.

"I wanted to help you," she said. "But it looks like you've got things covered."

"The last time I offered to help you, we came back and you punched me in the face," he said. "And then you attacked me and Goddard had to rip you off me. And now you show up and waltz right over like you had all the right in the world."

"I know what I did, Neutron," she snarled.

"Oh, good," he said. "Then we can save the rehash. I'm busy, Vortex."

"I said I wanted to _help_," she said.

"Then stay out of my way," he countered.

"Girl, you'd better run damage control before this gets out of hand," Libby muttered and nudged her. "Again. Don't think he's forgotten about you setting the school on fire."

"You know how much this pains me to say this," she said and he ignored her, focusing instead on Carl and Sheen, who crept across the lawn like she was going to attack them. Anger burned within her and it took a great deal of effort to squash down. She wasn't the villain here.

"And the way Carl and Sheen are acting isn't making it any easier," she hissed.

"Jimmy told us everything," Carl said.

"I'm sorry, all right?" she snapped. "I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry I told you to back off, but you don't understand. You'll never understand."

"That's one hell of an apology," he snapped back. Her mouth dropped. The idea of Jimmy cursing didn't belong in the same sentence. "You won't let me in, I'd never understand why, and I should let it go at that."

"You should," she said.

"Cindy…" Libby said in a warning voice.

He grimaced and his eyes blazed. "Is there any middle ground with you, Vortex?"

This might require a concession on her part. She had never wanted to open up at all and hated being vulnerable, but Libby might be right. Perhaps her mother had altered the future with those heinous pieces. Perhaps she might stand a chance of losing Jimmy if she didn't let him in. Shaking with the strain, she strode over to the hovercraft and slapped her hands on either side of the control panel.

"I'll tell you after we're done," she said. "You can ask me five questions and I promise to answer them truthfully. But only five. Do we have a deal?"

"I'm not trying to torture you," he said.

"I know," she said.

"I can handle more than you give me credit for," he said. He smirked. "I've put up with you for four years, after all."

"Yeah, but you haven't had to deal with my mom for your whole life," she muttered.

Their eyes met and he inclined his head toward the seats. "You and Libby can get in, if you have an idea on how to stop this before it spreads like wildfire."

"Is that why you have the flamethrower?" Libby said.

"Actually, that was Sheen's idea," Jimmy said. "He wants to torch all the magazine stacks, even though I thought using my disintegrator ray might be faster."

Libby rolled her eyes. "You should stay away from flamethrowers and rockets, Sheen."

"It was only once!" he said. "And how was I supposed to know not to take it? It's not like there were signs!"

Everyone groaned and Jimmy slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Let's hope this is easier than retrieving you from some remote planet," he said.


	40. Closer to the Edge

**A/N: **I'm shocked. I think I found a way to neaten up this series and finish it off. Also, there's a lead-in to the beginning of the interaction between The Lost Boys and School Daze.

Chapter Forty: Closer to the Edge

Realization pounded him in the chest and his jaw dropped. Absently, eyes huge, he landed the hovercraft and gawked at the townspeople gossiping. His friends vacated the hovercraft and he remained, standing with his hands upon the controls. It was too late. It had probably been too late the instant the presses had started.

"Wow, they weren't kidding about bad news," Cindy mused.

"Maybe we could start a rumor about Cindy's mom-" Libby started, looking uncertainly at her best friend, and Jimmy shook his head.

"No more rumors," he said. "We have to hope my parents hired a good lawyer. Maybe we'll luck out and the judge will have a trial without a jury."

"Jerry?" Sheen said. Jimmy glared and Sheen shivered, rubbing his shoulders. There was something dark and ominous in Jimmy's gaze, and, at the moment, he didn't much care. The others avoided eye contact, Cindy strolling a couple feet down to stare at the empty newsstands and the gossiping adults clustered, a couple of who chanced looks at the children before Jimmy and Cindy glared them down. Cindy folded her arms across her chest.

"No," Jimmy said.

"I always thought it was 'Jerry'…" Sheen said, but let the subject drop. Jimmy squeezed the controls.

"Get in or walk back, Vortex," he said.

She huffed and stomped back up to the hovercraft. "I said I was sorry, Neutron."

"Did you?" he said. "I thought it was more along the lines of 'I'm not going to change and getting any answers out of me is like pulling teeth'."

"Very funny," she snapped and folded her arms across her chest. Jimmy restarted the hovercraft and sent it back toward the suburbs. His eyes narrowed and he ignored the rage suffusing his body. Right now, he didn't want anything to do with anyone sharing the surname Vortex. He didn't even want to sit down, because he was afraid he was too stiff to move.

"What now?" Carl said quietly.

"There's no point in starting rivaling gossip," Jimmy said. "It'd only show we'd condescend to her level. We're going to have to locate the judges in this circuit and prevent them from being influenced."

"Yeah, but what judge is going to listen to a thirteen year old kid?" Sheen said and Jimmy jerked his head back sharply to glower at Sheen. Sheen flinched.

"Just saying," he said.

"Neutron!" Cindy snapped and yanked the wheel before they plowed into a building. He scoffed, shaking her off, and gritted his teeth.

"I knew that was there," he lied. He half expected Cindy to antagonize him further, but she seemed to have learned her lesson. Instead, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her baleful eyes settle upon Carl, who whimpered and curled against the hovercraft's left side. Sheen was silent too, probably for once thinking it best to stay out of this.

"He's got a point," Carl murmured, almost afraid to raise his voice and have either Cindy or Jimmy jump down his throat.

"I know he does," Jimmy said acidly and Carl whimpered. Jimmy winced; while he might be enraged with the situation and Cindy's mother in particular, he had no right to take it out on his friends. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"So we let my mom get away with this?" Cindy said.

"I don't see a choice," he retorted. "On the plus side, if it could be considered that, libel is a tort."

"What's libel? And a tort?" Carl said.

"Ooh, ooh, I know," Sheen said. Jimmy cast a disparaging look over his shoulder.

"If it has anything to do with Ultra Lord, I sincerely doubt it," he said, returning his gaze to the road beneath them. They were about fifteen feet above the road and traveling at a sedate thirty miles an hour. He wasn't in a rush to return to his house.

Sheen silenced and Jimmy sighed, aggravated.

"It's when you print false allegations against a person," Jimmy explained. "If you can prove the allegations are false and your reputation and livelihood have suffered as a result of the recriminations, you can recuperate some of your losses. And a tort is a civil offense, not a criminal one."

"Really? I thought they were strawberry filled," Sheen said.

"Those are _tarts_, not torts," Jimmy corrected.

"How do you know so much about law, Jimmy?" Carl said.

"I was programming my own lawyer," he said. "I unfortunately had to abandon its construction."

"He was afraid its head would land on the judge's desk before the trial was over," Cindy muttered and Jimmy jerked the hovercraft in midair. Everyone shunted forward before the gravitation field within the craft shoved them back.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Vortex," he snapped. "I don't see you offering any helpful suggestions. In fact, if I remember correctly, it was your mother who started this in the first place."

"And it was _your _hypno ray and _your _piss poor security-" Cindy started.

"Cool it!" Libby interjected. "Blaming each other is not going to fix anything."

He grimaced. As loathe as he was to admit it, Libby was right. Plus, they had been over this before. His shoulders hunched, he focused on piloting the hovercraft although it had an autopilot and didn't need his input. They had the trial, hopefully without a jury, to prove Sasha Vortex wrong. Given the way legal matters proceeded, they could be tied up for years. Grimacing, he tried to figure out their next plan of action.

"You know, Jimmy, science doesn't fix everything," Carl said.

"What are you saying?" Jimmy said and turned his head to stare. Carl winced but held his ground.

"Maybe you should let it go…" Carl said.

"Let it-"Jimmy sputtered and Libby jumped in.

"He's right," Libby said. "You and your big head can't fix everything, Jimmy. I know how hard you want to, but sometimes, it's impossible."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Stand around and let her degrade our family and reputation?" he snapped.

"You could do what I do and put your faith in something higher," Carl suggested.

"You put your faith in _me_!" Jimmy snapped.

"That's not what I meant," Carl said. "You can't change things and this isn't really your battle."

"Accept that I'm powerless?" he said. "I can't."

"Everything that's happened after you found your father happened whether you wanted it to or not," Libby said gently. "Maybe it's time to take a step back and let the adults handle it."

"But I have an IQ-"he started.

"Just because you're a genius doesn't mean you can fix everything, Neutron," Cindy said.

"We've been running around in circles," Libby said. "You went to the future and it didn't solve anything. You spent all this time in the lab trying to figure out what might happen and what did it accomplish?"

Jimmy quieted. It was a heavy blow. He always acted and seized the helm, rather than stand by and let others dictate his actions. He never let people run roughshod over him and the idea of someone using his family as pawns incensed him. The notion he should leave well enough alone and permit the higher powers to have sway…

Although he was still furious with Cindy, he hit the autopilot to enable him to speak to her.

"What do you think?" he said softly.

Cindy mused, gnawing on her lower lip. "Maybe…maybe they're right."

She shuddered. "It's the first time my mom's been around and hasn't been focused on me, on making _my _life miserable. And we're only thirteen…maybe we should enjoy being kids for a while instead of trying to, you know…rush into something that isn't really our business."

"Even if it _was _my hypno-ray," he replied, not sure he was teasing or not. Her lips quirked.

"Yeah, but people have broken into your lab before," she said. "And I don't know…it might be nice to be able to do stuff without my mom hanging over me."

"But if we don't interfere and we leave the adults alone, what are we supposed to do?" Jimmy said.

"Go to the movies?" Carl suggested.

"Ooh, there's a new Ultra Lord movie out!" Sheen said.

"NO!" Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Libby snapped in unison.

* * *

Hours passed and Eddie's counterpart didn't return. Full of trepidation, his insides squirming, Eddie turned to Curie.

"How are we supposed to get home now?" he whined.

"We should wait a while longer," she said.

"Wait? Wait for _what_?" he said.

"For him to dump the body," Curie said and Eddie choked. Several minutes passed before he could speak again and she patted him absently on the back to prevent him from swallowing his saliva. After the spasm, he gaped.

"He…he…"

"What did you expect would happen?" Curie said. "You saw his erratic behavior earlier."

"But how could Jimmy be capable of that?" he said. His color had drained and he swayed. Curie steadied him.

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of if you give them the opportunity and remove hindrances like morality," she said. He moaned and shuddered, clinging to her. Eyes overly bright, he gazed up at her.

"Maybe we can break into the lab…" he trailed off. He had seen James' security. There was no hope of penetrating the lab. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said, "Wait for his insane jaunt to pass. Got it."

"I told you not to investigate further," she warned. "I told you just because Jimmy doesn't exist here doesn't mean-"

"Spare me the lecture," he said. He felt sick to his stomach. "After this, I'm not so sure I care if Jimmy has a sibling. I just don't want to be on the receiving end of his retribution."

Curie smirked. "Then this trip wasn't for naught."

"I suppose not…" he said and rubbed his stomach. "Although I think my counterpart's trip was…"

* * *

_Do you think Goddard will find out_? Jimmy thought as they worked together to dispose of the body. Grimacing, he flashed back on what this universe's Eddie had done to his beloved pet turned cyborg companion. They had transported to Retroville and dropped the body inside a garbage bag in the bay. Jimmy didn't know if the radioactive run-off from his lab still contaminated the water and, if it did, what effects it might have on Eddie's body.

_No_, James answered. _I am more concerned about Jamie finding out._

_Jamie? Why would Jamie find out_? Jimmy said.

James sighed, aggravated. _Because he's the gatekeeper and this is the first time in years we've both been on the surface outside of the lab?_

_**There's that**_! The Fourth commented cheerfully. _**Don't worry. I bound and gagged him in the basement**_!

_Basement_? James repeated. _We don't have a basement…_

_**I should rough him up too**_! The Fourth laughed insanely and Jimmy and James shuddered. Together, co-fronting, they stepped back to admire the pier. Jimmy sniffed the sea salt air and suppressed a whine. The chasm faced him, more formidable than ever, and he remembered his childhood before the catalyst event. He missed his friends and family, but the idea of facing the chasm was terrifying.

_Are we done sightseeing? We have more important things to do_, James snapped.

_You don't want to be on the surface_, Jimmy retorted.

_Neither do you_, James retaliated.

_One last stop and then I promise, we'll return to the lab_, he said.

_**Bound and gagged**_! The Fourth announced gleefully. _**Chassit! Poke it, poke the Jamie! POKE HIM!**_

_I'll pass_, Jimmy answered. He rubbed the cymbals together and then popped off, reappearing on his street. James hissed, impatient and annoyed with him for delaying. Jimmy turned on the invisibility feature through his watch and stood for a moment to study the street.

_Really? You came here to admire the scenery? What a useless-_ James started.

_**Silence**_, The Fourth commanded.

Stunned, James quieted and Jimmy stared. Nothing had changed here. The lawns were immaculate, the clubhouse stood, empty with a giant gaping hole underground where he had packed up the lab, and it looked like he had never left. Or, with a twinge, he thought it looked like he had never been here. The chasm threatened to swallow him whole and yet…

_I'll come back one day, one way or another. _

Thinking of Jamie, his lips twisted. _One person or another. _


	41. Epilogue

Author's Note: I knew I had to finish this off, but I was reticent to do so. And then I lacked motivation and then this whole semester happened and basically murdered me. But here's the epilogue to this meandering piece. I may eventually revisit the universe with Amelia, but not any time soon. Sorry.

Epilogue

Letting go was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Every time he turned around, he heard people gossiping. He saw the effect Mrs. Vortex had had on Retroville and it incensed him. And yet…as Libby, Carl and Sheen reminded him, there was nothing he could do. He could brainwash Mrs. Vortex, the same as she'd done to his father, but two wrongs didn't make a right. He could…no, he couldn't do that. He'd have to let go, no matter how much it pained him to realize this had to be left in the hands of the adults.

As Libby put it, "They started this mess. It's their job to clean it up."

While their parents were distracted, Cindy was finally free to live without her mother looming over her shoulder. Her father was doing his best to clean up his act, not for Mrs. Vortex's sake, but because Cindy needed at least one parent who knew what they were doing. According to what Jimmy had discovered about the future, although it was subject to change, Mrs. Vortex probably wouldn't be in the picture too much longer. And while Amelia wasn't going to vanish overnight, if she was effectively a Neutron, maybe Cindy could ignore her.

Cindy having to let go was more painful than Jimmy's process, in her opinion. She would always be enraged at her mother's selfishness, but there was nothing she could do. She had to deal with what she was dealt and attempt to move on.

As it turned out, while everyone in Retroville was familiar with Jimmy's shenanigans, only a few idiots really blamed him for what happened. Sasha's cries fell on increasingly deaf ears, as few people were impressed with a kidnapper who happened to get pregnant, and most people were disgusted with the whole affair. Unfortunately, because everyone in Retroville was familiar with the case, they had had to go out of county in order to get impartial jurors.

At a certain point, Cindy decided she wouldn't listen to any of this crap. Whenever her mother brought it up, Cindy would walk out of the room or otherwise ignore her. None of her friends discussed it, particularly Jimmy, and while the adults understood how important it was, anyone with any sensitivity didn't bring it up. Jimmy's parents had realized what happened when they put Amelia before Jimmy and, despite the strain, decided to be the best possible parents they could be while this was going on. Cindy's mother…would never fit the bill, but Cindy hadn't had terribly high expectations for her anyway.

The court observation to determine custody never happened. Jimmy had gone to England and found witnesses to his father's mental state and, between that and their own evidence; Sasha didn't have a chance in hell. Everyone who had observed Hugh Neutron in England reported the glazed look in his eyes and his seeming lack of free will. It was as clear a case as it could be in law.

Unfortunately for Sasha, her delay tactics didn't work. One of the few things Jimmy could do was manipulate the court's filing system (which was also one of the few things Jimmy did with dubious morality). Normally, a case like that would take a year or so to come to court. Jimmy's parents managed to convince the court it'd be easier to speed it through and Jimmy managed to move documents along faster. No one wanted Sasha to spend a year or two raising Amelia (except of course Sasha) and Cindy knew if she had to deal with Amelia on a daily basis, the child probably wouldn't survive its formative years.

After months of Sasha attempting to viciously undermine the Neutrons and cutting it incredibly close (they were within a month of her expected delivery), the jury sentenced Sasha to twenty years in jail. That would probably be twelve to fifteen with good behavior, but she certainly wouldn't be seeing Amelia any time soon.

With policemen waiting and the Neutrons outside the delivery room, Sasha had one last look upon the girl who had caused so much trouble and was escorted out, as soon as she was able, in handcuffs. And so it seemed all was well that ended well.

* * *

It was Amelia's first birthday party. Cindy hadn't told her mother about it, because she refused to tell her mother anything. About once a month, Sasha pleaded for pictures and Cindy tossed every letter in the trash. As far as she was concerned, the matter was closed. And besides, taking pictures meant having to look at her, which was something Cindy avoided doing whenever possible.

Amelia clearly had the Neutron genius gene. At one, she was already talking in complete sentences and was attached to a toy piano Jimmy had given her. Jimmy said at three he was already taking things apart and putting them back together. He seemed to think something similar would happen with Amelia.

Cindy didn't care. She showed up at the birthday party because Jimmy would be there, not because Amelia celebrated anything. She had transferred her hatred onto Amelia, for all it was severely unfair, because Amelia was the daughter Sasha wanted over Cindy. For that, Cindy could never forgive her.

"You know, it's customary to congratulate someone on their birthday," Jimmy said. Cindy was standing by the lab by herself while Carl, Sheen, and Libby fawned over Amelia. Today, Cindy was wearing all pink- a pink tank top and dyed pink jeans. Her sneakers matched. She'd have preferred to wear black to make a stand, but she didn't really want to offend Jimmy's parents.

"You know how I feel about her, Neutron," Cindy scoffed.

"Then why did you come?"

"For you, of course," she said. She folded her arms across her chest. "Why else would I come?"

"She doesn't know about…" she trailed off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Amelia start an impressive tune on the piano, one she was almost positive wasn't preprogrammed into the machine.

"No," Jimmy said. He sat down on the ground and she sat beside him. "We're not telling her. When she gets older, if she asks, we will. But Mom's treating her like her own flesh and blood."

Cindy shrugged. "Better that way."

"She's going to realize you hate her," he remarked quietly.

"Fuck if I care," she said.

Jimmy sighed. "Can't you at least be polite to her?"

"No," she said. "Not while my mother begs for pictures and acts like the wronged party. Not while my mother insists Amelia is the daughter she should have had."

"I let go of trying to control everything," he said. "Can't you let go-"

"No," she snapped so sharply that he flinched. "Damn it, Neutron, not everything wraps up nicely."

He grimaced. "Can you be polite to her in front of my parents?"

"Fine," she huffed. "But only for you."

"Thanks, I guess…" he said. She smirked and pecked him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her on the lips. Smiling, she reciprocated.

After they broke off the kiss, Jimmy looked at his younger sister. "She's going to be very confused."

She snorted. "With you as a brother, I don't blame her."

"That's not what I meant," he said, scowling. She snickered and brushed his hair back from his face.

"At least she won't be blowing things up and ruining the town with her inventions," Cindy said innocently.

"Vortex," Jimmy snapped.

"You're too easy, Nerd-tron," she quipped.

"Time for cake!" Judy declared.

"And presents!" Amelia added and her voice twanged along raw nerves. Cindy grimaced.

"Be nice," Jimmy muttered. He rose and helped Cindy to her feet.

"That seems like mission improbable to me," she whispered back.

"Try," he said.

"I'm not a genius like you, remember," she said. They walked hand in hand back to the table. Amelia's gaze lighted curiously about Cindy and Cindy refused to look at her.

"Hi, Cindy!" Amelia said and Cindy reluctantly looked at her. Her eyes were green, close to Judy's shade, and her hair was brown. It hung to her shoulders. With her still chubby face, it was hard to tell which parent she'd take after. So far, she didn't look anything but Neutron, which had to be a relief to Judy.

"Hi, Amelia," Cindy grumbled.

Judy cleared her throat and cast an anxious gaze upon Cindy and Amelia. "Cake!"

"Cake, cake!" Amelia chorused, pounding her fists upon her highchair. Jimmy smiled fondly. It was all Cindy could do to suppress the mental image of choking Amelia with cake.

Still, things could be worse. Her mother wasn't coming anywhere near Amelia until she was a teenager. Cindy smiled cruelly. All the best laid plans.

And there was cake, provided Carl and Sheen didn't eat all of it.

Jimmy stroked her hair and her smile turned genuine. She'd always have someone around to hate, but at least she had her friends and Jimmy. Two out of three wasn't bad.

* * *

Eddie had temporarily given up chasing after Jimmy and his half sibling. After seeing what happened when Jimmy completely lost it and what he was capable of, he decided it wasn't worth the risk. Besides, with his father in town, maybe he could be a kid for a while longer. Four years old was awfully young to start swearing vendettas, after all.

He'd wait until Amelia showed her mettle. If she posed a significant threat to him, then he'd go after her. If she didn't…perhaps Jimmy was a pot left best unstirred. It pained him to leave behind his life's ambition of destroying Jimmy, but if an insane Jimmy could kill him so easily…

He'd have to wait and see. He was young enough to bide his time. Amelia was only a few years younger than him. He could afford to be generous.


End file.
